Fantasías de media noche
by CristalHeart28
Summary: Marinette atrajo con su dulce e inocente personalidad a quien menos se lo esperaba. Al famoso súper héroe Chat Noir. Cuando nuestra diseñadora, trate de evitar caer en las garras de Chat Noir... ya será demasiado tarde. Porque ella... ya había caído en su treta. Y ahora juntos cumplirían sus fantasías tan anheladas... una dulce... "Fantasía de Media noche"
1. Sipnopsis

**Sipnopsis**

¡**Que hay mis queridos lectores! Soy CristalHeart28, y ****quisiera compartir esta historia con ustedes.** **Actualmente la tengo publicada en Wattpad pero quiero compartirla también por acá.** **Así que sin más que decir ¡¡D****isfrúten!!**

-**Chat Noir**-

No tengo idea de como ni cuando empecé a desarrollar estos sentimientos por ti.

Creí que se trataba solo de atracción física y un simple deseo hacia tu cuerpo... la verdad es que ni siquiera sé como fue que me volví adicto a ti.

Quedé prendado por tu personalidad, tu bondad, tu increíble belleza y de tus enormes cualidades para resolver cualquier problema que tengas en frente. ¡Llegaste incluso a borrar de mi mente a la única chica que llegue a amar por años!

Apareciste en mi vida para colacarla patas arriba y hacerme ver el enorme amor que sentía por ti.

No fue hasta que llego a mi mente, que un ser tan hermoso y único como tú, no debía estar con cualquier fulano de París... ¡Era imposible! Alguien como tú era una invaluable pieza de joyería que debía ser adquirida por alguien que realmente lo mereciera.

No sabía si estaba capacitado para esa tarea, la de tenerte solo para mi. Era una locura... pero era una locura por amor. Una que estaba dispuesto a cometer... si la recompensa eras tú.

Siempre consideré que eras una especie de ilusión, una que me acompañaba en mis solitarias noches oscuras y frívolas, encendiendo en su lugar una llama de esperanza y anhelo.

Me traías loco Princesa... aún lo haces.

Todas las noches a las doce, es cuando ambos compartimos una dulce fantasía... nuestra Fantasía de media noche.


	2. Prólogo

**~Adrien~**

Sentí como el aire golpeó contra mi rostro y sacudía con fuerza mi cabello rubio alborotado, por un momento me llegó a la mente la primera palabra que sentía al convertirme en Chat Noir... "Libertad". Si, no podía obtener mucho de eso en casa, o a lo que se le podía denominar como... "casa".

Suspiré derrotado y me recliné contra una chimenea de ladrillos detrás de mi espalda. Pesando en todas las cosas que estaban mal en mi vida, comenzando con mi padre... no era muy alentador tener un padre el cual se desvivía por su trabajo y dejara a la deriva a su único hijo. Eso era deprimente.

Miré al cielo nocturno como buscando una respuesta... ¡Claro! Como si el cielo me fuera a dar una solución a mi problema. Lo único que necesitaba era el consuelo y el cariño de alguien... necesitaba por primera vez en muchos años un abrazo reconfortante, de cualquier persona a la que le importara una mínima parte de mi vida. Alguien que me dijera al oído que todo iba a estar bien, y que siempre estaría conmigo.

Podía contar con los dedos las personas que se habían preocupado por mi antes, entre ellas estaban Chloe, Nino, Nathalie y... Marinette.

Ella siempre había sido muy dulce conmigo, aunque lo era con todo el mundo en realidad. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que Marinette seguramente tenía el corazón más bondadoso de todo París.

Miré la brillante y redonda luna en el cielo tapizado por las estrellas, no sabía que pensar ya al respecto sobre mi vida. Ser un súper héroe me había salvado de estar encerrado en mi habitación practicando piano y estudiando chino.

En fin.

Dejando mi vida privada de lado, estaba el hecho de que mi vida como súper héroe tampoco era como en los comics o en las historietas.

Peleábamos contra villanos, chocábamos los puños, recibíamos otra amenaza de que volverían y así era la rutina una y otra vez. Ni el Wason le daba tantos problemas a Batman.

Que más daba, mi trabajo era solo salvar y velar por los ciudadanos de París. Eso era todo...

—Pulgoso — se escucho detrás de mi.

Desvié mi vista hacia la nueva y verdadera portadora del Miraculous del zorro, Rena Rouge. Podría decirse que desde lo sucedido con Sapotis, Ladybug le había otorgado el miraculous de la ilusión permanentemente, fue súper divertido trabajar con ella al principio. Pero no fue hasta que me di cuenta de "ella" acaparaba toda la atención de My Lady, no estaba exagerando, siempre tenían un plan junta del cual nunca podía enterarme sino cuando estábamos luchando con el villano, sentía que me dejaban de lado... muchas veces.

—¿Ahora que ocurre Rena? — rezongué levantándome de mi lugar de descanso.

— Ladybug quiere que vigiles el lado norte de la ciudad, es importante que lo hagas pronto —me explicó señalando con su arma las áreas que tendría que vigilar.

—¿No pudo habérmelo dicho ella en persona? — pregunté con notable fastidio, odiaba que me dieran órdenes, ya tenía suficiente escuchando las de mi padre en casa.

—Esta ocupada en este momento chequeando el horario en el que nos toca patrullar, al parecer te toca mañana — dijo apartándose unos cuantos mechones rojizos de su moreno rostro y chequeando en el móvil de su flauta el horario.

—¿Qué? — pregunté con asombro — pero, siempre hacemos la patrulla juntos, nunca la hemos hecho individual — reproché con el ceño fruncido.

—Dice que ahora que me uní al grupo, será mejor tener asignados nuestros puestos de vigilancia para cubrir más terreno. ¿Lo entiendes verdad? — preguntó poniendo sus brazos en jarra.

«Genial, una semana que entró al grupo y ya se cree la mano derecha de Ladybug»

Solté un enorme suspiro al escuchar su tono de regaño y evité rodar los ojos a toda Costa.

—Entiendo... — repuse ante ella en un tono desganado y me alejé hacia la dirección que me había indicado.

La brisa estaba muy fresca, y las luces que iluminaban a la torre Eiffel, eran totalmente encantadoras y contrastaban con el cielo estrellado de París.

Mientras estiraba los brazos pude darme cuenta de lo tensos que estaban mis músculos, dolían un poco al estirarme, pero lo que más rondaba por mi cabeza era el hecho de que no sabía que hacer con mi vida a parte de ser el héroe de esta ciudad.

Mi padre, me ha manipulado toda vida para ser el chico perfecto, más nunca me ha dejado decidir que es lo que haría en un futuro, ya tengo 17 años y aún no tengo claro que quiero hacer cuando me gradúe. Lo principal será claro, conseguir un trabajo y quizás ¿Buscar un apartamento?

¡Ja! Si, claro, como si papá me dejara elegir por mi mismo un apartamento. Al igual que la compañía, no estaría mal tener a alguien con quien compartir algún momento agradable o que me felicitara por mis triunfos en las tantas cosas que mi padre me obliga a hacer, la semana que viene será el torneo anual de esgrima y... como siempre nadie irá. Nino tendrá una cita con Alya y Nathalie ayudará a mi padre para el próximo desfile.

De verdad que mi vida era más que miserable, no podía ni siquiera pasar un buen rato con mis amigos.

Ya era muy tarde, así que decidí ir a mi casa a reponerme de esta patrulla, había hecho más frío que de costumbre, y no quería que mi padre me regañara por un resfriado, aún recuerdo el como me había gritado solo porque me agarró una fiebre muy alta camino a la pasarela, estaba tan agotado por la última pelea con un akuma, que simplemente me desplomé, y en lugar de ser recibido por la preocupación de mi padre, este se puso a regañarme diciendo que era mi culpa el tener que cancelar todo el desfile debido a la fiebre. Fue horrible ese día.

Me asomé a la ventanilla de mi cuarto y me deje caer al suelo una vez que di una pirueta para entrar. Estaba silencio, frío, desolado... como todos los días.

Mi transformación terminó en el último pitido de mi anillo y la luz verde neón fue lo que iluminó toda la habitación de mi cuarto, y mi molesto Kwami apareció ante mis ojos algo mareado y malhumorado. Nada raro en él.

—¡Puaj! — lo primero que hizo al salir del anillo fue ir de un lado a otro quejándose de mi y de no tener a su adorado queso consigo, la misma actuación de cada noche al volver de patrullar.

—No exageres Plagg, si buscas tu queso esta en la alacena, no tienes que maldecirme todo el tiempo — repliqué señalándole con mi dedo índice el anaquel donde aguardaban sus quesos.

Este no lo pensó ni dos veces y olvidándose de que yo estaba en la habitación, voló hacia el anaquel y lo atravesó, para nuevamente salir, pero con un trozo gigante de queso Camembert en las manos.

—Tu no sabes el dolor que siento al separarme de mi precioso — dijo en un lloriqueo fingido para zamparse el enorme y apestoso manjar. Dos segundos después, eructó.

—¡Plagg! Eso no es muy cortés — lo regañé.

—¿Me hablas a mi de cortesía? — se burló — soy un espíritu libre, no tengo que preocuparme por ridiculeces como esas — dijo para luego carcajearse en mis narices.

Solo me limite a ignorarlo y llegar a mi cama de dos plazas para dejar mi cuerpo en reposo, no tenía ánimos de discutir con él.

—Solo déjame dormir — le dije un bostezo para abrazar una de mis almohadas y esperando caer en un sueño profundo.

El sonido de unos tacones resonando por el pasillo cerca de mi habitación, fue lo que me hizo despertar de golpe para encontrarme a Nathalie abriendo la puerta de mi cuarto y empezar a recitar mi horario de hoy en la mañana.

Una vez que terminó, me indicó que me fuera a dormir, padre se enojaría mucho si me viera con ojeras en la mañana, era... parte del precio de ser un modelo reconocido, la regla, era estar perfecto en todo momento sin importar que.

Haciéndole caso a Nathalie, tomé mis ropas para dormir uy me vestí con ellas para estar más cómodo, casi siempre me dormía con la misma ropa que llevaba puesta, no tenía ni un rato libre siquiera para cambiarme la ropa.

Una vez hube terminado, acomodé las cosas en mi bolso de la escuela, en unos meses, acabaríamos la secundaría y... cada uno por su lado.

Me entristecía un poco tener que dejar a mis amigos, pero ¡Ey! Habíamos pasado mucho tiempo de calidad juntos los últimos tres años, y nos graduaríamos juntos, que era lo importante, al menos para mi era suficiente, saber que en mi solitaria vida al menos había tenido a mis amigos a mi lado apoyándome.

Sonreí y mientras guardaba mis cosas, un extraño cuaderno estaba dentro de mi mochila, un cuaderno rosa decorado con puntitos blancos, muy femenino y con un ligero toque a... ¿Vainilla? Eso si que era raro, yo no tengo... Oh si, ya lo recordé.

Le había pedido los apuntes de historia a Marinette, podría ser bueno en física o mate, pero si hablábamos de letras e historia, Marinette me ganaba. No es como si yo fuera pésimo en la materia, pero... los 8 y 9 arruinaban el registro perfecto de calificaciones según mi padre.

—Debes esforzarte más...

Eso era todo lo que me decía antes de volver a sentar cabeza en su trabajo.

Al parecer todos mis esfuerzos para que se sienta orgulloso de mi, eran un completo fracaso, por no decir algo imposible.

Tomé el cuaderno en mis manos y lo escudriñé con atención, no cabía duda que era de Marinette, el diseño y la portada era algo característico de ella, además de que era algo muy creativo y a la moda. Marinette era tan talentosa.

Volví a ponerlo en su lugar para llevárselo mañana a la escuela, ella de seguro lo necesitaría para anotar los siguientes apuntes que tocaban hoy en la clase de la señorita Bustier.

Coloque mi mano en mi boca para detener un bostezo y noté como una hoja se había deslizado del cuaderno de mi compañera de clases, la levanté y la mire con atención.

Vaya, no había notado esto cuando revisé los apuntes.

Era una la mitad de una hoja de su cuaderno, algo arrugada, con adornos en lápiz oscuro y un muy bonito dibujo de un corazón en medio de la hoja atravesado por una flecha de cupido.

«Curioso»

Aplanche la hoja con cuidado de no romperla y observé lo que tenía escrito.

En una bonita caligrafía se podía leer claramente el nombre de la chica junto al de... "rayos", el lápiz de carboncillo se había manchado un poco al tocar la hoja, dejándome en misterio de quien podría ser el nombre escrito por la chica.

No le di muchas vueltas, Marinette era una persona dulce, sencilla, y muy amable con todo el mundo, sé que podría cautivar al chico que fuera con su adorable y dulce personalidad.

Dejé con cuidado el pedazo de papel en medio de su cuaderno y volví a guardarlo en mi mochila para asegurarme de no dejarlo, su dueña lo esperaba mañana.

Me acosté finalmente en la cama con Plagg roncando a todo pulmón babeando mi almohada y abrazando felizmente entre sueños un trozo de queso.

«Fantástico, tendré que cambiar las sabanas otra vez por el hedor»

Gateé hasta llegar al centro de mi cama y finalmente descansé mi cabeza en otra de las almohadas que había en mi cama. Cerré los ojos y al instante caí dormido.

No tenía ni idea, de lo que me esperaba en la mañana.

Había logrado milagrosamente dormir sin problemas, cualquier ser humano común y corriente estaría cabeceando para no quedarse dormido en clases, pero yo estaba como si nada, era como si hubiera dormido las 8 horas sin falta. Supongo que eran los años de practica al levantarme todos los días en cualquier caso que se presentara, como una sesión de fotos de emergencia a las 3 de la madrugada.

Uno a todo se acostumbra...

Tamborilee mis dedos en la banca y seguí atento a las explicaciones de la profesora Mendeveleiv, la materia que impartía era mi fuerte, por eso no tenía que lidiar con las quejas de trabajos incompletos o cualquier otro regaño para el que no estuviera atento a sus clases.

Esta era una de las últimas clases en el día, sola faltaba una clase, la de historia impartida por Miss Bustier, y luego nuestra jornada escolar terminaría. En todas las horas que llevábamos escuchando clases, no había sido capaz de devolverle el cuaderno a Marinette, siempre se presentaba alguna interrupción no deseada y perdía mi oportunidad.

Cuando la campana sonó, todos recogieron sus cosas para salir del salón de Química e ir al salón de Miss Bustier para la última clase.

Suspiré.

Tendría que devolverle como sea el cuaderno a Marinette, sin él no podría tomar apuntes, y no estaba dispuesto a ceder a que Marinette reprobara una materia, a penas y le estaba yendo bien en química, y la profesora era muy estricta, teníamos que esforzarnos al máximo este último año, eran los exámenes finales y luego vendría el día de la graduación. Todos estaban muy ilusionados por ese día.

Bufé cuando se puso a conversar con su mejor amiga y un instante después apareció la profesora con los libros en mano.

«Oportunidad... perdida»

Sin más remedio me senté a la par con Nino y observé con atención a la maestra, yo también debía ponerme al corriente con su materia si no quería reprobar. La historia no se me daba muy bien, menos cuando tenía que desvelarme para poder patrullar la ciudad... solo desde ahora.

En una distracción de Miss Bustier al escribir algo en el pizarrón, le hice una señal a Marinette para llamar su atención.

Ella algo extrañada, notó mi ademán y con extremo sigilo y sin ser descubierto por la maestra, le pasé su cuaderno justo a tiempo, porque la maestra comenzó a dictar algunas palabras clave que nos ayudarían a estudiar para el examen del mes entrante.

«Misión completada»

Sonreí guiñándole un ojo a Marinette en su dirección, luego de que la maestra explicara los puntos y dejara asignadas las tareas, la clase terminó y todos los estudiantes recogían nuevamente sus objetos personales para poder salir en parejas del salón y retirarse a sus hogares.

—Chicos, no olviden estudiar para los exámenes que viene, y su tarea para el fin de semana, es muy importante que tengan presentados todos los trabajos de este parcial. — nos recordó Miss Bustier, asió sus cosas de igual manera que todos y se retiró.

Gorila debía estar esperándome afuera de la escuela, así que imitando a los demás, guardé mis cosas y me retiré del salón despidiéndome de Nino.

Estaba solo a unos metros de mi coche cuando sentí la cálida sensación de una mano topando mi hombro.

Me giré y mi mirada se poso en los orbes azul intenso que poseía Marinette, estaba un poco nerviosa, y eso lo podía notar por su intenso color carmín en sus mejillas y el como apretaba su cuaderno en sus manos.

Una vez que soltó un ligero carraspeo comenzó a hablar.

—H-Hola Adrien yo... s-solo quería agradecerte por, devolverme mi cuaderno — dijo en voz baja casi inaudible con ese ligero sonrojo aún decorando sus mejillas.

—Al contrario Marinette, el agradecido soy yo — contradije — de no ser por tus apuntes, de seguro hubiera reprobado en ese cuestionario. Eres muy inteligente - le sonreí.

—¡Q-Que Bah! T-Tú eres mucho más inteligente que yo, y además muy lindo — se cubrió la boca y emitió un gemido antes de volver a hablar — q-quiero decir listo, ¡Si! Muy listo.

—Pues, muchas gracias. Me alegra saber que piensas eso — el sonido del claxon provocado por mi chofer, interrumpió por completo el ambiente agradable que había producido esa amena conversación - me tengo que ir, pero te veré mañana Marinette, gracias por todo - me despedí entrando al auto y sacudiendo mi mano en su dirección.

Ella me devolvió el gesto tímidamente y el coche arrancó dejando atrás a mi compañera.

La duda embargo mi mente al recordar que Marinette había garabateado en una hoja el nombre del chico del cual estaba enamorada, no podía evitar sentir una enorme curiosidad de saber quien seria la persona que tenía cautivado el corazón de la persona más dulce en todo París.

**~Marinette~**

¡Oh mon Dieu! Era increíble, ¡Estaba súper emocionada solo por el hecho de haber hablado con Adrien Agreste! Abracé mi cuaderno con fuerza como si se tratara del mismísimo Adrien y comencé a caminar a mi casa colgando mi mochila de un solo hombro, tenía que preparar todo para la tarea de la Señorita Bustier.

No podía fallarle estábamos a finales del semestre, y tenía que sacar buenas calificaciones, sobre todo en química, esa materia era mi pesadilla, y el hecho de tener como profesora a la señorita Mendeleiev no era muy alentador. Era muy exigente y cero comprensible, tendría que enterrar mi cabeza en los libros de química si quería pasar su examen.

Y el hecho de llegar tarde a sus clases tampoco me daba muchos puntos, me tenía en la mira.

Entre a mi casa y lo primero que sentí al poner un pie dentro de la panadería fueron los cálidos brazos de mi madre envolviéndome en un abrazo, luego dejó un beso en mi mejilla seguido de mi padre, quien puso en mi boca un pedazo de mazapán, el dulce sabor del bocadillo invadió mi boca haciéndome soltar un gemido de satisfacción para ascender a mi cuarto, despidiéndome de mis padres.

Al llegar lo primero que hice fue dejar mi mochila en el diván de mi cuarto, para sentarme en la silla frente al escritorio y desplazarme por el cuarto hasta llegar a mi espacio de costura.

Regado en la mesa estaban todos los materiales que necesitaría para fabricar mi vestido de graduación, faltaban aún 5 meses, pero un vestido llevaba más trabajo del que podían imaginar, así que era mejor ponerse manos a la obra.

Tikki salió del bolso contempló mi trabajo con una sonrisa.

—Descuida Marinette, lo terminarás a tiempo — me alentó — aun queda mucho tiempo para tu graduación.

—Lo sé Tikki pero, al parecer tendré otras cosas de que preocuparme — bufé sacando de mi mochila los libros y los apuntes de química. — tengo que estudiar para los exámenes, será difícil concentrarme en mi vestido, los exámenes finales y salvar al mundo siendo una súper heroína — enumeré recargándome en mi asiento — además soy la delegada de la clase, tendré que ocuparme de los preparativos de la graduación, todo el mundo cuenta conmigo.

—Puedes con todo esto Marinette, salvas al mundo a diario de las garras de Hawk Moth, esto será pan comido — me animó con ese tono tierno de su voz.

—Gracias por el apoyo Tikki — la tomé entre mis manos y le di un beso en su pequeña cabecita haciéndola reír.

La solté y abrí las páginas en los ejercicios donde la profesora dijo que saldrían en el examen, eran muchas fórmulas que recordar y memorizar, pero tenía que hacerlo, debía pasar ese examen.

—¡Vamos Marinette! Tu puedes — la vocecita alentadora de mi Kwami resonó por mi habitación haciéndome reír, ella era muy tierna, y siempre trataba de ayudar a pesar de su diminuto tamaño.

Repase durante horas y horas las fórmulas y las preguntas, en solo unas semanas sería la prueba, y tenía que repasar ahora para que todo se me quedara grabado en la cabeza. Aunque al día siguiente se me olvidarían la mitad de las fórmulas.

Tikki en silencio, fue a la cocina y tomó una galleta para entregármela, le di las gracias y continúe leyendo el libro que tenía sobre mi escritorio.

Me comenzó a dar sueño, ya eran como las nueve de la noche y mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse poco a poco hasta quedar recostada en mi escritorio por el cansancio.

Di un enorme bostezo antes de caer inconsciente.

Sentí como una pequeña manta cubría mis hombros y un beso pequeño resonó, era Tikki, que se había quedado conmigo toda la sesión de estudio. Ella también se acomodó encima de unos libros y se durmió.

Solo esperaba... llegar temprano a clases mañana.

Me levanté remolona de encima del escritorio, me restregué con fuerza los ojos y una vez que mis ojos se adaptaron al brillo de la luz solar, fue que pude ver las cosas con claridad.

Miré a Tikki encima de mi libro de química, aún yacía dormida.

Acaricié su cabecita dulcemente mientras esta sonreía entre sueños, encendí mi computadora y al ver la hora que marcaba me fue inevitable soltar un grito que despertó a mi Kwami sobresaltándola.

—¿Marinette? — preguntó Tikki confundida.

—Clases, suspender, una hora, ¡Escuela! — dije atropelladamente para guardar mis cosas en mi mochila, tenía solo 5 minutos para desayunar, guardar las cosas en mi maleta, despedirme de mis padres y ya había perdido un minuto guardando mis cosas.

—¡Voy a llegar tarde otra vez Tikki! — le grité a mi Kwami para luego correr escaleras abajo a la cocina con Tikki siguiéndome los talones, mis padres a estas horas están en la panadería, por lo que no se darían cuenta de que mi Kwami y yo asaltaríamos la cocina para comer algo.

Tome una galleta con chispas para mi Kwami y enseguida tomé un cacho de pan para mi, lo comería en el camino, no había tiempo, bajé a la panadería y les di un beso en la mejilla a mis padres gritando un "¡Adiós!" Mientras corría, Tikki había alcanzado a meterse en mi bolso y yo solo corría todo lo que daban mis piernas para llegar a clases, solo quedaba un minuto.

Vi al conserje de la escuela cerrar las puertas y me apresuré para llegar antes de que este las cerrara por completo, casi me atoro con el bocado que tenía en mi boca, pero gracias a Dios pude llegar a tiempo.

Abrí la puerta con cuidado y me introduje en el salón al mismo tiempo que la profesora Mendeveleiv, ella me observó con ojo crítico antes de decir.

—Justo a tiempo Marinette, te salvaste por esta vez. Ve a tu lugar — me dijo para dejar su maletín en su escritorio y saludar a la clase.

Asentí y busque con la mirada a Alya, quien me esperaba con una sonrisa y una mirada de "No tienes remedio".

Subí los escalones y me senté junto a ella.

—Buenos días chicos, primero antes que nada — comenzó a decir la maestra caminando por el salón — el baile de graduación esta muy cerca y necesito que tanto la presidenta de la clase como la vicepresidenta, se queden conmigo después de clases para tratar lo del baile.

Todo el mundo dirigió la mirada hacia Alya y hacia mi, incomodándome un poco, puesto que hoy por poco llego tarde, y dirigir lo del baile era una gran responsabilidad.

No me había dado cuenta de eso hasta ahora.

«Que voy a hacer»

Oculté mi cabeza tras mi maleta, tenía tanto miedo de decepcionar a todos, la graduación era algo muy importante para todo mi salón, y no quería arruinárselos con mis legendarias metidas de pata.

La profesora aplaudió dos veces llamando la atención de todos y siguió hablando.

—Shhh ¡Silencio todos!, lo segundo es que, como sabrán, para tener su deseado baile, primero tendrán que pasar mi materia — ante estas palabras todos se congelaron en su sitio, la maestra podía ser muy extremista a veces — quiero que sepan, que para los que tengan una baja calificación en parciales anteriores, se pongan a estudiar desde hoy, no es una sugerencia, es una orden.

Todos empezaron a murmurar acerca del examen que se vendría a continuación, todos sabíamos que los exámenes de la profesora no eran nada sencillos, excepto para Max, claro.

—Tendrán que repasar todo lo que hemos visto hasta hoy, incluyendo investigaciones, tareas y exposiciones realizadas.

Todos emitieron una queja al escucharla decir todo ese repertorio. Así que con un golpe de su escritorio nos calló a todos.

—Para ser más justa este semestre, les permitiré tener un compañero con quien trabajar, deberán tener las mismas respuestas y por supuesto, no estará permitido preguntar a otras parejas ¿Quedó claro? — inquirió viendo las caras aliviadas de todos nosotros.

«Bien, al menos será divertido trabajar con Alya»

—Profesora, ¿Podremos elegir a nuestro compañero? — preguntó Rose con la mano levantada.

La profesora se acomodo las gafas y negó con la cabeza.

—Por su puesto que no Rose, esto será parte del examen, tienen que aprender a trabajar con alguien que no sea tan cercano a ustedes, por lo que yo elegiré a sus compañeros de equipos.

«Rayos»

—Cuando diga su nombre y el de su compañero de quipo, se cambiarán de puestos para que trabajen juntos desde ahora.

—Vamos a ver, entonces serán... Couffaine Juleka y Raincomprix Sabrina — empezó a nombrar, enseguida Sabrina se levantó del sitio que compartía con Chloe y se retiró a donde era el puesto de Rose.

La maestra estaba por nombrar a otro grupo, cuando la voz chillona de Chloe se dejó escuchar casi reventándonos los oídos.

—¡Ehm disculpe, maestra! —empezó a decir en un tono despreocupado — no sé si lo sabe, pero Sabrina y yo trabajamos mejor juntas, no querrá que le escriba a mi papi ¿o si? — amenazó con el móvil en mano.

Todos esperamos sin ninguna emoción en el rostro a que la maestra suspirara con derrota y le cumpliera su capricho, pero en lugar de eso, recibió una respuesta que Chloe no se esperaba.

—De hecho Chloe, los maestros hablamos con tu padre y decidimos que ahora que estas por terminar el ciclo escolar, cualquier trabajo que asignemos no será modificado ni removido por decición tuya, por lo cuál no puedes quejarte del compañero que te asigne. Trabajaras como todos los demás.

Ese había sido como un balde de agua fría para Chloe, pues ya que era el último ciclo de año escolar, ya no tenía el poder para manipular a los maestros con su padre, ya que este estaba de acuerdo en que esta vez Chloe debía arreglárselas para pasar sola el semestre, y no con la ayuda de la influencia de su padre.

Esta se cruzó de brazos y masculló una mala palabra sin decir nada más, y solo esperando a su compañero de equipo.

—Lavillant Rose y Bourgeois Chloe - siguió asignando la profesora.

«Pobre Rose»

—Haprèle Mylén y Kurtzberg Nathaniel.

—Césaire Alya y Bruel Iván.

—Lahiffe Nino y Kanté Max.

—Kubdel Alix y Lê Chiěn Kim.

—Y por último... Agreste Adrien y Dupain-Cheng Marinette.

«¡Oh mon Dieu!, ¡Oh mon Dieu!, ¡Oh mon Dieu!»

¡¡Me tocaría con Adrien!! ¡Este era el destino! Pronto tendremos una casa tres hijos y un hámster que se llame...

—Marinette...

Volví a la realidad cuando Adrien dijo mi nombre, sonaba tan bien viniendo de sus labios.

—¿Si, Adrien? — pregunté apoyando mis manos en mis mejillas observando como todo él brillaba de una manera intensa.

—No te...¿Cambiarás de puesto? — preguntó entre divertido y extrañado.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y observé como aún seguía sentada en el puesto de ahora Iván.

Bajé rápidamente las escaleras y me senté a un lado de Adrien, esto era increíble.

Aun no podía creer que haría el examen con Adrien.

—Estoy feliz de que me haya tocado ser tu compañero, haremos un gran equipo — dijo con una sonrisa de lo más encantadora.

—Y-Yo si... aunque, no soy muy buena en química — admití un poco avergonzada.

El toco mi hombro brindándome algo de apoyo.

«¡Jamás volveré a lavar esta chaqueta!»

—Tranquila Marinette, saldrá bien, aquí entre nos, no soy muy bueno en historia — me susurró al oído causándome escalofríos.

—Q-Quizás yo pueda ayudarte, y-ya sabes p-para el examen de historia — hablé torpemente desmenuzando las hojas de mi cuaderno con nerviosismo mientras hablaba.

—¿De veras? — inquirió emocionado — ¡Eso sería fantástico! Gracias Marinette - de un momento a otro, sentí un abrazo proveniente de él que me cortó la respiración y me hizo sentir como en el cielo un par de segundos, estar entre sus brazos era increíble, y su perfume varonil invadió mis fosas nasales como si fuera una droga.

Minutos después me soltó y pude respirar con normalidad, pero mi mirada seguía perdida en el vacío, y dentro de mi estómago revoloteaban miles y miles de mariposas, y no precisamente akumas.

—Entonces, ¿Quedamos para estudiar juntos en tu casa?

—Ehh... ¿Qué? — pregunté estúpidamente perdida en ese hermoso par de ojos verdes.

—Para estudiar juntos — aclaró riendo suavemente.

«¡Marinette! Eres estúpida»

—O-Oh, sí claro... es decir, podríamos estudiar este fin de semana en mi casa — sugerí tratando de sonreír sin ponerme de los nervios.

—Suena fantástico — aceptó guiñando un ojo, pues entonces ya tenemos nuestro propio método de estudio.

—S-Si, fantástico — dije tratando de sonara lo más normal posible.

La campana sonó e indicó nuestra siguiente hora de clases.

Me levanté sintiendo un remolino abrumador en mi cabeza, tendría que poner en orden todas mis ideas si quería salir a delante con todo esto de la graduación y mis tareas heroicas.

Esperaba que la suerte de Ladybug recayera en mi, por lo menos esta vez que acabo la secundaria. Necesitaría toda la suerte que fuera posible.


	3. Capítulo 1

**~Adrien~**

Estaba de acuerdo en que Marinette era la mejor compañera para hacer el examen de química, quizás no sea muy buena en la materia, pero con algo de práctica sería la mejor de todas.

Además, ella me prepararía para historia, tenía buenas calificaciones pero no las suficientes para lograr poner orgulloso a mi padre, y con Marinette y yo ayudándonos mutuamente, sé que lograremos pasar ambas materias con una excelente nota. Esta noche me tocaba patrullar a mi, según el horario indicado por Ladybug anoche, los lunes y jueves patrullaba Rena, martes y viernes lo hacía yo, miércoles y sábados patrullaba My Lady, y el domingo nos tomábamos todos un pequeño descanso.

Hoy era miercoles, así que patrullar la ciudad era mi última tarea del día. Luego de eso, podría irme a dormir.

Inicié mi transformación e hice guardia a cada rincón de París, fue totalmente agotador cubrir todo el terreno yo solo, pero pude con ello sin problema.

—Pues al parecer, todo esta en orden — murmuré visualizando por última vez la ciudad.

Todas las luces de las casas, estaban a pagadas, pero hubo una luz en especial que llamo mi atención, era... ¿La habitación de Marinette?

Me encogí de hombros y me dirigí a su balcón, una visita del héroe más amado de todo París no caía mal.

Aterricé suavemente en el barandal sin provocar ni siquiera un leve sonido al brincar de lleno en el suelo, la noche era callada, muy silenciosa a decir verdad, pero lo más interesante de todo era el porque una joven como Marinette se desvelaría a estas horas de la noche, a no ser que sea para resolver un ejercicio realmente difícil.

Me asomé a la trampilla que Marinette descuidadamente había dejado abierta, y visualicé cada detalle de su habitación. Marinette sin duda era una chica muy femenina, su cuarto estaba tapizado en color rosa, sus muebles, sabanas y alfombras eran de ese mismo color alegre y femenino. Y el aire que podía respirar se trataba de un dulce perfume floral mezclado con el olor de varias galletas dulces. Era tan relajante a la vez que delicioso.

En su cama y escritorio, tenía regados varios trozos de tela y agujas, brillantina y toda clase de cosas de costura, su máquina de coser no dejaba de sonar a lo que ella pasaba la tela por debajo de la aguja para coser. Y más allá de su escritorio, se encontraban esparcidos varios libros y cuadernos de química, incluso una hoja de papel con varias cosas escritas, algunas tachadas, por lo que no pude entender muy bien a que se referían.

Marinette estaba lidiando con lo que parecía ser un trozo de tela brillante, utilizaba un trozo pequeño de tiza para dibujar la forma de la prenda y luego marcaba los puntos con alfileres de varios colores.

¡Ella era tan talentosa!

Podía ver cuanto empeño ponía en sus diseños, era admirable verla trabajar de esa forma, pero me angustiaba que estuviera despierta a estas horas de la noche, ¿No se suponía que hablaría del baile mañana con la profesora Mendeleiev?

Tenia que hacer algo por ella, convencerla de que se vaya a dormir supongo. Mi trabajo era velar por el bien de todos los ciudadanos de París, pues bien... esta noche Marinette tendría la mejor compañía nocturna de toda Francia.

Me deslicé por la trampilla cayendo limpiamente en la cama y atrayendo la mirada asombrada de la chica.

—Eh... ¿Hola? — saludé observando divertido como la chica abría la boca sorprendida y en un descuido, se pinchara el dedo con la aguja de la máquina.

—¡Miouch! ¿Te encuentras bien? — pregunté algo preocupado al verla meterse el dedo lastimado a la boca para calmar un poco el dolor.

—¿Que haces aquí? — cuestionó aún con su dedo índice dentro de su boca.

—Vi la luz encendida, no crees que es demasiado tarde para crear otro de tus espectaculares diseños.

—El que seas un súper héroe no te da derecho a meterte en mi vida, gato callejero — reprochó con diversión colocándose una curita en el dedo y desplazándose con la silla giratoria por toda la habitación hasta llegar a los libros.

—¡Touché Prrrincess! Diste en el clavo, pero lamentablemente para ti, soy un súper héroe que se preocupa por el bienestar de los parisinos, tu eres uno de ellos — señalé — ¿Como no preocuparme? — inquirí haciendo un ligero puchero de cachorro abandonado.

—Si, pero... ¿Que te preocupa? Como puedes ver, todo esta en orden — me dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Todo excepto que no estas durmiendo — rebatí — ¿Y tu sueño de belleza Princess? No es que lo necesites — aclaré de inmediato.

—¡Ja! No tengo tiempo para... — estiró los brazos soltando un bostezo — descansar esta noche, aun tengo mucho por hacer — me contradijo.

—¿No puedes hacer todo esto mañana? — pregunté arqueando una ceja en confusión.

—Ni de chiste — se quejó — tuve una charla con la profesora encargada de la administración de nuestro baile de graduación, me dio algunos detalles que debo conseguir para el evento...

—¿Que detalles? —pregunté curioso sentándome al borde de su cama con cuidado de no pincharme con algunos de los alfileres.

—La mesa de bocadillos, la música, el salón, la decoración... ¡Agh! Apenas tuve tiempo de respirar — dijo con desánimo recostándose en la silla y dando varias vueltas — y para rematar, tengo que estudiar para el examen final de química, soy pésima, en esa materia.

Me levanté de golpe sobresaltándola.

—Pues, no se angustie más mi bella señorita, aquí tiene a su valiente caballero, completamente a su servicio — mencioné haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante ella.

La hermosa chica rió divertida al verme hacer una reverencia, pero finalmente aceptó mi ayuda.

—Bueno, supongo que un poco de ayuda no me vendría mal — se dijo a si misma colocando sus dedos bajo su mentón.

—Entonces, ¿Aceptará la ayuda de este humilde gato? — inquirí levantando la cabeza para mirarla.

Ella asintió suavemente con una sonrisa.

—¡Bien! —froté mis manos haciendo rechinar mis guantes — entonces... ¿En que la ayudo Madmoiselle? — pregunté cortésmente.

—¿Sabes química?

—No me gusta presumir, pero soy uno de los mejores en mi clase — argumenté acicalando mis garras en mi traje.

—¡Es perfecto! Necesito una mano para estudiar o mejor dicho, una garra — habló haciendo un juego de palabras.

—¡Ey! Se supone que el de los chistes soy yo — le reproche en modo de broma.

—¿Será que es contagioso? — bromeó guardando su kit de costura para colocar los demás libros de química en la mesa y darles un repaso.

—¡Meow! Ese fue bueno Prrincesa — le dije apuntándola como si tuviera un arma en la mano.

Cuando terminó de acomodarse en su asiento esta misma me indicó que me sentara en un banquillo a un lado de ella, donde al estar tan cerca el uno del otro, el suave aroma dulce de vainilla con canela me golpeaba en el rostro como una bofetada.

Sin dejarme distraer por su maravilloso olor, empecé a explicarle cosas básicas y uno que otro problema difícil, ella al parecer entendió porque se había quedado muy callada.

Ambos estábamos reclinados hacia adelante, Marinette asentía con la cabeza cada vez que yo le preguntaba si había entendido, y a veces sonreía un poco en algunas ocasiones, incluso festejo en su asiento de que le saliera bien un ejercicio a ella sola.

—¡Wow! ¡Mira Chat, lo logré! — me gritó contenta levantando ambos brazos hacia el cielo.

—Me alegro Princesa, ahora sigamos con los ácidos — le indiqué para que se volviera a acercar y seguir explicando.

—Gracias por ayudarme Chat — dijo mientras se sentaba en su sitio.

—No hay porque darlas Princesa.

**~Marinette~**

Chat Noir era muy bueno explicando, entendía casi todo a la perfección, de no ser porque algunas de las palabras escritas en el libro eran bastante largas y confusas de aprender.

Dejando eso de lado, Chat podría ser un excelente profesor algún día, además no había notado que cuando esta concentrado sus orejas se mueven un poco, casi como si tuvieran vida propia. Siempre me había dado curiosidad su traje, parecía toda una obra maestra con respecto a trajes, el mío era simplemente la forma de mi cuerpo en látex de color rojo y motas, pero el de él... era súper funcional, y mucho más creativo.

Sin saber porque, alce una de mis manos y toqué con suavidad el pequeño triangulo encima de su cabeza, era de un material suave de color negro, muy suave nunca había visto este material cuando compro mis materiales de costura, era extraño. Sea lo que sea, la pequeña caricia hizo que Chat se quedara mudo y de la nada se quedó rígido en su asiento.

—¿Chat? ¿Estas bien? — pregunté algo angustiada al verlo inmóvil, él seguía callado.

Traté de moverlo un poco para que reaccione, pero el seguía completamente quieto.

—¡Chat! —grité finalmente sacándolo de su ensoñación.

—¿Eh? —parpadeo rápidamente —¿Q-Qué paso?

—Te quedaste en "Gatolandia" — bromeé para aligerar el ambiente.

—¿Uh? ¡Ah! Si, lo siento es que... ¿Me acariciaste acaso una oreja? — preguntó inseguro con la oreja que había acariciado anteriormente moviéndose como si tuviera un tic nervioso.

—Pues a decir verdad, si lo hice... ¿Te desagrada? — hable algo culpable, quizás no debí haberlo hecho — si quieres no lo vuelvo a hacer si te incomoda, yo...

—¡No! —gritó de pronto —no, no digo que... no me desagrada simplemente — tragó saliva — soy muy sensible en esa parte de mi cabeza.

Quedé sorprendida ante esa confesión.

—Así que en verdad puedes sentir cuando te tocan las orejas? —pregunté asombrada levantándome levemente para poder observar más de cerca los triángulos negros que sobresalían de esa cabellera rubia. — fascinante.

—S-Si yo, al parecer como son parte del traje se fusionan con mi cuerpo, y... siento todo un poco más claro que otras veces, al igual que mi cola — me explicó haciendo que su cola detrás de él se moviera como si fuera una mano a modo de saludo.

Imité el gesto saludando al cinturón-cola.

—Vaya, en verdad eres ¡Sorprendente! — exclamé para mi propia sorpresa con algo de emoción.

—¿En serio lo piensas? —dijo con una ceja arqueada.

—¡Seguro! — afirmé con la cabeza — eres uno de los mayores héroes de París, debes hacer miles de cosas interesantes.

—Je, bueno es difícil creer eso cuando todo el mundo piensa que solo eres el asistente de Ladybug —murmuró en voz baja.

—¿Que dices? ¿En verdad crees eso? —pregunté ladeando mi cabeza hacia un lado.

—No lo creo Marinette, ¡Lo sé! Incluso Rena Rouge lo piensa, solo soy un segundón.

Eso si que me enojó, nadie podía hacer sentir mal a mi compañero en mi guardia. Tenía que hablar seriamente con Alya.

—No digas tonterías Chat, tú no eres un asistente, ni nada que se le parezca. Eres mucho más que eso — le aseguré.

El sonrió suavemente antes de tomar mi mano y presionar su boca contra mis nudillos.

—Me alegro que esta hermosa Prrrrincesa piense así de este gato callejero — musitó recorriendo con besos la extensión de mi brazo provocándome ligeras cosquillas.

—¡Chat, para! T-Tengo que terminar de estudiar — logré decir entre risas.

—Ya no necesitas estudiar Princesa — declaró con una sonrisa vivaracha sin detener sus acciones — además, tuviste al mejor profesor — se señaló a si mismo.

—Presumido —mascullé en tono jocoso.

—¿Perdón? — se colocó una mano en su oreja falsa y me miró inocentemente — ¿Yo, presumido? ¡Que Bah! Es solo la verdad Prrrincesa — indicó sonriendo mostrando toda una hilera de blancos y perfectos dientes.

Empujé su nariz levemente su cabeza hacia atrás con un gesto divertida.

—¡Para atrás, gatito! No querrás que luego se me peguen tus chistes malos — alegué entre divertida y maliciosa.

El hizo una actuación digna de Shakespeare dejándose caer de espalda a la cama como si le hubieran atravesado una lanza.

—¿Cómo pudiste decir eso, Princesa? — musitó "lastimado" — mis chistes si son buenos — se quejó haciendo un puchero.

Fue inevitable no soltar una carcajada ante esa actuación.

—Tranquilo Chat, para mi tus chistes siempre serán graciosos — lo animé acariciando su cabellera como a un buen chico.

Un ligero sonido se dejó escuchar al rozar mis dedos con su cabello, eso fue un...

—¿Acaso ronroneaste? — cuestioné con una sonrisa ladeada cruzándome de brazos.

—Ehh —carraspeó haciéndose el desentendido — Pff... ¡Claro que no! — reclamó colocándose en posición india y evitando mirarme a la cara, donde se podía apreciar un ligero sonrojo debajo de su antifaz.

—A mi me pareció que si — canturreé.

—Son imaginaciones tuyas Prrrrincesa.

—No lo creo — debatí totalmente segura.

**~Adrien~**

No podía creerlo, había descubierto mi punto débil, el ronronear era inevitable, era algo que no se podía controlar, menos si estaba con una chica como Marinette, las caricias ofrecidas por la chica, hicieron que mis bajos instintos de gato salieran a la luz. ¡Que lío! Odiaba ronronear, me daba vergüenza.

«Ahora que pensará Marinette de mi»

—¡Eso es lo más adorable que he visto!

—¿Eh?

—¡Venga ya! Te he oído ronronear, ¡Acéptalo! Ouwww eres una monada, ¿A que si gatito? — me dijo volviendo a colocar sus manos en mi cabeza dándome una electrizante descarga al poner en contacto su mano con mi cabello. Era tan relajante.

Poco a poco mis defensas decayeron y me deje llevar por esa suave caricia hasta caer dormido en su regazo. El olor floral que ella desprendía, hacia que mi estancia aquí fuera aún más acogedora, se sentía tan bien estar con una persona que solo veía tus virtudes, y no solo tus defectos.

El sonido que emitía mi garganta al parecer la ponía feliz, como si yo fuera un gato haciéndole una grata compañía.

—¿Ya estas descansando gatito? — se escucho lejanamente, como si yo estuviera debajo del agua y ella en la superficie.

—Me encantaría poder hacer eso Princesa pero, ya es muy tarde y cierta chica debería estar dormida ahora — recriminé.

—No Chat, no puedo dormir aún, la señorita Mendeleiev cuenta conmigo para poner en orden lo del baile junto con Alya — protestó —además aún tengo que arreglar mi vestido, es algo trabajoso, llevaré meses enteros en terminarlo.

«Que testaruda»

—Escucha Mari — le dije tomándola firmemente de los hombros — necesitas descansar — sentencié — no puedes quedarte tan tarde despierta, tienes que relajarte, puedes lograrlo Princesa, solo necesitas un descanso... ¿Me lo prometes?

Ella rechistó, pero finalmente aceptó.

—Lo prometo —dijo rolando los ojos divertida.

—¿Promesa de gato? — pregunté extendiéndole una de mis garras para entrelazarla.

—Promesa de gato — accedió entrelazando su meñique con el mío sellando la promesa.

—¡Miauravilloso! Ahora que esta prometido, no me iré de aquí hasta que apagues las luces y te acuestes a dormir — declaré.

—Bien — replicó con su voz desganada, comenzando a guardar sus cosas, conmigo vigilándola claro,. Luego se metió a la cama y apagó su lamparita de noche.

—¿Satisfecho?— preguntó con un ligero desacuerdo.

—Por ahora si, Princesa. — contesté.

Era hora de marcharme, ya había logrado que la damisela lograra irse a dormir.

—Nos vemos otra noche Madmoiselle — me despedí reverenciándola, aunque no escuché ninguna respuesta. Observé con mi visión nocturna, como la chica estaba profundamente dormida y un poco destapada.

—Je, si estabas cansada después de todo, eres tan testaruda Princesa — le reproche dulcemente sabiendo que no podía oír.

Me acerqué al lecho de la joven que estaba dormitando y la cubrí aún más con la sabana.

—Dulces sueños, princesa.

Con cuidado de no despertarla, salté hacia la trampilla para poder salir de la alcoba de la chica, unas calles más que recorrer y había llegado a casa, entres días se supone que le enseñaría química a Marinette y practicaríamos para el examen.

Pero ella parecía, centrada en su mundo por ahora, no había pensado en que ella también tenía cosas de las cuales preocuparse también. Era la presidenta de la clase, estaría a cargo de todo lo respectivo al baile. Lo mejor es que como Chat, la ayudara todo lo que fuera posible y este viernes, sería el turno de Adrien Agreste.

No dejaría sola a mi compañera, porque ella no lo haría nunca.


	4. Capítulo 2

**~Adrien~**

—A las dos tienes que estar en clases de esgrima, sé puntual esta vez, luego tus clases de chino están programadas para las 4 de la tarde y a las seis tienes una sesión fotográfica — la misma rutina de siempre, Nathalie recitándome el horario de hoy, la misma comida desabrida y la misma gran mesa donde comía este insípido desayuno, completamente vacía.

La mesa estaría por completo en silencio de no ser por el repiqueteo de los tacones de Nathalie alejándose después de haberme dictado mis actividades.

Desde que mamá desapareció, todo a cambiado mucho, ya ni siquiera recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que comí con mi padre, o si alguna vez hicimos algo juntos.

Recargué mi mejilla en mi palma y comencé a jugar con los espárragos de mi plato. Era lo más entretenido que podía a encontrar en esta mesa a demás de escuchar atentamente las manecillas del reloj avanzando.

—Esto es aburrido — mascullé pinchando con el tenedor la verdura para llevarla a mi boca, el sabor era desagradable, nunca me habían gustado los espárragos, pero ¡Oh, sorpresa! No podía reclamar. Al parecer debía comer todo lo que a ellos les parecía lo más conveniente para mi dieta de modelo.

Menos mal que por esta vez no esta mi padre comiendo conmigo, cuando rara vez como con él si no esta metido en su Tablet, se esta poniendo a nombrar todos los errores que según él hago. Uno de ellos seria dejar de jugar con la estúpida comida ahora mismo.

Dejé casi la mitad del desayuno en el plato y procedí a tomar el licuado energizante preparado por mi chef personal. La verdad, no tenía idea de lo que le ponía, pero no sabía tan mal como las verduras hervidas y el pan integral que me daban de comer.

Hice arrastrar la silla hacia atrás y me levanté para caminar hacia la salida bostezando. No había dormido muy bien anoche, y claro todo tiene que ver con la pequeña visita que le hice a Marinette. Había llegado muy cansado a mi cuarto, no supe que hora era hasta que Nathalie entro de sorpresa mencionando que tenía 10 minutos para cambiarme y desayunar.

Si mi memoria no me falla, volví como a las 3 de la madrugada de la casa de mi amiga, había perdido la noción del tiempo, solo dormí como 4 horas y media antes de que Nathalie me levantara para la escuela.

Era, sencillamente magnífico. Estaba trasnochado y hambriento. Ahora me arrepentía de no haber tomado mi desayuno.

«Debí comerme esa galleta de cebada mientras pude»

Abrí la perta de la limusina y Nathalie se sentó a mi lado con su vista posada en la otra ventana y la Tablet en sus manos. Segundos después el vehículo arrancó.

—Adrien, colócate el cinturón de seguridad —habló la voz monótona de Nathalie despegando su vista de la ventana y colocándola ahora en la Tablet encendida.

Rodé los ojos con fastidió y acate la orden.

Llegamos en pocos minutos, solo bastó un minuto para que abriera la puerta, me despidiera de Nathalie y subiera las escaleras camino al instituto.

A penas llegando, Nino echo su brazo sobre mis hombros haciéndome chocar los puños a modo de saludo.

—¡Qué hay hermano! Problemas para dormir — dijo señalando las enormes ojeras que traía debajo de mis ojos, me sorprende que Nathalie no hubiera dicho nada de camino hasta aquí. Bueno, tomando en cuenta que jamás me observó con atención.

—¡Que hay, Nino! Pues, algo así... ya sabes, cosas de mi padre.

—Seguro, viejo — hablo con voz comprensiva — tu padre es algo... excéntrico, disculpa que te lo diga.

—No te disculpes, sé que él es así — admití estando totalmente de acuerdo con él.

—¿Hiciste el trabajo de historia de Miss Bustier? —preguntó cuando llegamos al salón, todos estaban en sus respectivos asientos con excepción de una persona.

—Lo hice —respondí — bueno al menos lo intenté — corregí — sabes que no soy bueno en historia, solo trato de dar mi mayor esfuerzo y no reprobar, mi nota máxima en esa materia es ocho punto sesenta.

—Hermano, ¡Te quejas por un ocho cuando otros estamos peor! Creéme, no querrás tener la nota que tengo yo, en tu preciosa boleta de excelentes calificaciones — dijo lo ultimo burlándose.

—No puede ser tan mala.

—Oh, créeme ¡Si, lo es! Solo basta con ver mi tarea de hoy, ¡Es un fracaso hermano! — se lamentó.

Viendo ese estado tan depresivo de Nino, hizo que a mi mente llegara una fabulosa idea.

—¡Hey! Este viernes voy a ir a casa de Marinette a estudiar, ¿Te nos unes? Así estudiaremos mejor y pasaremos un buen rato de amigos, ¿Que dices? — esperé una respuesta.

Nino levantó su cara de la mesa y me miro con sorpresa.

—¿Lo juras? ¿Marinette nos enseñará historia? — preguntó entusiasmado.

—Si, le pedí ayuda a Marinette para el examen de historia que se viene, a cambio yo le enseñaré química, no creo le importe si alguien más se une a nuestro método de estudio — sonreí.

—¡Viejo eso sería fenomenal! Los padres de Marinette siempre llevan postres y galletas — dijo casi babeando al imaginar las posibles galletas.

—Y también iremos a estudiar, que no se te olvide Nino, este examen es importante — le recordé sacándolo de su burbuja de fantasía.

—¿Es cierto lo que escucho? ¿Irán a casa de Marinette para estudiar? — pregunto una voz femenina en la parte de atrás.

—Así es nena, Marinette nos asesorara para Historia — confesó Nino dándole un vistazo a su novia, que tenía medio cuerpo recargado en nuestra mesa.

—¡Que genial! Marinette jamás lo mencionó — se recordó — ¿Puedo unirme? Necesito sacar sobresaliente en Historia, pensé hace un tiempo en pedirle ayuda a Mari pero con su pequeño problemilla en química mejor no se lo pedí, ahora que sé que los ayudará a ustedes, de seguro me ayudará a mi también— dijo con seguridad —es mi mejor amiga, no me dirá que no — dijo restándole importancia.

—Pues entonces está decidido, el viernes por la tarde, sesión de estudio en casa de Mari — dijo Nino recargando su cabeza en sus brazos.

— Será emocionante — aplaudió Alya — ¡Sacaremos la mejor nota en Historia de seguro! No sé como lo hace esa niña, pero historia definitivamente es su fuerte. Recuerdo cuando tuvimos aquél examen sobre el antiguo Egipto, fue la mejor de toda la clase. Incluso superó a Max — parloteo Alya.

—El único problema de Marinette es que siempre llega tarde — manifestó Nino viendo su reloj de muñeca.

—Esa niña necesita que le compren un despertador súper resistente, uno que no rompa como el que le regalé en su cumpleaños número quince — declaró Alya.

—La culpa fue tuya nena, sabías que a Marinette no le dan gracia ese tipo de regalos — le regañó Nino.

—¡No creí que tuviera la fuerza suficiente como para romperlo! — se defendió Alya cruzada de brazos — además, era de los caros, me costó toda mi mesada — refunfuñó.

—Allá tú Aly, ¿Ya pensaste en que le regalarás este año?

—Naturalmente, no un despertador, eso seguro — recalcó.

Los tres nos soltamos a reír ante el comentario de Alya, pero eso también me intrigo un poco.

¿El cumpleaños de Marinette estaba cerca?

¿Como es que no lo recordé? Tendría que preguntarle a Alya que fecha era exactamente.

—Buenos días chicos.

—¡Buenos días señorita Bustier! — corearon todos.

—Bien, como es costumbre, iniciaremos la clase diciéndole algo agradable a un compañero — declaró Miss Bustier, estaba por nombrar a quienes pasarían primero cuando Marinette llegó casi a tropiezos al salón.

—B-Buenos días Miss Bustier ¿Puedo pasar? — preguntó Marinette tímidamente.

—Si Marinette, pero que no se repita ¿De acuerdo? — advirtió la maestra Caline sin dejar su lado amable.

La chica entró echa un manojo de nervios, y al subir la escalera pude notar que... ¿Se había soltado el cabello?

En cuanto la maestra nombró a dos de nuestros compañeros al frente para iniciar con su ejercicio de decir algo agradable para los demás, pude escuchar los murmullos de las chicas en la parte de atrás, sobre todo la de Alya, preguntándole a Marinette sobre su nuevo estilo.

—Amiga, ¿Que le hiciste a tú cabello? — preguntó Alya en voz baja cuando Marinette llego a su lado.

—No tuve tiempo de recogérmelo esta mañana ¿Sí? — farfulló — apenas y pude desayunar — hablo atropelladamente — me hubieras visto al levantarme, parecía un nido de pájaros — siguió murmurando avergonzada.

Emití una pequeña risilla al escuchar aquello.

«Lo más difícil fue lograr que se fuera a dormir ¡Es tan terca!»

—Al menos llegaste a tiempo, rompiste el record de ayer, llegaste diez segundos después de la profesora. — dijo Alya.

**~Marinette~**

—¡Alya! — le reñí, ella sabía que no me agradaba que contara los segundos que llegaba tarde, por suerte tocaba con la señorita Caline. Ella si era un poco más comprensiva que la profesora Mendeleiev.

—Sabes que tengo razón chica, deberías levantarte más temprano — me advirtió.

—Sabes que eso es imposible Aly — me quejé chocando mi sien contra el escritorio provocando un sonido seco.

—Ay, niña, niña — Alya sobó mi espalda tratando de consolarme, cabe decir que sin lograrlo.

La profesora paso por nuestro lado dejándonos dos carpetas en nuestra respectiva mesa.

—Alya y Marinette, aquí esta su trabajo de historia, muy buena redacción Marinette — dijo sonriendo mientras seguía subiendo los escalones a entregarle su trabajo a Iván y a Nathanaël.

—Gracias profesora Bustier — le agradecí para abrir mi carpeta y encontrar una A decorando la esquina de la hoja resaltada con un marcador rojo permanente.

—¡Chica, eso me recuerda! Iremos a tu casa el viernes para que nos enseñes historias — canturreo Alya batiendo las pestañas tras sus gafas.

—¿Eh? ¿Iremos? — pregunté sin saber de que estaba hablando.

—Ya sabes; Nino, Adrien y yo — dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo — aún no sé porque no me dijiste que le enseñarías a Adrien historia, estuve a punto de pedírtelo, pero me arrepentía a último momento, que suerte que nos haya invitado a todos a tu casa para estudiar.

—E-Excelente — tartamudee totalmente pasmada y casi con un tic en el ojo. ¡No lo podía creer! Mi tiempo de calidad con Adrien, se había ido al caño, y todo porque no podía decir la palabra "no".

—¡Genial! — chilló Alya — pasaremos una divertida tarde, este viernes — dijo emocionada alzando sus brazos levemente y dándome un pinchazo con su codo.

—Si, jeje ¡Yuju! — dije con completo sarcasmo, cosa que Alya por suerte no noto.

«Será una larga, tarde»

Con una expresión de completo fracaso, continúe escuchando la clase, era interesante saber sobre historias antiguas de Francia u hablar de gente importante en aquellos tiempos, adoraba investigar más sobre estos temas, y a Tikki también... le gustaba tratar conmigo sobre estos temas, y no era para menos, ella me había contado sobre todas las Ladybugs que han convivido con ella a lo largo del tiempo. Desde una princesa Amazona hasta la Sorprendente Juana de arco. Todos los relatos de Tikki sobre las hazañas que habían tenido aquellas portadoras me dejaban con una intriga impresionante. Era la razón por la que siempre obtenía excelentes calificaciones en mis trabajos de historia, como no obtenerlos si tienes a una Kwami que te cuenta a detalle todo lo que sucedió en esas épocas.

Sonreí levemente al recordar como Tikki había mencionado que cada Ladybug era única a su manera... me gustaba pensar que yo también lo era.

La campana sonó y todos guardaron sus libros de textos y sus cuadernos de apuntes. Ya era hora de la siguiente clase.

«Que rápido se pasa el tiempo»

Alya caminó a mi lado cuando terminé de recoger mis cosas para echarlas a mi mochila, la siguiente clase era educación física con el profesor Armand D'Argencourt, nos hizo colocar en Columnas y se paseo por enfrente de nosotros con un balón en la mano.

«¡Ay no!, que no sea lo que creo que es»

Cerré los ojos rogándole a Dios que no fuera en verdad lo que imaginaba.

—Estudiantes, hoy tendremos un partido de quemados — dijo con una voz clara y elegante. — jugaremos 3 partidas, chicos contra chicas — arrojó el balón y este cayó en manos de Alix, la deportista del grupo. — ¡Comiencen! — el maestro sopló su silbato dándole inicio al partido, enseguida todos empezamos a correr sin miramientos y tratando de esquivar los balonazos que se daban entre si.

Era ridículo, ¡Se supone que yo soy Ladybug! No me puede asustar un simple deporte para niños, sin embargo, todos le tememos a algo, y en este caso mi temor es que esa pelota de directo en mi cara haciéndome pasar vergüenza delante de todos.

Por suerte Tikki se había quedado en el salón escondida en mi bolso con tres de sus galletas favoritas.

El balón fue agarrado por Kim y este viéndome que andaba un tanto distraída se dispuso a lanzar el balón contra mi. Cerré los ojos aterrada esperando el impacto que jamás llegó. Alguien se había colocado en frente de mi recibiendo el golpe en mi lugar.

Abrí los ojos y Adrien estaba parado frente a mi extendiendo sus brazos y evitando que el balón me tocara.

—¿A-Adrien? — pregunté con la duda de si esto era una simple ilusión.

—¿Estas bien Marinette? — me preguntó una vez que me sacó de mi ensoñación.

—¿Que, yo... pues... ¿Si? — me atreví a decir todavía congelada en mi sitio.

—Me alegro — dijo regalándome la sonrisa más dulce que había visto en mi vida, formando así un intenso color rojo en mis mejillas.

—N-No debiste hacerlo Adrien, ahora por mi culpa perdiste — dije desanimada, no quería arruinarle el juego a Adrien, el adoraba el deporte.

—No importa Marinette, es solo un juego... además, no te veías muy bien estando en la cancha. ¿Sucede algo? — cuestionó con preocupación.

—N-No te preocupes Adrien es solo que no soy muy buena con los deportes que contienen balones — mencioné acariciando mi brazo con sutileza y nerviosismo.

—Entiendo. Si quieres podemos decirle al profesor que te sientes mal y tienes que ir a la enfermería — eso si que me sorprendió, ¿en serio estaba tomándose tantas molestias?

—Pero... estaríamos mintiendo — susurré algo preocupada.

—Es solo una mentirita blanca — me guiño un ojo de manera cómplice — además nadie lo sabrá — murmuró aún más cerca de mi oído.

—Y-Yo... supongo que esta bien — dije no muy convencida.

—Bien, ven conmigo — me tomó de la mano y me llevo a donde estaba el profesor de manera pacífica verificando el juego.

—¡Profesor! — gritó sorpresivamente — Marinette no se siente muy bien — comenzó a decir — tiene ligeros mareos y un fuerte dolor de cabeza, me preguntaba si podría darme el permiso de dejar a mi compañera en la enfermería a que tome una pastilla — la mentira sonó tan realista que me sorprendía que proviniera de Adrien.

El profesor enarco una ceja extrañado y dudó por un momento en si dejarnos ir.

—Esta bien, deja a tu compañera en la enfermería, y mantenme informado de su estado — advirtió.

—Desde luego profesor, vamos Marinette — me arrastro cuidadosamente hasta que perdimos de vista al profesor y a los demás, terminamos recargados en una pared cercana a la enfermería. Cuando nos sentamos en el suelo estallamos a carcajadas por aquella travesura.

—No puedo creer que le mintiéramos a _Monsieur_ Armand — chillé avergonzada.

—Una pequeña mentira no cae mal de vez en cuando — se encogió Adrien de hombros. — sobre todo para zafarse de alguna clase en particular.

—En eso tienes razón — sonreí — gracias por salvarme de esa clase — agradecí tímidamente.

—No fue nada, a demás, yo también hubiera querido fingir una enfermedad. — rió suavemente — quisiera poder tenerla todo el tiempo si con eso me libro de algunas tareas — admitió medio decaído.

—Lo siento — no era lo que quería decir pero... sentí que debía decirlo.

Adrien sonrió levemente.

—No lo sientas, ya estoy acostumbrado.

Después de esa pequeña charla, ambos esperamos a que tocara el timbre para la siguiente clase, el resto de la jornada escolar anduvo con normalidad. Cuando nos retiramos a nuestras casas pude ver el vacío en los ojos de Adrien al subirse a su auto. Me dolía su sufrimiento, era una tortura ver al chico que amas triste. Deseaba con todo el corazón que Adrien fuera feliz. Porque de no serlo, entonces yo tampoco lo sería.

**...**

**Otro cap de esta historia, espero y les este gustando la trama que lleva...**

**Un beso grande y un saludito para vosotros **


	5. Capítulo 3

**~Adrien~**

Una vez que me libré de todas mis actividades, le pedí a Nathalie que nadie me molestara porque estaría descansando en mi cuarto. Cosa que ella aceptó.

Restregué mi cara con mis manos y alboroté mi cabello una vez que estuve de espaldas contra la cama.

Estaba agotado.

Y Plagg volando por toda la habitación con un trozo de oloroso queso no ayudaba mucho a que me relajara. De hecho ocurría el efecto contrario. Ahora estaba más estresado que antes.

—Plagg, estoy realmente muy cansado ¿No puedes devorar tu queso en otro lado? — pregunté una vez que llego a un lado de mi cama flotando descuidadamente.

Sin hacerme caso, mi molesto Kwami se trago el pedazo de queso que tenía en las manos, sin ninguna consideración.

«Eso es claramente un rotundo no»

Giré los ojos y me senté en la cama, con mi Kwami tragando queso frente a mi, no era precisamente lo que quería presenciar, mucho menos cuando estaba a nada de dormir.

—Rayos — maldije en voz baja tratando de pensar en como descansar tranquilamente sin cierta molestia voladora acechándome. Pareciera que esperaba el momento justo en el que yo cerraba los ojos para hacer ese molesto ruido de él masticando.

«No tiene caso, mientras Plagg este presente no podré cerrar un ojo»

Así que para mala suerte de él, me habían entrado unas tremendas ganas de ir de paseo.

—De acuerdo Plagg, si no me dejas dormir, entonces iremos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad ¿Que te parece? — pregunté maliciosamente observando su cara de terror.

—¡No, no Adrien! Esta bien, te dejaré dormir, pero no digas tu transformac...

Sin dejarlo si quiera terminar la frase, inicie mi transformación para poder recorrer la ciudad en mi forma heroica. Sabía exactamente a cual lugar ir, era como si una fuerza me halara hacia aquel lugar. No entendía por qué, pero no me negaría a ir.

Aterricé en la barandilla como la última vez y me di cuenta que Marinette aún seguía despierta. La luz de su cuarto estaba encendida y su maquina de coser estaba en uso, causando algo de ruido.

Mis ojos se abrieron de manera desorbitada al presenciar el atuendo que Marinette llevaba puesto.

«¿No pudo cubrirse un poco más?»

El atuendo ya era de por si, muy revelador, no dejando nada a la imaginación. Era una sencilla blusa de tirantes en cuello V que hacia resaltar sus pechos, y un delicado short color fucsia que se amoldaba perfectamente a sus anchas caderas y cubría parte de su estrecha cintura.

«Esta... muy bien desarrollada»

Tragué saliva fuertemente sin a apartar la mirada de su cuerpo, hasta que por fin pude hacerlo debido a un debate en mi cabeza.

Si no le fuera fiel por completo a My Lady, no habría dudado ni un segundo en ir tras Marinette, era una chica de buenos sentimientos y además muy bonita.

Dejé mi mente en blanco al dejarme caer por la trampilla asustando en el acto a Marinette, quien dejo de coser e inmediatamente miró hacia la cama, donde ahora estaba yo recostado.

—Buenas noches Princesa — la saludé mientras me acomodaba en su cama de manera que mis brazos sostenían mi cabeza y cruzaba mis piernas estirándome.

—¡Hey! Baja de mi cama ahora mismo gato callejero — reclamó riendo — puedes dejarla infestada de pulgas — exclamó.

—Solo si me logras sacar de aquí, ma bella — canturreé mirando como la chica se ponía roja de indignación y subía sin pensárselo dos veces.

—Gato pulgoso — másculló trepando las escaleras para llegar a su cama.

—Oh-Oh, empieza la Gatastrofe — bromeé en cuanto ella tomó una de las almohadas y comenzó a golpearme con ella sin contemplación alguna, mientras yo hacía un escudo con mis brazos defendiéndome del feroz ataque.

—Baja de mi cama ahora gatito, y tal vez considere no rociarte agua — amenazo divertida al ver que no hacía un solo movimiento por defenderme. Así que para sorpresa de ella, tomé un cojín y lo lancé de lleno en su cara provocando que ella ahogara una exclamación.

—No lo hiciste... — jadeo con sorpresa apuntándome con su dedo índice.

—Ja. Si, lo hice Princesa, eso fue en venganza por decir que tengo pulgas, para tu información — admití — mi pelaje es totalmente libre de esos chinches, es más es Purrrfecto — dije descaradamente observando divertido como agarraba ahora dos almohadas, una en cada mano y luego se derribó sobre mi y comenzó a golpearme con las almohadas riendo a carcajadas. Yo me defendía como podía sujetándola de los brazos para evitar que lanzara más ataques, o devolviéndole uno que otro golpe con el cojín que tenía a la mano.

La pelea duró varios minutos, ni siquiera me di cuenta de como llegamos a esto, Marinette se cansó y jadeando de cansancio me observo con una sutil sonrisa en su dulce rostro. La pelea de almohadas había quedado en el olvido, no fui consiente en la posición en la que nos encontrábamos. Ella encima de mi, tratando de recuperar el aliento al igual que yo y su cuerpo estaba totalmente relajado encima de mi, con su rostro muy cerca del mío, nuestras narices incluso llegaron a rozarse. No sé porqué lo hice. Pero rodee con mis brazos su delgada cintura acercándola más a mi, eliminando cualquier espacio entre nosotros.

No hice ningún otro movimiento, solo me quede expectante detallando sus facciones y perdiéndome por completo en aquellos hermosos ojos del color del mar profundo. Casi era como estar ahogándome en sus gemas azuladas, algo que solo me había pasado con Ladybug cada vez que la veía a los ojos.

La respiración de ambos fue rápida y Marinette llego incluso a acariciar mi rostro por encima de la máscara. Dejándome sin aliento al presenciar como sus labios se acercaban más a los míos... pero, nada llego a pasar. Y nunca llegué a saber el porque, eso me desilusionó.

Marinette se levantó algo nerviosa y se apartó de mi totalmente sonrojada.

—Supongo que ganaste — murmuró aclarando su garganta camuflando los nervios y tratando de esconder el claro sonrojo que se había formado en sus mejillas.

Era algo tierno que ella hacía cuando se avergonzaba, algo que la mayoría de veces sucedía con Adrien Agreste, pero que estuviera sonrojada por mi causa, me provocaba una gran satisfacción, como si me gustara que ella se intimidara con mi presencia. Con la de Chat Noir.

Carraspeé nerviosamente apartando mi cuerpo apenas unos centímetros del de ella que volteo su cabeza algo avergonzada.

—Pues si, supongo...

Un incómodo silencio flotaba alrededor de nosotros, no se me ocurría ninguna palabra para iniciar una conversación coherente y olvidar la escena anterior.

—Entonces... ¿A que se debe el que ataques a este pobre e inocente gatito a punta de almohadazos Princesa? — bromeé colocando una sonrisa confiada en mi rostro.

Ella dejo de sentirse tan incomoda después de escuchar mi pregunta y soltó una risa fresca que hizo que cada fibra de mi cuerpo vibrara ante tan agradable sonido, era fresca como la brisa marina y tan hipnotizante como una nota musical.

«Tan dulce como ella misma»

Disipé mi mente al ver el rumbo por el que se dirigían mis pensamientos. No sabía que ocurría esa noche.

—Eso es una lección para que aprendas a respetar las cosas de una dama Chat, y también tómalo como una ligera venganza por asustarme — reprochó amistosamente. Sabía que estaba bromeando.

—¿Moi? — me apunté a mi mismo inocentemente — no es mi culpa que usted sea tan asustadiza My Princess, debería tener a alguien quien la proteja y la cuide en estas frías noches oscuras. Me ofrezco como voluntario — sonreí guiñándole un ojo a la dulce pelinegra.

**~Marinette~**

—Sigue soñando gatito — respondí

rápidamente dándole un golpecito en la frente alejándolo de mi — el echo de que sea asustadiza, no significa que necesite tener a alguien detrás de mi todo el tiempo. Yo puedo cuidarme, solita — dije muy segura cruzando mis brazos.

—¡Wow! tenemos a toda una princesa guerrera aquí, señores — parloteo como si le hablara a todo un público.

—¡Lo digo en serio! No necesito a una niñera.

—Una niñera quizás no, pero que dices de un guapo y sexy gato de negra armadura — disuadió entrecerrando los ojos mirando en mi dirección.

—Hmm... no lo sé, primero tendría que pasar una prueba muy difícil para ver si es merecedor de ser mi cuidador — debatí a modo de broma.

—No se diga más... ¿My Princess? Dígame que hacer — dijo haciendo una corta reverencia.

—Muy bien gatito, tu primera tarea será sostener los hilos y agujas para ayudarme en el traje que estoy trabajando — ordené.

—¡Miau! ¿Es otro de tus miauravillosos diseños princesa? — preguntó haciendo de por medio una broma de gatos.

Reí un poco y asentí divertida.

—Digamos que algo así, pues... mi cumpleaños será en 3 semanas ¿Sabes?

—¡No me digas! Felicidades princesa — felicitó haciendo una reverencia y besando mi mano — de seguro no esperabas a que uno de los héroes de París, te felicitara por adelantado ¿No? — inquirió guiñando un ojo.

Rolé los ojos y quite delicadamente mi mano.

—Bueno — proseguí — pues, mis padres han estado hablando conmigo sobre, hacer mi cumpleaños en el Hotel "Le Grand París" ¿Lo conoces? — pregunté.

—Purrr su puesto, hogar de la chica cuya función es provocar Akumas para Hawk Moth, continúa...

—Como decía, ellos pues... no son muy buenos guardando secretos así que, cuando pregunté si harían algo para mi cumpleaños número diecisiete a papá se le fue un poco la lengua y me soltó lo que tenían planificado para ese día.

—Vaya manera de enterarse — bromeó.

—Lo sé — reí — pero, eso ya no importa, lo habría descubierto de todos modos, soy alguien demasiado curiosa — admití guiñándole un ojo traviesamente.

—¡Miau! Una faceta que desconocía de mi princesa — habló con fingido tono de sorpresa acercándose a mi.

—Bueno, ya no hablemos de eso gatito, para mi cumpleaños aún queda mucho y tengo que terminar el vestido en el que he estado trabajando.

—¿Tu vestido de graduación?

—Nop, es un vestido para mi fiesta, lo llevo diseñando desde hace dos semanas, siempre hago uno para mi cumpleaños, pero esta vez será un poco diferente a los anteriores. Ya casi esta terminado, solo me faltan unos retoques — caminé hacia el y le coloqué en las manos la vaporosa y pomposa tela para luego tomar un par de agujas y remendar una que otra parte del vestido.

—Pues, es un vestido verdaderamente bonito Princesa — halagó Chat — ¿Tu fiesta tiene algún tema? — preguntó cuando le indiqué que levantara un poco el vestido del suelo.

—La verdad si — hablé con dificultad al tener dos agujas sostenidas con mi boca — será un baile de máscaras — expliqué — mamá pensó que sería divertido tener una fiesta donde al mismo tiempo honremos a los héroes de París, así que todos los invitados llevarán puestas máscaras de los héroes de París — expliqué, Alya había demostrado ser muy útil en momentos difíciles, por eso había conservado el miraculous del zorro, no obstante, el maestro estaba en total desacuerdo con otorgarle los miraculous a Chloe y Nino de manera permanente, pues sería algo demasiado obvio al momento de combatir. Además de muy arriesgado.

—Oh, pero que halagador Princesa, de seguro a My lady y a los demás les honrará saber que harán una fiesta en honor a nosotros... quisiera verte con la máscara de mi compañera — dijo de pronto acercándose un poco a mi rostro — será interesante.

Lo alejé de mi rostro con un simple empujoncito de su nariz y contesté.

—Pues te quedarás con la intriga gatito, porque yo seré la única que no llevará puesta la máscara de un súper héroe — me recargué en mi mesa — mi máscara va a juego con el vestido que estoy haciendo, fue idea de mamá. Claro que, la máscara la haré yo misma — admití orgullosa.

—Vaya, que lástima, quería verte en serio con la máscara de Ladybug — se quejó haciendo un adorable mohín — igual creo que te verás preciosa Marinette — sonrió.

—Gracias Chat — le dije enternecida para acariciar un poco su cabeza.

—¿Ya esta terminado? — preguntó Chat sosteniendo el vestido en el aire.

—¡Ya casi! Solo le falta... — hice un gesto pensativo y luego tomé un poco de brillantina blanca, espolvoreándola alrededor del vestido como si fuera polvillo de hada, casi como magia.

—Wow, no me canso de decir que eres súper talentosa Marinette — murmuró viendo el resultado final de mi vestido.

—No es para tanto minou, es solo un vestido simple, nada se compara con los diseños de Gabriel Agreste — mencioné con admiración hacia aquel hombre, que había sido el que me enseñó por medio de sus libros, el mundo de la moda. Al igual en como sus diseños, fueron el bálsamo para crear los suyos propios.

—¿Gabriel Agreste? ¿El frívolo y escalofriante diseñador de modas?

—¡Chat! — Lo regañé por como habló del Señor Agreste, y el se encogió de hombros indiferente para dejar el vestido puesto en el maniquí y sentarse a un lado mío.

—No deberías decir esas cosas del Señor Agreste —le reprendí — es cierto que es algo, serio y quizás algo cortante pero el es tan humano como cualquiera de nosotros, además, cualquiera cambia al perder lo que más quiere.

—No entiendo princesa.

—Solo digo que, Gabriel Agreste es tan solo una persona solitaria que actúa de manera cortante para evitar ser lastimado e intimidado por otros, eso pasa desde que desapareció su esposa — me atreví a decir.

—¿Y que hay de su hijo? Por lo que sé su hijo él solo es otro de sus títeres de los que maneja a su antojo — masculló — que hay de bueno en no dejarlo salir de casa y obligarlo a hacer todas esas actividades innecesarias.

—Chat — jadeé sorprendida al escucharlo — nunca digas eso, Gabriel ama a su hijo, de eso estoy segura, solo trata de protegerlo, piénsalo un momento, si tu perdieras a tu esposa y lo único que tuvieras de ella es tu hijo, ¿No harías todo lo que estuviera en tu poder para protegerlo?

Chat se quedó en silencio con una expresión absorta.

—La gente no es del todo mala Chat, hay persona que se ven malas por fuera, pero su corazón es muy cálido. Mira a Chloe. — mencioné recordando como ella, ha cambiado mucho desde que su madre regresó de New York, y de como logró convertirse en una heroina temporal gracias a que demostró amabilidad y arrepentimiento por todos sus actos. Seguía siendo la misma chica manipuladora y gritona. Pero definitivamente había cambiado mucho.

—¿La presumida hija del Alcalde que ha causado el mayor número de akumatizados en París? — inquirió con sarcasmo.

—La misma — asentí — mi maestra un día me dijo que hay personas peores en el mundo que Chloe Bourgeois, y que si le damos un buen ejemplo sobre lo que es el amor, quizás cambie para bien — dije nostálgica al recordar las palabras dichas por mi maestra.

—Eso es, un pensamiento muy bonito Princesa, es como tú — admitió tiernamente.

Mis mejillas se calentaron y lleve mis manos a mi rostro para cubrirme con ellas.

—Gracias Chat...

—Al contrario, gracias a ti, me enseñaste a ver que no todas las personas son tan malas, que solo son algo... incomprendidas.

—No hay de que Chat, también te agradezco por ayudarme con mi vestido — agradecí jugueteando con mis manos. — supongo que ya te tienes que ir...

—En efecto Princesa pero, me gustó charlar contigo... quizás podamos hablar otro día madmoiselle — besó mi mano y subió a la trampilla del techo agitando su mano enguantada a modo de despedida.

Le devolví el gesto y en cuanto se fue, guardé mis cosas de costura y apagué la luz de mi cuarto dejándolo en penumbras.

Gateé por mi cama y me cubrí con la suave colcha que portaba, estaba súper cansada, y mañana tendría la sesión de estudio con Adrien... y mis amigos.

Di un enorme bostezo y cerré los ojos, hablar con Chat sobre varias cosas fue totalmente agotador, era una gran persona y una excelente compañía, incluso llegué a pensar por un momento que... de no ser por que mi corazón le pertenecía por completo a Adrien, quizás Chat lo hubiera cautivado.

Con ese pensamiento abandone el mundo real para sumirme en el mundo de los sueños.

**...**

**Pequeña escena Marichat, para vuestros hermosos ojitos.**


	6. Capítulo 4

**~Adrien~**

Desperté un poco más animado que lo normal, pasar tiempo con Marinette anoche fue totalmente revitilizante, ella era una persona tan dulce y con un corazón muy grande, no sabía que ella pensaba así de mi padre, es cierto que desde que mamá desapareció él ha estado distinto. Pero ella definitivamente creía que todos en su interior eran buenas personas. Era una chica con muy buenos sentimientos y tan cálida. Era la bondad personificada.

Terminé de desayunar y me despedí de Nathalie, ella no iba a ir conmigo hoy en la limosina, mi padre le había encargado organizar algún evento de modas, por lo que tendría que ir yo solo esta vez.

Guardé un trozo de queso para Plagg en mi bolsillo y este mismo se metió a mi chaqueta para poder viajar a la escuela.

Hoy sería la sesión de estudio con Marinette, cuando le pregunte a mi padre si podía ir, me dijo que haga lo que sea necesario para mejor las notas en mi boleta de calificaciones, eso de parte de él... era un si.

Bajé del auto y saludé a Nino, que ya estaba esperándome en la entrada.

—Buenos días Nino — choqué los puños y este me rodeo con su brazo para entrar finalmente a clases.

Para cuando entramos a clases, Alya estaba en su asiento charlando con Marinette, quien habia llegado a tiempo por primera vez.

—¡Hola chicos! — saludó Alya agitando la mano y besando castamente a Nino en los labios antes de que se sentara.

—B-Buenos días Adrien — me saludó Marinette con una tímida sonrisa y ese sonrojo natural en sus mejillas.

—Buenos días Marinette, ¿Lista para la sesión de estudio en tu casa? — indagué una vez que asenté mi bolso en la banca.

—¡P-Por su puesto que si! — exclamó dulcemente.

Sonreí y mi mirada se posó en el pizarrón, la maestra ya habia llegado, nos saludó a todos y comenzó el típico ejercicio de decirle algo agradable a los demás. Salieron primero Mylen y Rose y esta última se desvivió en halagar a Mylén sobre su cabello, o vestuario. Típico de Rose, es alguien demasiado dulce, pero algo efusiva.

Luego salieron Kim y Max, Chloe y Sabrina, ya se imaginarán cuanto se tardo Sabrina en halagar cada aspecto de su "amiga".

Juleka e Iván salieron y regresaron de inmediato a sus asientos, ya que Juleka no era de muchas palabras e Iván no sabía como expresarlas.

Salieron Nathanaël y Alix, esta lo halago por sus dibujos y Nathanaël por su don con los deportes extremos.

Llego nuestro turno, y por último Alya y Marinette.

—Marinette, me encantan todos los diseños que haces, estoy segura de que triunfarás mucho en el mundo de la moda y también déjame felicitarte por llegar hoy a tiempo a clases — expresó con una sonrisa.

Aunque este último comentario hizo reír un poco a la clases.

—Bueno Alya, yo admiro mucho todo tu trabajo en el Ladyblog y también en lo persistente que eres como para seguir a Ladybug 10 calles para conseguir una entrevista — habló Marinette sacándole otra risa a la clase por esta última frase, y es que todos creían que Alya era capaz de irse corriendo tras Ladybug después de su ultima pelea, solo para hacerle una entrevista a la heroína.

—Bien niñas, gracias. Ahora siéntense y comencemos con un anuncio antes de iniciar la clase — ordenó amablemente la maestra.

Las chicas acataron la orden de la maestra y regresaron a sus asientos sonrientes.

—Bien chicos, antes que nada quiero anunciar que tanto su presidenta de la clase como su vice-presidenta — señaló a Alya y Marinette — ya han hablado con nosotros sobre las cosas para el baile de graduación. Marinette — se dirigió la maestra Caline hacia la dulce chica de ojos azules.

Marinette se levantó de su asiento y con la Tablet en mano al igual que Alya comenzaron a leer los preparativos.

—La señorita Mendeleiev y la señorita Bustier, me han pedido buscar todo lo referente al baile, tenemos comida, música y la mesa de bocadillos. En primer lugar, tenemos el apoyo de Nino y su padre con la música — leyó en voz alta y Nino se cruzó de brazos orgulloso.

—Lo de la comida ya esta resuelto, la mamá de Alya se ofreció a preparar los platillos — siguió leyendo mirando de reojo a su amiga — al igual que mis padres pondrán la mesa de postres.

Todo mundo empezó a vitorear en su mismo asiento al escuchar que la familia Dupain sería la encargada de llevar los postres, su gastronomía era la mejor. Y todos lo sabían, Nino incluso lloró de la emoción.

—Las decoraciones nos apoyarán Madame Anarka y también ayudará Rose.

—Será todo un honor realizar las decoraciones para el baile —chilló Rose emocionada desde su asiento, con la mano de Juleka posada en su hombro para calmarla.

—Ok — continuó Marinette algo nerviosa por la efusividad de Rose — y por último, el salón donde se realizará el baile, será en el Hotel "Le Grand París" gracias al Alcalde que nos permitió usar su hotel para celebrar nuestra graduación.

—Todo fue gracias a mi — dijo Chloe con su aire de diva, mientras que Sabrina la abanicaba con un cuaderno. Esa sin duda era Chloe.

—Excelente trabajo chicas — felicitó la maestra Caline una vez que terminaron de relatar los preparativos para el baile. La verdad, había quedado sorprendido, Marinette había logrado estudiar los ejercicios de química que le había indicado como Chat Noir, terminar su vestido y alistar las cosas para lo del baile en solo una noche, era espectacular.

«Y cierto gato, también hizo su parte»

—Y ahora que hemos dejado en claro todo lo respectivo al baile, comenzaremos con la clase... sigamos con el libro de literatura francesa página 56.

La clase continuó normalmente al igual que todas. En cada clase, no pude dejar de observar a Marinette, disimuladamente claro. Ella era alguien sorprendente, lista y era muy hermosa, apenas y me iba dando cuenta. Y también el que, no la conocía muy bien. A penas y sabía lo que le gustaba. Solo sabía que amaba la moda, el rosa, y que era muy buena en materias como la historia y la literatura, demás de que cocinaba muy bien, en parte sabía eso por la vez que salvamos a su abuelo de ser akumatizado en "Bakerix"... pero, fuera de eso, no conocía nada de ella, como sus alergias, las cosas que odiaba.

Necesitaba conocerla más. En plan de amigos clarl, para saber que otros intereses tenía... quizás con el tiempo pueda ser tan amigo de ella como lo era Alya, ese era un buen plan. A ponerlo en marcha.

**~Marinette~**

Estaba súper emocionada, con Alya hicimos lo que estuvo en nuestras manos para organizar y planear muy bien de lo del baile. Me tomó toda la noche, pero finalmente pude conseguir todo lo necesario. Además, la compañía que tuve fue muy grata.

Cuando sonó la última sirena, Alya y yo recogimos nuestras cosas para salir juntas de clases con los muchachos. Hoy les enseñaría Historia a mis amigos.

Entramos a la panadería mientras veíamos a mis padres colocar varios tipos de bollería en la vitrina. Cuando nos vieron, corrieron a recibirnos a todos con un gran abrazo.

—¡Oh, mi pequeña! Llegaste de la escuela y con tus amigos, bienvenida a casa — me saludó mi papá estrujándome fuertemente entre sus brazos.

—¡P-Papá! No hagas eso, me estoy quedando sin aire — comenté abanicando mis brazos — ¡Y ya no soy una niña! — le reclamé, no quería que me tratara como a una niña frente a mis amigos. Era vergonzoso.

—No importa el tiempo que pase, siempre serás mi niña — recalcó para luego soltarme y darme un toquecito en la nariz.

—¡Papá! — le recriminé con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza. Podía escuchar la risa de mis amigos detrás de mi.

—Ay bueno, ya mi niña. Lleva a tus amigos a tu cuarto, tu madre y yo enseguida les llevaremos una botana — me informó alborotando mis cabellos.

—¡Gracias, los quiero! — grite dándoles un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y corriendo con mis amigos a mi habitación.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de mi cuarto, recordé algo.

«¡Maldición, las fotos!»

—Eh, chicos... denme un minuto para ordenar mi cuarto, tomará solo un momento. — informé, Alya se dió cuenta de ese minúsculo detalle y quiso hacer algo al respecto.

—Te ayudaré Marinette, tu cuarto quedará impecable — me guiñó un ojo. Le agradecí en silencio y entramos a mi cuarto.

—Niña, no puedo creer que olvidaras quitar las fotos de tu cuarto, si ya sabía que venía Adrien a estudiar con nosotros — regaño Alya divertida quitando algunas fotografías de mi pared.

—Lo siento ¿Si? Lo olvidé por completo con todo esto del baile y el tener que estudiar — bajé los hombros levemente cansada, mientras escondía las fotografías en mi baúl.

—¡Listo! Creo que son todas —festejo Alya escondiendo los últimos recortes en una caja.

—¡Gracias, Alya! ¡Te debo una!

Alya se rió y acomodó sus gafas.

—Puedes comenzar, con hacer que saque diez en Historia. Con eso salderemos cuentas — sugirió colocando sus manos en sus caderas.

—¡Hecho! Iré a abrirle a los chicos — declaré y la hice reír.

Una vez que les indiqué pasar, abrimos todos los cuadernos y todos nos sentamos en el escritorio para comenzar.

—Bien chicos, si quieren sacar diez, lo mejor es que empecemos repasando los apuntes de la última clase.

—Lo que diga la maestra — dijo Alya abriendo su cuaderno de apuntes, el cual estaba todo rayado con diferentes tipos de plumas de colores y con dibujos en las partes que no estaban escritas. Y el de Nino estaba en iguales condiciones.

—No me sorprende que saquen bajas calificaciones teniendo los cuadernos así — les reprendí — a penas y se entiende lo que escriben — mencioné tomando el cuaderno de Alya y tratando de leer lo que se encontraba escrito.

—Pero escuchar lo que sucedió hace ya tiempo atrás es taaaaan aburrido — repuso Nino — no sé para nos hacen estudiar algo que pasó hace tiempo, hermano, lo pasado es pasado. Y ahí se debe quedar.

Negué con la cabeza divertida al saber que mi mejor amigo pensaba eso.

—Pues si quieres ir al baile, lo mejor será que aprendas lo que sucedió hace siglos atrás —contesté dejando el cuaderno de Alya y sacando de mi mochila mi cuaderno de apuntes.

—Usaremos el mío mientras tanto.

—Marinette ¿Crees que, mi letra es lo suficientemente legible para estudiar? — pregunto Adrien enseñándome su cuaderno.

Temblorosa, lo tomé para chequearlo.

Su letra era hermosa, muy bien escrita y con una ortografía mística, casi perfecta. Además no tenía un solo rayón que manchara la hoja.

—E-Esta muy bien, podrías hacer pareja con Nino, así ambos podrán estudiar.

Oh Dios mío, ahora mismo deseaba hundir mi cabeza en lo más profundo de un lago para evitar soltar tantos disparates y tartamudeos.

Adrien dejó ver esa hermosa sonrisa que les regalaba a las cámaras y asintió para ponerse a un lado de su amigo.

Alya me picó las costillas para que la resplandeciente imagen de Adrien dedicándome esa hermosa sonrisa, se esfumaran de mi mente.

Así pues, comenzamos a estudiar y a repasar todas las clases que Miss Bustier nos había explicado en todo el año, buscando incluso más información en libros o en internet. Mis padres repetidas veces llegaban a mi cuarto con uno que otro pasa bocas y una jarra de té de parte de mi madre. También tomábamos un pequeño descanso de cinco minutos para entablar conversaciones sobre lo ocurrido en el transcurso del día, era entretenido. Quizás había perdido la oportunidad de estudiar a solas con Adrien. Pero debo admitir que pasar la tarde con mis amigos estudiando, era mejor que cualquier otra cosa.

Y debo aceptarlo. Me divertí.

Ya había pasado media hora desde que me despedí de mis amigos. Al fin había entendido mejor las clases de química gracias a Adrien y a la ayuda de Chat hace unas noches. Estaba contenta. No había nada mejor que sentir la satisfacción de haber terminado de hacer algo que tenías pendiente.

Subí a mi balcón, como pocas veces lo hacía para ver las estrellas con Tikki, y porque también, secretamente. Extrañaba la compañía de cierto gato que había estado frecuentando a mi alcoba. A veces creía que había enloquecido por ese pensamiento.

Un rostro enmascarado se reveló frente a mi de golpe causándome un sobresalto, pero a la vez una enorme felicidad. Era Chat Noir, que estaba parado frente a mi, justo detrás de las rejas donde yo estaba recargada.

—Se te esta haciendo costumbre el venir a visitarme gatito lindo — comenté — ¿No estará Ladybug celosa? — pregunté poniendo una sonrisa de medio lado.

—¡Miau! Hasta que aceptas que soy lindo Princesa — bromeó pasándose sus garras por sus cabellos dorados — es inevitable, soy irresistible y por cierto, lo de Ladybug, lo pongo en duda — sacudió su mano restándole importancia.

Se inclinó hacia mi para poder estar al otro lado, cuando de pronto, su tobillo quedó atrapado por el espacio de las rejillas de mi balcón, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio hacia delante y chocando accidentalmente sus labios con los míos.

Quedé estática. No sabía que hacer, ni que decir, debido a que sus firmes y masculinos labios estaban conectados con los míos, igual de inmóviles. Sus manos estaban sobre mis hombros igual de quietas, seguramente tratando de no caerse de la impresión, ambos estabamos paralizados, y yo... no sabía que hacer.

Su boca sabía a menta fresca y la suavidad de sus labios era arrolladora. Un toque delicado y tierno pero... de algún modo era un toque prohibido. A mi me gustaba Adrien, no Chat. Sentía que estaba traicionando al que una vez fue el motivo de todos mis suspiros y mis sueños.

Mi mente solo podía repetir una y otra vez la misma frase, la cual atormentaba mi mente sin ninguna consideración ni remordimiento. Era como si hiciera algo correcto e incorrecto a la vez.

«¿¡Que rayos pasó!?»

**...**

**Un besito de nuestros protagonistas UwU.**

**A ver como les va en el siguiente capítulo en su relación...**

**¡Un saludo a todos!**


	7. Capítulo 5

**~Adrien~**

—¡Touche! — gritó el contrincante frente a mi, mientras me picaba el pecho con la espada y me desvanecía hacia el suelo con el arma aún en mi mano.

«Otra derrota más»

—Punto para el Señor Ferrec, chicos dense la mano y retírense a la banca — ordenó el docente dando unas palmadas y reuniendo a otros dos competidores.

Estreché mi mano con la de mi compañero y me quité el casco desanimado.

Estaba totalmente desorientado, perdido, mi mente estaba en blanco. Y todo por andar pensando en el accidentado beso que le di a mi compañera, ciertamente no fue algo malo, pero si algo raro. Esto era algo nuevo para mi. Jamás en mi vida había besado y ese había sido mi primer beso con una chica. Muy linda cabe decir.

Toqué mis labios, aún con los guantes puestos podía sentir el calor irradiar de ellos. Era algo extraño, era como si la presencia de los labios de Marinette sobre los míos no se desvanecía por completo, a pesar de que ella ni siquiera estaba conmigo.

Dejé el florete aún lado de mi cuerpo sentándome en la banca de madera que había en los vestidores.

Estaba confundido.

Si amaba a Ladybug, ¿Por qué mi corazón se aceleraba tanto cada vez que Marinette pasaba el tiempo conmigo como Chat Noir? Era una locura. Mi corazón parecía estar dividido en dos partes iguales. Y cada una de ellas tomada por las dos chicas que más apreciaba en el mundo.

Nunca debí aventurarme al balcón de mi compañera, solo estaba complicando las cosas y confundiendo más mis sentimientos. Ellas no merecían el amor incompleto de una persona.

Me froté el cabello hacia atrás frustrado, esto no debería ser así. Tenía que solucionarlo pronto.

—No pareces ser el mismo de siempre Agreste.

Levanté la mirada anonado al escuchar esa voz, pero me tranquilice al saber que era Kagami, mi eterna rival y una de mis amigas aquí en el club de esgrima.

No deje que viera la cara de sueño que me traía esa mañana, últimamente no había dormido bien pensando en el beso que tuve anoche con Marinette y sabía que el no dormir me traería consecuencias graves para mis clases extra. Kagami se sentó a mi lado y dejó su bolso a un lado de ella, ya estaba con su ropa normal, mientras que yo seguía con mi uniforme de esgrima puesto.

—¿Hay algo que te preocupe? — preguntó monocorde, no sabía que decirle, o encontrar las palabras correctas para expresar mi problema. ¿Que le iba a decir?

«Pues verás mi estimada Kagami, anoche besé a mi amiga Marinette estando en mi forma de súper héroe y ahora no puedo quitármela de la cabeza... ¿Que me recomiendas que haga?»

Ni de broma le diría eso, era un tema muy delicado como para andarlo divulgando por ahí, solo pude inventar vagamente una excusa para zafarme de su posible interrogatorio, no era tonto. Sabía que Kagami me sonsacaría la respuesta como fuera, y me haría sin querer, soltar toda la verdad.

—Te juro que no es nada importante Kagami, es solo un poco de estrés — comenté rascando mi nuca con algo de nervios, no quería decirle el verdadero motivo por el cual me encontraba así.

—¿Me dices que no es nada importante? — masculló frunciendo el ceño. — mañana es el campeonato de esgrima y tú estas en las nubes, como quieres que no me preocupe cuando estamos en medio de algo que es importante para todos — regañó.

Suspiré frustrado agarrándome el cabello y tironeando de este mismo.

—¡Lo sé, Kagami! ¿Vale? — grité con la cólera recorriendo mis venas — Estoy consciente de que esto es muy importante, pero solo... — me quedé mudo sin saber que decir— olvídalo, lamento haberte gritado — me disculpé tranquilizándome, no debía cargar mi ira con otros, menos con Kagami, que había sido buena conmigo... a su manera — estoy muy estresado por algo que paso con mi padre, pero se me pasará, para mañana estaré bien no te preocupes, estaré listo para el campeonato desde entonces— me esmeré en decir, sabiendo que probablemente quizás no fuera así, ya que mañana no vendría nadie a verme en el torneo, estaría solo... como siempre.

Kagami colocó su mano en mi hombro dándome apoyo y sonrió, levemente.

—Sabes que si tienes algún problema puedes contar conmigo Adrien, para eso somos amigos ¿No? — le devolví la sonrisa, pero no reflejaba nada en particular, solo era una sonrisa vacía.

Finalmente el claxon de su auto sonó y ella se despidió con un beso en la mejilla caminando a pasos acompasados hacia su auto, dejándome tal y como me había encontrado, sentado solo en la banca de los vestidores sin saber que hacer.

No tenía caso darle más vueltas, me iba a terminar enredando más de la cuenta, Marinette era una de las personas más importantes en mi vida. No quería que me odiara por besarla accidentalmente. Solo había sido un descuido. Tenía que aclarar las cosas esa noche, no quería que la amistad que tenía con Chat Noir se desmoronara tan fácil.

Tomé mi bolso y me dirigí a las duchas para asearme un poco antes de cambiarme, mi celular sonó repetidas veces dejándome ver en la pantalla un pequeño reloj que me indicó que tenía clases de chino en quince minutos.

—Vámonos Plagg — mi Kwami dio un enorme bostezo antes de seguirme, estaba dentro de mi bolso, en diez minutos estuve listo, con la toalla sequé mi cabello húmedo y salí disparado hacia la camioneta que me esperaba.

La última vez que llegué tarde a chino, mi profesor se puso tan molesto que empezó a maldecir y regañarme en su idioma, no era un experto en chino aún, pero les puedo asegurar que no fue nada lindo lo que me dijo.

Suspiré mientras nos dirigíamos a la Mansión Agreste, mi hogar. Las clases de chino eran en mi casa, lo que significaba que si el tutor no me regañaría por llegar tarde esta vez, lo haría por andar de distraído en sus clases.

De verdad que este día había sido una mierda, y solo podía esperar a llegar al balcón de Marinette esa noche para hablar con ella y arreglar las cosas, de lo contrario, no estaría tranquilo en lo absoluto.

**~Marinette~**

—¡Auch!

Me pinché el dedo por tercera vez en el día cosiendo una camisa de papá, era increíble que una cosa tan simple pudiera resultar complicada por andar distraída pensando en... otras cosas.

Lo que había pasado con Chat no había sido nada más un error, el se había resbalado y cayó provocando que ambos termináramos con los labios unidos. No significaba nada, solo había sido eso... un accidente.

Rememoré con las yemas de mis dedos el accidente tocando mis labios ultrajados, había sido solo un simple y casto beso el que habíamos compartido, no había pasado a mayores, y a ambos nos incomodó el echo de que siendo amigos, eso hubiera pasado. Chat no era exactamente alguien desagradable.

De hecho, podía admitir con seguridad que debajo de esa máscara era alguien completamente apuesto.

Sonreí avergonzada, más no lo iba a negar. Chat Noir era realmente guapo y carismático. Era la clase de chico que podría cautivar a cualquier chica menos a mi, pues mi corazón ya le pertenecía a Adrien, y estaba segura de que ese sentimiento, no iba a cambiarlo por nadie que no sea él jamás.

Estando segura de eso, coloqué mi mano encima de la tela que estaba cociendo y la dejé sobre la mesa para levantarme del asiento. Tikki estaba descansando a un lado de mi máquina de costura.

Solté una risita al ver como sus patitas y sus antenitas se movían como queriendo atrapar algo, de vez en cuando la oía murmurar, debía estar teniendo un sueño.

Levanté los hombros restándole importancia y estiré mis brazos para relajar mis músculos.

«Quizás una ducha despeje mis pensamientos»

—Si, creo que eso es justamente lo que necesito — murmuré haciendo a un lado el flequillo que cubría mi rostro, y agarrando una toalla para llegar hasta el baño, estaría mejor después de una relajante ducha, así no seguiré pensando en ese tema de tan poca importancia.

Tikki se notaba muy cansada, así que de seguro dormiría por un largo rato, me daría tiempo para usar esas velas aromatizantes con esencia a rosas que me regaló mamá.

Tomé los botes de jabón que estaban encima de mi lavabo y amarré mi cabello en un chongo alto con mucho cuidado de que no se deshiciera con un mal movimiento.

Cuando ya tenía todo en mis manos, abrí las llaves de la bañera, primero la del agua caliente y luego un chorro de agua fría para que este a temperatura ambiente. Una vez que el agua había ascendido hasta la mitad, dejé caer en el agua un poco de sales de baño con aroma a lavanda, dejándolo impregnado con un agradable aroma floral.

Comencé a deshacerme de mis prendas una a una, quedando solo con mi ropa interior, esperaría a que la tina se llena antes del borde para poder meterme en el agua.

Suspiré mientras miraba el agua transparente caer y formar un poco de vapor que llenó la habitación empañando los vidrios de los espejos y formando una línea espuma con las ondas de agua que se iban agrandando mientras caían.

Minutos después, me despojé de mi ropa interior y cerré la llave del agua ingresando a la tina y suspirando de satisfacción al sentir mi piel ser acariciada por la tibia agua con aroma a lavanda.

Respiré hondo echando la cabeza hacia atrás inundando mis fosas nasales con ese agradable aroma a rosas que desprendían las velas y acariciando la superficie del agua pacíficamente con mis brazos.

—Esto se siente tan bien — comenté suspirando con los ojos cerrados, relajándome y dejándome llevar por la cálida sensación del agua hidratando mi piel.

Abrí uno de los botes de jabón y lo unté por toda mi tez, restregando suavemente e impregnándola de aquel perfume sintético que tenía aquel jabón líquido.

Una vez que pasó el tiempo, en el cual no sabia ni que hora era, ni cuanto tiempo estuve metida en el agua. Sea como sea, debió ser mucho tiempo porque el agua antes tibia, se volvió fría. Así que tomé la toalla que estaba tendida a un lado de mí y envolví mi cuerpo con ella.

Caminé hacia el espejo y me solté al cabello, este cayó desparramado sobre mis hombros. Había crecido un poco estos últimos tres años, estuve pensando un tiempo en cortármelo, pero Alya me hizo entrar en razón diciendo que se me veía bien, en otras palabras, me amenazó.

Bufé recordando todos los dramas e intentos por convencerme de que no me lo cortara. Si fracasaba como periodista en un futuro, fácilmente podría ser una gran actriz.

Removí un poco la toalla para comenzar a secarme, solo deshice levemente el nudo comenzando a retirar la toalla, cuando una figura negra que conocía muy bien se estrelló contra mi cama asustándome.

—¿Q-Que...? — reaccioné tarde.

—¡Marinette tenemos que hab... — ¡Maldición! Ambos nos quedamos tiesos en el mismo sitio con un sonrojo inundando nuestras caras, la furia combinada con la vergüenza se apodero de mi y tomando lo primero que se me cruzó por la mano, se lo lancé de lleno en su rostro, pero se desvió y terminó estrellándose contra la pared justo rozando su máscara.

—¡Estúpido gato pervertido! — exploté en ira lanzando a diestra y siniestra todo lo que encontrara en mi cómoda, lo peor es que el maldito gato esquivaba todos mis golpes muy bien, tantos años luchando con akumas habían servido para mejorar sus reflejos.

Cuando se me acabaron las cosas que pudiera lanzarle, tome la lámpara de noche sin importar que pronto esta terminaría echa pedazos en cuanto se la lanzara, la furia dominaba completamente mis acciones.

—¡No, no, no, princesa! Espera — gritó Chat Noir arrebatándome la lámpara que estaba destinada a ir a su cara, forcejeamos hasta que este logró quitármela y me envolvió entre sus brazos evitando que le siguiera golpeando, ya que me sujetaba de los hombros sin dejarme mover.

—¡Suéltame ahora mismo Chat! — grite escandalizada tratando de zafarme.

—¿Y que te pongas a lanzar objetos sin control alguno? ¡Olvídalo! No estoy loco — dijo negándose rotundamente a soltarme.

—Solo, suéltame... — murmuré tratando de apartarlo sin éxito alguno.

—No hasta que te calmes — masculló decidido.

En todo el tiempo que había estado forcejeando para liberarme, había olvidado que solo traía una toalla alrededor cubriendo mi cuerpo, enseguida me alarmé y trate de soltarme desesperadamente ahora no porque estuviera enojada, sino porque el nudo de la toalla comenzaba a zafarse y Chat no dejaba de abrazarme dejándome inmovilizada, sin poder acceder a rehacer el nudo.

—C-Chat suéltame, por favor — pedí suavemente, rogando en mi interior por que este accediera, más este no parecía estar dispuesto a hacerlo, seguro pensando que lo iba a apalear si me soltaba. Y no estaba tan alejada de la realidad, estaba muy molesta por aquella escena de entrar sin permiso a mi cuarto. Sin embargo tenía problemas mayores ahora.

—C-Chat por favor solo, solo déjame... — el sonido de su respiración me cimbró de pies a cabeza, el chico ahora estaba perdido olfateando mi cabello y apretándome más contra su cuerpo, no reaccionaba por más que le hablaba y le rogaba que me soltara.

El aire me comenzó a faltar, y los vellos de mi cuerpo se pusieron en punta reaccionando a esos toques y ese firme agarre que mantenía contra mi.

—C-Chat por favor... — murmuré temerosa con un hilillo de voz tratando de convencerlo de alguna forma.

Cerré los ojos esperando a que Chat de alguna manera volviera en si y me soltara, pero su respiración no hacía más que volverse agitada y sofocante. Sentía que me desmayaría en sus brazos con la cara ardiendo de vergüenza por estar tan enfrascada en esta situación.

Separo mi cuerpo del suyo segundos después, dejando que lo viera a los ojos, cuando lo hizo, aferré mi mano a la toalla que estaba a la altura de mi pecho avergonzada, tratando de escapar de esta situación en la que estaba metida.

No podía dejar de mirar esos ojos de un color verde tan intenso que sentía que me atrapaban por completo, y me invitaban a seguir en su juego.

—Marinette...

Susurro mi nombre de manera deliciosa acercándose peligrosamente a mis labios, pero esta vez por voluntad propia. Todo en mi cabeza se desvaneció con ese dulce toque entre nuestros labios. Por un momento esto pareció irreal, había olvidado que mi corazón le pertenecía infinitamente a Adrien, había olvidado que estaba casi desnuda frente a un chico que ahora estaba devorando mi boca sin tapujos. Y definitivamente había olvidado que esto era incorrecto, por el simple hecho de estar enamorada de alguien más.

Sin embargo, tener esos pensamientos no me sirvió de nada una vez que envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello entregándome plenamente a su beso.

Sabía que me arrepentiría luego, pero al menos lo disfrutaría mientras durara, después reacomodaría mis pensamientos y me regañaría por cometer tales locuras.

«Después...»


	8. Capítulo 6

**~Adrien~**

Era sorprendente como había pasado de estar firme y seguro de hablar con Marinette sobre el beso en el balcón la otra noche, a estar en una batalla de lenguas ahora mismo con la misma chica que había repetido millones de veces que era solo una amiga.

Sea como sea, no quería detener esa rivalidad que había entre nuestras bocas, su boca era tan cálida y dulce. Y nuestras lenguas se entrelazaban como dos lazos queriendo enredarse. Envolví su cintura con mis garras, y la deslicé por su columna suspirando en medio del beso.

La respiración de ambos era entrecortada, así que corté el beso aspirando aire fuertemente con los ojos entrecerrados viendo como los labios de Marinette permanecían de un hermoso color rojo carmín, algo hinchados debido a la presión, y sus ojos entrecerrados conectados con los míos.

Se apartó ligeramente de mi sujetando el nudo de su toalla, mirándome expectante, y luego retrocedió alejándose lo suficiente para correr hacia su ropero en busca de ropa.

— Marinette yo... — no sabia como iniciar una oración lo suficientemente coherente como para explicar lo sucedido, pero mis palabras se cortaron al ver que Marinette me hizo una señal de que permaneciera en silencio mientras indicaba me volteara.

—Déjame ponerme algo de ropa por favor — pidió en un murmullo.

Asentí y volteé mi cuerpo en dirección a la pared reprendiéndome a mi mismo por mis acciones precipitadas.

«Adrien Agreste, si que eres un tonto»

Resollé mientras aclaraba las ideas en mi mente a la espera de que Marinette se cambiara. Teníamos una charla pendiente, de eso estaba seguro. Pero ese segundo beso hizo que en mi pecho se propagara un sentimiento de calidez, una que no había sentido hace mucho tiempo. Y uno que no estaba dispuesto a perder.

—Ya puedes voltear — escuché detrás de mi.

Haciéndole caso, me volteé y fijé mi mirada en la adorable chica delante de mi, sus mejillas cubiertas de pecas estaban coloradas y sus manos se retorcían en su regazo tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas para iniciar una conversación, pero estaba claro que la vergüenza y el nerviosismo no la dejaban.

Me aclaré la garganta emitiendo un sonido que se perdió en el incómodo silencio de la habitación. No sabía que decir al igual que ella, supongo que era algo que teníamos en común en ese momento.

—Marinette... — comencé — yo lo...

—Amo a alguien más — me interrumpió de pronto.

—Lo siento Chat, no quería que esto pasara — indico con angustia acumulada en su voz — solo te estoy confundiendo más y me confundo a mi misma. — hablo abrazándose así misma preocupada.

Una pregunta llegó a mi mente poniéndome en duda en si hacerla o no, de todos modos me arriesgué y formulé la tan anhelada pregunta, sintiendo nervios ante lo que respondería.

—¿Te gusto? — quise saber mientras me acercaba a ella arrodillando enfrente, observando como sus manos ocultaban su rostro atormentado.

—Si — afirmó, luego abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de lo que dijo y negó con la cabeza — Bueno, ¡No! Digo, ¡No lo sé! ¿Vale? — bufó con apatía mostrándose esquiva conmigo.

—Estoy confundida — aclaró — nunca creí que un día dudaría de el amor que le tengo al chico que me gusta, lo veía casi imposible... hasta esta noche — dijo con un rubor decorando sus mejillas.

—Pues... — con mis garras rasqué un poco mi mejilla con nerviosismo — tampoco para mi es fácil ¿sabes?, yo también estoy en duda con respecto a mis sentimientos.

Su rostro mostró alivio al instante.

—¿De veras?

—Si — afirmé — Marinette, no quiero ser irrespetuoso contigo, jamás quise aprovecharme de tu situación — expliqué con rapidez el arrebato que tuve momentos atrás al sentir que solo traía una toalla puesta — te juro que no sabía que estabas...

—D-Descuida lo sé — me detuvo — también yo me deje llevar un poco — admitió acariciando sus brazos de manera nerviosa — así que técnicamente, la culpa fue de ambos — sonrió calmada.

Suspiré un poco más relajada.

—Menos mal — comenté con tranquilidad — no me gustaría que pensaras que soy en verdad un pervertido — aclaré.

Marinette asintió.

—Te agradezco que no te hayas propasado Chat, eres en verdad todo un caballero, te juzgué mal antes... — expresó con una dulce sonrisa — se que jamás me pondrías una mano encima a menos que yo te lo permita.

Asentí, ella tenía razón... la mayor parte, no quería decirle que de no ser por que ella me pidió que nos detuviéramos para ponerse ropa, las cosas se hubieran salido un poco de control. Jamás admitiría eso delante de ella, pero había una cosa que si estaba dispuesto a admitir.

—No me arrepiento — vociferé de la nada.

Ella me miró confundida.

—¿Eh?

Suspiré para continuar con aquella aclaración. Ella merecía conocer la verdad.

—No me arrepiento al haberte besado Mari — continúe tomando sus manos para acercarlas a mi pecho ante su mirada de confusión. Aún a través de los guantes podía sentir los fríos dedos por la ducha que había tomado con anterioridad, incluso el perfume de su cuerpo me aturdió un par de segundos antes de comenzar a hablar.

—¿Q-Qué? P-Pero tu dijiste que...

—Es cierto la parte en la que te respeto y el que jamás me atrevería a tocarte un solo cabello sin tu autorización, pero... — observé sus orbes azules hipnotizado — no me arrepiento el haber probado tus labios, fue una experiencia única, y me atrevería a decir que quisiera volver a repetirla, si fuera posible — aclaré de inmediato al ver su cara de sorpresa.

Marinette se quedó absorta, y no era para menos, le había dicho prácticamente que quería besarla otra vez, lo cual no era mentira.

—¿Marinette? — traté de traerla de vuelta a la realidad chasqueando mis garras frente a su rostro, hasta que al fin reaccionó con un tercer chasquido.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? — dijo desorientada.

—¿Me permitirías besarte una vez más? — pregunté absorto mirando sus pequeños labios color melocotón.

Los ojos de la chica estaban desorientados, y gracias a mis orejas pude escuchar su respiración agitada y sus latidos una vez más, era como una dulce melodía para mis oídos, el saber que estaba viva y que su corazón latía más rápido que nunca me hicieron sonreír aún más.

—Tranquila... — murmuré acariciando su rostro de manera dulce — no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres... — la calme al ver un rastro de miedo en sus ojos. No estaba dispuesto a obligarla.

—Lo siento mucho Chat — se disculpó nuevamente enmarcando con sus manos mi rostro. — sé que tal vez te estoy distrayendo de tu trabajo como héroe y a la vez estoy confundiendo los corazones de ambos, lo mejor seria que... no volvieras más por aquí, solo estoy destruyendo una bella amistad, no te mereces eso Chat, es mi culpa... — murmuró con verdadero desánimo casi al borde del llanto. Había olvidado lo sentimental que era mi compañera.

—Hey, nada de esto es tu culpa — la interrumpí. Me atreví a tomar con mis garras su mentón para observar ese hermoso par de ojos brillar como gemas — el echo de que estemos en una enorme confusión de corazones no quiere decir que debo dejar de venir a verte, eres aún muy importante para mi Marinette — le confesé — y pienso demostrártelo cada día. Aún soy tu caballero ¿recuerdas? — sonreí picándole un costado de su cadera haciéndola reír.

—Me alegra que estemos bien y que la solución no sea el dejar de vernos — sonrió tranquila.

—¿Como no estarlo? Es obvio que si me voy, extrañarías a este gato purrrrfecto — le dije mientras hacía una de mis legendarias bromas de gatos, peinando mi cabello hacia atrás sacándole una carcajada que resonó por toda la habitación.

—Gatito tonto — bromeó a la vez que acariciaba mi desordenada cabellera y soltando una dulce risa, me gustaba verla reír, era algo que la caracterizaba de las otras chicas. — que te hace creer que eso pasaría — se jactó con gracia sentándose sobre el diván.

—Estoy más que seguro de que extrañarías a este gato callejero, princesa — ronroneé cerca de ella, ganándome un pequeño golpecito en el puente de mi nariz.

—No lo niego — reveló —extrañaría la compañía del chico más enigmático y fastidioso de toda Francia — reveló guiñándome un ojo.

—¿Lo ves? Aceptaste que no puedes vivir sin mi — le saqué en cara pavoneándome frente a ella.

—No tientes a la suerte, podría cambiar de opinión en cuestión de segundos — amenazó tumbándose en el diván despreocupadamente.

—Afortunadamente, soy un gato negro Princesa — le hice saber echándome de golpe en su regazo ronroneando — la suerte no es algo que vaya conmigo.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y de todos modos acarició mi cabeza con tranquilidad, mandándome de inmediato a un mundo de completa paz y relajación.

—Gatito tonto — susurró acariciándome detrás de mis orejas falsas, creando una corriente de electrizante que viajaba por todo su cuerpo y centrarse en un solo punto.

«Dios, esto es tan relajante»

Cerré los ojos dejándome acariciar por esas tersas manos habilidosas y sin poder evitarlo, ronroneé como si ella fuese mi dueña. La dueña de este gato negro callejero que siempre merodeaba por su balcón en busca de su agradable compañía.

Era como estar en un sueño.

**~Marinette~**

Mi corazón latía a mil en estos momentos, Chat estaba ronroneando en mi regazo como todo un felino. ¡Era extremadamente adorable! Mis pensamientos eran un lío y todo tenía que ver a mi relación con Chat.

Bien, básicamente no teníamos una relación. Era solo pura atracción física, no estaba ciega. Chat era muy lindo y tenía sus virtudes a pesar de ser arrogante, presumido, narcisista, exasperante y decía pésimos chistes relacionados con los gatos.

La lista de sus defectos era bastante larga.

Pero como dije anteriormente, así como tiene sus defectos, también tiene sus virtudes. Era amable, valiente, ágil, considerado, romántico, caballeroso y un excelente compañero al momento de luchar con akumas, creo que... podría decir con seguridad que tenía más virtudes que defectos, pero supongo que eso hace que aprecies aún más a aquella persona, pues toleras ambas partes de ella.

Suspiré mirando con una sonrisa a mi gatito, él amaba a Ladybug. La chica que todos en parís consideraban perfecta. No era culpa de Chat el haberse enamorado de una ilusión. Esa chica a la que todos consideraban perfecta, era en realidad una torpe adolescente de secundaria que no podía correr sin tropezarse con sus propios pies.

Y eso era lo que hacía que me preocupara tanto por los nuevos sentimientos de Chat hacia mí. Marinette.

Pues si él se enamoraba de mi, tarde o temprano tenía que rechazarlo como había hecho Ladybug tantas veces con él.

Tenía ganas de llorar.

Abracé su cabeza con fuerza cuando todavía permanecía dormido en mi regazo.

«Lo siento, perdóname Chat»

Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer, mis ojos comenzaron a arder y mi boca poco a poco comenzó a emitir un pequeño sollozo acompañada de otro lamento.

Chat estaba entrando en un terreno peligroso, yo amaba a Adrien, por lo tanto no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos, en las pocas veces que Chat a venido de visita, pude darme cuenta que lo había juzgado mal todo este tiempo. Podía ser arrogante, pero se preocupaba por los demás aún sin conocerlos, a veces era presumido pero tenía un lado amigable y tímido en ocasiones, y parecía ser un coqueto descarado que trataba de ganarse el corazón de todas las chicas de Francia. Pero era leal a su amor por Ladybug.

Por esa y muchas razones más era que no podía aferrarme a esos sentimientos que tenía por Chat, era demasiado riesgoso, por no decir imposible.

¿Un héroe y una civil saliendo? ¡Era una locura! Simplemente no podía ser.

«Lo nuestro nunca funcionaría»

Abandoné la postura que sostenía con Chat y me erguí en mi puesto limpiando mis pómulos de aquellas gotas salínicas que picaban mis ojos y se desbordaban hasta caer por mi barbilla.

Lo pensé mucho tiempo, y la única solución que encontré fue la de... continuar siendo amigos.

«De hecho ni siquiera tenía claro lo que éramos al principio y ahora esto»

Continúes secando mis lágrimas y finalmente paré los hipidos que emitía cada vez que respiraba.

«En cuanto despierte, se lo diré»

Moví con delicadeza uno de los mechones rubios que cubría su rostro y parte de su máscara. Estaba tan relajado, me replanteé en si debía despertarlo o no y simplemente dejé que durmiera lo que quisiera. El también debería de estar cansado después de todo.

Los minutos se me hicieron eternos, pero finalmente Chat se levantó de mi regazo bostezando adorablemente y estirando sus brazos.

Era como ver a un gatito levantándose de su siesta. ¡Simplemente adorable!

Mi sonrisa se borró a penas recordé la charla pendiente que tenía con él.

«¡Tranquilízate! Es por tu bien, por su bien y por el bien de París»

No podía tener en su cabeza la idea de que su compañero tuviera el corazón roto dos veces, esa idea apuñalaba su cabeza como un pico de hielo.

Chat notó mi incomodidad y dejó de tensar sus músculos para mirarme.

—¿Estas bien Marinette? ¿Ocurre algo?

Negué rápidamente con la cabeza sonriendo nerviosa.

—N-No es nada Chat solo... — me detuve a pensar en alguna excusa — estaba pensando en algo.

Chat se encogió de hombros y miró la hora en reloj de mi pared, notando que ya era muy tarde.

—Rayos, el tiempo se fue volando. Tengo que irme princesa — se excusó saltando del diván al suelo y brincando a mi cama para salir por la trampilla.

Rápidamente lo seguí y abandoné el diván en donde estaba sentada para poder llegar a tiempo al balcón, fui tan cobarde que no me atreví a pronunciar palabra acerca de nuestra relación. Si es que así podía llamarse.

Mi compañero estaba a punto de desplegar su bastón para transportarse a su hogar cuando lo detuve tirando de uno de sus brazos.

—E-Espera Chat yo...

El detuvo sus movimientos y me observó expectante.

—¿Qué ocurre?

«Llegó la hora»

Inspiré profundo y practiqué mentalmente las palabras que debía expresar. Debía parar esto, debía detener ese sentimiento que crecía en el pecho de Chat, a la vez que yo también forzaba mi corazón a olvidar que me sentía atraída hacia él y continuar amando a Adrien en secreto, a pesar de que ni siquiera vea en mi a la chica con la que quisiera pasar el resto de su vida.

—Y-Yo solo... sobre lo que pasó esta noche.

Chat se removió algo incómodo rascando su nuca.

—Ah, eso.

Ambos quedamos callados, él por que esperaba que yo dijera algo más, peto me quedé congelada, solo hasta que me di una cachetada mental por pasar estos momentos incómodos por tercera vez esta noche, o quizás más.

—Marinette yo... estaré conforme con lo que tu decidas, si quieres que seamos solo amigos, lo entenderé. Aceptaré cualquier decisión tuya — esas palabras hicieron un hueco en mi corazón, pues solo confirmaban que Chat era una persona increíble. Era todo lo contrario a lo que había pensado que era cuando apenas tenía catorce años.

—Lo siento... — murmuré — esto para mi, no es fácil. Me gusta mucho este chico de mi clase ¿sabes? Pero él, ni siquiera sabe que existo — coloqué la mano en mi pecho, tratando de aliviar aquel dolor yaciente en mi pecho al revelarle aquella información sobre mi vida amorosa — pero, contigo es diferente — sonreí — eres una persona maravillosa y tal vez... me gustes un poco — susurré.

—Princesa...

—Sin embargo, lo nuestro. Jamás podría funcionar — aclaré con un nudo en la garganta. — amamos a otras personas. Y no creo, que sea correcto dividir nuestro corazón a otra persona, me siento mal con esa sensación, como si estuviera engañando a ambos. Es complicado de explicar — parloteé — a lo que quiero llegar es que... estarías bien siendo ¿Solo mi amigo?

Sus ojos se ensancharon y se quedó inmóvil por un largo rato hasta que en silencio se acercó a mi con una sonrisa sincera pintada en su atractivo rostro.

—Si es lo que mi princesa desea, lo aceptaré. Amiga — bromeó dando un golpecito con su puño a su hombro.

Reí un poco ante su broma, más por alivio que por diversión, sentí que me quitaba un enorme peso de encima.

—Gracias por comprender Chat — sonreí — digo, amigo — repetí guiñando un ojo, optando por una pose más tranquila.

Chat soltó una risilla desplegando nuevamente su arma para retirarse.

—Ahora mismo tendré que retirarme My princess, pero volveré otro día para poder hacerte compañía, este felino necesita algunos mimos.

Solté una carcajada ante este comentario, Chat nunca cambiaría. Y eso es lo que amaba de él.

—Estaré esperándolo mi caballero.

Caminó de vuelta hacia el balcón y antes de poder brincar al vacío, regresó sus pasos hasta quedar frente a mi nuevamente. No sabía que es lo que hacia hasta que sin previo aviso, me tomó de la cintura y adhirió sus labios a los míos encajando perfectamente su lengua dentro de mi boca, una sensación reconfortante recorrió mi cuerpo, me sentí completa. Cerré los ojos disfrutando de aquel momento tierno en el que podía mandar a la borda mis pensamientos, hasta que se rompió. Dejándonos ver otra vez la realidad de la situación.

—Un beso de despedida antes de volver a ser formalmente amigos — contestó separándose de mi y soltando mi cintura en acto reflejo.

Quedé anonada mirando como Chat sin decir más, se paró en la orilla de mi balcón y con dos de sus dedos en su frente, se despidió emitiendo un grito de euforia al saltar libremente sobre los tejados de París hasta desaparecer.

«Esta hecho»

Cuando vi que la noche comenzaba a refrescar, miré por última vez hacia donde Chat se había ido y entre a mi alcoba aun con esa sensación de vacío corriendo por mi cuerpo.

«No te lamentes ahora, lo hiciste por que era lo correcto. Sabes que eso jamás podría avanzar más que una simple amistad»

Esa voz en mi cabeza tenía razón. Había echo lo correcto ¿cierto?


	9. Capítulo 7

**~Adrien~**

Después de que salí de la habitación de Marinette esa noche, llegué a casa totalmente abatido y con un enorme agujero invisible instalado en mi pecho que succionaba cualquier estado de ánimo que quisiera presentarse en ese momento.

Por supuesto que me sentía mal, ser amigo de mi princesa no era precisamente algo malo, pero el caso es que mi "yo" interior quería un puesto más elevado en la vida de Marinette, quería ocupar un lugar en su corazón.

Suspiré derrotado sentándome en la silla frente a mi computadora. Da igual, tenía que dejar de pensar en eso, lo hecho, hecho esta, y ya no se puede cambiar. Solo esperaba no actuar raro a partir de ahora con Marinette, algo que me costaría ejecutar debido a la situación de hace unas horas. No podía dejar de pensar en la escena una y otra vez como si fuera un disco rayado.

Miré la hora en el reloj de la computadora y me di cuenta de que era media noche, por lo general las visitas con Marinette solían alargarse por mucho más tiempo, pero hoy regresé particularmente pronto, y eso se debía a una sola cosa.

El campeonato de esgrima

«Demonios»

No me había acordado de ese maldito evento. Fueron tantas las cosas que pasaron hoy que no era extraño que se me hubiera olvidado ese minúsculo detalle. Tendría que dormirme a penas tocando la almohada para poder estar de ánimos para ir a la escuela, y seguido eso, para el torneo, al finalizar las clases.

Chasqueé la lengua con fastidio.

Era estúpido. Siempre había odiado ese tipo de eventos, no servía de nada. Igual nunca nadie iba a verme ganar o perder, ni siquiera a darme ánimos. Estaba solo.

Quizás ganaría el torneo de hoy o quizás no. Sea cual sea la opción, el sentimiento de éxito o fracaso, no recaería en ningún lado, de que servía ganar cada año si nadie iba a verme.

Me acosté en la cama con aburrimiento y cerré los ojos para tratar de dormir aunque sea un poco, lo suficiente como para no verme como Zombie mañana en la escuela.

Di un sonoro bostezo antes de que el sueño me venciera, tantos pensamientos ocupando mi mente me habían agotado por completo. Sentí como Plagg salió del bolsillo de mi chaqueta y se posicionaba a un lado de la almohada para recostarse a dormir. Abrí levemente uno de mis ojos notando que en efecto, mi Kwami estaba dormido.

Acomodé mejor mi cuerpo en aquella enorme cama antes de que mis párpados comenzaran a cerrarse con lentitud hasta que todo quedó sumido en una profunda oscuridad y todos mis músculos se relajaron.

Mis ojos comenzaron a abrirse perezosamente, con ayuda de mis manos, levanté mi torso y poco a poco los rayos del sol golpearon las ventanas de mi habitación hasta dejarla totalmente iluminada.

Estiré los brazos entumecidos y me frote los ojos con mis palmas, a penas se estaban adaptando a la luz. Como cualquier persona, el haber dormido a media noche traía grandes consecuencias a tu apariencia. Por lo que no me sorprendería si al mirarme en el espejo tuviera unas ojeras que señalaban von letreros iluminados mi falta de sueño.

Por otro lado, no me sentía tan mal, una vez levantado ya no tenía ganas de volver a acostarme, así que solo busque con la mirada la puerta del baño y me dirigí hacia allí arrastrando los pies.

Efectivamente, como había predicho, mis ojos tenía enormes bolsas negras debajo de ellos, y mi cabello estaba desaliñado, al puro estilo Chat Noir.

Miré con apatía mi reflejo abriendo la llave del lavabo y haciendo un cuenco con mis manos para restregarlo en la cara.

«Quizás, esto me ayude a levantarme»

Cuando el agua fría hizo contacto con mi piel, cada célula de mi cuerpo se regeneró y mi rostro antes pálido y demacrado fue desapareciendo para dejar en su lugar ese semblante de "modelo estrella" que me cargaba siempre.

Sequé mi cara con una toalla cercana a mi y después de cepillar mis dientes salí del cuarto de baño para tomar mi bolso y viajar en la limosina junto con la compañía de Nathalie y Plagg dentro de mi bolsillo, quien no dejaba de removerse inquieto quejándose por la ausencia de su queso.

Rodé los ojos ante esto último, simplemente lo ignoré. No podía con sus payasadas tan temprano.

El viaje fue silencioso e insípido como siempre, nada fuera de lo común. Bajé del auto y me despedí con un grito de Nathalie.

Otro día de clases perfectamente normal.

Veremos que me depara el día de hoy.

Bueno, las clases por fin habían llegado a su fin. Mis compañeros del salón se despidieron vagamente de él a excepción de Chloe, quien besó sonoramente mi mejilla despidiéndose con ese apodo súper cursi que inventó para mi.

Tomé mi bolso mientras eliminaba los restos del labial de Chloe de mi mejilla, quería a mi amiga, pero a veces sus muestras de afecto eran completamente innecesarias y a veces molestas, ciertamente, no me atrevía a decirle eso en la cara, así que solo la dejaba actuar como siempre. Sinceramente, no era muy de mi estilo contradecir a nadie, mucho menos si era tan cercano a mi, y a menudo eso me causaba problemas.

Por eso el traje de Chat Noir me daba la completa libertad de ser yo mismo, de ser una persona completamente diferente a Adrien Agreste.

Abrí con una mano la puerta de los vestidores, encontrándome de inmediato con mis compañeros de esgrima. En cuestión de horas la cancha del colegio estaría repleta de gente, mayormente familiares de mis compañeros. Todos listos para presenciar el torneo.

Dejé el bolso en la banqueta y tomé uno de los trajes que reposaban encima de la mesa para cambiarme, no pude evitar sentir algo de envidia y un mal sabor de boca al escuchar a mis compañeros conversar sobre como sus padres, hermanos, o amigos presenciarían el torneo de principio a fin. Estruje el sable en mi mano con fuerza canalizando mi frustración. No quería recordar que estaría prácticamente solo todo el campeonato, sin nadie que me apoye o este dándome ánimos en medio de la multitud. Así que solo me limite a fingir que sus murmullos no me interesaban y colocándome el casco con fastidio.

—¡Chicos! — la voz de Monsieur Armand resonó por toda la habitación atrayendo la atención de los que estaban en este, aclarándose la garganta, dijo lo siguiente.

—Como saben, hoy es un día muy importante para todos — caminó solemnemente por toda la habitación alzando la barbilla mientras colocaba sus manos detrás de su espalda — competiremos como todos los años con la escuela Celle St Cloud-Noisy le Roi, hemos tenido muchas victorias hasta ahora, pero no se confíen — advirtió — este año podría ser diferente, quiero que mantengan sus cinco sentidos en este campeonato y den lo mejor de ustedes. ¿Entendieron? — cuestionó.

—¡Si, entrenador!

Este asintió conforme.

—Perfecto, la gente comenzará a llegar en pocas horas. Tiempo suficiente para practicar. Los veré en la cancha. — al terminar de decir esto se marcho tal y como había entrado. Todos hablaron de lo reñido que estaría este año, mientras que otros se mofaban de que este año, seria nuestro. Ya que teníamos a Kagami como un miembro más del equipo.

—Hey, relájense compañeros — la voz era proveniente de Edgar, un chico de estatura promedio, cabello rojo-castaño y ojos color ámbar, se acerco a mi colocando un brazo en mi hombros par luego contemplar a los demás — tenemos a Adrien Agreste, es obvio que este año ganaremos como siempre — dijo acallando los comentarios negativos.

—Sin olvidar que Kagami también esta en nuestro bando, con ellos en la pista estoy seguro de que arrasaremos con todos una vez más como siempre — animó otro de mis compañeros.

«No se confíen tanto, esta semana no ha sido una de la mejores de mi vida»

Estaba tan aborrecido por el echo de no haber podido dormir bien que no tenía ánimos ni de contradecirlos. Como sea, de todas formas ellos no deberían confiarse mucho de mi. No estaba en uno de mis mejores momentos, sin embargo debía darles la razón con respecto a Kagami, ella era una de las mejores si de esgrima se trataba, era ágil, fuerte, determinada y diestra. Con ella ganaríamos el campeonato sin duda. Ni siquiera necesitaría mi ayuda, ella solo podría acabar con todos los contrincantes en un santiamén.

Transcurrieron unos minutos antes de notar que la gente ya había comenzado a amontonarse a los rincones cancha, todos listos para presenciar el espectáculo. Me quité el casco cuidadosamente para observar mejor al cúmulo de gente que llegaba con carteles, camisetas y toda clase de cosas para apoyar. Apreté los dientes con fuerza y presioné el casco con rabia.

«Acabemos con esto de una vez por todas»

—¿Adrien?

Me sobresalté al escuchar una voz a mis espaldas totalmente conocida, giré mi cabeza y sonreí débilmente a la persona que se acercaba con pasos cautelosos detrás de mi.

—¿Que tal Kagami? — coloqué en mi rostro mi mejor sonrisa y la saludé cortésmente a penas estuvo a mi lado.

Ella me miró como siempre, con su semblante serio y esa postura rígida que le daba un porte de elegancia, frunció el ceño y me riñó.

—No hagas eso — arguyó con la voz clara y firme con la que solía hablar siempre.

La miré confuso ladeando un poco la cabeza a la derecha.

—¿Hacer que?

—Poner esa sonrisa falsa como si todo estuviera bien, te conozco Adrien. Sé que algo te pasa, puedes decírmelo... — apoyó una de sus manos en mis hombros suavizando su voz.

—Tan asertiva como siempre Kagami — murmuré derrotado al ver que a mi compañera nada se le escapaba de las manos. No quería que se preocupara por cosas sin sentido, ni quería involucrarla en mis problemas personales, así que solo me encogí de hombros y le resté importancia. Sabía que no sería nada fácil convencerla de que estaba bien.

—Solo estoy algo nervioso ya sabes, por el campeonato, pensar que tanta gente estará observándome me inquieta un poco. — le dediqué una sonrisa ligera rascando mi nuca reprendiéndome por lo estúpida que sonaba esa excusa. Era un modelo, por lo cual no tendría sentido lo que acababa de decir, sin embargo, esperaba que se lo creyera. Al menos por ahora.

Ella entrecerró los ojos mirándome críticamente con esos ojos castaños fríos, como si quisieran leer mis pensamientos, a veces Kagami me intimidaba un poco, pero era agradable y muy buena compañera para practicar, a veces envidiaba su potencial y su pasión por la esgrima, esto no era lo mío, que fuera bueno en este deporte no quiere decir que sea mi pasión. Me hago destacar, eso es todo.

Finalmente luego de un suspiro de derrota salió de sus labios y sostuvo su espada con firmeza a su costado bajando su casco de esgrima desinteresadamente.

—Como sea, aún tenemos media hora antes del campeonato, me pondré a practicar ¿te vienes? — dijo a través del casco.

—Te lo agradezco Kagami, pero quisiera tomar algo de aire antes de ir a calentar — argumenté declinando su invitación.

Kagami asintió y tomó rumbo hacia donde estaban los demás alistándose.

Observé el casco en mis manos una vez más y lo detallé con melancolía, ya era hora de prepararse. Habían sido muchos los segundos que se habían perdido pensando y analizando las cosas fatídicas de mi vida, por ahora eso no era importante. Debía entrar en escena, si fallaba, decepcionaría a todo el equipo, y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que eso pasara.

Inserté el casco en mi cabeza y finalmente me dirigí a la cancha, donde estaban los demás. A penas llegué, fui recibido por el sonido del choque de las espadas de los que estaban practicando. Y una vez más, vi a Kagami vencer rápidamente a su compañero de práctica para luego tumbarlo al suelo sin ninguna delicadeza y hacer una pose elegante, dando a conocer su victoria.

Los pocos alumnos que presenciaron la pelea aplaudieron y felicitaron a la japonesa como si fuera una celebridad.

Sonreí debajo del casco y le tendí la mano a mi compañero en el suelo para ayudarlo a levantarse.

— Arriba — murmuré una vez que este tomó mi mano y se ayudo con ella para pararse nuevamente.

—Gracias Agreste, no puedo creer que pierda contra ella otra vez — dijo quitándose el casco y mirando en dirección a Kagami, podía sentir la decepción en su voz, pero también podía detectar algo de fascinación y admiración ocultas.

Miré en su misma dirección y me di cuenta en la forma en que la miraba, fue ahí cuando comencé a entender.

—Te gusta Kagami.

No era una pregunta, era más bien una afirmación, la forma en la que mi compañero miraba a Kagami era la forma en la que yo miraba a Ladybug, cuando la vi por primera vez, tan deslumbrante, fuerte y valiente. Y era ahora la forma en la que veía a mi princesa.

El chico dejó de mirarla embobado y se dirigió a mi con su rostro lleno de pánico.

—¡P-Por su puesto que no! — exclamó, sin embargo su rostro colorado era la prueba irrefutable de que lo que había dicho, era cierto.

Levanté el casco y le dirigí una sonrisa palmeando su espalda.

—Estoy seguro de que si se lo pides, ella podría salir contigo en una cita — susurré una idea.

El chico de cabellera castaña me miró y suspiró bajando su casco deprimido.

—No lo creo, sé de buena fuente que a ella le gusta alguien más — se excusó con un tono lastimero.

—¿En serio? ¿Quién? — pregunté confuso, que yo sepa, Kagami no se relacionaba con casi nadie, mucho menos si eran chicos, ella nunca parecía estar interesada en esos temas, por lo que veía imposible que a ella le gustara alguien sabiendo como es su carácter tan... voluble.

El volteó el rostro y acomodó el agarre de su arma.

—Creo que tú lo conoces mejor que nadie Agreste — dicho esto, se marchó dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

No entendí lo que quiso decir con eso, pero no me puse a analizarlo... no me imaginaba a Kagami enamorada, la simple idea se me hacía ridícula, ¿Sería eso siquiera posible?

El altavoz resonó por toda la cancha indicando que el torneo estaba por comenzar, así que bajé la rejilla del caso y me integré al grupo.

Podía escuchar los gritos eufóricos de la gente tanto de los familiares de mis compañeros, como el de los de la escuela rival. Todos animando a sus respectivos equipos. Cuando llego mi turno, tomé lugar detrás de la línea de la cancha y mi oponente al otro lado de la cancha en la misma posición.

Los gritos continuaron reproduciéndose en mi mente sin darle importancia alguna, no fue hasta que escuche una voz remotamente familiar.

Mis ojos se expandieron enormemente y mis pupilas se dilataron al máximo al ver en medio de la montaña de gente el contorno de una figura que conocía muy bien, la única que ha logrado que me desconcentre y la única que hacía latir mi corazón de una manera verdaderamente especial.

—Marinette...

La vestimenta color rosa que llevaba puesta la hacía resaltar entre toda esa gente, y la pancarta que llevaba en sus manos solo me hizo querer abrazarla y no soltarla nunca más. Me estaba apoyando... había venido aquí solo para apoyarme.

Sonreí como un idiota debajo del casco y toda la energía negativa que había acumulado esa mañana se fue desmoronando como las rocas de una montaña. La fuerza vital que resplandecía Marinette me produjo un retorcijón de energía que se iba acumulando en mis venas y que me motivaba al mismo tiempo que me golpeaba una enorme ola de felicidad.

Le hice un saludo de dos dedos en su dirección, lo cual hizo que sonriera y se cubriera tímidamente detrás de la pancarta de una manera adorable.

Cuando el silbato sonó, supe que estaba listo para ir a por todo, Marinette estaba aquí, y podía ganar varios puntos con ella si lograba vencer a este tipo, no quedaría mal ante ella.

Sujeté con fuerza mi arma y me dispuse a bloquear el ataque que estaba dirigido hacia mi, luego hice un movimiento ágil hacia él mandando su brazo hacia su costado, lo cual permitió que lograra picar su pecho con el florete y lograra vencerlo en diez simples segundos, quedando como ganador de la primera ronda.

Giré mi rostro hacia Marinette y la vi saltando en su mismo sitio alentándome y contagiándome de esa felicidad que ella irradiaba. Una imagen pura que recordaría toda mi vida.

Me quité el casco y choqué los puños con Darierr, era el próximo en salir. Quité el casco y peiné mis cabellos alborotados hacia atrás con mi mano enguantada. Estaba feliz de ver a Marinette aquí, pero aún seguía algo dolido de que ella y Chat Noir no fueran más que simples amigos a pesar de los fuertes sentimientos que sentíamos el uno por el otro, jamás pensé que amaría a alguien tan intensamente como lo hacía por Ladybug. Pero Marinette había logrado captar mi interés y solo iba aumentando con el pasar de los días.

Corrí hacia ella y levante el brazo a modo de saludo mientras me acercaba esquivando una que otra persona en mi camino.

—Hola Marinette ¿Como estás?

**~Marinette~**

Al verlo acercarse hacia mi con esa sonrisa tan resplandeciente y su cabello siento agitado por la brisa fría hizo que mis rodillas por poco flaquearan y quedara sentada en el suelo como una tonta.

Afortunadamente, logré recomponerme y abracé la pancarta contra mi pecho jugueteando con esta mismo.

Adrien llego respirando un poco agitado y sin embargo su rostro seguía siendo atractivo a pesar de que un poco de sudor empapaba su frente pegando sus cabellos rubios al contorno de su faz. Mi boca quería articular algún saludo o al menos una pequeña frase, pero solo salía un simple tartamudeo que no podía detener

—E-Estoy bien, es decir. Estoy muy bien, tú eh, ¿Que tal estas? — dije finalmente sonriendo para disfrazar mis nervios.

Su hermosa sonrisa se ensancho aún más si eso fuese posible y rió suavemente quedando a mi lado.

—Me alegra mucho que hayas podido venir Marinette, nunca pensé que vendrías a animarme, de hecho jamás imaginé que pudieras venir — puntualizó.

Me sonrojé y comencé a aclarar un par de cosas, oh por lo menos intenté.

—B-Bueno ¡Si! E-Es que, mi casa queda muy cerca y, t-tú eres mi amigo así que me dije, porque no apoyar a un amigo en este tipo de situaciones.

Me dolió decir eso, pero no podía maquillar la verdad.

—Pues, agradezco mucho ser uno de tus amigos Marinette — comentó dulcemente.

—N-No es nada — logre decir — es lo menos que podía hacer — argumente sonriendo suavemente.

Este sonrió de igual manera y se acercó a mi para tomarme de los hombros y recostar su mejilla en mi cabeza dándome un cálido abrazo.

—Gracias — susurró aferrándose a mi cintura y enterrando su rostro en mi cabello, aspirando fuertemente, mientras que yo sentía mi cuerpo tiritar contra el suyo, sus respiraciones pesadas estaban empezando a provocar reacciones involuntarias en mi cuerpo.

Me dejé llevar y lo abrace de vuelta con timidez dejando el lado lateral de mi cabeza descansando contra su pecho.

—Adrien, van a anunciar a los ganadores — llamó la chica de cabello corto interrumpiendo el abrazo entre Adrien y yo, sin ningún tacto.

«Oh mon Dieu, la reina del hielo»

Adrien levantó la cabeza y saludó a ala chica que vestía un inmaculado traje de esgrima color rojo cereza, y que traía una espada en su mano derecha, perfectamente limpia.

—¡Kagami! Mira, ella es Marinette, vino a darme apoyo, ¿No es tierna? — preguntó sin despegarse de mi, haciendo que por instinto me cubriera la cara abochornada, acaso ¿me había dicho tierna? ¡Era el mejor día de mi vida! En cambio la chica frente a Adrien no parecía pensar lo mismo.

Caminó hacia nosotros y se limitó a mirarme con cierto resentimiento, al igual de echar una mirada de asqueo al notar que seguíamos abrazados.

—Marinette — saludó despectivamente y concentró su mirada en Adrien tomándolo del brazo y tirando de él — apresúrate, anunciaran al equipo ganador — insistió sin emoción alguna en su voz y separándonos bruscamente de la posición en la que estábamos.

—Ya voy Kagami, espera un segundo — consiguió decir zafándose delicadamente de su agarre y mirándome una vez más. — ¿Te quedarás a ver la premiación Marinette? — preguntó.

—¿Eh? Yo... — dude un poco antes de contestar, no tenía planeado quedarme mucho tiempo, mis padre me habían dado permiso hasta un cierto período de tiempo, pero al ver la sonrisa esperanzada de Adrien, mis defensas decayeron.

«Supongo que, podría quedarme un poco más»

—Si, por supuesto — respondí inmediatamente al mismo tiempo que Adrien se despedía con la mano y caminaba junto a Kagami hacia su grupo.

Kagami en cambio regresó su mirada hacia mi con el ceño fruncido de una manera que daba miedo. Ciertamente, ya me había dejado claro que yo no le caía muy bien.

Tikki se removió dentro de mi bolso y saco su cabeza disimuladamente para ver a Kagami alejarse con Adrien.

—Esta claro que para esa chica no eres de su agrado Marinette — habló en voz baja levantando su mirada hacia mi.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo Tikki, no es tan conveniente que me acerque mucho a ella por ahora — estaba segura de que esa espada que se cargaba no la utilizaba solo para los torneos. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo imaginándome cerca de ella con esa espada acompañándola y una sonrisa sádica marcando su rostro.

Sacudí la cabeza deshaciéndome de esos pensamientos. A veces podía llegar a ser algo... esta bien, ¡Muy dramática! Pero no por eso debía estar con la cabeza baja en presencia de esa chica.

—No pienses tanto en eso Marinette — me animó mi Kwami que seguía asomando la cabeza disimuladamente — ahora corre, o no habrá lugar para ver a Adrien recibir su premio.

Sonreí haciéndole caso y me abrí paso entre las personas para llegar hacia el frente y observar como Adrien y su equipo estaban reunidos a un lado del profesor Armand. Quien con un altavoz pedía un poco de control de parte del público y le cedía el altavoz al organizador del evento y a quien anunciaría a la escuela ganadora. Rezé para mis adentros que nuestra escuela fuera la elegida, al igual como lo hice para que Adrien fuera el ganador.

—La escuela ganadora de este año es... — abrió el sobre en sus manos y leyó el nombre en voz alta — por... tercera vez ¡La escuela Françoise Dupont!

Todos los del equipo se dieron un abrazo grupal y gritaron de emoción mientras que el productor tenía en su mano otro papel, que indicaban a los chicos que habían quedado en primer, segundo y tercer lugar.

Aplaudí emocionada al ver que el puesto de primer lugar se lo había llevado Adrien, quien subió al podio saludándome con una sonrisa al recibir su medalla del primer lugar.

En segundo lugar quedo la reina del hielo, lo cual no le causo ninguna gracia, pero que de todos modos subió al podio y cerro los ojos mientras le colocaban la medalla.

En tercer lugar quedó un chico de nuestra misma escuela, su nombre era Jean Duparc, lo había visto un par de veces en el patio del colegio, sin embargo, no lo conocía muy bien.

El público aplaudió y los participantes bajaron del podio, no sin antes estrechar la mano del productor y del profesor, dándoles las felicitaciones y entregándole el trofeo al equipo ganador. Nuestra escuela.

Adrien me indicó con un gesto que me acercara y yo obedecí casi al instante, no me resistí más y lo abracé fuertemente causándole sorpresa, pero de igual forma me regreso el abrazo con entusiasmo, estaba tan feliz por él.

—¡Felicitaciones Adrien! Debes estar muy orgulloso de ti mismo — dije separándome unos centímetros de él.

Este se rasco la nuca un poco incomodo y se aclaro la garganta para hablar.

—Gracias Marinette, te confieso que... no sabía si ganaríamos este año, pero lo logramos. Así que también debo darte las gracias por apoyarme — comentó.

Asentí algo cohibida por sus palabras y miré como Kagami llegaba a la zona donde estábamos. No quería ser mal educada, así que dibujé una sonrisa nerviosa y la saludé.

—¡Ey, Kagami! — la nombré — muchas felicidades por tu triunfo también, debes estar muy feliz.

Esta frunció el ceño y miró hacia mi, casi sentía que se me estaban congelando los huesos.

—Ganar el segundo lugar no es ningún motivo de celebración para mi familia, es solo un puesto sin valor, así que no es como si hubiese ganado algo de mayor importancia realmente — espetó.

Me congele ante esta contestación y me removí incomoda en mi sitio.

—E-Entiendo, lo siento — me disculpé, esta chica no estaba conforme con nada que fuera de la segunda clase, tenía muy claro que quería ser la número uno en todo.

—Adrien, los chicos quieren celebrar nuestro triunfo en una cafetería, solo venía a decirte eso — reveló fríamente sin dar más hincapié al tema.

—¿De verdad? ¡Eso suena genial! ¿Quieres acompañarnos Marinette?

No necesitaba ver el semblante de Kagami para saber que esa sugerencia no le cayo ni una pizca de gracia. Así que mi miraba viajo hacia abajo mientras que sujetaba mi brazo distraídamente.

—Y-Yo... no lo sé, no quiero importunar a nadie.

—No lo harás — insistió — vamos, mi papá me dio permiso esta vez, no me digas que no — rogó nuevamente.

Estaba entre la espada y la pared, si no llegaba a casa pronto, me castigarían, pero si no me quedaba, decepcionaría a Adrien.

Mordí mi labio inferior indecisa y finalmente suspiré dando una respuesta afirmativa.

Que era un simple castigo si podía pasar con Adrien toda una tarde.

—¡Fantástico! ¡Ey, Kagami! No es grandioso, Marinette se viene con nosotros — expresó con alegría pasando un brazo sobre mis hombros y acercándome a él.

Me sentí un poco intimidada por la mirada que Kagami daba en mi dirección. Se notaba a leguas que no le agradaba ni un poco la idea de que yo vaya con ellos, más no lo dió a relucir.

—Como sea — respondió secamente desviando la mirada hacia otro lugar y alejándose.

Estaba metida en un lío, no sabía que podría pasar si nos ponían juntas a mi y a Kagami a convivir en una cafetería, la chica me odiaba y ella no era mi persona favorita pero, si no iba, perdería la oportunidad de estar junto a Adrien.

«Rayos»

¿Que debía hacer?

**...**

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Fue interesante?

¿Kagami jugará un papel muy importante en esta historia? ¿Aparecerá Luka pronto? ¿Ustedes que creen?


	10. Capítulo 8

**~Adrien~**

Pasó un largo rato, pero por fin pude lograr convencer a Marinette de que se viniera con nosotros a festejar nuestra victoria. Al final ella aceptó, lo que hizo que mi interior se regocijara de una manera excesiva, ¡Pasaría una tarde con Marinette! Era como si el destino me sonriera por primera vez en mi vida. Aprovecharía para conocerla mejor como Adrien, claro que, también irían los muchachos y Kagami, pero... era mejor eso que nada.

Caminamos varias calles hasta llegar a la cafetería "Le cafe du coin", ¡Era un lugar perfecto! Era pintoresco, agradable, silencioso... y su cappuccino con nata y chocolate era increíblemente rico, este lugar era ideal para celebrar nuestro triunfo como equipo, y por qué no... conseguir que Marinette hablara más de si misma, ¡Quería conocer todo sobre ella! Todas sus facetas, sus deseos, sus cosas favoritas, aun cuando sabía algunas cosas de ella como Chat Noir, quería que se las dijera a Adrien. Que tuviera esa confianza ciega que siempre presentaba con mi forma heroica.

—¡Hemos llegado!

—Este lugar es muy tranquilo, no es como otros restaurantes a lo que he ido — mencionó Kagami leyendo el letrero e inspeccionado el lugar. Ella prefería un ambiente más sereno.

—¡Me encantan los capuchinos que hacen aquí! Son realmente buenos — gritó Marinette dibujando una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

No pude evitar sentir un arrebato de ternura al verla tan ilusionada con la idea de tener un cappuccino espumoso en su mano, al igual que yo, también fantaseaba con beber aquella relajante y dulce bebida, era algo que teníamos en común.

«Es tan espléndida»

Kagami rodó los ojos algo aburrida.

—Detesto el café, creo que pediré un té verde o una limonada — informó.

—Como quieras Kagami, no sabes de lo que te pierdes — bromeé — ¿cierto Marinette?

Marinette de inmediato me dio la razón asintiendo varias veces muy sonrojada, y algo intimidada por la mirada que le dedicó Kagami.

Kagami suspiró aborrecida y luego puso un semblante más tranquilo.

—Bueno, si es tan bueno como dices... entonces lo probaré, un poco de cafeína no le vendría mal a mi aparato digestivo.

—Lo amarás, lo prometo.

—Eso espero — advirtió mirándome fijamente con una muy imperceptible, tanto que se volvió un poco incómodo.

Un ruido de parte de nuestros compañeros nos sacó de ese tenso momento.

—¡Hey, chicos! ¿Qué esperan? Hay que ordenar — insistió uno de los de mi equipo.

Asentí y le cedí el paso a Marinette y a Kagami para que entraran primero, como siempre mi padre decía que debía hacerlo con cualquier dama.

Primero pasó Kagami seguida de Marinette, quien agradeció el gesto con esa dulce sonrisa que la caracterizaba. Esta chica no podía cautivarme más de lo que ya lo había echo.

Entre detrás de ellas y tomé asiento junto a Marinette, a mi lado se había sentado Kagami así que estaba en medio de dos chicas. Literal.

Esperamos a que viniera un camarero a tomar nuestra orden y cuando llegó el turno de Marinette, tuve curiosidad por saber cual sería su dulce favorito, aunque claro, al vivir ella en una panadería no me cabría duda de que había probado postres mucho mas deliciosos que cualquiera de los que están aquí, así que esperé ansioso por saber su decisión.

—Eh, pues me gustaría una porción de tarta de selva negra y un capuchino de nata y avellana — ordenó tímidamente mirando como el mesero anotaba su pedido en la libreta que cargaba.

«Una fanática del chocolate... interesante»

—Pediré una porción de tarta de tres leches y un cappuccino de menta — Plagg dentro de mi bolsillo se removió inquieto como protesta, golpeé disimuladamente mi bolsillo y miré nerviosamente al mesero.

—¿D-Disculpe, tendrán algo de queso?

El mesero arqueo una ceja confundido.

—Ehh, si Monsieur, tenemos una gran variedad, ¿Desea alguno para acompañar su tarta?

—Una ruleta de Cammembert por favor.

Todos se me quedaron viendo muy extrañados, especialmente Marinette, un momento bastante incomodo, hasta el mesero alzo las cejas extrañado por pedir aquel queso tan pestilente como acompañamiento para una tarta.

«Maldito Plagg, me las vas a pagar»

El mesero carraspeo nuevamente incómodo y tomó la orden esta vez de Kagami.

—Tomaré lo mismo que Adrien... a excepción del queso — pidió.

Una vez que el mesero anotó los pedidos de todos, se retiró a la cocina para traer nuestros platillos.

—No creí que fueras un fanático del queso Agreste — se escuchó decir casi al final de la mesa.

«Lo que faltaba»

Sonreí algo incómodo maldiciendo a Plagg por obligarme a pedir uno de sus antojitos de queso. ¡Me quería morir de la vergüenza! Esto no podía estar pasándome.

Sentí un peso suave en mi hombro y enseguida volteé para mirar a Marinette sonriéndome tímida con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—No tienes de que avergonzarte Adrien, como hija de un panadero no soy quien para juzgarte, he visto a clientes de mis padres pedir cosas más extrañas — comentó tratando de animarme.

Esas palabras habían echo que mi corazón diera un vuelco y que inmediatamente la vergüenza que sentía fuera reemplazada por una mejoría inexplicable. Le devolví la sonrisa tomando la mano que estaba pegada a su hombro en un contacto más íntimo y delicado.

—Gracias, Marinette. Eres muy gentil.

—N-No es nada Adrien, s-somos amigos, los amigos se apoyan entre si — admitió nerviosamente quitando delicadamente su mano de la mía. Fui totalmente consiente del vació que me hizo sentir al quitar su mano de la mía.

—Tienes razón.

Los chicos continuaron hablando de cosas triviales y sobre la tercera victoria hasta que llegaron los pedidos. Miré de reojo a Kagami, quien evaluaba de forma seria el lugar. Al contrario de Mari, que pese a estar tímida, veía fascinada la decoración y el ambiente tranquilo del establecimiento.

Pronto llegaron los pedidos, y Marinette casi salto de su asiento al encontrarse cara a cara con su postre, con los ojos brillando de ilusión al ver su porción de tarta, parecía una niña, era adorable verla degustar su postre con tanto anhelo.

—¿Esta bueno? — pregunté una vez que la vi llevarse su tercera cucharada se dulce a la boca para saborearlo con gusto. Al escuchar mi pregunta, ella asintió efusivamente con ojos brillosos y aún masticando su porción.

Mis ojos se dilataron al observar como una pequeña mancha de chocolate había embarrado sus labios. Cubriéndolos cuidadosamente como una fresa con una capa de dulce chocolate. Estiré mi mano y rocé su mejilla cuidadosamente retirando los restos del chocolate que estaban en sus delicados labios.

El mundo de pronto se congeló y Marinette se puso rígida mirando mis ojos con un atisbo de confusión y algo más que no pude identificar. El chocolate en sus labios aún era ligeramente imperceptible, sin darme cuenta, relamí mis propios labios para humedecerlos, estaba pensando en lo dulce que sería quitar esos restos de chocolate con mi boca... con la punta mi lengua recorriendo esos hermosos y apetecibles labios color durazno hasta fundirnos nuevamente en un ardiente beso, como el que nos dimos aquella vez en su cuarto. Era casi una necesidad, algo me incitaba a probar de ese dulce néctar prohibido, del cual estaba ansioso por ingerir.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasé observando sus labios, al menos no lo supe hasta que escuché un carraspeo por parte de Kagami, sacándome inmediatamente del mundo de mis fantasías.

Sin mencionar palabra alguna, Kagami agarró un par de servilletas de la mesa que luego paso a Marinette, quien los tomó algo confundida.

—Límpiate, ya no eres una niña. Tus modales en la mesa dicen mucho a cerca de tu personalidad.

Ambos quedamos fríos por aquel comentario. Marinette más que todo estaba súper contrariada y cohibida, con delicadeza tomó la servilleta y la llevo a sus labios, deshaciéndose de todo rastro del dulce color marrón.

«Que desperdicio de chocolate»

Suspiré con algo de desilusión. Que suerte que los chicos estaban tan metidos en la conversación y devorando sus respectivos postres que apenas y notaban lo que pasaba por esta parte de la mesa. Ninguno noto la incomodidad de Marinette, ni el ceño fruncido de Kagami. Era algo que agradecía mentalmente.

Opté por poner mi mejor cara y mi espalda de pronto se volvió tan recta y tensa como una vara, no pude evitar hacerlo. El pensar que mis manos habían rozado los labios de Marinette, hizo que mi interior casi saltara de emoción. Era el primer acercamiento íntimo que tenía como Adrien hacia ella. Esperaba poder tener más momentos como estos... con menos persona por supuesto.

Recordé que tenía aún los restos de chocolate que había retirado de los labios de Marinette en mis dedos, rápidamente, los lleve a mi boca y retiré todo el dulce, saboreando cada milímetro y fantaseando que algún día, pudiera retirar los restos de chocolate directamente de los labios de mi adorada Prrruincesa. Por que si, ella iba a ser mía, así fuera lo último que hiciera en la vida.

«Delicioso»

**~Marinette~**

¡Esta salida era una tortura!

No solo no estaba a solas con Adrien, sino que además, la reina del hielo no ha estado más que mandándome miradas de muerte y resaltando cada error que realizaba... ¡Todo frente a Adrien! Sabía que lo hacía apropósito. Yo no le caía muy bien. Y el echo de que Adrien me invitara a tomar un café con su grupo no le había caído en gracia para nada. Ahora mismo Adrien debe pensar ahora mismo que soy una idiota, de otro modo no estaría tan tenso y nervioso después del comentario de Kagami.

«Vaya suerte la mía»

Dejé la servilleta a un lado del plato y mantuve la mirada baja. Mis ánimos decayeron gradualmente en solo unos pocos segundos. No sabía que hacía esa chica pero siempre que estaba cerca de ella me hacía sentir como si yo fuera insignificante. Comparada con ella yo solo era un cero a la izquierda en esta reunión, no encajaba en las conversaciones del equipo y ni siquiera conocía del todo a los compañeros de Adrien.

Dejé escapar un sonoro suspiro antes de tomar con mis dos manos el vaso de cristal que contenía el capuchino, di un sorbo del dulce líquido dejando que este me relajara por completo y calentara mi estómago, casi olvide que estaba con más personas. El café de aquí era muy bueno, casi me atrevía a decir que mucho mejor que el de mis padres, bueno... en los postres ellos corrían con ventaja. Pero el café de aquí era tan relajante que te transportaba a un mundo distinto al que conocías, te pierdes por unos instantes de solo saborear la avellana combinada con la leche y los granos de café.

—Esplendido ¿Cierto?

De manera inconsciente asentí mientras que mis ojos permanecían cerrados y mi paladar terminaba de hacer su trabajo al anestesiar mi lengua tan exquisitamente.

—Es como si te transportaras a otro mundo ¿no?

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa y asentí en su dirección.

—¡Exactamente! ¡Es el mismo pensamiento que siempre tengo! Es como si...

—¿Tus papilas gustativas bailaran? — adivinó mientras asentía emocionada.

—¡Si! ¡Y su sabor es tan suave, como si estuvieras...

—/¡Tomando un afrodisiaco lactoso!/ — dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Cubrí mi boca con mis manos al descubrir que teníamos el mismo pensamiento, era como si estuviéramos sincronizados, reí un poco al pensar eso.

Adrien también dejó escapar una risilla mientras tomaba una cucharada de su porción de tarta.

—¿Quieres probar un poco? Es casi tan bueno como el tuyo...

«¡Oh mon dieu! ¿¡Esto era un sueño!? Adrien Agreste me daría de comer»

Asentí como estúpida y acerqué mi boca a la cuchara que Adrien me ofrecía. Casi podía observar el fondo rosado y los pétalos de rosa caer alrededor de él. Era como un príncipe, tan atractivo y absolutamente encantador, incluso casi me atoro con el pedazo de tarta, afortunadamente, logre tragar con normalidad antes de alejarme unos centímetros.

—¿Te gustó?

—Me encantas — murmuré soñadora sin darme cuenta de la estupidez que acababa de cometer, cuando reaccioné me quedé pálida como la nieve — q-quiero decir ¡Me encanta! La tarta, si eso, la tarta era de lo que hablaba — repetí nerviosamente — digo tu también me encantas, pero no tanto como la tarta, porque la tarta es deliciosa, es lo mejor que hay en el universo — parlotee rápidamente hasta quedarme sin aliento.

—¡Wow! Tranquila Marinette, ya entendí... amas mucho la tarta — agregó divertido guiñándome un ojo. — en ese caso, ¿Quieres acabártela? No puedo comer mucho dulce después de todo, ya sabes, por mi dieta de modelo — ofreció con esa sonrisa tan perfecta deslizando su plato hacia mi.

—¡¿Q-Qué?! Oh no, no, no Adrien, no podría... digo, esa es tu tarta, además yo ya tengo la mí...

—Insisto Marinette, no te preocupes — interrumpió — sería una lástima desperdiciarla.

—P-Pero, tu pagaste por ella, es injusto que yo la coma... — trate de negarme, más el solo negó con la cabeza.

—Yo te invito, anda no reniegues tanto y acéptala de una vez — sonrió dejando el plato frente a mi.

—Gracias — murmuré una vez que la tuve frente a mi, ni siquiera podía terminarme la porción que tenía en mi plato y ahora debo acabarme dos, todo porque dije que amaba la tarta más que nada en un momento de desesperación.

Fantástico, tendré una sobredosis de azúcar. Simplemente maravilloso.

«Como si no fuera suficiente lo que me dan de comer mis padres»

Aún así, el gesto fue lindo, incluso pensé que llegaría a amar mas la tarta de tres leches que la de chocolate, solo por el echo de que este postre, lo había pedido Adrien. Pero... ¿Y si me consideraba una glotona? Me escandalicé por ese pensamiento, no quería que pensara que era una comedora compulsiva. Vale si, era un poco glotona, pero hasta yo tenía mis límites.

Baje la cucharada con cuidado y alejé los dos platos de mi, cada uno con media porción de tarta.

—¿Ya no vas a comer más? — preguntó Adrien algo extrañada al verme alejar los platos de mi.

—No, estoy llena, pero estuvo delicioso, gracias Adrien.

—No hay de que Marinette, al parecer tenemos una debilidad por lo dulce, otra cosa que tenemos en común — mencionó cruzando sus manos y recargando sus codos en la mesa.

—E-Eso creo... — reí nerviosamente mientras mis manos se retorcían bajo la mesa con nerviosismo, era casi irreal la forma en la que Adrien charlaba conmigo. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un sonido acuoso que vino de la dirección donde se encontraba Kagami.

La observé apuñalar su trozo de tarta con el tenedor mientras que con su característico semblante serio nos observaba a Adrien a mi.

¿Se habría sentido ofendida de que la excluyéramos de la conversación?

A pesar por el semblante que se cargaba, yo diría que la respuesta era más que obvia, tragué fuertemente y coloque mi mejor sonrisa antes de hablar, cuidando que las palabras no salieran temblorosas de mi boca.

—K-Kagami, ¿Que te ha parecido el capuchino? ¿Era lo que esperabas? — pregunte tratando de disipar el miedo que me carcomía el entablar una conversación con la reina de hielo.

Vaciló un poco antes de contestar.

—No esta mal, aunque sigo prefiriendo mil veces el té que tanta cafeína recorriendo mi cuerpo, el té es mucho más relajante — respondió secamente.

—V-Vale, ¿Y La tarta?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Es demasiado dulce, prefiero las cosas agrias o saladas.

Sus respuestas no hicieron más que incomodarme por milésima vez en la tarde. No era posible que una persona pudiese bajarle el ánimo a uno contestando una simple pregunta, cada respuesta parecía tener un código secreto que decodificándolo se podía entender como "No me hagas preguntas estúpidas" o "cállate".

Me rendí mentalmente, era obvio que no me ganaría jamás la simpatía de Kagami. Era alguien demasiado seria y centrada, al contrario de mi, que no podía pasar más de dos segundos para cometer un acto vergonzoso y era a menudo, muy distraída. Éramos como el agua y el aceite, ninguna podía estar en presencia de la otra.

Al escuchar que los amigos de Adrien tenían planeado marcharse, todos incluyéndome, se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron a la salida. Ya era muy tarde, seguro que mis padres estarían muy preocupados. Metí mi mano en la bolsa donde también descansaba Tikki, arranqué un pedazo de tarta disimuladamente y lo introduje en mi bolsa para que Tikki comiera, ella más que nada amaba el chocolate, o más bien todo lo dulce.

Extraje mi celular y lo encendí para ver el montón de llamadas perdidas de parte de mis padres.

Suspire profundo. Ahora si que la había hecho buena. Mis padres esta vez si que no escucharían explicaciones y me castigarían como mínimo un mes. Ya muchos problemas tenía con desaparecerme todo el tiempo como Ladybug.

Rodeé la mesa para quedar en el lumbral de la puerta hasta que Adrien me interceptó antes de que pudiera siquiera poner un pie fuera de la cafetería.

—¿Te llevo Marinette?

Me quedé estupefacta por su pregunta.

—¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no Adrien! — chillé alterada — No quiero abusar de tu amabilidad, hiciste mucho por mi hoy, puedo regresar sola a mi casa.

—No seas así Marinette, yo te invité a venir, así que seré el responsable de entregarte sana y salva a tu casa — insistió haciendo una reverencia rápida e indicando con su cabeza el auto donde aguardaba su chofer y guardaespaldas con cara de perro bulldog.

—¿S-Seguro que esta bien? ¡Digo! No quiero causar ningún revuelo con tu padre al saber que me llevarás a casa...

—Marinette — me tomo suavemente de los hombros transmitiéndome tranquilidad — descuida, solo quiero hacer un gesto lindo con mi amiga, además no quiero que te pase nada de camino a casa, prefiero asegurarme de que llegues bien. Vamos — terminó diciendo indicándome con el gesto de su cabeza que subiera al auto.

Apreté con fuerza la correa de mi bolsa y entre ayudada por Adrien a su lujoso y enorme auto, sintiéndome un poco intimidada por el chofer que conducía el vehículo. No parecía ser de muchas palabras... ni tampoco amigable.

—Regreso en un momento Marinette, me despediré de mis amigos y vendré corriendo.

—Claro Adrien, tranquilo. Me quedaré aquí — finalicé.

Adrien asintió dedicándome una sonrisa y por el vidrio podía ver como chocaba sus puños con sus compañeros e incluso se abrazaban dándole unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda. Al final quedó dolo con Kagami, esta le dió un abrazo, muy intimo desde mi punto de vista, y luego para mi tortura, dejó un delicado beso en una de las mejillas de Adrien para luego retirarse a su propio auto.

Un enorme agujero se instaló en mi estómago, sentía como si algo helado me desmenuzara las tripas. Era una sensación muy desagradable.

«No tengo derecho a quejarme, Adrien y yo... ni siquiera somos algo»

Me arrimé en la puerta suspirando con fuerza. Este día no había salido del todo bien, y debía prepararme para lo que me esperaba al llegar a casa.

Cuando Adrien se acerco nuevamente al vehículo, me aparte ligeramente del vidrio dejando que este abriera la puerta sin ningún impedimento.

—Listo, vamos por la calle Gotlib número 12, por favor — indicó al chofer cerrando la puerta detrás de él y ubicando su mirada al asiento de enfrente.

El viaje fue tranquilo. Silencioso, no incómodo pero si muy sigiloso.

Cuando llegamos, Adrien como el caballero que era, me abrió la puerta e hizo una reverencia tomando una de mis manos para llevarla hasta su boca y dejar un beso en ella. Mis mejillas se calentaron tanto, que podía apostar a que parecían dos focos de luces de navidad.

—Gracias por acompañarme Marinette, eres una persona increíble — dijo una vez que despegó sus labios de mi mano.

—N-No hay de que Adrien, siempre estaré para lo que necesites, tendrás siempre mi apoyo — aclaré.

Adrien rió suavemente y se enderezó de nuevo.

—Lo sé. Nos veremos otro día Marinette — se despidió agitando su mano y entrando al auto.

Agité mi mano despidiéndome de él con una sonrisa tonta en mi rostro. Estaba ya muy lejos como para notar mi despedida. Así que baje la mano y ahogué un suspiro al entrar a casa y encontrarme con mis padres de brazos cruzados y con una cara que decía que estaban de todo menos contentos.

Tragué saliva fuertemente cerrando la puerta del local detrás de mi.

«Mi suerte no pudo haberse ido más lejos»

—¡Jovencita! ¿Se puede saber por qué no has contestado tu teléfono? Tu padre y yo te estábamos muy preocupados por ti...

«Tal y como lo había previsto... las cosas no van para mejor»

—Estas en serios problemas señorita, sube a tu cuarto inmediatamente, hablaremos de esto más tarde — me regañó mi madre con dl ceño levemente fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

Sin más remedio, baje la cabeza y subí escalones arriba hacia mi cuarto. Podía estarme olvidando de la salida que había planeado con Alya mañana en la tarde. La vida a veces puede sorprenderte de la forma más inesperada.

Tomé mi mano abrazándola más a mi pecho, recordando como los labios de Adrien habían hecho contacto con mis nudillos en un beso de despedida.

Aunque... tal vez, no todo había sido tan malo.


	11. Capítulo 9

**~Adrien~**

—Prrrincesa, he llegado — mi saludo fue contestado con un simple gruñido de parte de Marinette, me preocupaba un poco, pues era algo extraño verla recostada en su cama en posición fetal abrazando una de las almohadas y suspirando repetidamente. Se veía muy mal.

Salté de la trampilla cayendo con cuidado a la cama y colocándome a su lado, ni siquiera había reaccionado a mi llegada.

—¿Princesa, estas bien?

Supuse que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para poder dirigirme la mirada ya que apenas y entreabrió los ojos. Estaba pálida, y temblaba violentamente apretando entre ambos puños a la almohada que tenía debajo de su cabeza.

—Chat... — su voz era débil a comparación de otra veces, que era enérgica y llena de vida. Esta escena me estaba asustando, tenía miedo de que algo malo estuviera pasándole a mi princesa. A mon amour.

Desesperado, me acerqué más a su rostro para topar con mis garras su frente, sabia que no podría sentir con exactitud el calor corporal de su piel a través del traje, pero en caso de que tuviera fiebre lo hubiera notado de inmediato debido a su respectiva temperatura.

—No tienes fiebre — musité extrañado sin entender aún porque estaba retorciéndose en su cama sosteniendo su cabeza como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Princesa, ¿Que ocurre? ¿Que tienes? — pregunté angustiado al verla sufriendo, no sabía que hacer para ayudarla, estaba perdiendo la tranquilidad por completo.

Ella se soltó la cabeza y se sentó algo debilitada, desarmo las coletas que adornaban su cabello y me miró fijamente tratando de recomponerse, quizás para no preocuparme. Si eso era lo que quería lograr, no funcionó, sigo igual o más preocupado que antes. Y ella aún no me daba ninguna razón por la cual se encontraba así.

Me miró con una sonrisa forzosa mientras agitaba su mano despreocupadamente.

—Estoy bien Chat, en serio — articuló con la voz algo debilitada, y algo chillona al principio, iba a decir algo con respecto a eso, cuando esta me cortó de golpe bramando lo siguiente.

—Ni se te ocurra decir una de tus bromas, gato callejero, sino te arrancaré las bolas y te las colgaré en el cogote junto con tu cascabel, no estoy de humor — reprendió Marinette con el ceño fruncido al ver que iba a decir algo.

Tragué fuertemente al escucharla decir tales palabras, pues si veía a Marinette muy capaz de hacer eso, así que mis "gatitos" estaban en riesgo.

—T-Tranquila Princesa, no planeaba decir nada — contesté nervioso sudando frío viéndola sostener su sien y jadear con dolor acurrucándose más a su almohada.

«Pobre de mi princesa»

—¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte? — pregunté mordiendo mi labio inferior, no quería molestarla más ahora que sabia el motivo de su desgana. Pero tampoco quería ser espectador de como la chica que amaba estaba sufriendo. Debía ayudarla.

—No quiero molestarte Chat, quédate tranquilo — al terminar de decir esto, soltó un gemido de dolor cerrando con fuerza los ojos y luego una especie de sollozo salió de su boca. Ya no podía soportarlo más.

Me arrodillé a un lado de su pequeño cuerpo estrechando su fina cintura en un abrazo reconfortante, tratando de no llorar. Era tan desesperante verla en este estado tan deplorable.

—Princesa, por favor, deja a este caballero ayudar a una hermosa princesa en apuros — le rogué soltando una ligera risa para evitar estallar en llanto, se volvió aún más inquietante cuando ella acarició mi cabeza tratando de aliviarme a mi, cuando debería ser al revés.

Restregué mi rostro contra su hombro, escuchando con más claridad los sollozos que emitían su boca, mientras seguía implorando entre susurros que me permitiera de alguna forma curar aquel malestar.

—¿Nunca dejarás de ser tan insistente verdad? — rió débilmente al ver que no me rendía.

—No, si eso puede lograr que me dejes ayudarte — respondí con una sonrisa sincera notando como se removía en su sitio hasta quedar cara a cara conmigo.

De inmediato mi corazón corrió una desenfrenada carrera al tener su tierno rostro frente al mío, tan cerca que su aliento caliente golpeo contra mi rostro, mi fantasía se desvaneció cuando ella presionó su palma contra mi mejilla en un gesto dulce.

—Gracias por preocuparte por mi gatito, y por quedarte a cuidarme, debe ser una verdadera molestia quedarte aquí solo por mi ¿Cierto? — liberó su mano de mi mejilla y cerró los ojos sintiéndose culpable.

—No digas eso — le reprendí dulcemente enmarcando su rostro para presionar mis manos sobre su frente — jamás podría abandonarte, menos en este estado — puntualicé.

Ella sonrió débilmente volviendo a cerrar sus bellos ojos y articulando un par de instrucciones.

—¿Podrías pasarme, el frasco marrón que esta encima de mi escritorio?... Junto al portátil...

Bajé con una velocidad sobre humana de la cama hasta llegar a su escritorio y rápidamente visualicé el frasco que yacía justo a un lado de un bonito portalápices decorativo y el portátil. Tomé el frasco, parecía... ¿Un remedio? ¿Con esto se sentiría mejor? Tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta. Traté de abrirlo pero, no lo conseguía. Rasqué mi cabeza con confusión sin saber como destapar el pequeño frasco de vidrio, así que sin demorarme más de lo acordado, se lo pasé y ella lo abrió sin dificultad presionando la tapa y girándola.

—¿Qué es eso princesa? — no quería parecer un entrometido, pero tenía que saber el nombre de esa medicina.

—No te espantes gatito, es solo una mezcla de agua ardiente alcanforado y ruda, una planta medicinal — aclaró ella acercando el frasco a su rostro y olfateó el contenido, para luego soltar el aire en forma de suspiro.

—¿Y ya? ¿Eso te hará sentir mejor? — pregunté algo desconfiado.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y contestó.

—Esto me pasa casi siempre Chat, es muy normal, por eso olfatear esta mezcla de plantas medicinales hace que me sienta mejor. Tu no te preocupes, solo me bastará descansar un poco y estaré como nueva — explicó haciendo un amague de sonrisa.

Asentí un poco inconforme con la explicación, pero igual estaba angustiado por su estado, era algo desconocido para mi. Además, aún se veía incómoda.

—Marinette, ¿Estas segura de que no es nada grave?

—Para nada Chaton crees que le ocultaría algo tan importante a mi mejor amigo? — alegó con un brillo en su mirada sonriendo divertida, a pesar de su malestar.

«Auch»

¿Acaso era el Karma? ¿Tantas veces de repetir a su Kwami y así mismo sobre que Marinette era solo una amiga, me estaban cobrando factura? Simulé perfectamente una sonrisa y la tome de la mano como si no me afectara lo que había dicho, aún sintiendo en mi cuerpo esa horrible sensación de malestar e incomodidad.

—¿Y tus padres, Ma bella Princess?

Ella suspiro dejando el frasco completamente cerrado a un lado suyo y bajando la mirada algo decaída, más de lo que ya estaba por la enfermedad.

—Están en una entrega muy importante para una boda, regresarán a mas tardar de las nueve y cuarenta y cinco. — observé el reloj en su mesita y comprobé que eran a penas las cinco y media. — además, estoy castigada — admitió sentándose en pose india y abrazando la almohada, apoyando delicadamente su cabeza en ella.

—¿Castigada? ¿Pero, por qué?

—Al parecer a mis padres no les gustó nada que me demorara en llegar a casa — resopló melancólica restregando su frente con su palma. — fue el día de ayer, salí con un amigo y sus compañeros a celebrar su victoria en el Campeonato de Esgrima.

Sudé frío al escuchar esa confesión.

«Así que fui yo...»

Me removí incómodo tratando de hacerle ver que no escondía nada, y volví a mirar su pálido rostro, recargando su barbilla en la almohada.

—¿Así que... fue por eso? Pero... si no podías llegar tarde a tu casa, ¿porque aceptaste ir con él de todos modos? — la curiosidad estaba matándome, si yo era el culpable de que la hubieran castigado al insistirle tanto que nos acompañara, por lo menos quería saber porque cuando tuvo la oportunidad de negarse, ella no la tomó.

Ella aún en su estado convaleciente se levantó de la posición en la que estaba y acomodó su cabello de tal manera que quedara a un lado de su cuello, dejando visible ese hermoso rostro sonrojado, y no precisamente por la fiebre, lo presentía.

—E-El es mi amigo, no quería desilusionarlo al no aceptar su invitación — me explicó. — además...

—¿Si?

—A-Además él y yo... — hizo una pausa antes de continuar relatando con su agitada respiración de por medio — e-él no tiene mucho tiempo libre, siempre pasa ocupado Chat, que era una semana de castigo si podía pasar la tarde con él...

«Oh, Marinette...»

Aún así me sentía mal. De no haberla convencido de quedarse a celebrar con nosotros, quizás ella no estuviese castigada... aunque, pensándolo bien ¿Que exactamente habría cambiado de la situación a la que estamos ahora? Mi princesa estaba aún enferma y debilitada, aún no conocía la causa y me daba mucha pena preguntarle, a pesar de que se veía un poco más relajada.

En un movimiento abrupto, ella se puso aún más pálida de lo que ya estaba y bajó de su cama destapándose de las sabanas que cubrían sus piernas, corriendo en dirección al lavabo de manos que estaba a un lado de su cama.

Comenzó a tener arcadas y de un momento a otro vomitó.

Bajé a ayudarle a sostener su cabello con una mano mientras acariciaba su espalda con la otra diciéndole que todo estaba bien y que no se preocupara.

Cuando dejo de agitar sus hombros debido a que estaba vomitando, abrió la llave y se lavó la boca lentamente ocultando su cara con su cabello. Sabía que estaba avergonzada por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Esta bien, ¿Ya pasó?

Ella asintió despacio volviendo a introducir un poco de agua en su boca y expulsarla escupiendo dentro del lavabo.

—Siento que hayas tenido que ver eso — comento apenada apretando los labios — seguro te doy asco ahora mismo — se lamentó.

Negué con la cabeza absorto y coloqué mi mano tras su espalda para llevarla nuevamente a su cama.

—No te preocupes, no fue nada princesa, tranquila. Recuéstate de nuevo, necesitas descansar.

Ella acató en silencio la orden y se metió nuevamente debajo de las sábanas descansando su cabeza sobre la almohada.

El silencio nos envolvió y Marinette respiró nuevamente con normalidad al sentir su cuerpo descansar cómodamente en el colchón.

Ni aún estando enferma perdía su encanto. Su piel blanquecina estaba parcialmente de un hermoso color rosado a causa del sonrojo, sus pestañas se batían con lentitud, parecían detener el tiempo cada vez que las veía moviéndose y tapando por unos segundos el hermoso color azul de sus ojos. Era magnífica.

«No puedo creer que haya estado tan ciego durante tanto tiempo...»

—¿Chat?

—¿Mmm?

—¿Continúas en Gatolandia? — su voz era mucho más animada y su sonrisa volvió a hacerse presente en su rostro.

Reí un poco más aliviado al escucharla hacer ese tipo de bromas, eso significaba que se encontraba mucho mejor. Volvía a ser la de antes. Mi dulce y adora princesa.

—Ya quisieras princesa, ¿Te encuentras mucho mejor? — la preocupación había disminuido a un increíble tres por ciento, se veía mucho mejor... pero ¿realmente lo estaba?

—Deja de preocuparte tanto por mi gatito, solo es cosa de un rato, nada malo me pasará. Te lo aseguró — recalcó para tratar de tranquilizarme.

Una sensación de calma y serenidad se apoderaron de mi. Bien, nada malo le estaba pasando a mi princesa, tal vez solo estaba exagerando mucho, pero solo pensar en el posible hecho de perderla, me hacía escandalizar y mis fuerzas se quebrantaban por completo. No soportaría que algo malo le pasara.

—Bien, quizás tengas razón, y soy yo el que lo esta exagerando — comenté aliviado.

Ella soltó una dulce risita y extendió su mano para acariciar mis falsas orejas con suavidad, despejando mi mente y sumiéndome en aquellas caricias propinadas por la chica que amo. Los ronroneos comenzaron a emitirse desde mi pecho y a ella le causo gracia saber que me tenía a su merced con sus dulces atenciones. Y no me importaba en lo absoluto, que lo hiciera.

Mis instintos de gato salieron nuevamente a flote dejándome recostado en su regazo, con ella respaldada en la cabecera de la cama. Parecía como si yo fuera su mascota, y ella mi hermosa dueña dándome mimos.

—¿Gatito?

Emití un sonido ligero pero entendible para que supiera que la estaba escuchando, incluso mis orejas se movieron cuando su voz me llamo con aquel apodo cariñoso con el que solía llamarme.

—Te quedarás conmigo hasta que me duerma, ¿cierto? — preguntó algo afligida, tal vez pensando que luego de un rato me iría dejándola sola. ¡Eso ni muerto!

—Por supuesto, princesa. No tienes ni que preguntarlo — me aferré a su cintura aprovechando que estaba recostado en su regazo, y ella continuó con su labor de acariciar mis cabellos. — me quedaré aquí cuanto tiempo sea necesario — declaré tratando de sonar firme, mas mi vano intento de sonar serio, salió en forma de un maullido a la vez que inconscientemente estiraba los brazos.

—Gato mimado — rió ella sin dejar de acariciar mi cabeza.

—Purr...

Recargué mi frente más hacia su estómago, dejando el resto de mi cuerpo tendido en la cama de mi princesa. Era tan relajante como las veces anteriores.

—Aquí me quedaré, princesa — susurré antes de quedarme dormido en su regazo, con ella acariciándome plenamente.

«Te lo prometo mon amour»

Mi cabeza se separó con suavidad del plano y aterciopelado estomago de mi princesa, en el que estaba recostado. Abrí mis ojos completamente para encontrarme en las penumbras de la habitación.

Había dormido como nunca. Junto al cálido cuerpo de mi princesa, con ella abrazándome como si se aferrara a su oso de felpa favorito.

Gracias a mi visión nocturna, logré ver la hora en el reloj de pared que tenía Marinette. Faltaban diez minutos para que llegasen los padres de Marinette, si me recostaba con ella nuevamente, probablemente me quede dormido más tiempo de lo necesario, y sabía, por experiencia propia, que sus padre revisaban constantemente la habitación para velar por la seguridad de su hija, y esta no sería la excepción. Por lo que nos descubrirían y me tacharían de un pervertido que hace cosas indebidas con su hija, lo cual estaba muy lejos de la realidad... bueno, casi.

De cualquier forma, no quería dejarles una mala imagen de mi a mis futuros suegros.

Con pesar me levanté completamente del lecho y contemplé a Marinette dormir. Lucía tan tranquila. Era la imagen más pura y angelical que mis ojos gatunos podían presenciar. Su color de piel había vuelto a la normalidad, dejándome apreciar sus mejillas ruborizadas y sus pobladas pestañas que me prohibían ver sus gemas azuladas. Sus labios entreabiertos dejando escapar los suspiros. Todo en ella me volvía loco.

Alboroté mis cabellos con frustración soltando un gemido de agonía al no poder hacer mío a ese ángel, lamentando no haber aprovechado las oportunidades en las que ella y yo podíamos ser algo más que simples amigos. Y maldiciendo mi suerte el haber tenido que darme cuenta demasiado tarde que ella ya no podía pertenecerme, por más que lo anhelara, ella amaba a alguien más, cosa que yo respetaba, pero no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a esa ardua batalla con aquel desconocido por conseguir su amor. Quería ser yo quien finalmente obtuviera todo su amor.

Lentamente me aproximé hacia ella, tocando con el dorso de mis guantes sus suaves y redondeadas mejillas, tragando fuertemente cuando su aliento chocó contra mi rostro... estábamos demasiado cerca.

Una lucha interna entre mi corazón y mi cerebro se dió a rienda suelta.

«¿Sería correcto robarle un beso en este estado?»

La idea era demasiado tentadora, y para nada desagradable. Sin embargo, una parte de mi no quería hacerlo por el mero capricho de que ella estuviera despierta y completamente consiente de lo que pasaba, no robándole un beso cobardemente cuando ella estaba tan vulnerable.

Apreté los dientes alejándome de su rostro, estando solo a unos milímetros de probar dichoso afrodisiaco. No tenía sentido robarle un beso de esta manera, no sería ningún cobarde.

Planté el beso que iba en dirección a sus labios justo en su frente, y acaricié el contorno de su faz quitando mechones traicioneros que caían por su rostro.

—Eres tan hermosa mon petit douce.

Tomé su barbilla cuidadosamente haciéndole una promesa silenciosa. A cualquier costo, conseguiría que ella correspondiera mis sentimientos, tanto como Adrien y Chat Noir.

Abrí cuidadosamente la trampilla tratando de no despertarla y trepé hasta salir completamente hacia el balcón de mi princesa. La amaba con locura, y quien quiera que fuera ese chico, tendría que luchar contra mi para conseguir su amor. Tenía varios candidatos, pues Marinette tenía pretendientes, como los pichones que merodeaban por París.

La quería para mi, un pensamiento demasiado egoísta, lo sé, pero así era. Marinette me había enamorado por completo en tan solo unos días, y aunque su amistad significaba mucho para mi. Quería tener algo más que sus cálidos abrazos maternales, quería tenerla en mis brazos y no soltarla nunca.

Quería tantas cosas de ella.

Finalmente, cerré con cuidado la trampilla y me alejé dando saltos y acrobacias por el cielo nocturno de París.

—J'aurai ton coeur mon petit ange... promesse de chat.


	12. Capítulo 10

**Hola a todos, toditos, todos! Aquí esta el cap número diez de esta historia, espero de todo corazón que lo disfruteís** **tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo.**

**~Adrien~**

—Mi princesa — musité con claridad y me acerqué para besar por debajo de su barbilla.

Marinette entrecerró sus hermosos ojos azul zafiro entreabriendo un poco los labios que tenía la dicha de besar en esos instantes.

Nunca supe como llegamos a estar así, solo sabía que no quería detenerme. No ahora.

La tomé sutilmente de su mentón para besar sus tiernos y suaves labios de nuevo, ella tímidamente me respondió en una dulce caricia y yo la abracé de manera que ella quedara presa entre la cama y mis brazos. Ambos estábamos debajo de las frazadas completamente vestidos.

El calor comenzó a emanar de nuestros cuerpos y solo pude aumentar aquella deliciosa sensación sumiéndome en aquel beso asiduo que tenía con mi princesa.

—Chat — jadeó mi nombre.

Gruñí de satisfacción al ver que lograba tener ese efecto hipnótico en ella, nuestros labios bailaban al compás y nuestras lenguas se acariciaban de una forma tan candente que fue imposible no emitir un sonido de satisfacción. Era uno de los mejores besos que habíamos compartido. Y esta vez no era a causa de un accidente.

Coloqué mi antebrazo detrás de su columna para separar un poco su cuerpo de la cama, ella ante mi acción tiró su cabeza hacia atrás dejando todo su cuello accesible para que pudiera saborearlo. No lo pensé ni dos veces cuando ya estaba perdido en el sabor de su piel y en la suavidad con la que emitía esos sonidos de satisfacción. Sin embargo no era suficiente. ¡Quería escucharla gritar! Oír mi nombre brotar de sus labios, quería que supiera que era yo quien le provocaba esas sensaciones tan placenteras.

—Chat, ya no aguanto — articuló mi princesa dificultosamente, estaba realmente agitada, y su rostro había adquirido un leve tono rojizo que me pareció adorable.

—Tranquila princesa — le dije una vez que llegué a su lóbulo para susurrar la respuesta tranquilizadora. — pronto acabará esta tortura para ambos.

Los ojos de Marinette permanecieron cerrados y yo hice viajar mi boca desde su cuello a su clavícula, donde mordí levemente esa zona causando que mi princesa soltara un chillido pequeño.

Continúa succionando su piel creando pequeños hematomas que tardarían días en desaparecer. Pequeñas mordidas de amor que simbolizaban el comienzo de nuestro acto. Cada vez subíamos más y más el tono de nuestras caricias. Comenzando por acariciar nuestros cuerpos aún por encima de la ropa y diciéndonos frases dulces al oído, yo mayormente, lo que ocasionaba en la gran mayoría el sonrojo de mi princesa.

Llegué con mis dedos a esa parte que anhelaba poseer, esa parte que pedía a gritos un toque de mis garras. Cumplí con su llamado y mis dedos empezaron a acariciar aquel pequeño trozo de carne que estaba cubierto por el pantalón rosa de Marinette. Aquello fue como si le hubiesen electrocutado, se cimbró de pies a cabeza apretando las sábanas en dos puños. Los toques eléctricos parecían estar presente en todo su cuerpo.

—¿Te gusta? — pregunté maliciosamente aumentando las caricias cada vez más deprisa a la par con sus gemidos.

Ella no respondió. En vez de eso arqueo aún más su cuerpo hundiendo más las uñas en el colchón y tratando de cerrar sus piernas, más no se lo permití, antes de que pudiera siquiera cerrarlas un poco, me colé entre ellas quedando totalmente vulnerable ante mi.

—Eres una niña mala — bisbiseé — no deberías haber echo eso — musité refiriéndome a que no debía de negar el placer de ser tocada en esa parte. Sabía que le gustaba, sus gritos y gemidos ahogados eran la prueba de que lo estaba disfrutando.

—Gatito — sus ojos se entreabrieron solo un poco mirándome con esa mirada cristalizada, las lágrimas estaban a punto de salirse de sus orbes azules en un estado de desesperación.

Mi mano no dejó ni por un instante de masajear esa zona. Sabía que estaba por llegar al orgasmo por la forma en la que se movía y su respiración se agitaba cada vez más. Me incliné sobre ella besando su cuello y dejando que me arañara los hombros con sus largas uñas. Gracias a Dios todavía tenía el traje, o estoy seguro de que me abría arrancado la piel a tiras.

—Ahh... ¡Ahh! — un último grito y mi princesa había llegado a su anhelado orgasmo. Sus labios temblaron y su cuerpo convulsionó dejándome ver fascinado como su pantalón aparecía una ligera mancha en la parte de su intimidad. Se había corrido, y yo era el causante de eso.

Sonreí quitando mi mano de su zona para envolver a mi princesa en un protector abrazo, riendo al ver como ella ponía sus manos en su carita, cubriendo su expresión excitada y avergonzada.

Besé parte de su cabeza y ella se removió inquieta desde su posición. Sin decir nada, solo abrazándome y disfrutando de ese momento tan íntimo que compartíamos.

—¿Chat?

—¿Si, Princesa?

—Levántate.

Extrañado levanté bajé la mirada hacia Marinette y ella repitió la misma palabra una y otra vez, su voz se distorsionó cada vez más hasta que cambió por completo, la dulce voz de mi princesa se convirtió en...

—¡Levántate! — gritó esa irritante voz haciéndome despertar de golpe de aquel maravilloso sueño húmedo, en donde los protagonistas éramos mi Princesa y yo.

El encanto se había roto por completo.

Un olor pestilente hizo que me cubriera rápidamente la nariz y tuviera un par de arcadas. Inclusive me lloraron los ojos al olfatear el fuerte aroma.

—¡Plagg! Llévate esa abominación lejos de mi nariz — le reclamé a mi Kwami molesto, me había despertado en el mejor de los sueños con su odiosa y grotesca voz y aún así el muy descarado ponía su camembert lo bastante cerca de mi nariz como para dejarme sin mi sentido del olfato.

—¡Grosero! — se quejó Plagg.

—¿Por qué me despertaste? — me quejé restregándome los ojos.

«Estaba en la mejor parte del sueño»

—Tu teléfono no ha dejado de sonar desde hace más de dos horas, incluso tuve que dejar de lado a mi precioso para tratar de levantarte — siseó de manera indignada llevándose su queso al tacho de basura donde solía dormir.

Tomé mi teléfono y en efecto, había muchas llamadas perdidas de diferentes números. Estaban 2 llamadas perdidas de Nino, 3 de Kagami y por último 5 de Alya.

¿Espera? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué hay tantas llamadas perdidas de Alya?

Presioné el número de contacto de la novia de mi amigo y vi todo el registro de llamadas. Debía ser algo importante si había insistido tanto en las llamadas.

«Mierda, ella odia ser ignorada»

Presentí peligro en cuanto encontré un mensaje de ella, corto, pero casi parecía una carta de muerte debido a las "hermosas" palabras escritas por la amiga de mi novia.

Alya:

—Te llamé toda la maldita tarde pero ni siquiera tuviste la "gentileza" de agarrar el puto teléfono... ¡Más vale que te hayas estado muriendo para no poder contestarme!... te llamaba para decirte sobre el cumpleaños de Marinette, recuerda que es en una semana... ponte las pilas ricitos de oro.

—Vaya — murmuré — pues si que estaba molesta — comenté algo nervioso al leer nuevamente el mensaje de Alya. Más sus palabras me trajeron de vuelta a la realidad en un parpadeo.

«Cumpleaños...»

—¡Cierto! Marinette, su cumpleaños es en una semana ¡Gracias Alya! — le dije al teléfono con el mensaje escrito de Alya.

Habían pasado cinco días desde que me quedé cuidando de Marinette en su casa, fue un acercamiento bastante íntimo, al menos para mi lo fue. Realmente estaba muy preocupado en ese momento, tanto que ni siquiera me paré a pensar que en una semana sería su cumpleaños. Había apuntado la fecha en mi calendario a penas hable con Alya, la cual me dijo con exactitud y a detalle que el cumpleaños de Marinette sería la semana que viene.

Claro que, en ese momento en lo único que podía pensar era en ella, en su salud y en como podría hacer una buena jugada para que finalmente cayera en mis brazos. Y precisamente, la idea de su cumpleaños no pasó por mi mente en ningún instante. Yo sabía que ella tenía sentimientos por mi... por mi forma heroica, esa misma noche en la que decidimos ser solo amigos me hizo reavivar las esperanzas. Aún no estaba seguro de haber superado por completo los sentimientos del otro chico, pero aún me sentía próspero a alcanzar su amor.

Marinette nos había enviado hace dos días la invitación a su cumpleaños por correo a todos. Me partí la cabeza pensando en que podría darle de regalo. El dinero no era un problema para mi. El verdadero problema era que lo que Marinette merecía estaba por completo ajeno a lo que yo podía ofrecerle. Ella era una chica sencilla, según había descubierto en mis anteriores visitas, ella gustaba de cosas un poco más personales. Que vinieran del corazón de la persona.

No quería quedarme atrás... mi dulce princesita cumpliría años en pocos días y yo necesitaba regalarle algo único. Especial y extraordinario, como ella misma. Si pudiera le daría el mundo entero. Ella era mi princesa, y como tal merecía hasta la luna y cada estrella del cielo.

—Conseguiré algo digno de ti, princesa...

**~Marinette~**

Había pasado toda la noche bordando los últimos detalles de mi máscara, al igual que envía las últimas invitaciones por correo a mis amigos y familiares. Quisiera haber tenido una sencilla reunión con mis familiares pero al ver la ilusión de mis padres al organizarme una fiesta a o grande, no pude... decir que no.

«Típico de mi»

Corté con mis dientes un hilo que sobresalía del bordado y enseguida tome la brillantina para darle los últimos detalles. La sostuve frente a mi y la sometí a una minuciosa observación para verificar que todo estaba en orden.

—¿Qué te parece Tikki? No me quedó tan mal ¿O si? — le pregunté a mi Kwami, quien estaba comiendo una galleta encima de mi computadora escuchando la música de Clara Nightingale a todo volumen y moviendo su cabecita al ritmo.

Voló hacia la máscara y la contempló maravillada.

—Es preciosa Marinette, seguro serás la chica más hermosa de todas, es tu fiesta después de todo — le recordó la Kwami con una risita.

Le devolví la sonrisa y acaricié su cabeza.

Suspiré dejando aún lado la máscara para que se secara la brillantina. Coloqué una mano debajo de mi mentó y me paré a pensar en tantas cosas.

La imagen de Chat y yo en un beso apasionado se hizo presente en mi mente y me sonrojé como si hubiera explotado una granada en mi cara.

—Deja de pensar en esas cosas — me regañé a mi misma tratando de no pensar más en eso. Pero era inevitable.

No había vuelto a ver Chat desde que se quedó toda la noche conmigo cuidándome. Era algo muy dulce de su parte. Por más que insistí en que no era necesario que se quedara, el como el terco que era, igualmente permaneció conmigo toda una noche tratando de ayudarme en mi malestar, hasta que me dormí. Al levantarme mi cuerpo y mi cabeza se sintieron como nuevos.

Sin embargo el no verlo unos días, había comenzado a afectarme gradualmente, pues estaba tan acostumbrada a su cercanía, que no verlo por cinco días había ocasionado que tuviera una clase de sueños con él muy... explícitos y extremadamente vergonzosos.

Sentía asco de mi misma. No podía dejar de soñar con el héroe que me visitaba cada noche, pero tampoco podía quitar de mi mente la sonrisa y la cordialidad de Adrien.

Ambos chicos estaban en mi cabeza dando vueltas y vueltas, sinceramente, el solo pensarlo me ocasionaba mareo.

Solté un gemido de angustia y sostuve la cabeza en mis manos tratando de evitar que me explotara.

Devuelta al tema, Tikki me había estado llamando mientras que yo estaba buscando en lo más recóndito de mi mente aquella confusa e indecisa faena. Hasta que finalmente revoloteó hasta quedar en mi hombro y me dijo algo que me sorprendió bastante.

—¿Un regalo? — musité sorprendida.

Ella asintió y voló a mi frente.

—Lo hice especialmente para ti Marinette, es casi tan increíble como lo que te regalé en tu cumpleaños número 14 — respondió.

Sonreí palpando mi camiseta, donde debajo permanecía el obsequio que Tikki me había echo años atrás. Más tenía curiosidad de lo que sería ahora.

—No será otro Kwagatama a juego ¿verdad? Porque, si tienes que escupirlo puedes hacerlo en...

—Es algo muy diferente en realidad — intervino Tikki con entusiasmo.

—¿En serio? ¿Que es? — me entusiasme yo también.

La Kwami salió disparada hasta llegar al baúl donde antes tenía los regalos para los siguientes 50 cumpleaños de Adrien, me daba escalofríos pensar en lo acosadora que fui en el pasado con respecto a Adrien. Parecía una fan más de su larga lista. Eso me hizo sentir vacía y recapacité, ahora no podía pensar en el porque inmediatamente a mi mente venía la coqueta sonrisa de mi compañero gatuno.

—Necesito dejar de pensar en este momento — me quejé.

—¡Aquí esta! — la escuché gritar para luego cerrar con dificultad el baúl y venir hacia acá.

—¡Ta-chan!

Tikki dejó ver entre sus manitas un hermosa figura de una mariposa color rosa pastel con una secuela de líneas negras para simular un adorno de cruz en sus alas. Era completamente hermoso.

Me quedé en trance.

—Tomé prestado un par de artículos de tu taller de costura, espero y no te moleste — cerró sus ojitos apenada y me regaló una tímida sonrisa.

Tomé de sus manitas el pequeño objeto encantada y casi grito de ternura el verla ser tan modesta y extremadamente dulce.

—¡Es preciosa Tikki! — exclamé — pero como, como es que...

—De tanto observarte trabajar para crear tus diseños, supongo que se te pega la creatividad — expresó sonriente.

Sonreí agradecida y la atraje con mucho cuidado a mi rostro para dejar un beso en su pequeña cabecita.

—Gracias Tikki — susurré.

Ella rió suavemente.

—No hay de que Marinette, es lo menos que puedo hacer por la mejor portadora que he tenido.

—Aww ¡Tikki! — ambas reímos mientras que yo la abrazaba contra mi mejilla.

Ella y yo teníamos una conexión muy especial que nos unía. Sus consejos me habían sacado de problemas en más de una ocasión. Siempre que la veo, doy gracias de que haya tenido la suerte de que haber sido elegida para ser su portadora.

Sinceramente, no me imagino mi vida, sin Tikki a mi lado.

—¡Ya sé! — me levanté de sopetón con el regalo en manos y me dirigí al maniquí donde contenía el vestido que había hecho para mi cumpleaños.

La noche en la que Chat me ayudó a darle los toques finales, no pude evitar sentir esa extraña sensación de saber que le faltaba algo, un elemento clave para que se viera excepcional. Claramente, no era el brillo lo que le hacía falta.

Tomé cuidadosamente el adorno que había hecho mi Kwami y lo coloqué al lateral del vestido, casi por la altura de la cintura.

—¡Listo!

—¡Te ha quedado increíble Marinette!

—¡Todo gracias a ti Tikki! Ha sido el regalo más dulce que me han dado — indiqué señalando mi trabajo terminado. Ahora estaba completo.

Todo estaba listo. En una semana tendría oficialmente diecisiete años, y no podía creer que en lugar de preocuparme por como va a salir el evento, me preocupara por el lío que tenía con Chat debido a los sueños... tendré que salir con Alya para despejarme y dejar de tener todos esos problemas indecisos rodeando mi cabeza.

Pero yo sabía que era imposible...

No había forma de que me olvidara de ese gato tonto. De ese gato que me visitaba cada noche y la hacía especial, no podía quitármelo de la cabeza.

Suspiré.

No tenía caso.

—Gatito, te extraño...

**...**

**Siento de veras demorarme tanto en actualizar, estoy algo liada con otros proyectos y mis horas de sueño no son las correctas .**

**Pero aquí les traje el cap, y solo para decirles, que cada vez nos acercamos más a mi capítulo favorito así que... no se despeguen .**

**Ahora, agradecimientos a:**

**Karen Agreste: Chica, ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Eres de verdad un gran ánimo, me motivaste a seguir .**

**Rebeca.sz: Obrigado por ler esta história humilde. Um beijo grande...**

**y**

**Marulis: Gracias en verdad por el halago, sé que no es una historia tan buena, pero me esforzaré por hacerla al menos entretenida .**

**Estas preciosas chicas son laa que han dejado reviews hasta ahora, mil gracias en verdad por apoyarme, seguiré escribiendo por diversión.**

**¡Un beso a todos!**


	13. Capítulo 11

**~Adrien~**

Siempre pensé por un momento de mi vida, que tener una identidad secreta que proteger y a toda una ciudad que mantener a salvo, era realmente complicado, pero no era nada comparado con la ardua tarea que había intentado realizar por semanas.

El mayor de mis retos, puedo decir sin duda que fue el lidiar por conseguir un regalo purrrrfecto para mi hermosa princesa, y es que... ¿Qué podías darle a una chica tan auténtica como Marinette? Todo me resultaba de lo más banal e innecesario, había visto desde joyas, ropa, accesorios, flores y otros tipo de cosas en línea, pero sin duda nada de lo que habia presenciado era lo suficientemente bueno como para mi dulce princesa. Ella merecía el mundo entero, si me lo pidiera, yo mismo se lo conseguiría.

—De acuerdo, me rindo — resoplé agotado derrumbándome en el respaldo de mi asiento frente a la computadora — ¿Por qué es tan difícil conseguir algo digno para ti princesa? — me quejé mirando hacia el techo sin saber que más hacer.

El cumpleaños de Marinette era hoy. Y había pasado una semana buscando el regalo perfecto. Nada me convencía, y hoy en la noche se celebraría su fiesta.

Plagg devoraba su queso a un lado del ordenador sin importarle en lo más mínimo sobre mis problemas amorosos.

—¿Sugieres algo Plagg? — pregunté esperanzado de que aunque sea me diera una pequeña inspiración para conseguirle algo que comprarle a Marinette.

—¿Y a mi que me preguntas? — inquirió aborrecido — ¡Solo regálale algo simple! A ella no le importará mientras venga de ti y bla, bla, bla, todas esas cursilerías que la gente dice — explayó abrazando su porción de Cammembert.

Por un segundo analicé las palabras de mi Kwami y se iluminó en mi cabeza una buena idea.

«Tiene razón, ella es una persona muy dulce, seguro que cualquier cosa que le de ella lo apreciará»

Ya sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer, sonreí y apagué la computadora corriendo hacia el armario, debía buscar algo que me ayudaría a darle a mi princesa, lo que seria el mejor regalo del mundo.

Mi princesa tendría una fiesta inspirada en los súper héroes ¿no?

Abrí la puerta de mi armario, donde había una pequeña caja alargada. La saqué cuidadosamente abriéndola y observando con una sonrisa su interior.

El traje de Chat Noir. Era el que había usado en el video musical de Clara.

Recordé prontamente la charla que tuve con ella hace unos días.

**_Flash back..._**

_—Prrrrincesa, ¿Cómo estas ma bella? ¿Estas encantada de verme esta noche?_

_—Chat, baja de ahí gato tonto, estoy ocupada en algo — me regañó volviendo a su labor._

_—Uhh, ¿Acaso es algo relacionado con tu fiesta? — pregunté girando la cabeza en su dirección._

_—Pues... en cierta forma — dijo mordisqueando la papa de su lapicero con un atisbo de tristeza._

_No pude evitar mirar lo que tenía en sus manos. Era acaso... ¿Una invitación?_

_La veía con melancolía y suspiraba cada cierto tiempo, haciéndome preguntar el motivo por el que mi princesa estaba tan triste y pensativa. Su cumpleaños estaba cerca, eso debía ponerla contenta ¿no?_

_—¿Que es lo que agobia los pensamientos de tan hermosa dama? ¿Es acaso se debe a ese chico misterioso? — pregunté._

_Ella suspiró echando su cabeza para atrás._

_—No es eso, es solo que... invité un amigo mío a la fiesta y... al parecer no vendrá — declaró deprimida recargando los codos en la mesa._

_—¿Miua? ¿Por qué se perdería tu amigo esa felinomenal fiesta en tu honor?_

_—Es una persona muy ocupada Chat — explicó de repente — la verdad, no esperaba de todas formas que Adrien viniera a mi cumpleaños._

_Casi me voy de espaldas de no ser porque me recompuse de inmediato y carraspeé._

_—¿Adrien? ¿Adrien Agreste? — pregunté haciéndome el desentendido._

_—Si, Adrien. Es mi amigo, y esperaba que estuviera conmigo ese día... será el último cumpleaños que pase con él después de la fiesta de graduación — dijo con un suspiro de tristeza._

_«Maldición... odio verla triste»_

_La rodeé con mis brazos y olfateé disimuladamente sus suaves cabellos tratando de sin palabras hacerle saber que yo estaba con ella, y que podría siempre contar conmigo para lo que sea._

_—Lo siento mucho, princesa..._

_—Descuida Chat — consoló — no es culpa de nadie, esta ocupado. Al menos me hubiera gustado que tu estuvieses ahí conmigo._

_—¿A mi? — pregunté con sorpresa._

_Ella asintió con la cabeza estirando una sonrisa sincera._

_—Eres mi amigo también ¿no?_

_Amigo... como odiaba esa palabra._

_—Si, lo soy princesa. — contesté abatido bajando un poco los hombros. No dejé ver mi desilusión por obvias razones._

_Ella abrazó mis brazos que la rodeaban y soltó un corto suspiro mirando hacia arriba._

_—Entonces que Chat... ¿Irías a mi cumpleaños? — cuestionó con ojos brillantes._

_—Si pudiera lo haría, princesa. Pero ya sabes — me encogí de hombros derrotados — los héroes no podemos tomarnos un descanso, por más pequeños que sea — contesté._

_Su mirada perdió brillo y sus sonrisa se desvaneció haciendo una mueca de tristeza._

_—Ohh, entiendo — respondió — pues, te veré entonces después de la fiesta — trato de sonar animada._

_Me sentí mal por desilusionarla de esa forma, pero no podía hacer nada para cambiar las cosas... ¿O si?_

**_Fin del Flashback..._**

Pues si quería súper héroes.

Coloqué las orejas falsas sobre mi cabeza mirándome al espejo, dándole un guiño a mi propio reflejo satisfecho.

Los tendría.

**~Marinette~**

Ya todos estaban llegando. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el salón del hotel se llenara.

Mis manos sudaban a través de los guantes de tela y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no quitármelos y arruinar por completo el vestuario, pero finalmente me acostumbre a que mis manos estuvieran apresadas por la tela. En cualquier momento me los quitaría.

Sonreí mirando la tela vaporosa del vestido y como este formaba pequeños pliegues al moverme. Era en cierto modo entretenido.

—¡Nieta! — un sorpresivo abrazo por detrás hizo que me sorprendiera y a la vez me atorara con mi propio aire. Al reparar quien estaba detrás de mi ahogándome con un abrazo, no pude evitar reír y soltarme suavemente de su agarre para saludarlo como era debido.

—¡Abuelo! ¡Me alegra tanto que estés aquí! — lo abracé por los hombros con fuerza transmitiéndole una cálida respuesta devuelta en su abrazo.

—¡Tonterías! Jamás podría faltar al cumpleaños de mi única y adorada nieta — dijo esbozando una sonrisa. Lleva puesto un smoking negro con una pajarita color azul rey, me sorprendió ver que traía puesto ropa de gala, creí que vendría con uno de sus... antiguos trajes.

Reí nerviosamente por su respuesta efusiva. Era bueno saber que ya no estaba tan arraigado con hacer que París vuelva a ser la tradicional.

—Mi dulce nieta, te he traído un regalo muy especial para tu cumpleaños número diecisiete — comenzó diciendo — ¡Charlotte, Marie-Louise, Margarette! — le gritó a sus ratones, que salieron de los bolsillos de su traje arrastrando una pequeña caja alargada color rosa adornado con bolitas plateadas. La depositaron en mi mano con cuidado y volvieron a esconderse en las ropas de mi abuelo.

—Espero te guste, era de tu tátara-abuela.

Abrí la pequeña caja curiosa y quedé maravillada al escuchar un hermoso sonido que comenzó a emitirse después de abrirla por completo. Una pequeña bailarina comenzó a girar acorde a la música haciendo que el mundo se detenga por completo.

—¡E-Es... u-un regalo precioso, abuelo! — cerré con cuidado la cajita y abracé con fuerza al hombre que me había dado el obsequio.

—Me alegra tanto que te guste.— confesó casi llorando apartándose de mi con parsimonia —No será nada moderno, pero va con tu personalidad dulce y amable. ¡Mi pequeña nieta esta creciendo! — en este momento no supe que hacer al verlo llorar dramáticamente de esa forma. Miré nerviosa para todos los lados tratando de que no se viera tan extraño el asunto de mi abuelo llorando a lágrima viva.

—A-Abuelo, tranquilo... p-porqué no van con papá a vigilar los aperitivos — sugerí rápidamente — pude escuchar que planeaba ponerles aceitunas a las tartaletas.

En el mismo instante en el que mencione la comida, dejo de llorar para hacer ver un semblante decidido y enojado.

—¡Aceitunas en las tartaletas! ¡Sobre mi cadáver! — sin más corrió directo a la cocina en busca de mi padre y las falsas tartaletas con aceituna.

Suspiré aliviada sosteniendo la pequeña cajita de música en mis manos. A Tikki le gustaría mucho.

—¡Marinetta!

Me giré contenta al escuchar esa voz madura y llena de vida.

—¡Abuela Gina! — la abracé con energía sin dejar caer la caja de música de mis manos. Estaba feliz de verla luego de tanto tiempo viajando.

—¡Mi ángel! Has crecido tanto. — contestó conmovida limpiando una pequeña lagrimita que se asomo por sus ojos — Parece que fue ayer cuando a penas te llevaba al carrusel — sonrió recordando aquellas épocas donde ella y yo la pasábamos increíble en el parque de diversiones y el zoológico, era y sigue siendo la abuela más genial de todas — ¿Te gustó el regalo que te envié en la última carta? — preguntó sosteniendo mis manos entre las suyas.

—¡Si! No lo podía creer cuando lo vi ¡Boletos para una excursión en África! Fue uno de los mejores regalos que he recibido abuela!

—Mi dulzura, te prometí que trataría de dejar atrás los carruseles y las ruedas de la fortuna, tuve que aceptar algo tarde que ya has crecido _ma petit ange _— acarició mi mejilla.

—Aww, abuela — me enterneció tanto el timbre de su voz que no me contuve de abrazarla cuidando de que no se me escaparan las lágrimas de mis ojos. — no importa cuanto crezca, siempre tendré lugar para ti y una buena vuelta en el carrusel — aseguré guiñándole un ojo de manera cómplice.

La observé sonreír y dejar un beso en mi frente para avanzar hacia la pista de baile a charlar con el resto de los invitados que ya habían tomado sus puestos en diferentes mesas o estaban de pie frente a la mesa de bocadillos.

Observé la charola repleta de Croissants y no pude evitar pensar en Chat, el ama los Croissants.

_«Me gustaría que estuviese aquí»_

Me abracé a mi misma tratando de darme ánimos y cuando menos lo espere, sentí como alguien me llamaba desde la entrada con emoción instalada en su voz, solo había una persona capaz de llamarme con ese tipo de entusiasmo.

—¡Marinette! — dimos vueltas en un gran abrazo chillando emocionadas al encontrarnos y nos miramos la una a la otra con asombro. ¡Alya estaba preciosa! Su piel morena destacaba a la perfección con ese vestido de gala color verde y la máscara que traía puesta era del mismo color haciéndole honor a "_Carapace_". Y detrás de ella venía Nino, con una máscara naranja con blanco y toques de negro... sin duda vinculado con "_Rena_ _Rouge_".

—¡Chicos! ¡Me da gusto tenerlos aquí! — exclamé — sus máscaras y sus vestuarios son en serio fabulosos — explayé agitando las manos para darle más énfasis.

Ambos se soltaron a reír y me abrazaron cada uno por su lado deseándome un feliz cumpleaños y luego se unieron los dos en un abrazo irrompible como la hermosa pareja que eran.

—Marinette tu vestido esta en serio increíble — recalcó y lo escaneó de manera rápida para levantar el mentón y sonreírme de manera traviesa.

—Adivino... ¿Otra de tus magníficas creaciones? — cuestionó.

—Acertaste — sonreí altiva dando un par de vueltas para que apreciara la tela brillante resplandecer bajo las luces del hotel.

—Valió la pena la espera... jamás me dejaste echarle un vistazo, y ahora que lo veo... ¡Es lo más hermoso que he visto!

—Simples exageraciones tuyas Alya — dije agitando mi mano restándole importancia.

—¡Por favor chica! ¿Exageraciones?

Iba a iniciar una lucha verbal a cerca de que era solo un diseño simple y normal, pero de pronto a Nino se le ocurrió la "_fantástica_" idea de llevarse a Alya a un lugar más apartado antes de que diera inicio a la música, y también para saludar a todos mis compañeros de la clase. Ya todos habían llegado, muchos vinieron a felicitarme y se alejaron para conversar entre ellos o fueron a atacar la mesa de los aperitivos... Kim, la mayor parte.

Suspiré mirando la máscara que tenía lugar ahora en mis manos. No había querido ponérmela aún hasta que llegaran todos, y una vez que calculé de manera rápida que todos estaban en el salón, procedí a colocármela, cuidando que mi peinado no se deshiciera una vez que amarré el listón detrás de mi cabeza.

Sentí tanta familiaridad al estar con la máscara puesta. Era como si fuera una persona distinta, pero mi valentía seguía por los suelos, puesto que el traje no era precisamente el de una súper heroína. Era como si mi cuerpo y mi cara estuvieran divididos en dos partes diferentes. Aún así me sentía conforme.

Miré con melancolía las parejas que bailaban una tonada invisible y otras que reían en los brazos de sus parejas ajenos a cualquier problema o preocupación.

Mi ánimo estaba decayendo poco a poco al recordar que los dos chicos más importantes de mi vida, no estaban aquí conmigo.

El salón estaba repleto de gente, casi no podía distinguir rostros conocidos, todos llevaban puesta una máscara referente a los héroes, pero no era complicado distinguir quien era quién debido a sus trajes y la manera de hablar.

Todo parecía marchar en orden... hasta que mi visión fue captada por un individuo que entraba sin preocupaciones al hotel y se acercaba a paso acelerado hacia a mi. Caminando con elegancia y parsimonia. Llevaba puesta una máscara negra y unas orejas falsas del mismo col9r en su cabeza, el smoking negro era resaltado por la divertida corbata verde neón que colgaba de su cuello.

Esa sonrisa.

«No puede ser...»

Miré hacia el frente anonada, la respiración se cortó y mis latidos cardiacos se redujeron por un instante para luego latir con un mayor ritmo cardiaco como una carrera frenética.

¿Esto era real?

—¿C-Chat?

—El mismo que viste y calza, princesa — reveló con una sonrisa ladeada inclinándose para besar mi mano como solía hacer.

Tardé extensos minutos en procesar el hecho de que Chat Noir estaba ahora mismo frente a mi, besando mi mano a través de los guantes de tela y el calor de su mano envolviendo la mía. Había quedado en un shock temporal.

La música dió inicio dándole paso a que Chat me acercara a él con rapidez pasando un brazo por mi cintura y prontamente desplazarnos por el salón al ritmo del vals, notando como los ojos curiosos de las personas se fijaban en como ambos nos complementábamos con cada paso que dábamos. Aún no terminaba de digerir el hecho de que Chat Noir estuviera aquí, en mi fiesta y vestido así, como un civíl normal, su máscara color negro haciendo referencia a si mismo con la temática de súper héroe, con la diferencia de que sus ojos con forma de gato, ahora lucían normales, como los de una persona común y corriente en lugar de sus pupilas alargadas y esas escleróticas color verde neón.

Mi escaneo se vio interrumpido por un corto giro que me hizo dar Chat cuando estuvimos más o menos en el centro de la pista. En toda la danza no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él pese a haberme quitado el habla ante su inesperada aparición.

—Chat tú... ¿Como? ¿Cómo es que tú...?

—¿En serio pensaste que me perdería la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi princesa? — inquirió falsamente indignado — no podía faltar — me hizo dar un nuevo giro reteniéndome en sus brazos sobre su torso quedando nuestros pechos juntos — una fiesta sin Chat Noir, no puede ser una fiesta — bromeó.

Rodé los ojos al confirmar que definitivamente era Chat Noir y no otra persona haciéndose pasar por él, conocía ese sentido del humor y ese amor por si mismo.

—Nunca pensé que fueras a venir — argumenté quedando nuevamente presa en sus brazos cuando se colocó detrás de mi para un nuevo paso de la canción.

—En ese caso, lamento decirte que no me conoces tan bien como creía princesa — se mofó.

—¿Cómo conseguiste pasar desapercibido? — inquirí en un susurro.

—Soy muy bueno para camuflarme entre el gentío, sobre todo en las noches — agregó — por la sorpresa inicial que tuviste al inicio, no tuve la oportunidad de decirte que estas arrebatadoramente hermosa esta noche ma bella, pareces una verdadera princesa de cuento — continuó — lo único que cambia es que... tu eres más bella que cualquier otra princesa — bisbiseó en mi oído una vez que se acercó a mi lo suficiente.

—Y-Ya para Chat, llamarás más la atención — repliqué asustada separándome un poco de su rostro y mirando como todos nos observaban entretenidos nuestra pieza musical, solo habíamos estado unos minutos bailando, pero parecía que lo habíamos estado haciendo una eternidad. Temía que descubrieran que en realidad era el verdadero Chat Noir, pero era algo imposible, sabia que era yo tratando de formular una excusa válida para mi mente, la presencia de Chat aquí hacia que mis sentimientos burbujearan y casi surgieran en una explosión. Era muy mala disimulando.

—¿Preocupada, ma douce?

—¡P-Pues claro que si! E-Estamos en pleno salón con todos observándonos, podrían sospechar — mascullé con preocupación.

Él se rió presionando su mejilla contra mi cabeza y me abrazó sin dejar de bailar, mi cabeza quedó pegada a su pecho y pude escuchar el eco de su risa contra mi.

—La gente de aquí solo cree que soy un invitado más — explicó sin dificultad alguna — jamás creerían que en realidad es Chat Noir el que esta bailando contigo ma bella.

—A-Aún así... trata de no ser tan... ya sabes... tú — hablé torpemente.

—Pero si no soy yo... entonces no sería Chat Noir, princess — alardeó siguiendo la suave melodía de la canción.

Su coqueteo no hizo más que aumentar mi nerviosismo y hacer que quiera desviar la mirada de sus claros y brillantes ojos verdes. Ahora que lo notaba, sus ojos no tenían las características escleróticas verde neón que su disfraz le otorgaba, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de observar detenidamente sus ojos, eran... hermosos.

—Chat — rezongué — solo actúa normal por esta noche — lo regañé evitando mirar sus ojos más de la cuenta y evitando tener ciertos pensamientos.

**~Adrien~**

—Bueno, si eso es lo que mi princesa desea, lo haré... — murmuré sonriente.

—Apropósito, ¿Qué tal has pasado tu cumpleaños hasta ahora? — pregunté y la hice girar haciendo que su vestido girase con ella dándole un aire divino a su persona, aproveché la cercanía que tenía con mi hermosa acompañante para estrecharla más a mi, y sentir como esos suaves y firmes pechos se aplastaban contra el mío.

Ella acercó sus dos brazos a mi cuello y se aferró a él mientras yo entrelazaba una de mis manos con la ella y con la otra tomé posesión de su cintura para guiarla en el baile, sintiendo un fuerte escalofrío placentero recorrer cada fibra de mi cuerpo y el como mis hormonas se alborotaban aún más. Tenía suerte de que pudiera mantener el control a raya.

—Pues la verdad, la he pasado increíble — contestó mi princesa pasando sus brazos por mi cuello nuevamente después de otro giro. — vinieron mi abuelo, mi abuela y mi tío Cheng... él se encargó de la comida, preparó la sopa a la que le puso mi nombre — rió dulcemente.

—Mmm... interesante — pronuncié deslizando mi mano por su cintura acariciando la suave curvatura por encima de la tela.

Nos acercamos el uno al otro sin decir una palabra, solo mirándonos a los ojos y hablando con nuestras miradas conectadas como si conversáramos por telepatía.

Empezaba a sentirme ansioso. Bailar una pieza con ella era una de las tantas cosas que quería hacer con mi Princesa.

Ella acarició mi cabello alborotándolo, enredando sus finos dedos cubiertos por los guantes con una mano, y sujetándose fuerte con la otra de mi hombro sin romper el contacto entre nuestras miradas. La música pasó de una lenta a una más alegre, que invitó a todos presentes en la pista a bailar de manera alocada y bulliciosa.

Con tanta gente distraída tomando su lugar en la pista de baile, no tenían la menor idea de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Aso que supuse que ya era tiempo.

Era momento de darle su regalo a mi princesa.

Totalmente decidido, me acerque al rostro de mi bella acompañante haciendo chocar mi aliento contra su mejilla.

—Ven conmigo. — susurré en su oído para luego incorporarnos de la pieza musical y tomar su brazo con delicadeza.

Sonreí ladinamente jalando su delicada mano y manteniéndola junto a mi en todo momento para salir de la pista de baile de manera discreta.

Seguí con mis pasos hasta subir las escaleras del hotel, todas las personas usaban el ascensor en lugar de la escalera, así no llamaríamos tanto la atención.

Marinette me preguntó a donde nos dirigíamos, y yo solo podía reír ante lo desesperada que se veía por saber la dirección a donde nos dirigíamos.

—Solo sígueme y no hagas preguntas chérie — murmuré llegando hasta una habitación en específico. La había reservado en la tarde, después de haber conseguido el smoking y la máscara, nada complicado.

Abrí la puerta y la hice entrar para cerrar la puerta detrás de nosotros echando el pestillo. La habitación estaba en penumbras y solo podía distinguir con dificultad el bello rostro de Marinette cubierto por aquella máscara color rosa.

La retiré lentamente dejando a su paso la suave piel que acaricié con adoración bajando por su mentón y acercando mi rostro al suyo de manera lenta.

La joven frente a mi tembló y observo la habitación algo confundida y nerviosa por la situación.

—C-Chat, ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿P-Por qué...?

Hice todo lo que pude para evitar abalanzarme sobre ella como un animal cazando a su presa, solo me limité a pasar las yemas de mis dedos por el contorno de sus labios y finalmente apresarlos con los míos de una manera sorpresiva, acallando sus palabras y preguntas innecesarias.

Los firmes labios se movieron lento y sin prisa alguna, saboreando lentamente el dulzor de su saliva y la suavidad de su boca contra la mía. Era maravilloso.

Cuando nuestros pulmones exigieron aire, me separé lentamente haciendo un sonido sordo al separar nuestros labios.

Acaricié el contorno de su faz retirando los pocos cabellos que se habían desparramado por su frente y observé esos ojos azules claros y limpios vaciar mi alma por completo.

—Quiero que esta noche sea inolvidable para ambos — declaré juntando nuestros torsos y soltando sin cuidado alguno la máscara que antes portaba mi princesa

—¿C-Cómo? — inquirió confundida mi pequeña con un atisbo de sorpresa instalado en sus orbes celestes.

Di un casto beso a sus labios color cereza y junté su frente con la mía aspirando el perfume floral de su cabello y el dulce aroma a vainilla de su piel.

—Se mía, Marinette...

No me importaba si me tachaba de loco, si tenía que humillarme y rogar de rodillas que fuera mía por esa noche y por las del resto de mi vida... mi corazón ya había decidido, y Marinette era la razón por la que mi ser interior sigue vivo a pesar de la mierda que era mi vida.

En mi menté, solo podía imaginarme con una persona, y esa era mi princesa. La misma frase atormentó mi cerebro constantemente en una plegaria silenciosa.

**«Di que si, por favor... princesa»**

**...**

**¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Me alegra estar de vuelta otra vez.**

**Solo tengo una cosa que decirles a todos ustedes mis fieles lectores...**

**¡GRACIAS!**

**Gracias a:**

**natsuri1416, Moon-9215, sonrais777, Karen Agreste, andres.tenorio.arriola, Rebeca.sz, reika Kagene, laurenlmprincess, TheBlackat, Sou y manu...**

**Se los juro, lloré con sus comentarios al leerlos... es increíble como unas cuantas palabras pueden mejorar el ánimo de uno. No paré de sonreír luego de que se me salieron un par de lágrimas de felicidad.**

**Recibir el apoyo incondicional de tus lectores es lo mejor que una escritora podría pedir. En serio les agradezco mucho su preocupación... por sus comentarios, su apoyo, y sus palabras de ánimo. Funcionaron a la perfección... ¡Son los mejores!**

**Espero que como yo, hayan disfrutado de este capítulo... se me fue mucho tiempo pero logré terminarlo al fin.**

**¡Un beso muy grande a todos y los amo un montón!**

**¡Bye, bye!**


	14. Capítulo 12

**Este capítulo contiene escenas explícitas, no suelo advertir a mis lectores, solo suelto la bomba Xd, peeeero igual, si son menores de edad, alejense por favor...**

**Comenzamos!**

* * *

**Adrien**

—¿Qué dices, princesa? — pregunté una vez que sostuve su pequeña y frágil mano enguantada cerca de mi corazón. Quería que lo sintiera latir, que sepa que estaba acelerado por su presencia.

—Y-Yo... — la duda la embargó por supuesto. Así que solo traté de tranquilizarme mientras me convencía a mi mismo de que esto resultaría, Marinette sería mía esa noche, solo era cuestión de tiempo para convencer a mi dulce princesa.

—Acaso, ¿No tienes curiosidad? — mi voz salió ronca y lúgubre, dejándome llevar por las sensaciones que ella me causaba al tenerla tan cerca de mi.

—¿¡E-Eh!? — sus mejillas adquirieron esa hermosa tonalidad roja mientras hablaba y sostenía su mano con firmeza, sintiendo el calor traspasando mi piel.

—¿No te gustaría saber como es pasar la noche con este gato? — mi lado juguetón estaba presente en ese instante, queriendo poner nerviosa a la joven frente a mi.

Cada vez que me acercaba, Marinette retrocedía un paso, y no pude evitar que me invadiera una gran satisfacción, el verla actuar tan indefensa, huyendo de mi, como si fuera una tierna ratoncita que tenía que salvar su vida del gato hambriento. En este caso, era yo.

Tenía hambre, si, hambre de ella. Una necesidad casi enfermiza de poseer y saborear cada parte de su cuerpo, de profanar sus labios y de dejar mi marca por toda su piel satinada.

La sangre corrió pesada por mis venas cuando por fin la acorralé en la pared y me acerqué a su cuello para aspirar su perfume. Olía tan malditamente bien.

Grave a fuego en mi memoria ese aroma tan dulce, sintiendo a la chica temblorosa debajo de mis brazos.

—¿Qué dices Marinette? — tomé sus manos y retiré su guante con mis dientes, de manera lenta sin dejar de observar su perturbada mirada llena de curiosidad y miedo, ella era tan tierna, lucía tan indefensa, que simplemente no podía parar de imaginármela gimiendo mi nombre debajo de mi. — ¿Serás mía?

La escuche pasar saliva pesadamente y el temblor de su mano siendo sostenida por la mía aumentó.

Dudó por unos instantes, no sabía cuales eran sus pensamientos, pero estaba más que seguro que el negarse, no estaba en sus planes.

Su mirada pasó nerviosa de mis labios hasta mis ojos, que ardían de deseo nada más de pensar que ella me pertenecería al fin.

—Si algo te incomoda... puedes decírmelo, me detendré de inmediato — murmuré cerca de su oreja para morderla con delicadeza y dejar un rastro de caliente saliva por toda la extensión de su cuello. La máscara rosa que portaba, yacía descuidadamente en el suelo y prontamente me apresuré a rodear su delgada cintura con mis brazos, sintiéndola todavía tensa e incómoda, pero no reacia a mis atenciones, lo que me dió más motivo para continuar, esta vez sin ningún remordimiento.

Comencé por llenar de besos su rostro, sus mejillas, sus párpados, su cabello, y la blanca clavícula que su vestido dejaba a la vista. Su piel era tan suave y delicada que era difícil pensar que no estuviera hecha de seda. Era tan grato tenerla de esta manera, apresada contra mi, sucumbiendo a mis caricias y escuchando los murmullos sobre lo hermosa que me parecía y las ansias que tenía por quitarle ese precioso vestido.

Mis manos recorrieron su cintura de arriba a abajo y acariciaron su espalda acercándola si fue posible, aún más a mi cuerpo, la erección ya marcaba mis pantalones, cosa que ella noto de inmediato al apegarla a mi cuerpo y poniéndose rígida al instante y escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho avergonzada.

**«Adorable»**

—Tranquila, princesa — traté de calmarla — no haré nada que tu no quieras...

En parte eso era cierto.

Aunque moría de ganas por hacerla mía, tampoco iba a actuar en contra de su voluntad, si ella no estaba preparada, no quería obligarla a hacer algo con lo que no se sintiera cómoda. Así que si tenía que marcharme con una erección bien marcada en los pantalones, lo haría, nada que no se pueda arreglar con una ducha fría.

—N-No, yo... q-quiero hacerlo — pronuncio con voz suave hundiendo más su rostro a mu pecho.

—¿Estas segura? — no hice que se notara la emoción en mi voz, sin embargo quería cerciorarme de que mi princesa me había dado la completa autorización de hacerle maravillas a su cuerpo. Ansiaba poder probar cada pedazo de su piel y explorar cada rincón.

Ella sin separar su rostro de mi pecho asintió, y luego se armó de valor para presionar sus labios con los míos, moviéndolos con lentitud y dulzura infinita, calmando un poco sus nervios y encendiendo más mis ganas por poseerla.

La cogí en voladas con algo de dificultad debido al pomposo vestido que portaba, y con cuidado la fui recostando en la gigantesca cama del hotel. Las sábanas estaban frías, y acariciaban nuestra piel con delicadeza, acogiéndonos a ambos, aún estando sumidos en ese mar de besos que nos adormecía a tal punto de creer que éramos los únicos que habitaban en ese mundo. Una atmosfera mágica que nos envolvió mientras eso gráciles brazos se enroscaban en mi cuello con cuidado, dejando caer todo mi peso sobre ella.

Con ayuda de mis brazos, me separé de ella un poco para observar su exquisito rostro en las penumbras de la habitación, a penas y podía notarse su expresión debido a la oscuridad, pero aún así conservaba la dulzura y la timidez que denotaba en ese momento.

—Relájate — siseé en su oído con la respiración acelerada y las ansias recorriendo mi cuerpo.

El cuerpo de Marinette se acopló al mío y casi instantáneamente, comencé a pasar la lengua por su cuello, ella olía espectacular, un ligero aroma a violetas inundó mis fosas nasales acompañado de un sabor exquisito en mi paladar, quise ir más allá... y para eso, mordí levemente su cuello, haciéndole un pequeño cardenal a esa piel de alabastro.

Seguí con mi tarea de adorar la piel de su cuello con besos y de quitarle el vestido. El corsé era algo muy difícil de quitar, tenía algunos nudos muy complicados y con la desesperación apoderándose de mi, solo logre hacer que los nudos se volvieran aún más toscos, no quería cortar los hilos con mis garras porque Marinette me mataría, trabajó mucho en este vestido, y como su asistente temporal, pude notar el empeño y las arduas horas de trabajo que le costaron fabricarlo.

**«Maldición»**

Los nudos no cedían, y yo estaba al borde de la desesperación al dejarme vencer por unos simples hilos.

Solté un improperio en voz baja y me separé un poco para mirar a Marinette, lucía divertida por esta situación..

—¿Problemas, gatito?

Bufé sin poder evitarlo.

—No te burles — reclamé — esos condenados nudos son prácticamente imposibles de desatar — repliqué sonrojado, aunque la máscara no lo hizo notar.

Desde luego, la risa de Marinette no se hizo esperar, y con lentitud se enderezó quedando sentada en la cama conmigo delante de ella, aún sin poder creer que unos nudos hayan podido conmigo.

—Eres un gatito bobo — rió llevando sus manos a su espalda para comenzar a desatar ella misma los "_complicados_" enredos, aflojando por completo la parte delantera de su vestido, la cual sostuvo con sus manos, sin atreverse a dejarla caer.

Con un arrebato de ternura, me acerqué y luego de dejar un casto beso en sus labios, sujeté la mano que apresaba la parte delantera de su vestido haciendo que ella lo soltase.

Ambos cerramos los ojos para comenzar otro beso lento y lleno de sentimientos. Bajé un tirante y luego el otro, recostándola de nuevo en la mullida cama y soltando un gemido por tan dulce encuentro.

Cuando retiré la parte de arriba de su bello vestido, tanteé con mis garras esa zona, descubriendo la falta de sostén.

**«Oh princesa, solo me das más motivos para volverme loco»**

Sonreí con socarronería quitando por completo la parte superior de su lindo vestido y dejando sus preciosos pechos a mi merced.

Los suspiros entrecortados de mi preciosa musa se escuchaban cada vez más y más, acerqué mis labios al hermoso botón color rosa que estaba endurecido por las atenciones recibidas, lo introduje en mi boca de manera sorpresiva, tanto que mi princesa soltó un quejido de asombro y seguido de esto su rostro se coloreó de rojo y desvió su atención a una lámpara que reposaba en un velador de la cama.

Sonreí aún con su pequeño pezón dentro de mi boca, que tratara de ocultar su vergüenza me parecía de lo más tierno.

Era casi como una niña.

Succioné con más fuerza su pecho haciendo que para ella sea casi inevitable gemir y dándome más motivos para hacerla mía, aumenté las succiones a un ritmo más desesperado, casi enloquecedor.

—Ahh... C-Chat... g-gatito...

Mis dientes rozaron con insistencia el endurecido trozo de carne y me separé lentamente dejando un abrillantado hilo de saliva conectado a su pezón.

Enseguida mi boca tomó su otro pecho otorgándole los mismos mimos, y masajeando el otro con mi mano derecha, eran increíblemente suaves y deliciosos. Me perdí en sus pechos durante varios minutos escuchando sus agradables jadeos y los tirones que le proporcionaba a mi melena revuelta.

Acaricié con mis manos la cintura inquieta, sintiendo con adoración como mis manos tocaban sus suaves curvas. Esta mujer era la combinación perfecta de la inocencia y lujuria combinados.

Era perfecta.

Y había tardado tanto en darme cuenta.

Cuando separe mi boca de su pecho terminando de degustarlo, conecté sus labios a los míos sintiendo las manos de mi princesa en mi cuello y en mi espalda, acariciando algo cohibida la parte trasera de mi nuca. Podía sentir sus nervios, su inexperiencia y sus acciones algo temerosas.

—Estas temblando mucho — murmuré roncamente mordiendo su oreja — ¿Acaso estas asustada, ma bella? — jugueteé para disipar el aire de temor y nervios que azoraban a mi princesa. Quería que estuviera cómoda conmigo, que ambos lo estuviéramos. No quería estropearlo ni dejarlo a medias.

—¡T-Tonto! P-Pues claro que estoy asustada — admitió en un chillido agudo — e-es la primera vez que hago algo como esto no sé... no sé que hacer — murmuró inquieta.

Con tranquilidad me estiré un poco y tomé posesión de esos labios color carmín que me enloquecían haciéndola callar. Un vez que cortamos el beso me arrimé a su frente suspirando

—Esta también es mi primera vez, así que, aprendamos juntos ¿vale?

Recibí un asentimiento leve de parte de ella y continué en la labor de saborear su piel, había saboreado desde su rostro hasta su torso, y quería que ella también participara en aquella cesión de caricias ardientes, quería que también me tocara. Así que con cuidado de no parecer brusco, sostuve sus manos entre las mías y la miré con una chispa de deseo mancillando mis ojos.

—C-Chat... ¿Q-Qué haces? — preguntó confundida viendo sus manos entrelazadas con las mías. Sonreí y las llevé a mi pecho para que las dejara allí, aún sobre la ropa del disfraz que portaba.

—Tócame _ma douce._

—¿Ehh? P-Pero... ¿c-cómo se supone que debo hacerlo? — inquirió sonrojada.

Guíe una de sus manos más cerca de mi tórax y la incité que acariciara esa parte de mi cuerpo por encima de la tela que marcaba mis músculos.

Ella comprendió y con timidez acarició primero suave y tranquilamente mi abdomen y luego mis pectorales, eso conllevó a que yo soltase un suspiro pesado con el que entrecerré los ojos colocando mis brazos a cada lado de su cabeza para que continuase. Quería ver su cara sonrosada e inocente ser corrompida poco a poco por el deseo.

—Ahh... lo haces excelente, _ma belle_ — suspiré enronquecido — no te detengas.

Mordí mi labio inferior cuando noté que sus manos se dirigían al sur, estaba asustada, pero de igual forma en un acto de valentía, rozó con la palma de su mano mi protuberancia ya despierta. Había estado conteniéndome desde hace mucho, y ahora podía decir abiertamente que esta noche mi princesa me pertenecería por completo.

—Eres tan traviesa mi pequeña princesa — me jacte sonriendo de lado al verla acariciar con verdadero interés esa zona.

—¿T-Te incomoda? — preguntó.

—Todo lo contrario — renegué besando la palma de su otra mano — si quieres puedes seguir curioseando, soy todo tuyo esta noche princesa. — arrastré las palabras.

Los preciosos ojos de Marinette se dilataron y sus blanquecinas mejillas se colorearon de un intenso color rojo, se había puesto aún más tímida que antes, y eso provocó que su agarre se intensificara haciéndome soltar un ronco y profundo gemido.

—¡Agh!

—¡L-Lo siento! ¿E-Estas bien?

Esa pregunta cargada de inocencia hizo que mis ojos ardieran en llamas pasionales, el hilo que sostenía mi cordura se cortó y me abalance hacia ella para quitarle el resto del vestido junto con sus lindas braguitas de encaje color rosa. Los dejé en el suelo y la volví a recostar en la cama.

—C-Chat... Ahh... e-estas siendo muy rudo — articuló luego de que me tuviera unos segundos sobre ella devorando su dulce y frágil cuerpo, sus senos rebotaban ligeramente rozando mi pecho aun cubierto por la ligera camisa negra de tela. Aun no me había deshecho de mi ropa, así que comencé a retirarla poco a poco comenzando con la parte de arriba.

Me deshice de la camiseta y el chaleco sin importarme ya donde hubiesen caído, estaba eufórico.

—Ahora estaremos en las mismas condiciones my princess — sonreí macabramente gateando un poco más hacia ella, apresando con mi cadera y la cama su intimidad.

—Estas haciendo que pierda la cordura Marinette — le hice saber susurrándole al oído.

—_Chaton_ — acunó mi cara con sus manos, tenía esa mirada tan encantadora y cristalina. Sus ojos azules me tenían cautivo con su maravilloso color y la manera en como brillaban aun con todo en penumbras.

Empujé algunos restos de su cabello fuera de su rostro y los apresé una última vez antes de bajar la cremallera de mis pantalones.

Casi con la misma velocidad me deshice de mi ropa interior y ambos quedamos completamente desnudos sobre la cama, a excepción de mi cara, que aún seguía con la máscara puesta, para proteger mi identidad.

—¿Estas lista? — siseé en su oído tocando con la punta humedecida sus labios íntimos. Listo para entrar en su dulce centro.

Ella asintió cerrando fuertemente los ojos y desplazando sus brazos desde mi cuello hasta mis hombros, clavando sus uñas en estos por los nervios.

Apreté mi mandíbula y dándole un último beso a esos labios enloquecedores, ingresé en su cálido interior ahogando un gemido y sintiendo mis hombros ser rasguñados por unas delicadas manos.

**Marinette**

—¡Dios! — mi voz salió en forma de chillido — ¡Es más grande de lo que imaginaba! — me quejé al tenerlo dentro de mi.

—Me halagas, princess — el simple tono ronco de su voz, fue lo que hizo que me estremeciera. — esta bien que lo sientas, todo esto te pertenece — indicó tomándome de la cintura y hundiéndose un poco más a mi centro.

Un quejido salió de mis labios y me aferré a su cuerpo para apaciguar ese sentimiento pesado pero agradable que se instalaba en mi estómago.

Chat rió de manera divertida al percatarse de que su comentario me hizo sonrojar a horrores, esperaba de todo menos que me hablara sucio, eso no era parte de su personalidad, él era juguetón, algo pervertido, y podía ser romántico cuando se lo proponía. Pero ahora... parecía haber pasado de dulce y apasionado a salvaje y descontrolado. Personalmente, no me molestaba, pero era algo nuevo y no sabía como reaccionar.

Parecía que estaba tratando de devorarme y unirse desesperadamente a mi al mismo tiempo.

De vez en cuando lo escuchaba murmurar palabras dulces al oído o solo se dedicaba a mordisquear mi lóbulo, no podía decir que me desagradaba, porque estaría mintiendo.

Pero, todo esto estaba haciendo estragos en mi cuerpo, me sentía la mujer más afortunada del planeta, pero al mismo tiempo me entristecía el echo de no ser lo suficientemente buena para Chat, como no lo fui con Adrien. Mi corazón hace mucho que dejó de latir por el que al principio creía que era mi príncipe azul, y ahora latía desesperado por un gatito mimado, con el cual estaba compartiendo mi primera vez.

Sentí un jaloneo en mi cabello haciendo tirar mi cabeza hacia atrás y luego un repentino dolor agudo en mi cuello, me había mordido nuevamente, pero esta vez con un poco más de agresividad.

—A-Auch... C-Chat... ¿Qué?

—Lo siento tanto, ma belle — pronunció con un falsó remordimiento — pero si no te marco, nadie sabrá que me perteneces. — explicó como si fuera lo más obvio.

—Ahh... ¡Ngh!...

Otro gemido brotó de mis labios y solo me aferré más con mis piernas a sus caderas, el ritmo era lento y acompasado, siguiendo el sonido de nuestra respiración, sentía el sudor recorriendo mi frente, nunca había estado tan cansada y al mismo tiempo tan satisfecha.

La forma en como acariciaba mi cuerpo, los chirridos de la cama y el sonido de las sábanas correrse por cada brusco movimiento, todo parecía como un sueño, estaba tan encimada pensando en como esto se sentía tan genial, que no me di cuenta de como Chat tomó mis piernas apresadas en su cintura, y las cargó en sus hombros, poniendo una sonrisa maliciosa.

Estaba temblando, casi no me quedaban fuerzas para levantarme, pero ni siquiera hizo falta moverme, él lo hizo todo, comenzando por sacar su miembro y levantar mis piernas para tener un mejor ángulo.

—C-Chat... — rogué desesperada.

—Necesito más de ti princesa — argumentó roncamente deslizando su mano desnuda por su miembro, se notaba rígido y resbalaba fácilmente por los líquidos que lo empapaban.

Volvió a colocar la punta de su hinchado miembro en mi carne sensible y este ingresó con facilidad, al principio.

Mi garganta se había encargado de apresar ese sonido de delirio y placer que se atravesaba en mi tráquea.

Esa embestida que dió cuando lo hundió por completo de nuevo fue celestial. Derribó todas las paredes de inseguridades y dió paso a los grititos y gemidos que escapaban de mi, ya era imposible poder ocultarlos. Además, con el escándalo de la fiesta abajo, de seguro no se escucharía nada.

Sentí un gran alivio el no tener que ocultar más mi propio placer, así que pude gritar y vocalizar mis gemidos con altivez y sin recato, haciéndole saber que me gustaba lo que me hacía.

—Ahh... m-más, p-por favor... m-más duro — gemí en voz alta sintiendo como este reía y disfrutaba de clavarse más fuerte en mi interior, disfrutando tanto como yo de tener nuestras intimidades unidas y ese sonido chocante y morboso que producíamos al restregarnos.

«Esto es el cielo»

**Adrien**

—¿Que tan duro? — pregunté hundiéndome en su estrecha cavidad con ella rasguñando mis muñecas, las que estaban apresando sus piernas que se mantenían en alto. — ¿Así? — empujé con más fuerza.

— ¡Más!— insistió con un hilo de voz retorciéndose en la cama con las sábanas ya deshechas — te necesito más adentro... — me suplicó con las mejillas rojas y su negro cabellos desparramado por la almohada que sostenía su cabeza.

Acaté la orden sin pensarlo dos veces, riendo en voz baja al escuchar los soniditos que producían su boca al embestir fuertemente contra ella, tratando de ahogar chillidos y gritos de éxtasis a la vez que mi cadera no paraba de moverse sincronizadamente con la suya, era delicioso sentir la estrechez y calidez de su intimidad envolviendo mi miembro con locura, casi podía sentir que traspasaba su cérvix, algo que podía haber logrado de no ser porque ella logró zafarse de mis brazos y envolvió los suyos propios a mi cuello, fundiéndonos en un beso tan dulce, que me hizo desearla aún más de lo que ya lo hacía.

—Mi dulce — murmuré jadeante separando nuestros labios y besando dulcemente su mejilla — mi princesa... te amo tanto.

La chica debajo de mi gimió de manera deliciosa arañando mis hombros y parte de mi clavícula.

**«Vaya... eres toda una fierecilla»**

El que estuviera reteniendo mi cadera con sus piernas e impulsándose hacia arriba buscando seguirme el ritmo se sentía fantástico. Chupé con intensidad uno de sus tiernos pezones, mordisqueándolo y succionándolo hasta dejarlo tan rojo como una apetitosa fresa. Abarqué su otro seno con mi mano y con la otra acaricié la extensión de su cintura y cadera. Su piel era tan suave.

Me dedique a dejar pequeños cardenales por toda su piel, su cuello, su clavícula, su cintura, su estómago. Quería hacerle entender que ella me pertenecía. Me encargué de dejarle en claro que a partir de ahora ella y yo compartíamos más que un sentimiento de amor. A partir de ahora, ella era mía. Y me encargaría de hacérselo saber cada vez que fuera necesario.

Arremetí contra ella dulcemente escondiendo mi rostro en la curvatura de su cuello, aspirando su fragancia y dejando que ella se abrazara a mi cabeza.

—Ohh Chat, e-esto s-se siente tan bien — pronunció con voz modulada.

—Esta a punto de ponerse mejor ma douce.

Enseguida la tomé de los muslos, abriéndolos un poco más y penetrando salvajemente su dulce interior, llevándome cada parte de ella con cada arremetida.

Estuve a punto de enloquecer cuando mi miembro empezó a vibrar aún dentro de su apresado y cálido interior. Era exquisito.

—Ahh... C-Chat... n-no te detengas... — pronunció entrecortadamente.

—Ahh... Hmp... ¡Chat!

—M-Marinette...

Todo lo que pasaba por mi mente se borró, quedándome completamente en blanco, sentía como las paredes vaginales se contraían aun más ahogando mi miembro, y como algo salía de este llenando por completo el interior de mi doncella.

Me dejé caer a su lado completamente exhausto, tuve que hacer uso de toda mi fuerza para poder girarme y quedar de lado frente a Marinette, estaba igual de agotada que yo, y eso se podía apreciar en su rostro empapado de sudor y sus mejillas enrojecidas. Su boca estaba entre abierta tratando de conseguir algo de aire.

Se giro también hacia mi dibujando una linda sonrisa cuando nuestros ojos hicieron contacto.

—Eso fue increíble — respondió jadeante extendiendo una mano en mi dirección.

Mi pecho se inflo de orgullo al escucharla decir que le había gustado todo lo que habíamos hecho, me bastaba con saber que ella estaba satisfecha, y que yo había sido el primero que tuvo la fortuna de tenerla.

—Es algo que solo me atrevería a hacer contigo Marinette — musité tiernamente arrastrándola hacia mi pecho y dejando un beso en su coronilla.

—¿Eso que quiere decir? — preguntó curiosamente deslizando la yema de sus finos dedos sobre mi pecho desnudo, su voz se notaba cansada y adormilada, habíamos perdido mucha energía en este... ritual. Sin embargo, una pregunta aún me carcomía la mente. Y era que, después de esto... ¿Qué se supone que éramos?

Marinette y yo habíamos acordado ser solo amigos, debido a que ambos aún teníamos sentimientos por otras personas y también por lo riesgoso que sería el andar con un súper héroe.

Bufé por lo bajo sin despegarme de ella y su agradable calor.

Tenía que decírselo, lo haría tarde o temprano puesto que mis sentimientos ya estaban completamente claros. Así que, era el momento perfecto.

Aclaré mi garganta reseca y acaricié su hombro con mi pulgar buscando distractoramente un punto donde poner mi atención.

—Marinette — la llamé.

—¿Hmm?

La apreté aún más contra mi y sentí el alocado latido de mi corazón en mis orejas, mi boca se secó y unos ligeros pero agradables escalofríos me recorrieron por completo. Aun así, me armé de valor para que mis labios pudieran pronunciar la tan anhelada pregunta.

—¿Quisieras ser mi novia?

* * *

**¡Holis, holis! Perdón!!! No me maten! De veritas que estuve muy ocupada :"v, hoy terminé de dar los exámenes presenciales pero aún tengo tarea para el 30 de Noviembre, aún así este cap ya lo tenia listo, pero le faltaban detalles :3 y con tantas distracciones me fue imposible concentrarme plenamente en esto, igual forma logré terminarlo así que agradezco la paciencia que tuvieron durante esta laaaarga espera, unos reviews sobre que les pareció este cap, me vendrían de maravilla ;)**

**Y antes de despedirme, les quería dar a conocer, que con una amiga he creado una nueva cuenta en Fanfictionet llamada "TheCrystalOfDreams" donde estamos subiendo la primera historia que hicimos juntas en Wattpad (y esperamos que todas las demás en un futuro no muy lejano), tenemos también esta cuenta en el fabuloso Watty, pero queríamos saber como sería su reacción con tal historia aquí en Fanfiction, la historia se llama "Entre la espada y el Corazón" una bella historia Adrienette que contiene de todo un poquis , no les spoileo mucho para no arruinarles la sorpresa, pero créanme, vale la pena... si se dieran una oportunidad de leerla, sabrán a lo que me refiero. A mi mejor amiga la encuentran como "TheDreamLadybug" en Wattpad (Tiene un montón de historias FABULOSAS) si tienen Wattpad, síganla, les prometo que no se arrepentirán, ella es fantástica.**

**Y supongo, que los leo en los comentarios que me dejen en esta historia, y en la que tengo con mi amiga esperamos de todo corazón que les guste, y si es así, prepárense porque tenemos muuuuuchos proyectos loquísimos que sacaremos a la luz, pronto.**

**Un beso a todos mis bichitos lectores!**

**¡Bye, bye!**


	15. Capítulo 13

**Adrien**

No sabía porque lo había echo, simplemente se me ocurrió decirlo, como sea, no había marcha atrás, estaba dispuesto a aceptar su decisión, fuera cual fuera, incluso si me pedía que me alejara... estaría dispuesto a cumplir su orden, como si de un tranquilo y sumiso minino se tratara. Mi único deseo, era hacerla feliz.

—¿Princesa? — inquirí posando su mirada hacia a ella, pues no me respondía.

¿Sería acaso demasiado pronto? ¿No estaba lista? Por que si era eso, estaba dispuesto a esperar lo que fuera necesario, esperaría toda la eternidad de ser posible.

Sin embargo la respuesta del por qué de su silencio, fue por el hecho de que estaba dormida. Dulcemente había apoyado su rostro en mi pecho y sus párpados se habían cerrado, probablemente demasiado cansada como seguir tratando de quedarse despierta.

Lucía tan tranquila.

La acomodé en mis brazos para que su cuerpo quedase encima del mío, su piel estaba tan caliente y suave como al momento de hacerla mía, suspiró entre sueños cuando la cambié de posición.

Se lo diría mañana, no podía darme el lujo de perder más tiempo, esa mujer era lo único que me mantenía con vida, no me veía en un mundo donde ella no estaba presente, simplemente no podía.

Acaricié sus cabellos y reparé en su rostro tranquilo, esa era una imagen que mataría por ver siempre cada mañana al despertar.

Y lo haría.

Marinette se casaría conmigo a como de lugar.

Aún era muy pronto para pedírselo, puesto que estábamos en el instituto, pero... una vez que ambos nos graduemos, haré la gran pregunta. No podía esperar más para tenerla conmigo. Ya era mayor de edad, podía tomar mis propias decisiones sin la opinión de mi padre de por medio.

Apegué su cuerpo desnudo a mi costado y besé su frente con cariño, aún era muy temprano, así que decidí dormir aunque sea unos pocos minutos junto al cálido cuerpo de mi princesa, su calor corporal y el mío ayudaba a mantenernos cálidos en las frías noches que acechaban París.

Di un enorme bostezo juntando nuestras frentes y colocando la sabana encima de nuestros cuerpos desnudos, cubriéndonos así de los rayos lunares que se colaban por los cristales de las ventanas.

Tenía mi alarma mental preparada. Dormiría un rato y luego me encargaría de llevarla personalmente a su habitación, sabía cual era, solo debía ir con cuidado y hacer que Plagg traspasara la puerta para abrirla e introducirme al interior de la alcoba.

Me sentía como el típico amante secreto que lleva a su dama en brazos en medio de la noche para que nadie los descubriera. La fiesta continuaba abajo, y con todos distraídos, era cien por ciento seguro salir de la habitación sin que notaran su presencia.

Terminé por cerrar los ojos completamente complacido. Estaba satisfecho por lo que había pasado esta noche, en mi interior, mi corazón se regocijaba de felicidad y alivio al cumplir uno de mis más oscuros deseos, y el que ese sentimiento fuera recíproco.

Entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos y me dispuse a dormir lo necesario, tendría unos cuantos minutos antes de seguir con el plan, estratégicamente planeado.

Sentía una fría tela cubriéndome hasta la mitad del torso. Cada célula de mi cuerpo reacciono y me obligó a abrir mis ojos para dejarme ver a una habitación e penumbras.

Dios... ¿Cuanto tiempo había dormido?

Seguramente no mucho, el cielo que se veía tras las ventanas aún estaba muy oscuro, aún así no quise tentar a la suerte de que alguien se percatara de la ausencia de Marinette, los pocos invitados que se habrían percatado, seguramente pensaron que estaba en su habitación durmiendo.

Su habitación...

¡Oh cielos! Debía darse prisa.

Con algo de torpeza, me vestí con las prendas que estaban regadas por el suelo descuidadamente, y con algo de temor me aseguré de que la mascara falsa estuviera en su debido lugar, no quería que si Marinette despertara, se diera cuenta de mi verdadera identidad, no estaba listo para decírsela... no aún.

Con paciencia y delicadeza infinita, tomé el menudo cuerpo de Marinette y la acurruqué hacia mi pecho aún en completa desnudez, cubierta únicamente con las delgadas sabanas blancas que permanecían desechas encima de la cama, Mari tenía el sueño muy pesado, ni siquiera había entreabierto los ojos cuando la cargué.

Supongo que es una ventaja para mi.

Con cuidado, susurré el nombre de mi Kwami para que abriera la puerta que había asegurado una candente noche con la mujer que ahora reposaba en mis brazos. Plagg de mala gana, accedió y le quitó el seguro a la puerta, dándome paso libre.

Caminé por los pasillos como los andares sigilosos de un felino y me aseguré de que nadie estuviera en medio de los elegantes pasillos.

Estaba a punto de llegar al cuarto donde se hospedaba, pero una voz chillona y quejumbrosa haciéndome

—¡Agh! ¡Ridículo! ¡Absolutamente ridículo! ¿Puedes creer que nadie en esa patética fiesta tenga una máscara de Queen Bee? ¿Pero que les pasa? — inquirió, la voz cada vez se escuchaba más cerca — ¡Es que acaso no ven que yo también soy una súper heroína!

«Chloe»

—P-Pero Chloe, yo si voy vestida como Queen Bee, mira — señaló Sabrina tímidamente su vestido junto a la típica mascara amarilla y negro.

—¡Eso no es suficiente! Merezco ser mucho más admirada que esos segundones de Rena Rouge y Carapace sin sentido de la moda — se mofó — ¡Hmp! Y se hacen llamar héroes, solo son unos aficionados.

—T-Tranquila Chloe, tú eres mucho mejor que ellos, solo te llaman para misiones importantes — trató de tranquilizar a su amiga.

—Hmm... puede que tengas razón, además esa patética fiesta es de Dupain Cheng, no creo que alguien tan insignificante como ella deba interesarme en lo absoluto — se burló utilizando su tono arrogante y su risa chillona.

Estuve a punto de soltar un siseo, pero eso me pondría en evidencia, así que solo me limité a morderme la lengua y esperar a que esas dos se marcharan pronto.

Pensé que al convertirse en una súper heroína, Chloe había cambiado, pero seguía siendo la misma niña arrogante y mandona de siempre. Si seguía con esa actitud aún después de graduarnos, pensaré profundamente en cortar ese lazo de amistad que manteníamos por años.

No era correcto que se expresara así de la gente. Ladybug estaría muy decepcionada de su actitud.

—En fin, vámonos Sabrina — ordenó Chloe — no me quedaré más tiempo en esta aburrida e insulsa fiesta. Tengo cosas mejores que hacer que celebrar el cumpleaños de una perdedora.

Cuando me asomé por la pared, pude ver a Chloe marcharse en dirección hacia su habitación, que afortunadamente quedaba en dirección contraria a donde yo estaba. A lo lejos pude divisar a Sabrina con un semblante triste observando en dirección a donde se celebraba la fiesta, era obvio que quería quedarse. Pero se recompuso de inmediato y salió disparada llegando detrás de Chloe.

Suspiré de alivio al encontrarme nuevamente solo.

Tenía que llevarla a la habitación de inmediato, o tendríamos problemas...

Cuando crucé el pasillo por donde desaparecido Chloe, sonreí complacido al estar frente a la habitación donde Marinette y sus padres se hospedaban.

Había llegado sin ser visto por entrometidos, eso era bueno.

—Plagg... — lo llamé.

Sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer, de mala gana atravesó la puerta y en seguida esta se abrió lentamente.

—Toda tuya, chico...

Asentí e ingresé a la habitación con la chica en mis brazos. Era mucho más ligera de lo que aparentaba. Casi no sentía su cuerpo en mis brazos, era como cargar un cristal.

Se removió un poco cuando atravesé el marco de la puerta, e incluso entreabrió un poco los ojos dejando ver esos brillantes orbes celestes.

—¿Que...? ¿C-Chat? — susurró desorientada.

—Shh... tranquila, vuelve a dormir princesa — le susurré al oído como un mantra. En seguida retomó su sueño y cayó como si mis palabras la hubieran hipnotizado.

Me facilitó la tarea de llevarla a su cama, perfectamente tendida. La recosté en las sábanas y me di a la tarea de buscar alguna bata para cubrirla, no pensaba dejarla solo cubierta con la sábana de la habitación que reservé. Al revisar en el baño, encontré para mi fortuna una delgada y pequeña bata blanca que dejaban los empleados en cada habitación, por si querían visitar el Sauna, o para cuando una va a bañarse.

La tomé con firmeza y me dirigí hacia la cama, donde mi princesa yacía recostada, como una niña inocente abrazando un peluche en las noches, su cabello desparramado como tinta negra por las almohadas y su cuerpo cubierto apenas con esas sabanas semitransparentes, la hacían ver como una hermosa diosa griega, la cual dormitaba sobre un lecho de blanco algodón. Era en definitiva muy hermosa, la chica más bella y con la cuál experimenté mi primera relación íntima. Me sentí afortunado.

Esa delicada criatura, había sido capaz de enamorarme aún más a través de sus caricias y sus besos, era como un casete en mi mente que repetía una y otra ves los acontecimientos en la cama de la habitación para huéspedes.

Lamentablemente, el tiempo era limitado. No podía tardar más de lo debido.

Saqué la nota que tenía en el bolsillo junto a una bolsa pequeña que le servirá mucho a Marinette una vez que se despertara. No había manera de que viniera aquí sin penar en cada diminuto detalle.

Me acerqué al velador y deposité las cosas que había traído para ella, puede que su cumpleaños ya habría pasado... pero aún me quedaba una sorpresa más por preparar, y una pregunta que realizar.

**Marinette**

Sentía un ligero frío recorriéndome el rostro y parte de los brazos, algo no muy extraño, pues las sabanas que me cubrían eran extremadamente delgadas y con el frío de la noche casi parecía que estaban empapadas.

Flexioné con mis brazos mi cuerpo para levantarme ligeramente y escudriñar con detenimiento el lugar donde me encontraba... un momento esta era...

Si, esta era la habitación donde mis padres y yo nos hospedamos para organizar la fiesta. Todo estaba en completa oscuridad, pero algo más claro debido el leve asomar la mañana. Fijé mi vestido colocado a un lado de mi cama y con espanto miré mi cuerpo, extrañamente cubierto con una bata de baño, era imposible que me hubiese levantado a esa hora a ponerme algo de ropa, estaba profundamente dormida.

Entonces debió haber sido...

«Chat»

Me avergoncé de que Chat hubiera tenido que vestirme, aunque era tonto, pues ya habíamos intimado y aún así sentía que mi rostro podría explotar al solo recordarlo.

Respiré profundamente antes de girar el rostro hacia la mesa que estaba aún lado de mi cama, había una nota y también una pequeña bolsa que me privaba de ver su contenido.

Encendí la lámpara y comencé a leer la nota detenidamente, sin duda era de Chat, solo él podía utilizar juegos de palabras de gatos en una carta.

_Hola Princesa, de seguro ahora mismo estarás confundida y quizás algo adolorida... lamento eso. ¿O quizás no?..._

_En fin, estaré por siempre agradecido de que me hayas permitido darte tu regalo de cumpleaños, fue sin duda maravilloso pasar la noche a tu lado, nunca lo olvidaré... y espero que tu tampoco lo hagas._

_En la bolsa que dejé a un lado de la nota, están unas cuantas pastillas para... bueno, tu sabes... no estar en la obligación de cuidar de un mini gatito aún, tómatelas cuando puedas, entre más pronto mejor ;)_

_Aún tengo una sorpresa más para ti, pero me veré en la obligación de dártela en la noche, hasta entonces espérame, Princesa._

_Por siempre tuyo;_

_Chat Noir_

Me había centrado por completo en la nota que no procesé el último párrafo hasta después de que todos los engranes en mi cerebro estaban funcionando correctamente.

¿Pastillas?... ¡¿Gatitos?!

«¡Maldición!»

Abrí la bolsa y una diminuta pastilla cayó en mi mano, me dirigí al baño y abrí el grifo llenando un pequeño vaso con agua.

Introduje la pastilla en mi boca y tomé un trago de agua para pasármela de un solo trago.

Suspiré aliviada de tener conmigo un método anticonceptivo... fui tan irresponsable anoche que no pensé en usar algo para evitar estar embarazada.

Menos mal que Chat había pensado en ese "pequeño" detalle con anticipación, aunque eso significaría que... tenía planeado acostarse conmigo desde el principio.

«Dios, la cabeza me da vueltas... será mejor que vaya a descansar un rato más»

Dejé el vaso en el mismo lugar de donde lo tomé y regresé a la cama para poner mi vestido en un armador, luego lo coloqué con delicadeza en el armario.

Chat sabe cuanto trabajé en ese vestido, fue tan lindo que incluso tuvo la simpatía de traerlo hasta aquí en lugar de dejarlo abandonado en la habitación, era tan detallista.

Sonreí mientras guardaba el resto de las pastillas en el bolso, ya había tenido demasiadas sorpresas por hoy, comenzando con el que me perdí mi propia fiesta.

Cuando estaba a punto de ir hacia la ventana escuché la perilla siendo girada y a continuación

—¡P-Papá! ¡Mamá!

—¿Cariño?... ¿Por qué te fuiste de la fiesta tan pronto? La abuela y el abuelo se preocuparon.

—L-Lo siento mucho mamá — atiné a contestar rápidamente — estaba algo cansada — inventé jugando con mis dedos de manera nerviosa.

—Son las cuatro de la mañana cielo... y te ves desaliñada y pálida, ¿segura que estas bien? ¿quieres que vayamos ya a casa?

—¡N-No, no! Yo... e-estoy bien, en serio, tan solo... estaba muy cansada, ya saben... trabajé en mi vestido por meses y estaba algo nerviosa por usarlo esta noche — me excusé — supongo que eso causó que tuviera sueño tan repentinamente — sonreí nerviosamente.

—Ya veo... pues, nosotros iremos a descansar cariño — dijo mi madre.

—¿No se quedarán en esta habitación? — pregunté algo extrañada.

—Reservamos una habitación más después de terminar la decoración del salón, creímos que querrías algo de privacidad después de tu cumpleaños — mencionó mi padre abrazando a mamá.

—Y-Yo... gracias, iré a descansar un poco más — informé señalando la cama.

—Dulces sueños, cariño — mi madre se separó del abrazo de mi padre y me dió un beso en la frente acariciando mis cabellos. — espero que te hayas divertido.

«Si claro, fue excelente perderme casi todo»

Aunque, pensándolo bien no la pasé tan mal con Chat.

Me ruboricé golpeándome fuertemente las mejillas asustando un poco a mi madre.

Reí nerviosamente y les di un sonoro beso a cada uno en la mejilla para luego casi llevándolos a arrastras hacia la salida.

—Bien, adiós mamá, papá... ¡Nos vemos en la mañana! — «O lo que queda de ella».

Por suerte no hicieron más preguntas y ambos me dejaron descansar.

Me arrimé en la puerta dejando que mi cuerpo se deslizara por ella quedando sentada en el suelo.

No sabía como calificar esta noche. ¿Si como la más rara? o ¿La más increíble noche de cumpleaños de todas?

Bueno...

Comprobé la hora en el reloj del velador.

« 4:16 a.m »

Reposé mi cabeza en las rodillas y suspiré profundamente.

Tendría que esperar a que saliera si quiera el sol para poder pensar correctamente.

**...**

La mañana no había sido como esperaba.

Mis párpados luchaban por permanecer abiertos y los bostezos se hacían más frecuentes cada vez. Estaba agotada... sin mencionar adolorida.

Recientemente padecía de las consecuencias de haber perdido la virginidad, y la noche anterior apenas y pude percibir un pequeño dolor que se desvaneció con el tiempo.

Llegué justo a tiempo antes de que cerraran la puerta. Choqué varias veces con las paredes pero aún así pude llegar completa a la clase.

Cabeceé en mi asiento casi toda la hora de clase hasta que escuché un chasquido de lengua por parte de Alya. La miré como pude tratando de que no se me cerraran los ojos y vi que me hizo una señal con la mano para darme ánimos.

—Resiste un poco hasta la hora del almuerzo, un buen vaso de café es lo que necesitas para revivir, ¡Ánimo chica! — Alya golpeó mi espalda tan fuerte que por poco y creí que se me salía lo poco que había desayunado.

Algo decaída asentí y recargué mi mejilla en el escritorio mirando al frente mientras las palabras de la profesora se distorsionaban en mis oídos e iban disminuyendo su volumen poco a poco. Momentos después, mi visión fue bloqueada y no podía escuchar nada más. Claro que Alya trató de ayudarme "sutilmente" dándome un ligero pellizco en mi costado que me hizo levantar de inmediato.

—¡Auch! ¡Oye! — me quejé frunciendo el ceño y fulminándola con mi mirada.

—Hey chica, no me mires así, te salvé de una reprimenda de parte de nuestra querida profesora — se defendió Alya — puede que seas su alumna favorita, pero no se tienta a la suerte — habló en un tono más divertido.

Agh, la suerte no podía estar más alejada de mi lado ese día.

No se como resistí las cuatro horas de la mañana sin dormirme.

—Que cara traes — comentó Alya — parece que luchaste con un ejercito de pichones antes de venir a clases — se rió mientras tomábamos una bandeja y colocábamos las cosas del almuerzo.

Tomé un plato de ensalada y estaba a punto de tomar una manzana cuando la mano de Alya se enroscó en mi muñeca.

—¿Ensalada? ¿Es todo lo que comerás? — preguntó casi indignada — ¿Quién eres? ¿Chloe?

—Eh... solo quiero algo ligero — respondí algo aterrada por la fuerza con la que sujetaba mi mano.

—¡Ni lo sueñes! No te dejaré comer solo ESO de almuerzo — en seguida comenzó a llenar mi bandeja de todo tipo de comida y un enorme vaso de café y crema batida.

—¡A-Alya...! ¡¿Qué haces?! — pregunte aterrada mientras me arrastraba hacia la caja.

—Evitando que sufras una recaída comiendo comida para conejos.

—¡P-Pero no puedo pagar todo esto!

—Tranquila, yo pagaré — contesto y sacando un billete pagó su comida y la mía sin poder protestar.

—Considéralo como tu regalo de cumpleaños atrasado — comentó alegremente llevándome hacia una mesa vacía para sentarnos a comer.

—Un café habría bastado, no necesitabas comprar todo esto...

—Pff... te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que hoy no desayunaste, ni... dormiste al parecer.

—Eh-Ah... yo... p-pues... ya sabes, la fiesta duró hasta tarde y... bueno, tu entiendes — sonreí forzadamente.

—¿Tus padres no te dejaron faltar hoy por que ayer fue tu cumpleaños?

—Si lo hicieron, pero les dije que era mejor si hoy asistía — resoplé — la fiesta de graduación esta a solo tres meses, no puedo darme el lujo de ser un mal ejemplo como presidenta.

—Eso es taaan tú.

—Lo sé — tomé un sorbo de café y sentía como con cada vez que bebía un trago la cafeína hacia lo suyo y procuraba en despertarme.

—Hmm...

—¿Mejor?

Asentí perdiéndome en el sabor dulce del líquido y la crema batida combinados en mi boca.

—Me alegro de que así sea, porque tenía curiosidad por preguntarte quién era el enmascarado con el que bailaste en tu cumpleaños — soltó de repente.

Casi escupo el trago de café que estaba tomando, pero en su lugar, me vi obligada a toser; me había atragantado al escuchar la pregunta de Alya.

—¿Q-Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

—No te hagas la que no sabes — alzó una ceja y me señaló incriminatoriamente — puede que otros lo pasaran por alto, pero yo no... — sorbió un poco de su café y continuó — "alguien" que obviamente no conozco, prácticamente secuestró a mi amiga en plena fiesta mientras que los demás se atragantaban en la mesa de bocadillos. Agradece que inventé la escusa de que te fuiste a dormir, porque sospecho que algo más pasó mientras estuviste a solas con el chico misterioso.

Estaba... perdida.

¡Alya nos había visto! Y por si fuera poco ella sabe que yo... ¡Agh! Fue inevitable no gemir de frustración y vergüenza.

—¿Y bien...?

—Bien... ¿qué?

—¡Ah no! No me dejarás con la incógnita, vamos escúpelo ¡¿Quién es él?! ¿Acaso ya te olvidaste de Adrien? ¿Y que hay de Luka? A estado frecuentándote últimamente, ¿no?...

—¡A-Alya! Ya basta... e-es un chico que invité por mi cuenta, n-no lo conoces, no es de aquí... solo vino a pasar una temporada aquí en París y... decidí aprovechar para invitarlo. — dije nerviosamente tomando otro trago de cafeína.

—Hmm... ya veo. ¿Y de dónde es? — preguntó de brazos cruzados mandándome una mirada zagas.

—¿D-De dónde? Pues él es... — «Piensa, piensa»

—¡De Inglaterra!

—¿Inglaterra?

—¡Si! Nació aquí en París pero... se mudó hace como... ¿7 años?, solo pasa aquí las vacaciones y... c-como allá ya son vacaciones, p-pues decidió venir — sonreí.

—No luces muy segura... — volvió a insistir mirándome de manera sospechosa.

—Y-Yo...

—¡Hola Chicas!

«¡Mi salvador! ¡Gracias Nino! Te debo una...»

—Hola, Nino — Alya se levantó de su asiento y rodeó el cuello de Nino para rozar sus labios en un beso dulce y luego hizo un gesto para saludar a Adrien con las manos.

—Hola Adrien.

—Buenos días Alya... Marinette... — por alguna razón desconocida, mi cuerpo vibró al escuchar mi nombre de los labios de Adrien, ni siquiera sabía por qué, solo... reaccioné de ese modo sin darme cuenta.

—H-Hola Adrien... — malditos tartamudeos.

—Siento no haber estado en tu fiesta ayer, quería ir pero... ya sabes, mi padre...

—N-No te preocupes Adrien, entiendo — una sonrisa comprensiva se formó mientras hablaba.

—Igual me siento muy mal así que... — sacó de su espalda un paquete pequeño envuelto en un bonito y muy decorado papel y me lo entregó — aquí tienes, espero te guste.

—G-Gracias, Adrien — mis dedos se rozaron suavemente con los suyos al tomarlo, una descarga recorrió mi cuerpo y evité a toda costa mirar sus ojos verdes, de alguna manera... me hizo pensar también en Chat y la noche que estuve con él, sentía un abrumador peso en mis hombros y mi corazón latía desbocado al tener en mi mente la imagen de los dos chicos que más amaba.

Sentía que estaba jugando con Chat, solo por el simple hecho de tener aún sentimientos por Adrien.

Debía arreglar esto pronto, y el ver a Adrien actuar tan dulce conmigo no me estaba facilitando las cosas.

«¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado?»

Todo empeoró cuando sentí la presencia de Adrien cada vez más cerca de mi, se inclino un poco y dejo un suave beso en mi mejilla separándose al instante.

—Feliz Cumpleaños, Marinette.

Mi boca se abrió y cerró, pero no produjo ningún sonido, estaba paralizada.

Lo vi marcharse sonriendo al lado de Nino y alejarse de la cafetería de manera lenta, o al menos para mi fue así.

—¡Oh por Dios! — la voz de Alya me trajo a la realidad. — ¡Lo sabía! ¡No lo has superado en absoluto! ¡Debiste ver tu cara cuando te dio el obsequio!

—Shh... ¡Cállate! ¡Podría escucharte! — reclamé poniendo mi mano en su boca para silenciarla.

Alya retiró mi mano de su boca y volvió a hablar.

—Y tú... ni creas que te has salvado de contarme sobre ese chico... ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Vive solo o con sus padres? ¿Es bueno en la cama? — preguntó alzando las cejas repetidamente.

«¡Dios, mátenme!»

—¡ALYA!

**...**

Como Alya prometió, el café sin duda había resultado y me dio energía para sobrevivir toda la jornada escolar. A excepción por las preguntas incómodas que recibí de Alya a toda costa, todo fue genial.

Me tumbé totalmente cansada a penas trepé las escaleras de mi cama, estaba agotada tanto física como mentalmente.

«Quizás no debí tomar tanto café»

Ahora era muy tarde y ni siquiera tenía un poco de sueño.

Hice una mueca volteando mi cara para tomar mi almohada y hundir mi rostro en ella, cada vez que recordaba las embarazosas preguntas de Alya, tenía ganas de ahogar un grito de frustración en ella.

Me disponía a tratar de dormir un poco, hasta que unos golpes encima de la trampilla me alertaron haciendo que enfocara mi vista hacia arriba.

—¿Chat?

La trampilla se abrió y luego se asomó la cabeza de Chat mirándome con una sonrisa enorme de cabeza.

—Bonne nuit, Princess... ¿Lista para tu sorpresa? — preguntó.

—¿Sorpresa? — murmuré confundida.

—¿No lo recuerdas, ma belle?

«La nota»

Los colores se vinieron a mi rostro inmediatamente y asentí torpemente fijándome como la boca de Chat se torcía en una sonrisa.

—En ese caso... — extendió sus garras hacia mi y dudosa la tomé ayudándome de esta forma a salir al balcón, solo para encontrarme con el barandal lleno de velas encendidas hermosamente y creando una atmosfera como de cuenta de hadas. Fue como la vez en la que André el heladero fue akumatizado, sentí una punzada de nostalgia el recordar su expresión dolorosa y decepcionada al ver que Ladybug nunca llegó a la cita acordada.

Sentía que las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos de solo recordarlo.

—¿Princesa? Acaso... ¡¿E-Estas llorando?!

Volteé a verlo y su expresión asustada hizo que soltara una risita y seguido de eso un sollozo que retuve al colocar una mano sobre mi boca.

—¡Dios! L-Lo lamento tanto, esto no era para nada lo que quería ver, n-no quería hacerte llorar, perdóname princesa yo...

—No, no es eso Chat — lo interrumpí — todo es hermoso...

Sus orejas se irguieron y su rostro asustadizo pasó a uno de alivio.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué estabas llorando?

—E-Es solo... — la voz me estaba traicionando, parecía que en cualquier momento me rompería. — l-lo siento, e-es solo que esto es tan lindo, gracias Chat — me abalancé hacia él apresándolo en un abrazo reconfortante, se sentía tan bien.

Chat era tan maravilloso. Era amable, sincero, divertido, cariñoso, romántico... era la clase de hombre que toda chica querría tener a su lado.

Sentía que no merecía sus atenciones, me asustaba saber que tal vez yo no era lo suficientemente buena para él, que solo era una chica simple y torpe, al que había rechazado centenares de veces solo por tener la mas mínima esperanza de que Adrien se fijara en mi.

¿Que había hecho yo para captar la atención de Chat Noir siendo simplemente Marinette y no siendo Ladybug?

Cientos de preguntas se amontonaron en mi cabeza, impidiéndome sentir como Chat me alejó levemente de su pecho con una ternura infinita plasmada en sus ojos gatunos. Mirarlos, me hacía querer quedarme plantada en el mismo sitio durante horas, solo para no tener que dejar de observarlos.

Esto era muy extraño... mi corazón no hacía más que alocarse y acribillar mi pecho con sus incesantes latido y el repentino calor que se instaló en mi pecho.

¡¿Qué estaba pasándome?!

Chat pronto posó sus labios en las dos manos que tenía apresada en sus guantes, todo mientras no apartaba mi mirada de la suya.

En poco tiempo lo tuve arrodillado frente a mi y yo por un momento, me había olvidado de cómo respirar.

Tragué fuertemente cuando Chat abrió la boca comenzando a hablar, mi boca se mantenía seca y traté de por todos los medios no perder el equilibrio mientras escuchaba a Chat hablar.

Este era un momento demasiado sorpresivo, mi mente no lograba digerirlo por completo.

—Marinette...

—¿Eh?

—¿Recuerdas lo que pasó ayer en la noche?

¡¿Qué si lo recordaba?!

Por supuesto que lo hacía, era casi imposible olvidar que me entregué a Chat la noche de mi cumpleaños, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de todos mis amigos y familiares.

Asentí hacia él mientras apretaba nerviosamente sus manos enguantadas y sentía un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo, que aumento cuando vi la reluciente sonrisa de Chat.

—No podía esperar más ese día — con cada palabra dejaba un roce de sus labios en mis manos, acurrucándose contra mis brazos de manera dulce como un gatito desamparado que necesitaba de mimos — necesitaba tenerte... — continuó — deseaba tanto tenerte conmigo, que se convirtió casi en una obsesión — reveló sin temor alguno.

Cada uno de mis dedos era besado por sus labios mientras se acercaba más a mi, hasta casi acorralarme en la barandilla de mi balcón, todo acompañado por la luz de la luna y de las velas, que parecían irradiar más que nunca en ese momento, mis ganas de llorar iban en aumento.

Chat seguía besando cada parte de mis manos mientras subía por mi brazo continuando su recorrido.

—Por eso... mi princesa, quería que fuese mutuo, me rompió el corazón la simple idea de tenerte solo como amiga — sus adorables ojos verdes observaban mi rostro patidifuso con adoración mientras se levantaba y se acercaba más a mi rostro — quería algo más — su aliento caliente golpeo mi rostro. — aún quiero...

—C-Chat...

—¿Crees que... podamos intentarlo? — preguntó — ¿Quieres ser mi novia, ma beauty?

¿N-Novia? ¡¿Su novia?! ¿De Chat Noir? La simple idea parecía absurda, Chat y yo siendo pareja, era muy loco.

Por eso habíamos decidido ser solo simples amigos, el alto riesgo a que Hawk Moth o algún villano supiera de nuestra relación, nos ponía en peligro a ambos, era peligroso el simple hecho de ser amigos, teníamos ciertos acercamientos que a los ojos de los villanos podían utilizar a su favor.

La simple idea de ver a Chat siendo capturado por un Akuma por mi culpa, me lleno de terror.

El debió adivinar mis pensamientos, por lo que colocó su mano en mi mejilla susurrando.

—Sé lo que piensas — murmuró contra mi oído — no tienes porque preocuparte — me tranquilizó — yo te cuidaré — prometió — te prometo que a mi lado no te pasará nada... seré lo más discreto posible en nuestra relación y vendré a verte solo si no hay riesgo de Akuma.

Sus palabras eran cautivadoras, eran tan convincentes. Lo único que pasaba por mi mente era rechazarlo como la vez anterior, alegando que lo nuestro en ese hotel fue solo una aventura de una noche.. pero, mi corazón anhelaba darse una oportunidad con él, tener una relación casi normal con mi compañero, sonaba tan emocionante y a la vez tan romántico.

Por supuesto que sabía que Chat cuidaría de mi, confiaba más en él que en mi misma, y suponía que mientras no reveláramos nuestras identidades, no habría problemas, llegaría el momento adecuado para decírselo, así como yo estaría preparada para conocer a mi compañero de batallas finalmente.

La decisión estaba tomada, y yo... no podía estar más feliz por eso.

—Si... — las palabras salieron sin que pudiera evitarlo.

El rostro de Chat se iluminó y me tomó de la cara con sus dos manos mirándome fijamente, quizás para corroborar que no hubiese escuchado mal.

—Princesa...

—¡Si quiero Chat Noir! — envolví su cuello con mis brazos haciendo que soltara un grito de puro entusiasmo, permitiendo que me levantara en voladas y diéramos vueltas como una ruleta abanicando las velas y uniendo nuestros labios en un beso enardeciente que marcaba el inicio de nuestra relación.

Una por la cuál lucharíamos por mantener.

**...**

**Bueno... en mi defensa, este cap es más largo que cualquiera de los anteriores y puse todo mi empeño en el... sin mencionar que tuve muchos contratiempos y distracciones que no me dejaron continuarlo , peeero... aún así no me rendí y aquí estoy trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo que espero les haya gustado mucho...**

**Bueno,haciéndoles un poco de spoilers, falta un capítulo para que inicien las fantasías de nuestros protagonistas... así que prepárense UwU... se estarán vendiendo pañitos húmedos para hemorragias nasales más adelante, ahora al 3X1 ... aprovechen la oferta de ahora, antes de que vengan los capítulos hot's .**

**"Paños húmedos" 3X1**

**Precio: $10**

**Una vez más, me despido y espero leer sus hermosos comentarios alentadores... me hace tan feliz leerlos ¡Los amo mucho! Un beso enorme y gracias por leerme .**

**¡Bye, bye!**


	16. Capítulo 14

**_1 mes después_**

Marinette se sentó en su silla frente a la computadora después de una agotadora tarde de chicas con Alya. Ya había pasado un mes entero desde que pasó su cumpleaños, su noche pasional con Chat Noir, el que ahora era su novia.

Si hace unos meses le hubieran dicho que terminaría de novia con el héroe más famoso de París, le hubiera gritado que estaba mal de la cabeza y que su amor por Adrien era mucho más fuerte que otra cosa. Sin embargo, el destino decidió dar un giro inesperado de 180 grados, y no podía estar más feliz por esa situación.

Los días con el héroe habían sido los mejores, solo podían verse 3 o 4 veces a la semana, si es que un Akuma no interrumpía, pero aún así eran los momentos más preciados donde ella y Chat pasaban hasta altas horas de la noche conociéndose más, viendo series, jugando juegos de mesas, comiendo pasteles o inventando juegos estúpidos de palabras. Cada uno de esos momentos habían servido para que Marinette terminara cada vez más y más enganchada por el héroe felino, el darse cuenta que Chat Noir era un chico sensible, detallista y romántico, la habían hecho caminar por las nubes casi todo el tiempo que lo veía.

Además, Chat siempre era cariñoso y respetuoso con respecto al espacio persona y las muestras de afecto. No habían vuelto a cruzar esa línea desde que confesaron sus sentimientos y se unieron hace más de un mes.

Marinette aún creía que era demasiado pronto para convertirse en una de esas parejas apasionadas que no hacían más que pensar en seco a cada hora del día. Ella no era así. Y aunque más de una vez estuvieron a punto de iniciar nuevamente ese ritual amoroso, siempre se detenían a tiempo, terminando desaliñados y avergonzados de que no pudieran controlar sus hormonas a tal punto.

Pero Marinette era la que más enloquecía con esos días de abstinencia. Quería sentir su piel caliente junto a la de él nuevamente, quería que la besara de esa manera tan intensa com la vez en la que hicieron el amor por primera vez en ese cuarto frío del hotel. Cada roce que tenía con el traje del héroe era un bálsamo para su corazón y un revoltijo en su cabeza que no la dejaba estar en paz. No quería decirle a Chat a cerca de cómo se sentía... ¡Eso ni de broma! Quedaría cómo una pervertida total y necesitada.

Soltó un bufido y encendió la computadora para teclear la próxima gama de colores que usaría para el conjunto de Kitty Section. Había hecho un espacio en el protocolo para que pudieran tocar el día de la graduación, así que debía realizar un nuevo estilo, algo que gritara libertad y nostalgia a la vez. Era complicado, pero lograría que estos diseños quedaran excelentes, anotó algunas ideas en un espacio en blanco y guardó algunas imágenes que podrían servir de inspiración para crear la imagen principal del tema.

Mordisqueó la punta de su pluma tratando de concentrarse. El boceto ya lo tenía, pero faltaba algo que...

—¡Boo!

La chica brincó de su asiento soltando un gritito y mirando hacia atrás cómo su lascivo novio se reía de ella y de su reacción.

Marinette frunció el ceño y comenzó a golpear a su visitante furiosa pero a la vez contenta de tenerlo aquí.

—¡Miouch! De haber sabido que mi novia me recibiría así, lo hubiera pensado mejor antes de venir aquí. — dijo divertido atrapando a la chica en un abrazo.

—¡Tú tienes la culpa por asustarme! — se defendió asiendo un mojín porque su gatito no la dejaba soltarse de su férreo abrazo.

El héroe la miró con diversión y la comenzó a llenar de besos haciendo que ella girara el rostro fingiendo estar a la defensiva, lo que provocaba que Chat pusiera más empeño en sus acciones causándole risitas y luego carcajadas al sentir que sus besos se convertían en cosquillas.

—¡Basta Chat! — se rió — en serio, ya basta... y-ya no puedo...

Chat se detuvo por un segundo y luego le dió una sonrisa fanfarrona.

—No hasta que me saludes como tiene que ser, mon amour — su tono de voz indicaba que no detendría su ataque hasta que lo hiciera.

—E-Esta bien, esta bien, pero para Kitten, ¿De acuerdo? — logró decir — vamos, sé un buen minino...

Chat se detuvo al instante y cuando la soltó de su abrazo, fue ahora Marinette quién lo tomó del cuello y unió sus labios ladeando la cabeza para tener más acceso a su boca. Se besaban con tanta pasión que fue cómo si todos los recuerdos vividos hace un mes, lograran agazaparlos y se mezclase con sus toques enardecientes y arrulladores.

La aspirante a diseñadora envolvió una de sus piernas a la cadera del muchacho y pronto se vio envuelta en un mar de caricias y besos húmedos que recorría desde su mejilla hasta su cuello. La mente nublada de ambos, no pensaba en otra cosa que no sea complacer al otro, suaves besos de pluma, mordiscos y una que otra caricia atrevida eran la droga que invadía sus venas y que no podían dejar de consumir.

Luego de un rato, un anuncio publicitario apareció en la computadora separando bruscamente a los amantes por tan repentino sonido.

Ambos se miraron completamente abochornados, mientras que Marinette se separaba respirando agitadamente a la par con Chat. Lo habían hecho de nuevo... sucumbir al deseo latente que anhelaban sus cuerpos al fusionarse.

La pelinegra evitó mirar de lleno a su novio y se acercó a la computadora para deshacerse del anuncio que les había de vuelto a la realidad. Un tenso silencio surgió después de que la chica cerrara el anuncio. Otra vez esa tensión sexual atacaba.

Después de estar tanto tiempo en silencio, Chat se hartó y tomó la palabra para aligerar el ambiente.

—Y entonces... ¿en que estás trabajando, hermosa?

Marinette se sonrojó por ese apelativo cariñoso, aún no se acostumbraba a esos apodos bonitos que Chat le decía, el que la llamara, princess, cuando aún no eran pareja, fue difícil de aceptar, pero ahora se sentía cómo una niña pequeña.

—P-Pues... ya sabes, diseños y esas cosas — explicó — el baile de graduación esta cada vez más cerca y con Alya debemos agregar un evento más a la lista de pendientes.

—¿Ah si? ¿Cuál otro pendiente?

—¿Recuerdas a Kitty Section?

—¿La banda a la que Bob Roth intentó pasar como suya?... Como olvidarla, fue el día en el que casi pierdo mi prrrreciada voz.

Marinette rió de manera sarcástica.

—A puesto a que Ladybug debió sentirse aliviada ese día — bromeó haciéndose la desentendida, no debía dar alguna pista de que sabía lo que había pasado.

—De hecho, ella fue la primera que perdió la voz cuando atrapamos a Silencer, si no me equivoco, la víctima akumatizada era un, amigo tuyo... ¿cierto? — utilizó un tono cuidadoso y sutil.

—¿T-Te refieres a Luka? Pues... si, él es... es un buen amigo mío. — admitió con los nervios atenazándola.

Chat se acercó bastante a su rostro, tanto que sus narices se rozaban y temor de Marinette aumentaba.

—Estas nerviosa. — afirmó.

—¿Y-Yo? ¡Que bah!

—Te conozco — expresó con una sonrisa socarrona — cuando algo te preocupa muerdes adorablemente tu labio inferior y pones un mechón detrás de tu oreja — señaló.

Marinette dejó de morderse distractoramente su labio y lo miró como si fuera una niña berrinchuda mientras se cruzaba de brazos. No pensó que conociera tan bien sus gestos.

—¿Me lo contarás?

—¿El qué?

—Lo que te molesta de este asunto... te pusiste algo incómoda cuando mencionaste a ese tal... ¿Luke? — dijo equivocándose apropósito. — ¿Pasa algo malo con él, princess?

Marinette resopló sintiendo sus mejillas arder. No quería tener una incómoda charla sobre los sentimientos de Luka con el que ahora era su novio, la idea simplemente era chocante, y hasta algo... peligrosa, en su opinión.

—N-No es nada, simplemente... n-no nada, olvídalo...

—¿Qué es? — insistió — vamos, puedes decírmelo. Soy tu novio después de todo — la tomó de los hombros a la vez que la acercaba más hacia él en un modo de confianza e intimidad — Para eso estoy, para escucharte y apoyarte...

El corazón de Marinette se detuvo por unos instantes, sintió cómo sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas que trató de quitar con su dorso para que él no lo notara. No sabía por qué le había entrado ese sentimiento de querer llorar cada vez que Chat le decía algo bonito, si no era muy diferente a las cosas amables que le había dicho Luka antes.

Quizás era porque Chat era tan diferente a Luka. Ambos eran amables a su modo. Pero Chat la protegía con tanta vehemencia sin que él mismo lo supiera cuando batallaban con un akuma, ese ardor en sus ojos cada vez que se besaban y terminaban susurrándose palabras dulces al oído, eran esos detalles de los que no podía evitar quedar aún más flechada de lo que estaba.

Y es ahí cuando se reprendió así misma. Chat había tomado un riesgo al querer iniciar una relación con su identidad civíl, pero lo hizo porque la amaba y confiaba en ella. Así que... ¿Por qué no podía hacer ella lo mismo?

Miró hacia arriba y observó el semblante tranquilo de su novio.

—¿Me prometes que si te lo cuento no actuarás cómo un gatito celoso? — preguntó mientras jugaba con la campana del adorno de su traje a modo de distracción.

—Pff... ¿Yo? ¿Celoso? Parece que no me conoces bien princesa...

—Justamente porque te conozco lo digo — rodó los ojos.

El gatito bufó y asintió de mala gana.

—Vale...

—¿Lo prometes?

—¡Ya te dije que lo haría! — reprochó.

—¡Pero no lo has prometido!

—Lo prometo, princess...

—¿Promesa de gato? — levantó su meñique cómo aquella vez él lo hizo con ella y lo miró a los ojos.

Él la miró enternecido y a la vez frustrado, porque la promesa de gato era algo a lo que no podía faltar, así que tendría que aguantársela. Levantó su meñique y lo unió con el pequeño dedo de ella.

—Promesa de gato.

—Bien... — comenzó Marinette jugando con sus manos — pues... Luka es el hermano mayor de mi compañera Juleka. Lo conocimos el día en que Madame Anarka organizó el concierto para el día del festival musical.

Chat Noir asintió afirmando que recordaba ese día.

—Y pues... yo... antes de que tu y yo... pues, ya sabes...

—Él es... ¿el chico del que antes estabas enamorada? — inquirió con un tono bastante tranquilo.

Marinette guardó silencio por un buen tiempo para finalmente decir.

—No.

Chat la miró confuso.

—El chico del que me enamoré fue mucho antes de conocer a Luka. — explicó calmadamente — Admito que sentía algo especial por él al principio pero, fue solo la confusión... yo jamás dejé que mi corazón sintiera amor por nadie más que no fuera él.

Chat la miró con ojos tristones tragando fuertemente saliva para hacer la próxima pregunta.

—¿Aún lo amas?

—Ya no... — admitió con voz segura — antes mi corazón saltaba ante la sola mención de su nombre pero... ya no puedo sentir más que un cariño especial por él, además... — tomó la mano del héroe entre las suyas y lo contempló con ojos brillantes. — Te tengo a ti... — sonrió — tú te encargaste de curar y crear un corazón nuevo que solo me haga sentir amor por ti — aseguró.

Cuando Marinette dijo aquello, el aura triste de Chat se transformó a una explosión de colores que lo envolvieron y lo hicieron dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.

Con delicadeza, acercó una mano para acariciar la tersa mejilla de su adorada novia, y procedió a tomar sus labios en un beso que los descolocó a ambos. Terminando uno encima del otro sin despegar sus bocas y acunándose en los brazos del otro.

Estaban comenzando de nuevo a encender esa llama para luego descarrilar todos sus sentimientos y deseos, otra vez.

Lograron parar a tiempo, pero esta vez descansaron sus frentes para mirarse a los ojos, hablando con las miradas.

Ambos pensaban lo mismo.

—Creo que esta abstinencia no esta afectando a ambos por igual... ¿no es verdad, princess? — inquirió con su característica sonrisa lasciva.

La diseñadora evitó mirar el rostro triunfante del felino. La había descubierto.

—Tranquila, princess — la calmó acariciando su hombro con su pulgar — no tengo nada en contra de volver a repetirlo. Después de todo, yo también te extraño — susurró relamiendo sus labios y acariciando con la nariz el perfumado cuello de su novia — aunque, esto podría ser más divertido si lo llevamos a un nivel más... elevado.

La chica lo miró sin entender aún debajo de él y sus caricias calientes.

—¿D-De qué hablas? — preguntó algo confundida por su repentina reacción.

El felino disfrutó de la confusión plasmada en el inocente rostro de su novia y continuó preguntando mientras pasaba su lengua por la suave piel de su cuello.

—¿Estarías dispuesta a tratar algo conmigo, my prrrrrincess?

Marinette entrecerró los ojos mirándolo sospechosa. Algo se traía ese gato entre garras.

—¿Qué estás tramando pequeño gato pervertido?

—¿Moi? Yo no soy tan pervertido, ma belle — se ofendió — aunque... admito que esa palabra me caería purrfecta en este momento. — susurró en su oído.

Marinette enrojeció y se alejó unos centímetros de su minino.

—¿Q-Qué pretendes?

—Nada malo a excepción de un simple juego — se encogió de hombros — claro, siempre y cuando estés dispuesta a aceptarlo...

—¿Qué clase de juego?

Conociendo a Chat esto sería algo extremadamente loco.

—Uno muy simple... ambos hemos tenido algunos problemas para estar juntos desde la noche de tu cumpleaños — recordó — así que, pensé en un método que nos ayudará a unirnos más y saldremos de la rutina... ¿te lo imaginas? — su aliento chocó contra los labios de la muchacha — ya no tendremos que contenernos más...

—Aún no estoy entendiendo que quieres que hagamos — mencionó bisbiseando cerca de sus labios.

Chat amplió aún más su sonrisa.

—Debo admitir que desde que te hiciste mi novia, he tenido unas cuantas fantasías que me gustaría hacer realidad — confesó mordisqueando su barbilla.

La diseñadora se cimbró de pies a cabeza tanto por sus palabras cómo por sus acciones, estaban encendiendo algo en ella, algo que obviamente no podrían continuar debido a que sus padres descansaban en la planta baja.

—C-Chat... Ahh...

—¿Dejarías que cumpliera mis fantasías contigo, ma belle?

—Hmm... — la azabache apretó los labios reteniendo los gemidos que querían escaparse.

Estaba sintiéndose tan bien, de hecho se sentía en la gloría. Pero todo se detuvo abruptamente y dejó de sentir los labios de su novio en su cuello.

—¿Eh?

Todo lo que pudo ver al abrir sus ojos fue la sonrisa satisfecha de Chat y esa mirada gatuna atravesar su alma.

—¿Lo haremos entonces, my princess?

—Y-Yo...

—Me permito recordarte que... al ser un juego de ambos, tú también tienes derecho a cumplir tus fantasías... — informó.

Marinette se quedó de piedra.

—¡¿Q-Qué?! — chilló avergonzada.

Fue inevitable para Chat no reírse.

—¿Acaso no hay alguna cosa que desees hacerle a este gato, preciosa?

Casi podía apreciarse saliendo humo de las orejas de Marinette.

Atacó a Chat con un cojín y este lo atrapó justo a tiempo inmovilizándola, besando su frente y respirando pausadamente mientras Marinette se dejaba llevar por esa tranquilidad que emanaba.

—No olvides traer pastillas anticonceptivas, porque ni de broma me acercaré a una farmacia a pedirlas — la escuchó decir.

—Dalo por hecho, prrrrrincesa.

Marinette negó con la cabeza al estar más tranquila y dispuesta a seguirle la corriente a su novio con aquella locura que más que todo, le resultaba interesante.

—¿Tenías esto planeado desde el principio? — preguntó Marinette a su novio.

Chat se encogió de hombros dándole la espalda escondiendo su sonrisa lobuna.

—Tal vez.

—Eres incorregible, Kitten. — rió la chica.

—¿Siquiera podrías decirme cuales son tus fantasías? — cuestionó haciendo un puchero.

—Ah-Ah — negó con la cabeza — eso lo descubrirás mañana, princess... — dijo guiñándole un ojo y tomando su mano para besarla cómo de costumbre. — hasta mientras, bien podrías hacer una lista de tus fantasías más anheladas — sugirió — porque las cumpliremos todas — prometió.

Marinette solo sintió los labios de su novio besar rápidamente los suyos y luego desapareció por la trampilla de la chica a la espera de un nuevo día para estar con su amada.

El juego acababa de iniciar.

**...**

**Hola a todos!**

**Jaja, ¿véis? No me he tardado tanto esta vez, incluso a mi me sorprende :3 pero... supongo que para los que siguen esta historia, es una buena noticia... ¿cierto?**

**Tal y cómo venía diciendo, después de este capítulo se vienen las fantasías UwU.**

**Y ahora si, los comentarios U.U disculparán que no he tenido tiempo de responderles en mis anteriores capítulos :"3 he estado con el tiempo y me dolió no responder sus comentarios, pero ahora que ando desocupada aprovecharé para agradecerles a todos los que comentaron.**

**Muy bien, gracias a...**

**Cherry Love: ¡Gracias! Espero hayas disfrutado mucho mi lectura hasta ahora, y si fue así, espero leerte más en los comentarios ¡Un beso!**

**Sonrais777: No sabes lo feliz que me hace que estés disfrutando mi historia :"3 sé que aún me falta mucho por aprender en el arte de la escritura, pero me esfuerzo en grande por hacerlo bien. Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leerlo**.

**Karen Agreste: ¡Gracias en serio! Eres una de mis más fieles lectoras aquí en fanfiction y te agradezco mucho que sigas mis historias y comentes.**

**y por último.**

**manu: si, amigo, si leí los comentarios que dejaste ' así que te los responderé ahora que puedo... Hmm, me gusta Felix, es un personaje masculino muy atractivo a mi parecer, aunque yo también prefiero al del PV, y con respecto a la pareja Felinette, la verdad es que tengo mis gustos bien puestos y mis ships favoritos destacan en: Marichat, Lukami y Feligette... ahora con respecto a lo que me has preguntado si me gusta el Nathloe... Obvio, me encanta desde la primera temporada :3 bueno, lo que si te pediré es... que dejes de darme trabajos con respecto a tus gustos y lo que quisieras que pasara en una historia, son cómo órdenes, y en lo que a mi respecta, no me siento cómoda recibiendo mandatos de alguien que se dedica a comentar lo mismo a otras escritoras, creo que hablo por ellas al decir que incomoda un poco el que alguien se dedique a hablar de ideas para historias en lugar de hacer un comentario con respecto a su fanfic. No lo digo de mala manera, pero por favor, pide ayuda para hacer una cuenta y crea tus propios relatos, no esperes que alguien más lo haga por ti, porque a veces las escritoras a penas y tienen tiempo para hacer los suyos propios... se que es complicado, pero lograrás hacerlo, te lo digo cómo amiga porque eres uno de mis lectores y te aprecio.**

**Bueno, supongo que eso sería todo...**

**Me despido, los quiero un montón... y nos vemos en las fantasías!**

**¡Bye, bye!**


	17. Capítulo 15

* * *

•••••

**Ataduras**

•••••

**"Las cuerdas son la extensión de mi dominio"**

•••

Un nuevo amanecer surgía nuevamente por los cielos, cómo todos los días, los pájaros comenzaron a entonar una bella y delicada melodía comenzando a despertar a los parisinos de su sueño y sobrevolando por los ventanales de cristal de los hogares.

Marinette descansaba pacíficamente en su lecho con una amplia sonrisa mientras abrazaba una de sus suaves almohadas y se acurrucaba más contra el enorme gato negro de peluche de su habitación.

—Chat...

La muchacha susurró entre sueños el nombre de su amado gatito mientras abrazaba con más fuerza su almohada, estaba teniendo un sueño maravilloso sobre ella y su guapo novio cómo los protagonistas.

La Kwami de la chica se había despertado hace tiempo y miraba tranquilamente a su portadora suspirando entre sueños y nombrando a Chat Noir con voz soñadora y una enorme sonrisa.

No tenía que ir al instituto hoy y sus padres habían comenzado a realizar las tareas cotidianas en su panadería hace ya varias horas. Así que dejó que su portadora durmiera un poco más esta vez. No tenía muchas oportunidades cómo esas.

La criatura carmesí oyó a alguien subir por las escaleras y no le tomó mucho tiempo esconderse entre el escritorio de la azabache. Por un orificio, pudo ver a la madre de la chica abriendo la puerta para luego gritar.

—¡Marinette! ¡Alya y Nino están aquí!

La azabache se removió haciendo una mueca y soltando un gemido en protesta.

—Mmm... ya voy — murmuró con voz somnolienta restregándose un ojo con su puño cerrado y adaptando su vista borrosa.

—¡Date prisa, cariño! Les diré que en un momento los recibirás — anunció su madre cerrando la trampilla.

—Hmm... vale... — susurró estirando sus brazos al momento que su madre se retiró.

Los ojos de Marinette recorrieron toda la habitación para buscar algo. Se desilusionó un poco saber que lo que estaba viviendo había sido sólo un dulce sueño a cerca de ella y su gatito.

Se levantó remolona de du sitio ocultando otro bostezo con sus manos y arrastró los pies hacia su lavabo para lavarse el rostro y arreglar su cabello.

«Estoy echa un desastre»

Dejó la toalla a un lado de su lava manos y comenzó a quitarse la blusa de pijama que traía puesta por su característica blusa de flores de cerezo y su pantalón rosa. Estaba por colocarse la chaqueta cuándo alguien abrió su puerta de golpe provocándole que saltara en su mismo sitio y su mano fuera a dar en su pecho para calmar su agitado corazón.

Alya era la que había entrado, gracias a Dios había convencido a la señora Cheng de entrar en la habitación de su amiga. Después de todo ambas se tenían la suficiente confianza.

—¡Alya! — la regañó una vez que cerro la puerta detrás de ella — ¡Me asustaste! ¡No vuelvas a entrar así!

—¡Olvídate de eso! ¿Te enteraste de lo de hoy? — preguntó la bloguera caminando a pasos agigantados hacia su amiga y rodeándola con un brazo.

—¿Hoy? ¿Qué tiene el día de hoy para que estés tan emocionada?

—¿No lo sabes? ¡Ay, niña! ¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser yo la que te mantenga informada de todo? — preguntó colocándose una mano en la frente de forma exagerada.

—Porque... ¿eres mi mejor amiga, tal vez? — sonrió abriendo y cerrando los ojos varias veces.

Alya asintió de acuerdo y luego mostró la pantalla de su celular revelando así el motivo de su emoción.

—¡Hoy Adrien Agreste tendrá su sesión de fotos en la pista de hielo junto a Philippe Candeloro! Para la sección de invierno — informó con entusiasmo — y con Nino decidimos que iríamos a apoyarlo y a patinar un rato para poder saludar a Adrien de cerca... de nada.

—Espera — la detuvo — ¿decidimos?

—¡También vendrás! ¡¿No es increíble?!

Marinette se quedó callada sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Se mordió el labio inferior tratando de contener el grito de desesperación que se formuló y sobó sus brazos cómo si tuviera un tic nervioso.

Esto a Alya le pareció muy extraño. Ya que su amiga no pego el grito al cielo una vez que le terminó de contar la noticia

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Pensé que te pondrías a saltar de gusto? — inquirió extrañada la de lentes. Al parecer había olvidado al misterioso enmascarado por el que había atosigado con preguntas a su amiga y se había enfocado en juntarla con Adrien a cómo de lugar.

Los ojos de Marinette se abrieron y sonrió nerviosamente tratando de no levantar sospechas. No podía culparla, Alya no sabía que había dejado esa ilusión de Adrien atrás porque ya tenía novio, además, le daría un infarto dónde supiera quién era su actual novio, ya podía imaginarla.

—Y-Yo... c-claro que si, es decir... e-estoy emocionada por ir a la pista de hielo con ustedes — comentó nerviosamente con una sonrisa tiritando de sus labios.

—Y para ver a Adrien, ¿no?

—S-Si, claro... para eso también — murmuró algo intranquila.

Alya no le dio más vueltas a la extraña actitud de su amiga. Marinette se comportaba a veces demasiado extraña, inclusive para ella, casi nunca la entendía, pero por algo era su mejor amiga para variar.

—De acuerdo, ¡Termina de arreglarte rápido! Nino y yo te esperaremos abajo para ir juntos a la pista.

Sin dejarla decir algo más, la bloguera bajó las escaleras para esperar abajo junto a su novio. Dejando a Marinette paralizada y con una gran incomodidad latente por saber que tendría que ver al chico del que antes estaba perdidamente enamorada.

¿Qué hacías en una situación así?

¿Iba y lo enfrentaba cómo una persona madura? O ¿Fingía estar enferma y evitaba la penosa situación de verse con su antiguo amor?

Sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar de tanto pensar. Así que tomó su chaqueta y se la colocó de manera autómata para bajar las escaleras y encontrarse con sus amigos. Sólo irían a patinar y saludar a Adrien a la distancia, no podría pasar nada más incómodo, ¿cierto?

...

Al llegar lo primero que llamó su atención fue que todo estaba ambientado para una sesión de fotografía profesional. Había una gran variedad de luces y sombrillas de fotografía, no veía a Adrien por ningún lado, y eso la tranquilizó de sobremanera, no estaba lista para verlo, no aún.

El señor Philippe se acercó a ellos patinando y expresando que se sentía halagado de que visitaran su pista de patinaje, pero que en esos momentos la estaban utilizando para una sesión y qué por hoy no recibiría a nadie, Marinette miró a Alya interrogante, tratando encontrar alguna explicación.

Estaba a punto de disculparse con el hombre y arrastrar a Alya y a Nino a fuera de la pista cuándo su amiga la interrumpió con una de sus charlas.

—Lo sabemos, somos amigos de Adrien, nos dijo que podríamos estar aquí siempre y cuándo no interrumpiéramos la sesión, aquí esta un pase que nos dio para que pudiéramos entrar — indico enseñándole el pequeño cuadradito que tenía atado a su cuello.

El patinador profesional revisó lo que contenía la tarjetita y nos dió paso a que entráramos libremente a la pista, avisando que sólo teníamos cinco minutos antes de que llegara Adrien, es entonces cuándo tendríamos que abandonar la pista, así que sólo teníamos unos minutos de diversión.

Marinette se colocó los patines y los ajustó sosteniéndose con sus manos de las paredes cristal para avanzar con cuidado hacia la pista de hielo. Alya y Nino patinaban tomados de la mano haciendo piruetas y bailando cómo con ese juego de danza que probaron la vez pasada.

Sentía que Alya la había traído allí sólo para verla a ella y a Nino juntos, pero ella no era así, sólo quería ayudarla a acercarse a Adrien, sin saber que ya no necesitaba de ello. Pero, ¿cómo decirle?

Se deslizó un poco por el hielo y en un mal movimiento tropezó con sus propios patines y se impulsó para caer de bruces hacia adelante, cerró los ojos para esperar el impacto y los abrió inmediatamente cuándo percibió que este jamás llegó. Estaba siendo sostenida por unos fuertes brazos mientras levantaba la mirada para ver a su salvador.

Decir que se le paró el corazón fue poco. Todo su cuerpo tembló de pavor y su boca buscaba articular alguna palabra de agradecimiento o de cortesía.

Nada salía.

Se regañó así misma por no poder controlar esas viejas costumbres suyas de antes. Era complicado olvidarse tan de repente de quién fue tu primer amor, más no imposible.

—¿Estas bien Marinette? ¿No te pasó nada? — preguntó el zagal a su compañera.

Marinette respiró hondo y contó mentalmente los números del uno al diez hasta que su corazón acelerado poco apoco disminuía sus latidos, entrando en completa calma y aclarando su mente para responder a la pregunta del modelo.

—Estoy bien Adrien, no te preocupes — dijo la diseñadora antes de enderezar su cuerpo con ayuda del chico y deslizándose hacia la entrada de la pista para poder sostenerse.

Sabía patinar, más con lo torpe que era podía resbalarse con facilidad en cualquier momento.

Adrien caminó detrás de ella aún preocupado, pero la emoción de tener a su novia en ese momento a su lado era la mejor sensación que pudo experimentar. Era la primera vez que lo sentía de esa manera. Más todo tenía que maquillarlo con una simple careta de amabilidad y eterna amistad, porque ella no era su novia... era la novia de Chat Noir. Su otro yo.

Los pensamientos del chico surgieron de poco a poco, esperaban que Nino y Alya convencieran a Marinette de venir a la pista de hielo esa mañana antes de su sesión de fotos, más nunca creyó que la chica aceptaría venir. De haberlo sabido se hubiera arreglado un poco más para lucir presentable. Por ahora lucía cómo siempre. Tenía unos cuántos momentos antes de que su fotógrafo diera la orden de encender las cámaras y las luces junto con la prueba del vestuario.

Cuándo alcanzó a Marinette ella ya se estaba quitando los patines con un semblante que no pudo identificar.

—Marinette ¿Segura que estas bien? No te ves muy cómoda estando aquí... si quieres puedo...

—No, Adrien no es nada malo — se apresuro a contestar dejando los patines a un lado y calzándose sus zapatos. — es sólo qué... me da la impresión de que Alya sólo quería pasar un tiempo a solas con Nino — señaló con aburrimiento a la pareja aún patinando tomados de la mano ajenos a todos.

—Oh, ya veo... entonces, ¿te arrepientes de haber venido? — preguntó sentándose a su lado para hacerle compañía.

—¡No! Q-Quiero decir, claro que no — vaciló por un momento — vine aquí para apoyarte en tu sesión de fotos, e-en compañía de Alya y Nino, claro — objetó — sabemos que a veces te sientes muy sólo en tu trabajo.

Adrien apartó su mirada de la chica por un instante para fijarse en su amigo y su novia juntos, tan felices. Por un momento deseó ser él el que estuviera sosteniendo la mano de su princesa mientras reían juntos.

—Es verdad — murmuró — a veces me siento sólo, pero ya me he acostumbrado a ello — habló con tono melancólico.

—Aún así, siempre contarás con el apoyo de tus amigos, recuérdalo — alentó Marinette colocando su mano en el hombro de chico brindándole soporte.

La mano de Adrien pasó a estar en contacto con la de Marinette al tomarla y apretar más su agarre, sintiendo sus pieles y ese choque eléctrico que pudo sentir hace un mes al tocar sus pieles, sentir su calor corporal. Se soltaron cuándo llegó el fotógrafo de Adrien dando las indicaciones e interrumpiendo el momento.

—¡Señor Adrien! Estamos listos para comenzar la sesión — exclamó con autoridad caminando hacia el par de jóvenes — necesito que se cambie para poder comenzar a trabajar, ¡Maquillistas! —un par de aplausos y en seguida dos de sus asistentes tomaron al joven y lo condujeron detrás de un biombo que estaba cerca para maquillarlo y cambiar su ropa por una más adecuada para la ocasión.

Marinette se quedó sentada a la espera de Alya y Nino para presenciar la sesión de fotos.

Se sentía extrañamente tranquila. La presencia de Adrien ya no la alteraba o provocaba que soltara tonterías sin sentido, actuaba normal, cómo si nunca hubiera estado enamorada de él, y eso hizo que fuera más fácil llevar la sesión sin tener un paro cardiaco cuándo hacía esas poses increíbles y mostraba esa deslumbrante sonrisa a la cámara. Al fin podía estar serena con respecto a sus sentimientos con Adrien y cómo se iban moderando poco a poco con el tiempo.

...

Pasaron casi toda la mañana en la pista con Adrien y sus sesiones fotográficas, duraron horas, pero todo resulto bien y de alguna manera se divirtieron imitando las posas que el señor Gustave le indicaba a Adrien que hiciera, sacándole un asonrisa deslumbrante al rubio en el proceso. Y lo más importante, Adrien no se sintió sólo mientras hacía su trabajo y todos pudieron pasar un buen rato juntos.

Luego de la sesión, Adrien convenció a su fotógrafo de mostrarles a sus amigos el equipo de fotografía que se usaba. Fue una de las cosas más emocionantes de sus vidas, Alya no dejaba de grabar al hombre mientras este relataba todo sobre las cámaras y su historia.

Fue un momento agradable entre amigos, muy agotador también.

Subió las escaleras que conducían a su cama y se recostó boca arriba con los brazos extendidos.

Cerró los ojos con tranquilidad mientras su brazo rozaba el peluche gigante de gato que tenía reposado en la cabecera de la cama.

Sintió un peso extra en su cama y sin abrir los ojos sus labios formaron una sonrisa y dijo.

—Pensé que no te vería hoy, gatito...

Escuchó una leve risa y luego sintió una boca apoderarse de la suya robándole el aliento. No esperaba que llegara tan temprano.

El gato esperó a que su princesa abriera sus impresionantes ojos color azul cielo, sonriendo al visualizar el rostro de la chica resplandeciente y con una sonrisa pintada en su cara.

—¿Cómo estas? — preguntó el felino a su dama al separar sus labios de los de ella.

—Mmm... mejor de lo que se podría estar — respondió — Hoy tuve una mañana súper enérgica — comentó — ¿algo sucedió para que vinieras hoy entrada a la tarde?... Creí que vendrías de noche...

Chat se encogió de hombros recostándose a su lado.

—¿Tengo que tener alguna hora en específico para venir a visitar a la chica más hermosa de París? — ronroneó besando cerca de su oído acariciando su cintura con movimientos circulares provocándole una risita a la fémina que reposaba a su lado.

—Gatito travieso — musitó tiernamente toqueteando la punta de su nariz — no estés de fanfarrón y dime que haces aquí tan temprano. — mencionó recostando su mejilla en el tórax de su novio.

—Hmm... me atrapaste — Chat la acunó contra si y le dió suaves masajes en la espalda con sus garras — ¿Quieres saber que hago aquí? — susurró dulcificando su voz. — iremos a un lugar muy especial para cumplir nuestras fantasías — pronunció parando sus movimientos y rozando sus labios con los suyos.

—Wow, tan... ¿tan rápido? — farfulló resoplando y tirando su cabeza a un lado sentándose sobresaltada.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres hacerlo? — preguntó Chat enhestándose y posando su mano en la mejilla de la chica, dándole una mirada comprensiva.

—C-Claro que quiero — afirmó con seguridad — es que... no imaginé que te emocionaras tanto con esto — admitió avergonzada.

Chat le dedicó una sonrisa torcida y luego acaricio esa misma mejilla con sutileza y sentimiento, delineando sus labios con su pulgar.

—Lo qué más quiero en el mundo es estar contigo — declaró el pubescente — tenerte entre mis brazos mientras probamos nuestros cuerpos y unimos nuestras almas.

Marinette tragó saliva mientras el rostro de Chat se acercaba al suyo, su aliento caliente golpeando su rostro y sus ojos cerrándose poco a poco.

—¿Te gustaría ir?

—¿A dónde?

—Lo sabrás en cuánto nos vallamos — rió contra su boca.

—¿Ahora? — cuestionó asombrada rompiendo la burbuja de romanticismo por un instante y encarando a su novio.

—Si, ahora — concordó entusiasmado aferrando las manos de la chica a su pecho.

—Pero... mis padres...

—Puedes decirles que vas a estar ocupada en uno de tus diseños y necesitas suma concentración — sugirió — nunca sabrán que te has ido. Lo prometó — dijo levantando su garra derecha a modo de promesa.

La chica lo pensó por un momento y miró a los orbes verdes llenos de ilusión de su novio. Ella también estaba ansiosa, quería que esto pasara, quería yacer entre sus brazos mientras consumaban su amor y unían sus almas en una sola. Quería amarlo en su totalidad, que supiera que su alma y cuerpo le pertenecían sólo a él y a nadie más.

—Esta bien —aceptó — esperame aquí...

Se soltó suavemente del agarre de Chat para bajar las escaleras y hacer lo mismo para llegar al piso de abajo en la panadería, sus padres seguían atendiendo el negocio familiar y ella aprovechó todo el ajetreo para mencionar el trabajo de una complicada prenda en la que estaba trabajando y pedir de favor que no irrumpieran en su cuarto.

Sabía que casi nunca iban a su alcoba, y menos cuándo tenían tanto trabajo en la panadería, pero era sólo una ligera precaución en caso de que tuvieran la idea de ir a su habitación.

Una vez que tuvo la afirmación de sus padres, subió con cuidado a su habitación y la descubrió vacía, Chat de seguro estaría arriba esperándola.

Empujó la trampilla y allí lo vió, estaba recargado en el balcón mirando las calles, al voltear sonrió aliviado de que Marinette estuviera decidida a irse con él a su pequeño lugar de reencuentros, estaba ansioso por llevarla a ese lugar tan especial.

Abrazó su pequeña figura para sentirla contra él, sentir su cálido cuerpo amoldado al suyo, cuando la aparto, una ola de adrenalina recorrió su cuerpo, ambos iban a un lugar dónde podrían dar rienda suelta a su imaginación y cumplir sus más profundos deseos, tenía todo listo... sólo faltaba tener a su chica.

Marinette le devolvió la sonrisa y esta continuó cuándo Chat la cogió en voladas aferrando su cuerpo al suyo de manera protectora.

—¿Estas lista, ma chèrie?

—Vámonos. — asintió decidida.

Chat asintió y tomó su vara de la parte trasera de su traje preparado para impulsarla.

—Será un largo viaje así que... agárrate fuerte — recomendó dando un golpe en el suelo con su vara y levantándolos a ambos para dar un enorme salto por el cielo.

Chat avanzaba sobre los techos tan rápido que ni siquiera las personas notaron que llevaba a Marinette con él, sus botas caían pesadas por los techos y las edificaciones de concreto que estaba aobligado a saltar.

Pronto llegó a la entrada de un profundo y extenso bosque que quedaba situado en las inmediaciones de París, apenas 60 kilómetros al sur de la capitalfrancesa, entre Brie y el Gâtinais, el antiguobosquede Bière.

Más conocido cómo el bosque Fontainebleau.

Una vez que se dió cuenta de qué se aproximaban a su destino, Chat sonrió bajando la velocidad.

...

Sus botas aterrizaron de lleno en la tierra y los brazos de Marinette se desenroscaron del cuello de Chat al no percibir más movimiento de su parte.

Abrió poco a poco los ojos visualizando una enorme casa en medio de un frondoso bosque, el aire que respiraba era tan limpio y los árboles creaban un hermoso panorama, era una casa gigantesca, tan pintoresca pero elegante y sofisticada.

La chica escrutó el lugar con verdadera sorpresa bajándose de los brazos de Chat y caminando despacio hacia la puerta de entrada sin decir una sola palabra.

—¿La rentaste?

—Es una pequeña herencia familiar — explicó simplemente avanzando junto a ella y mirando la casa.

—¿Pequeña? E-Esto no es pequeño, ¡Es tres veces más grande que la casa de mis padres! ¿C-Cómo...?

—¿Quieres verla por dentro?

—¡Si, por supuesto! ¡Vamos! — afirmó con entusiasmo tirando del chico para entrar en la preciosa casa de campo.

Si por fuera era preciosa, por dentro era aún mejor.

Todo estaba perfectamente ordenado y limpio, las paredes tenían un hermoso color olivo y varios adornos colocados en las esquinas de cada rincón. Marinette estaba fascinada observando cada detalle de esa misteriosa cabaña alejada de la ciudad.

Sus ojos brillaron y sintió la presencia de Chat detrás de ella siguiendo cada uno de sus pasos.

—¿Te gusta? — susurró el muchacho abrazándola de su cintura y atrayéndola hacia si.

—¿¡Es una broma!? — preguntó Marinette boquiabierta recorriendo con la mirada encantada el lugar — ¡Me encanta!

Con delicadeza extrema se soltó del agarre cariñoso de su novio y avanzó hasta los pequeños y adorables cajones de madera que adornaban la estancia. Una acogedora pero extremadamente elegante estancia de la cuál nunca antes sabía de su existencia.

Todo era tan bonito.

Con su mano acarició los muebles afelpados y caminó sobre las exquisitas alfombras, e incluso ahogó un grito de emoción cuando al cruzar el extenso pasillo tuvo frente a ella una pequeña pero hermosa cocina hogareña, igual a la de sus padres, con todos sus utensilios. Esa casa era una completa maravilla.

Chat la miraba hipnotizado, adoraba ver esa chispa de alegría en los ojos de Marinette cuándo observaba algo que le gustaba. Era su mayor anhelo hacerla feliz, y lo estaba logrando poco a poco con pequeños detalles.

Esa pequeña cabaña perteneció a su madre, era uno de los tantos lugares que amaba visitar. Estaba algo alejada de la ciudad, a mitad del extenso bosque Bière, la cabaña contaba con señal telefónica e internet, tenía todas las comodidades necesarias para vivir. Pére la había comprado cómo un regalo para su madre, en su aniversario de bodas.

A Gabriel Agreste le dolía tener presente que una de las cosas que más amó su madre fuera un recordatorio de que ella ya no estaba con ellos, aún así, ordenaba a los sirvientes que cada cierto tiempo fueran a chequear que todo estuviera en orden, así que por eso siempre la casa se veía tan limpia y ordenada. Pére odiaba esa casa y no la visitaba nunca, los recuerdos de él y su esposa lo golpeaban en el rostro, recuerdos de cuándo Emilie y él eran tan felices.

La chica por otro lado parecía estar encantada con cada cosa qué encontraba en aquella casa, quizás cuando le pida matrimonio en un futuro no muy lejano, podría tomar posesión de la casa, a su padre no le importaba mucho, sólo la mantenía en pie porque fue uno de los lugares que su madre más frecuentaba en sus días libres. Este podría volverse su nuevo hogar, si Marinette así lo quería.

Cuando la inspección de la chica terminó, corrió a los brazos de Chat con esa emoción emanando de ella y embocando el aura pensativa del héroe para atraer toda su atención. Este la recibió encantado con los brazos abiertos aferrándola a su cuerpo y dándole un sonoro beso en la coronilla a su princesa.

—Esta cabaña es hermosa Chat — mencionó la fémina dejando que su novio posara sus labios por su clavícula desnuda.

—Es un lugar que perteneció a una persona muy importante para mi — susurró — quería compartirlo contigo... a la mujer que me ha robado el corazón...

—Oh, mon chatón...

Marinette comenzó a lagrimear por una milésima de segundo, para después tomar la mejilla de Chat y unir sus labios con los hambrientos del chico, dando paso a un beso desenfrenado que continuó incluso mientras caminaban en dirección a la gran cama que estaba en una de las habitaciones de la casa, guiada por Chat Noir, quien era el que conocía las zonas.

El cuarto era espacioso y estaba decorado de una manera muy elegante, casi parecía un cuarto de hotel.

Se recostaron ambos en la cama mientras sus cuerpos se unían aún con la ropa puesta, sólo acariciándose y compartiendo besos por un momento que pareció eterno. Pero así era, ellos estaban sumidos en su mundo, en donde no existía nadie más que ellos y sus palabras de amor.

—Eres hermosa — murmuró en su oído cimbrándola y tomando de nuevo esos labios color cereza que le fascinaban.

La chica se dedicó a acariciar la cabellera rubia de su gatito y devolverle con ansias los besos que le propinaba. Las cosas se pusieron más intensas cuándo Marinette decidió ubicar su pierna alrededor de la cintura del chico, incitándolo, invitándolo a que se uniera a ella.

Los besos fogosos de Chat pasaron de su cuello a su clavícula, dejando un rastro de saliva y las fuerzas de la chica flaqueando. La fémina solo podía tomar su cabeza para ahondar el beso y provocarlo más, llenándolo de vigor.

El individuo apresó las muñecas de su princesa a la cama tomando el control, acariciando con su nariz la piel de su adora novia y lamiendo el contorno de su faz, estaban teniendo un momento de intimidad, y las riendas del asunto, las tenía el felino.

Cuándo los besos comenzaron a bajar de intensidad, la pelinegra tomó la chaqueta que portaba y se la quitó ella misma, arrojándola hacia algún lugar incierto de la habitación.

Los ojos de ambos ardían en llamas, sus labios aclamaban ser unidos nuevamente con salvajería y sus cuerpos se rozaban una y otra vez tentándose, reconociéndose.

Chat acarició su melena azabache con agresividad, preso de la pasión que lo envolvía.

—Sabes delicioso — bisbiseó el minino lamiendo su labio inferior, dejándose embargar por la lujuria.

Su deseo solo creció más... las ansias de poseerla eran latentes. Todos esos días de abstinencia habían surgido efecto y ahora parecía un lobo hambriento a punto de devorar a un tierno cordero.

—C-Chat...

—Despiertas en mi cosas que nunca antes había sentido — continuó susurrando lamiendo parte de su quijada y deslizando su lengua caliente por su oído, haciéndola estremecerse y casi lloriquear por las palabras dichas en voz baja, sentía un calor acumularse en su parte baja, las mariposas en su estómago revoloteaban de manera descontrolada, su sonrojo crecía cada vez más y sus párpados se negaban a mantenerse abiertos por mucho más tiempo, sin contar que de su boca sólo soltaba palabras inentendibles y varios suspiros dedicados a su pareja.

Chat se dedicó a saborear con paciencia su clavícula y parte de su pecho, dándole extrema atención a ese par de montes que lo tenía enloquecido, eran dos hermosos senos que cabían perfectamente entre sus manos, del tamaño perfecto para él. Sus garras acariciaron con impaciencia debajo de su blusa y jugueteando con el broche del sostén, tenía unas garras muy afiladas que podrían cortar ese insignificante trozo de tela cómo si fuera papel, pero su pequeña princesa se enojaría con él si cortaba alguna de sus prendas interiores.

Así que optó por ser paciente y desabrochó el complicado y endemoniado broche, con algo de dificultad debido a que sus largas garras le dificultaban la tarea, aún así, logró dejar libres ese par de pechos que continuó masajeando aún con su blusa puesta.

—E-Eso se siente bien... — gimió Marinette entrecerrando los ojos con ese brillo en su mirada que la hacía parecer casi una diosa.

Chat sacó con cuidado su blusa junto con su brasier y se dedicó a observar el panorama que tenía enfrente con sus pupilas dilatadas y sus manos hormigueando dentro de su traje, ansiaba tocar esa piel desnuda con sus manos libres de esa prisión de látex que mantenía a raya su liberación completa, pero tenía que ser paciente. Tenía que seguir acorde al plan si quería que su fantasía se hiciera realidad.

Marinette se acostó de nuevo en la cama con Chat encima de ella saboreando su pecho, su boca hacía maravillas con la piel de su torso y su cuello, era extremadamente atento y apasionado en lo que hacía, cada roce, cada sonido emitido por su boca, cada mordisco, hacía que se sintiera en las nubes.

El ruido de la tela del pantalón de la chica siendo deslizado por sus piernas se propagó por la habitación, haciendo evidente la ausencia de este.

Ya sólo faltaba quitar su ropa interior. Así que con extrema delicadeza, el gato tomo los laterales de la fina prenda femenina y la retiró extremadamente lento, desesperándola al sentir esa mirada cargada de deseo en su zona femenina. Era imposible renegar de tal deseo.

Marinette sentía todo su cuerpo arder en llamas. Ella estaba completamente desnuda sobre esas frías y deshechas sábanas, y Chat seguía luciendo tranquilamente vestido, con un bulto entre las piernas tan notable que se le hizo casi imposible apartar la mirada de él.

—C-Chat... t-tú traje — habló entrecortadamente la chica, notando cómo su acompañante estaba vestido aún con su traje de héroe, sin intención de quitárselo aún.

El felino sonrió a la muchacha recostándose en sus codos sobre medio cuerpo de la chica, haciendo que esta tensara su estómago al tenerlo así de cerca, sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

—¿Confías en mi? — preguntó Chat esperanzado tomando el mentón de la chica con la otra mano mirándola a los ojos.

Marinette ni siquiera dudo en responder.

—Con todo mi corazón.

El muchacho sonrió con ternura mientras alargaba un brazo hacia la mesita de noche, dónde Marinette por estar tan concentrada admirando la cabaña, no había notado lo que reposaba sobre esta, eran unas cuerdas muy finas color vino, parecían hechas de un material muy resistente.

Su mirada verdosa brilló iluminando brevemente la habitación, estaba seguro de que esto lo disfrutarían al máximo. Había encargado unas cuerdas tanto resistentes cómo suaves, no quería entumecer ni dañar la delicada piel de su princesa cuando la amarrara.

Cuándo comenzó a deshacer el nudo de la cuerda para tomar el extremo y atarlo al pie de la cama, Marinette observó atentamente sus movimientos, sin decir palabra alguna, cómo toda una sumisa.

El caso es que, confiaba en que su gatito jamás la lastimaría, pero también sabía de sobra de sus artimañas de gato mañoso. Lo que tenía de romántico, lo tenía de impredecible. Sus acciones hablaban por si solas.

Ni siquiera se dió cuenta de que Chat había terminado de atar sus extremidades y ahora observaba satisfecho su trabajo desde el pie de la cama.

—C-Chat... ¿Qué vas a hacer? — preguntó tontamente tirando de una de sus manos, no se movió ni un centímetro gracias a la cuerda que la mantenía sujeta.

—Relájate... — ordenó de manera suave gateando hasta ella hasta quedar entre sus piernas — dijiste que confiabas en mi.

—L-Lo hago... — se defendió escondiendo los nervios y la vergüenza que la embargaban al estar tan expuesta y sometida de esta manera.

El gato dejó escapar una risita ronca negando con la cabeza divertido ante esta situación que hacia abochornar a su novia.

—Estas nerviosa, puedo sentirlo.

Marinette no contestó nada, simplemente apartó su mirada intimidada, sus pienas luchaban por cerrarse sabiendo que era imposible a causa del sujeto entre sus piernas.

—No tienes porque estar avergonzada... ya lo hemos hecho antes — le recordó besando su mejilla para tranquilizar a su dama. Lo que menos quería era que se sintiera incómoda con esto. Si ella no lo quería, pararía todo este teatro de inmediato y la llevaría a casa, aunque dudaba que eso pasara. Ella también deseaba esto, lo palpaba en el aire. Su desarrollado olfato podía oler ese dulce y picante aroma de su excitación emanando de su cuerpo. Otra razón por la que se le hacía agua la boca de sólo pensar en ese dulce centro esperando a ser explorado nuevamente por él.

Era desesperante.

Tener que verlo enfrente de ella completamente vestido y con su excitación presente, haciéndole rogar en silencio por su tacto, por sentir nuevamente la boca de su minino contra las diferentes partes de su cuerpo.

Parece que el felino le leyó la mente, porque él también necesitaba estar dn contacto con ella, llevaba necesitando de su contacto desde la primera vez que la hizo suya, su cuerpo la reclamaba cómo si fuera de su propiedad.

Con un tono bajo pero audible para la chica el rubio pronuncio la siguientes palabras.

—Plagg, garras dentro.

Marinette abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras veía una luz verde rodear el cuerpo del chico y luego un rayo color negro traspasar la puerta de la habitación a gran velocidad.

—¡E-Espera!

Con gran asombro la chica notó que su novio seguía portando el mismo traje de Chat Noir, con la diferencia de que ya no portaba las escleróticas color verde neón ni su cabellera alborotada que escondía sus orejas humanas. Estaba en su forma de civíl. Pero su traje era uno cómo cualquier otro, era un traje falso.

—¿Q-Qué...?

—No habrás pensado que te revelaría mi identidad ¿o si? — inquirió Chat divertido mientras se retiraba los guantes del disfraz y dejaba al descubierto sus masculinas manos.

La chica dejó de pensar en cuanto las manos calientes del chico se posaron en sus pechos desnudos. Sus manos pellizcaban sus pezones al mismo tiempo enviando una descarga eléctrica que recorrió toda su columna vertebral.

—Tenía curiosidad... — se atrevió a murmurar sin dejar de jalar sus pequeños pezones con los dedos — de saber qué tan sensibles serían tus pechos... — admitió con un tono malévolo torturando a la chica con sus toques atrevidos.

Los puños de la chica apretaron tanto la sábana tratando de contener su excitación evidente. Sus pechos eran muy sensibles, y que Chat los tocara de esa forma, era algo que ni ella misma podía soportar.

Los gemidos salieron de forma gutural a medida que Chat masajeaba sus dos montes, la escuchó gritar un par de veces cuando de manera abrupta el chico introdujo uno de sus jugosos pechos dentro de su boca, mordisqueando con ahínco el delicado pezón sujetado entre sus dientes, mostrando su actitud dominante con respecto a la intimidad.

Marinette gemía con desesperación mientras sentía la lengua del gato hacer círculos al rededor de si aureola, jugando con ella y haciendo que su palpitara necesitado.

—C-Chat... p-por favor...

—Aún no, chérie — le hizo saber Chat — esta es mi fantasía, así que yo decidiré que tan rápido debemos ir — demandó.

Su lengua se dedicó a jugar nuevamente con los pechos de la chica, era una verdadera delicia poder hacerle lo que quisiera, tenerla así de indefensa sólo para él.

Su amante seguía perdido en sus acciones, abarcando su pecho con su boca y estimulando el otro con su mano desnuda.

Un gemido estridente abandonó la garganta de la chica, mientras que el héroe alejaba sus labios de los enrojecidos pezones de la muchacha, que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas retenidas por el libido vivido.

—Me encantan tus pechos — añadió bajando cada vez más su cuerpo hasta la cintura de la fémina, besando cada partecita que sus ojos veían — son suaves, dulces, tienen el tamaño perfecto para mi — gimió enloquecido tirando de su pezón una vez más haciendo gritar a la chica.

Descendió de su suave pecho a su vientre plano y tonificado, ¿quién diría que una chica que se la pasa diseñando tuviera un cuerpo así de perfecto. Pasó sus manos por todo su torso, su estómago, su cadera, acariciándola cómo si fuera a desgastarla, y saboreando beso a beso su piel olor a vainilla por la crema corporal.

Fue así que el blondo adoró esa parte de su cuerpo hasta que decayó su mirada en su intimidad. Sus muslos estaban manchados de un líquido transparente, demostraba su excitación de esa manera, estaba totalmente empapada, incluso su aroma embriagador era perceptible.

Aprovechando la cercanía de su rostro contra las ingles de Marinette, el felino acaricio de manera suave el interior de sus cremosos muslos y con la nariz comenzó a olfatear ese aroma tan encantador y adictivo.

—Mía... — bisbiseó empañando el centro de la chica con su vaho caliente.

Marinette tembló cuándo el gato comenzó a explorar su centro. Era algo incómodo hasta cierto punto, pero a la vez tan excitante, su cuerpo demandaba caricias de su parte.

Los ojos azules de la muchacha se abrieron abruptamente al sentir algo caliente y húmedo acariciando esa zona tan delicada. La lengua de Chat se había introducido en ese dulce sexo invadiendo y probando cada rincón que su lengua rozaba.

Las piernas de Marinette temblaron mientras su espalda se arqueaba y soltaba un suave gemido gustosa. Chat parecía ser todo un experto, con sus dedos comenzó a abrir sus labios explorando a fondo su interior.

El muchacho colocó una mano firmemente en su espalda, acariciándola mientras bebía de ella y se deleitaba de su sabor haciéndola perder la razón.

—¡Ngh! Ah... C-Chat...

—Sabes mejor de lo que imaginé, cherié — confesó el gato abriendo más sus pliegues rosados y deleitando su vista — precioso... — murmuró encantando volviendo a su labor de lamer toda su extensión.

Las caderas de la chica se movieron sin remedio, tratando de seguir el ritmo de las penetraciones que el felino daba con su lengua.

Un gemido lleno de placer al lograr un orgasmo por parte de la chica, hizo que dl gato sonriera satisfecho lamiendo sus fluidos y conectando miradas con la fémina.

—Eres una gatita caliente...

—Sólo contigo, mi gatito — pronunció Marinette con la voz entrecortada apretando la sábana cercana a su manos para deshacer algo de su frustración al estar atada de manos y piernas y disfrutar de todos esos toques eróticos.

Sus grandes y masculinas manos tomaron el respingón trasero de la joven acercando su boca y abriéndola aún más para saborear su centro y beber directamente de la fuente ese dulce afrodisiaco.

El erotismo y la sensualidad jugaban un papel muy importante en las acciones del muchacho.

Su pene dentro de los pantalones de látex latía frecuentemente, seguía estando erecto cómo un mástil completamente caliente y deseoso de hundirse en esa mujer que estaba sólo unos centímetros de distancia.

Con su boca succionó la vagina de la hermosa joven haciéndola gemir y gritar enloquecida sintiendo su sexo inflamado y necesitado, arqueó aún más la espalda cuando sintió los dedos de Chat entrar y salir rítmicamente de ella, estaba más que segura que su vulva estaba roja de tanta fricción que hacían los dedos del gato negro al penetrar su centro.

Su cuerpo temblaba de excitación, era increíble, incluso estando atada y a pesar de que sus manos estaban un poco entumecidas le resultaba sumamente delicioso sentir el cuerpo tonificado de su novio sobre ella, adorando su cuerpo cómo si fuera lo más hermoso del mundo.

Sintió al blondo restregar su erección contra su carne húmeda e hinchada, lo sentía latir, su dura polla contra ella separada por ese traje falso de látex, quería sentir su carne caliente directamente contra ella, era insoportable. Todo lo que podía hacer era mirarlo cometer sus travesuras y ahogar gritos de excitación cuándo se corría por culpa de esos cincelados labios que bebían todo su interior sin ninguna consideración.

—Ah-Ah... C-Chat... e-estoy a punto — lloriqueó Marinette presionando las piernas aún con la cabeza de Chat entre ellas degustando su interior, estaba por correrse nuevamente, por tercera vez.

Cuando sintió cómo su estómago caliente dió un tirón y nuevamente se humedeció ahí abajo, Chat simplemente retiraba los residuos de su orgasmo y mordía levemente sus labios inferiores con picardía mirando hacia arriba las reacciones de su princesa.

La chica estaba con las mejillas enrojecidas en la misma posición en la que ese gato travieso la había atado, inflando y desinflando su pecho rítmicamente y con la frente sudorosa acompañados de el latir errático de su corazón.

Estaba sometida y acalorada luego de que ese gato lascivo la había hecho correrse por tercera vez sin descanso alguno, su cuerpo tiritaba por los espasmos que la recorrían de un momento a otro y que provocaba diversión en el felino, quién estaba de lo más tranquilo retirando la cabeza de entre sus piernas relamiendo sus labios manchados y degustando de los deliciosos residuos que quedaban en sus dedos con verdadero deleite.

Esta fantasía de tenerla subyugada a su merced y hacerle todas las cosas que no había podido hacer hace a penas un mes era extraordinario y tan incitante.

Poco a poco fue deshaciéndose de sus pantalones para liberar a su pene de la prisión de látex que estaba obligado mantener en espera para poder tomar a su princesa con más voracidad.

—Eres perfecta, Marinette — comentó bajando el apretado material de un tirón liberando su polla caliente y dura, apuntando directamente en la dirección de su húmedo centro.

«Ya no puedo más»

La chica jadeó asustada tirando su cuerpo para atrás en un aotoreflejo de sorpresa, parecía que estaban reviviendo su primera vez, después de tanto tiempo, así se sentía. Todo la sangre se acumuló en su rostro mientras tomaba bocanadas de aire para tratar de calmarse y no mirar los ojos brillantes de su amante.

—¿Recuerdas la vez que te hice mía? — continuó mientras gateaba hacia ella con su miembro al descubierto rozando sus piernas y causándole escalofríos al estar cerca de su rostro, los ojos entrecerrados de Marinette se encontraron con los suyos sin perder el contacto en ningún momento, eso hasta que Chat decidió romperlo para besar el lóbulo de su oreja, atrapándolo entre sus labios y dándole un ligero temblor a su cuerpo masculino al sentirla tan agitada y nerviosa contra él.

—Te ves igual de deliciosa que la primera vez — habló con la voz distorsionada acariciando sus caderas y soplando su oído — incluso tus expresiones han cambiado — le hizo notar al rozar con su polla la hinchada zona de la chica, haciéndole dar un respingo y un sollozo por la impaciencia acumulada, ya ni apretar las sábanas servía.

—Qué estés tan vulnerable entre mis brazos — bisbiseó soltando un gemido de placer al estar en contacto con sus partes íntimas — hace que mi interior arda en llamas cómo el mismo infierno — pronunció con la voz ronca.

—Gatito...

El héroe besó fugazmente los carmesíes de la muchacha para presionar ligeramente la punta de su hinchado miembro abriéndose paso a sus pliegues.

—¿Quieres que te tome, Marinette? — preguntó presionando más su polla contra ella, pero sin entrar completamente, torturándola.

La azabache se retorció buscando alguna manera de que ese castigo terminara y se hundiera en ella de una vez, así que asintió efusivamente mordiendo su labio inferior con los ojos llorosos.

—Contéstame, primor... ¿quieres que me hunda dentro de ti? — la presionó — si no me respondes, daré por hecho a que no quieres esto... — insistió.

El ceño de se pronuncio más en la sudada frente de la joven fulminando al gato con la mirada en tanto el gato mostraba su sonrisa socarrona y retiraba su miembro haciéndola desear.

—Si... — suplicó perdida en su delirio y agitando la cabeza hacia los lados restregando sus pies encarcelados en la sábana cómo pudo para deshacer la frustración. — te quiero...

—¿Me quieres? ¿De que manera? — continuó.

—¡Te quiero hasta el fondo! — suplicó desesperada tirando de sus manos atadas — hazme sentir en el cielo, mon chaton — murmuró de manera sumisa.

Chat reaccionó y en un instante atravesó esa barrera y perforó el interior de la joven de manera abrupta.

Cerro los ojos ante la maravillosa sensación de estar nuevamente en el interior de su hermosa princesa, apresándolo y volviéndolo loco.

Su carne lo apretó por completo, ese lugar húmedo, estrecho y caliente lo acogía tan bien. Su miembro palpitó necesitado, queriendo salir para volver a introducirse bruscamente, más este se mantuvo por unos minutos en el interior de la azabache por lo que pareció una eternidad, para luego recostarse en el torso de la joven sin salir de ella.

—Te quiero Marinette, más que a mi vida — confesó besando sus dulces labios y abrazando su pequeña cintura para tener un impulso adecuado.

—También te quiero tanto, minino — le hizo saber la joven devolviendo ferviente su beso, debido a que no podía darle ninguna otra muestra de afecto al tener las manos atadas.

—¿Estas lista?

—Más que nunca — consolidó.

—Entonces... comencemos — alegó acomodando su cuerpo y tomando el firme trasero de su chica entre sus manos— si te lastimo o te incomoda, dímelo y me detendré — garantizó de manera suave besando la lisa mejilla de su chica.

—De acuerdo — asintió la joven tensándose mientras su chico empezaba a mover sus caderas acoplándose a su interior.

—Mierda — gruñó el rubio afirmándose a su caderas y empalando su caliente vara dentro de la chica, los gimoteos y lloriqueos se transformaron en gritos poco a poco, fundiéndose como el caramelo en las brasas del ardiente fuego.

Sus cuerpo se reconocían, aumentando la velocidad y gritando sus nombres a medida que las embestidas se incrementaban y sus fluidos resbalaban por las blancas piernas de la chica.

Las manos del muchacho tomaron con violencia el trasero de la chica y lo estimularon para hacer que su amante tuviera una mejor percepción de sus caricias y sus penetraciones.

El calor de ambos cuerpo inundaba la habitación antes fría, convirtiéndola en un verdadero sauna.

—Te mueves tan delicioso, mon amour — susurró Chat percibiendo cómo las caderas de su chica hacían todo lo posible para clavar su miembro en ella por su cuenta.

—Mmm... Ah-Ah... t-tú, t-tú eres el que hace todo — suspiró — y-yo ni siquiera te puedo acariciar... o tocarte de alguna forma — gimió con las lágrimas de placer acumuladas en los ojos.

Una embestida aún más fuerte que la anterior la hizo reaccionar.

Marinette inevitablemente echó la cabeza hacia atrás y arqueó su espalda ofreciéndole ambos pechos a su gatito, quién no dudó en saborear ambos pechos mordisqueando con sus dientes y tirarlo cómo si fuera un dulce que quería devorar.

La fricción de sus cuerpos avivaba las hormonas de ambos chicos, queriendo pasar de ser tímidos e inexpertos a completamente salvajes y descontrolados.

Las paredes vaginales apretaron su pene y lo succionaron de manera intensa destrozando su autocontrol y gruñendo de forma animal para retomar un ritmo más acelerado, su pene palpitó dentro de ese apretado coño caliente,

—Ohh... Dios... Hmm... Ah...

—Tus gemidos son hermosos, ma chérie — gruñó Chat sin dejar de penetrarla un sólo segundo.

—C-Chat... Ah... n-no... ¡Ahh! N-No tan fuerte — gimoteó sintiendo sus paredes vaginales ser casi desgarradas por la fuerza descomunal que ejercía al hundir su miembro en ella, aunque no menos placentero.

—Trato de ser delicado — resopló Chat Noir calmando un poco sus embestidas —en serio que lo intento — respiró hondamente — pero, no puedo... tú haces que mis bajos instintos se revelen y me hagan perder la cabeza — suspiró.

Ella sentía que en cada embestida y cada palabra que decía su novio se humedeciera más, sus caderas se movían solas buscando seguir el ritmo de su amante mientras sus manos y tobillos estaban apresados.

El clímax llegó a su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que Chat abrazaba con fuerza su cintura y se vaciaba en su interior, llenándola de su esencia y causando que soltara un grito agudo que atravesó sus oídos.

Finalmente el blondo descansó su cabeza entre los suaves pechos de su princesa, respirando agitadamente abrazando la cintura de su adorada novia. Los ojos los mantenía cerrados mostrando su agotamiento.

Marinette tampoco estaba mejor. Con su corazón casi saliendo de su pecho y sus brazos y piernas separados de su cuerpo exponiendo por completo su desnudez. Sentir la cabeza de Chat recostada en su pecho fue reconfortante, era un sueño cumplido. Ambos saciaron su hambre del otro y se complementaron cómo la pareja primeriza que eran.

Se relajaron por unos instantes recuperando fuerzas y tomando un momento para apreciar el silencio cómodo que se percibía en la habitación.

Cuándo Chat levantó su cabeza del suave y tibio cuerpo de su princesa, se dedicó a sonreírle y a desatar sus tobillos y sus manos de la cabecera y los pies de la cama. La chica se enderezó sobándose las muñecas para deshacer su entumecimiento, pero su interior estaba completamente satisfecho.

—¿Estas bien? — preguntó Chat uniéndose junto a ella en la cama y asegurándose de que sus muñecas no estuvieran lastimadas — ¿te hice daño? — inquirió preocupado tomando sus manos y acercándolas a su rostro escudriñando en especial sus muñecas.

—Estoy bien — lo reconforto Marinette — sólo estoy un poco entumecida — confesó — estuve atada por mucho tiempo.

—Lo siento por eso — se disculpó Chat abrazando su cuerpo y cubriéndolos con una sábana blanca que estaba desparramada a un lado de ellos.

—No te preocupes — dijo Marinette dejándose envolver por sus fuertes brazos y restregando su mejilla en el cuello del muchacho — me gustó mucho, realmente lo disfruté...

Chat dejó que ella se restregara contra el cómo una gatita queriendo mimos y besó la coronilla de su cabeza arrastrándolos a ambos hacia la cama para recostar sus cuerpos desnudos, mayor parte el de la chica, pues el aún seguía vestido con la parte interior de su traje.

La chica se dejó llevar y terminó recostada en su pecho aspirando el olor a sándalo de su traje, aunque no era el verdadero, bien podría ser una muy buena copia del original, pasó una mano sobre las costuras y los detalles del traje, era impresionante, casi parecía el real.

—¿Es muy tarde?

—Yo diría que si — concordó Chat murando por la ventana — el cielo esta muy oscuro, parece que el tiempo pasó más rápido de lo esperado — comentó acariciando la columna vertebral de su gatita.

La chica rió contra él y suspiró nuevamente.

—¿Es muy tarde para pedirte que me lleves a casa? — preguntó acariciando su pecho de manera suave.

Chat resopló y apresó con más fuerza su cuerpo al suyo.

—¿Para qué quieres irte? ¿No puedes quedarte un poco más conmigo?

—Es muy tarde — reprendió dulcemente la chica — aunque estoy segura que mis padres no subirían jamás a mi habitación, no estoy muy segura de que no sospechen del silencio que hay en mi cuarto.

—¿Podrían pensar que estas dormida? — insistió sin dejar de acariciar su espalda.

—Chat... — persistió la chica en un tono regañador mirándolo de manera enojada, aunque sólo fingía estarlo, por dentro estaba súper enternecida.

—Gatito, no creo qué sea buena idea que este...

—Quédate conmigo, princesa — rogó aspirando su cabellera azabache con los ojos cerrados — te iré a dejar a casa a primera hora de la mañana... — aseguro el felino quitando unos cuantos mechones negros del rostro de su novia.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Promesa de gato — confirmó guiñándole un ojo a la muchacha.

Marinette asintió y se apresuró a recostar nuevamente su mejilla contra el pecho de su novio, dio un pequeño bostezo y tomó una pose relajada entrando a mundo de los sueños.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!**

**¿Qué les pareció la prinera fantasía de Chat? UwU ¿Cumplió sus expectativas?**

**¿Qué otras fantasías tendrán en mente nuestros protagonistas?**

**Sólo estando al pendiente de esta historia, lo podrán averiguar!**

**Comenten que les pareció esta fantasía y si seguirán comprando pañitos húmedos para las siguientes fantasías... 7u7.**

**Y ahora, los comentarios:**

**manu: Hola chico! :3 he leído tus reviews, creeme que si, y para no dejarte con la intriga cómo aquella vez responderé a tus preguntas... pues, la pareja de Gabriel y Nathalie se me hace linda, pero sigo prefiriendo el EmilieXGabriel (aún no me rindo el que despierte y vuelvan a ser una familia, aún con todos los errores que comete Gabriel) El ship de Felix y Lila, la verdad no me gusta para nada :"3 lo siento, es que Lila para mi con todo lo que hace siento que no se merece la compañía de nadie, por su actitud mezquina y malvada. Si llega a cambiar... (que lo dudo, lamentablemente) quizás me gustaría que la shipearan con alguien, pero mientras tanto, nop.**

**Y te agradezco de antemano que dejes reviews en mi historia de retos "Lukami", no respondí reviews en esa ocación porqie estaba de viaje y lo subi de manera rápida, no me puse a escribir respuestas, así que aquí escribo en compensación de no escribir respuesta esa vez.**

**Y bueno con tus consejos, créeme que en este hiatus estoy tratando de ponerlos en práctica :3 pero ya sabes, mis ships son realmente importantes para mi, así que aunque duela, yo disfruto de la serie... y reir y llorar por lo que pase en los caps también es parte de introducirse a ese mundo lleno de fantasía, espero lo entiendas :), y obvio que si hicieras una historia, te leería ;) pero ya sabes, lee muchas historias (siempre disfrutando) para conseguir inspiración y tomarlas cómo ejemplo para las tuyas, no digo que las copies, si no que veas el estilo de otras escritoras para tener el tuyo propio de escritora, no te vayas por el léxico simple, siempre busca más y trata de meterte en la piel del personaje para entenderlo más, esos son los consejos que yo te daría espero los sigas.**

**Sonrais777: Primero que nada... ¡Te extrañé mucho! Me alegra que todo este bien, y que hayas continuado con tus historias, gracias por siempre comentar las mías y sobre todo en mi historia de la "Semana Lukami" y sii! Si vi el video de Nath! :) estoy feliz, cómo no! Sé que no soy taaan buena escritora, pero cómo sabes, siempre trato de dar lo mejor de mi, así que espero les haya gustado a todos los que ven los videos de Nathaniel FD. Un beso y un abrazo enorme, cariño! **

**Angela Epifania: ¡Bienvenida! No te había leido en los comentarios, ¿espero que te haya gustado mucho la trama que lleva la historia?**

**Gracias a:**

**Karen Agreste, tsubasa23, rebeca.s.z y CherryLove.**

**Esto vendría siendo todo.**

**Yo me despido mis lectotes, un beso enorme y un abrazo caluroso**

**¡Bye, bye!**


	18. Capítulo 16

* * *

•••••

**Chocolate y Helado**

•••••

**"Erotismo con sabor a helado"**

•••

Después de una agotadora jornada escolar. La joven dejó su mochila en la silla para abrirla y sacar su tableta electrónica. Los bocetos que había hecho para el próximo álbum de "_Kitty Section_" se veían geniales. Pero aún debía terminar algunos de sus diseños, pues estaba muy atrasada con alguna de sus creaciones.

Cuando recostó su cuerpo en la cama sus músculos le jugaron una mala pasada y la llevaron a gemir de dolor por unos momentos, recordando la noche pasada y el cómo ella y Chat terminaron agotados después de retomar ese ritual de amor tan agotador. Sentía que sus huesos se debilitaban a cada movimiento de camino al instituto. Menos mal que las clases estuvieron regulares, a excepción de que estuvo cabeceando para no quedarse dormida las primeras horas y que le dolía un poco el sentarse, estaba todo perfecto.

Bufó al recordar los problemas que pasó por ese gato mañoso.

Suspiró profundamente ahora estando un poco más relajada, en la comodidad de su cama mientras diseñaba algunos bocetos tomando cómo inspiración a una de las estación. Aunque se le hacía súper complicado elegir una estación en específico para dibujar, todas eran sus favoritas, no se decidía por ninguna.

Mordió su pluma levemente trazando otra línea al instante y observando satisfecha su trabajo.

Alejó un poco la pantalla de su posición y guardó el boceto en su galería.

En seguida buscó entre sus otras aplicaciones los libros del instituto para poder realizar sus trabajos por adelantado, habían enviado mucha tarea, y conociendo cómo era, si dejaba todo para el último, se acostaría tarde, y no podría levantarse al día siguiente aunque le cayera una casa encima. Y mira que estaba trabajando con lo de no llegar tarde.

—¿Marinette? ¿Qué estas haciendo? — preguntó una vocecita chillona acercándose cómo un borrón rojo.

—Tengo que terminar la tarea de Historia y Literatura si quiero estar en remota paz esta noche — murmuró cansada dando un pequeño bostezo mientras hundía su cabeza en la almohada y continuaba escribiendo las respuestas a las preguntas planteadas, parte de la tarea, era realizar un cuestionario que los ayudaría a estudiar para los últimos exámenes.

—Tuviste un día muy duro hoy, ¿no es cierto? — se rió la Kwami volando cerca del rostro de su portadora, se notaba que no había dormido casi nada la noche anterior.

—Ni lo menciones, Tikki — masculló con voz cansadora — no sé cómo pude soportar tantas horas de clase sin quedarme dormida.

—Alya fue de mucha ayuda — dijo la Kwami rememorando en su mente la escena de la bloguera peñizcandole el brazo a su portadora para evitar que cerrara los ojos.

La azabache hizo un puchero al recordarlo mientras se sobaba su brazo.

—Si, aunque pudo ser un poco menos grosera con su modo de despertarme — se dijo así misma sin dejar de acariciar su brazo dañado — aún me duele un poco el cuerpo — se quejó echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¿Efectos secundarios de la noche anterior?

Las mejillas de la diseñadora se encendieron y emitió un resoplido murmurando algo inentendible.

—De todas formas — continuó hablando — no estoy segura de que pueda permanecer otro rato frente a la tableta, las palabras se están volviendo borrosas.

—¡Ánimo Marinette, tú puedes hacerlo! Ya casi terminas — exclamó de manera tierna volando al rededor de su portadora mientras la animaba.

—Ya casi... — murmuró escribiendo rápidamente las respuestas en los espacios en blanco y eligiéndolas opciones que creía correctas — ya casi... — se susurró así misma conteniendo un gemido de emoción al ver que sólo faltaban dos preguntas.

Las contestó de manera rápida y cuando quiso darse cuenta, había logrado realizar todas y cada una de las preguntas. Las chequeó de manera apresurada buscando alguna respuesta incongruente para corregirla. Afortunadamente no había ningún fallo. Todas las respuestas eran correctas, así que guardó la tarea en la carpeta dónde archivaba sus deberes y finalmente pudo respirar tranquila.

—¡Wuju! ¡Terminé! — exclamó entre risas levantando sus brazos hacia el techo en señal de victoria.

—¡Me alegro mucho por ti Marinette! — sonrió la Kwami rojiza levantando sus pequeños bracitos — sabía que podías hacerlo. Derrotas villanos casi todos los días junto a Chat Noir, hacer las tareas escolares debería ser pan comido para ti.

—Tienes razón, Tikki — concordó dejando a un lado su tableta electrónica una vez que guardó la tarea.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron por unos momentos a la par de un bostezo. Estaba realmente exhausta. Sólo había dormido unas pocas horas y se estaba recuperando de las secuelas de ayer en la noche.

«Sólo cerraré los ojos por un segundo»

—_Prrrincesa_...

«Esto tiene que ser una broma»

Abrió los ojos mirando por el rabillo del ojo cómo su novio entraba por la escotilla y se acomodaba perfectamente a un lado de ella cómo ya era costumbre. Ni siquiera se sorprendió por el repentino cambio de estar acompañada por su dulce gatito al instante que iba a cerrar los ojos.

—_Bonjour, Silly Kitty_ — saludó Marinette levantando su torso con ayuda de sus manos para rodear el cuello del felino y tomar sus labios con los suyos.

«Ya ni porque enfadarse»

Pensó siguiendo el beso con parsimonia acariciando la mata rubia revuelta de su gatito. A pesar de que la noche anterior había sido maravillosa, las consecuencias que padeció en la mañana fueron un problema para la azabache, pero todo se solucionaba al pensar en los besos y las caricias compartidas.

Detuvieron el beso y en seguida Chat tomó la palabra alejando su boca a sólo unos milímetros de la suya.

—Hoy, este caballero de reluciente látex, va a raptar a la princesa de su torre — susurró sugerente pasando su nariz por el terso cuello de su chica.

—Mmm... ¿vamos a la cabaña? — suspiró la chica levantando la barbilla para darle más acceso a su cuello.

—Así es... tengo en mente algo muy especial para el día de hoy — murmuró contra su piel levantando su cuerpo para rodear a la chica en un abrazo y continuar con su sesión de besos.

—¿Qué tienes planeado ahora, gatito travieso? — preguntó curiosa cortando el beso.

—No arruines la sorpresa, preciosa — comentó el gato con una enorme sonrisa mientras la cargaba en sus brazos sin dificultad — no será divertido si te lo cuento...

Marinette no insistió más y cómo anteriormente lo había hecho, enroscó sus delgados brazos al fuerte cuello del hombre enmascarado.

No saber lo que le deparaba al llegar a la cabaña le daba un toque de emoción y travesura que la hacía sentir ansiosa, hasta su cansancio se había evaporado. Sólo podía sentir su cora7zón rebotar en su pecho mientras asentaba su mejilla al pecho de Chat cada vez que este se impulsaba para saltar, estar en sus brazos se había convertido en su actividad favorita, era tan distinto saltar por los tejados cómo Ladybug qué ser cargada por su compañero.

Un suspiro escapó de sus rosáceos labios cuando Chat dio un enorme salto por los cielos con ayuda de su bastón e impactaron contra el suelo de manera abrupta.

**...**

—Hemos llegado — anunció Chat en el oído de la chica al aterrizar.

En esta ocasión, en lugar de toparse con la parte de afuera de la cabaña, ambos se encontraban directamente dentro de esta, siendo envueltos por el silencio que se propagaba por la sala.

La chica ya había abandonado los brazos de su amado gatito y cómo la vez anterior divisó las cosas que se encontraban dentro de el con detenimiento, su observación se vio interrumpida por un carraspeo de Chat.

Giró el rostro y lo observó despeinar ya de por si su alborotada cabellera para hablar.

—Princesa... no me gustaría dejarte sola pero, tengo qué salir a conseguir algo para... tú ya sabes — le guiñó un ojo insinuante — ¿crees que puedas esperar aquí mientras estoy fuera?

—¿Esperar aquí? ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomará volver? — preguntó con algo de inconformidad mancillando sus ojos.

—Tal vez una o dos horas, tardaré un poco — admitió un poco incómodo rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza con nerviosismo — pero trataré de volver lo antes posible, no te preocupes, princess — prometió tomando sus manos y besando cada una con delicadeza para alivio de esta.

—¿Y qué haré mientras tanto? — cuestionó retirando sus manos de las del gato y ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad.

—Podrías comenzar por explorar mejor la cabaña — sugirió caminando en reversa — el día de ayer no pudiste mirarla por completo así que... es tu oportunidad. Siéntete cómo si esta fuera tu casa, tienes total libertad para hacer lo que quieras — sonrió llegando hacia la entrada — volveré pronto, mon amour.

El felino besó la frente de la chica y partió hacia afuera con rapidez.

En cuanto el minino salió de la cabaña, la chica quedó paralizada sentada en el borde de la cama sin saber que hacer primero.

Sus orbes celestes se dedicaron a recorrer cada centímetro de la habitación buscando algún entretenimiento. Se levantó de la cama explorando más a fondo los rincones de la hogareña cabaña.

Su curiosidad desmedida la llevo hacia un rincón de la sala, dónde había un pequeño pero hermoso anaquel color negro con varios libros apilados en perfecto orden. En serio esta cabaña tenía de todo.

Con emoción comenzó a ojear cada uno de estos, leer siempre la ayudaba a distraerse en grande, sin embargo eran tantos libros que no supo cuál era el más entretenido. Su indecisión la llevó a estar largos minutos pensativa observando cada escrito en la pequeña biblioteca, eso hasta que por fin vislumbró uno que logró llamar su atención por completo. Era de un hermoso color blanco y tenía grabadas en letras rojas la palabra "_Sky_", era hermoso.

Sin embargo, la portada no lo era todo. Su contenido se leía muy interesante, su sonrisa se amplió más a la vez que corría hacia el sofá individual y daba inicio a su lectura. Nada era más emocionante que entrar a un nuevo mundo dónde las palabras afloraban en tu mente para quedarse y echar a volar la imaginación.

**...**

Llevaba cerca de dos horas y media enfrascada en la emocionante lectura, ya iba más de la mitad del libro y cada vez estaba más emocionada por saber que pasaría a continuación con los personajes, que se habían vuelto sus favoritos.

Le preocupaba un poco la tardía inexplicable y repentina de Chat, pero supuso que había tenido algún entretiempo.

— ¿Helado? — preguntó la chica extrañada mientras dejaba a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo.

El zagal sonrió con autosuficiencia mientras se acercaba lo suficiente a la cama, sosteniendo la bolsa que contenía el postre frío.

— Haremos cosas mucho más interesantes con él — explicó sin borrar la sonrisa satisfecha que se cargaba al ver su cara de confusión.

— ¿No es para comerlo?

Fingió pensárselo un momento y luego contestó.

— Hmm... en parte lo es — admitió — aunque... nosotros lo comeremos de una manera más... placentera.

—¿A-A qué te refieres?

—Solo espera y verás.

El tono incitante con el que lo había dicho, la hizo darse cuenta de que lo del helado, era otra de sus fantasías.

Tembló ante la idea de lo que haría Chat con el postre frío, de sólo pensarlo, su cuerpo comenzó a sacudirse en respuesta.

La sostuvo de la mano en un acto delicado ayudándola a levantarse del sillón y guiándola a la cama, dónde la hizo sentarse y contemplar con curiosidad al chico.

Los nervios la atenazaron sin saber que hacer para dejar de lado ese incómodo silencio, que a la vez resultaba tan excitante.

—¿Q-Qué hay que hacer?

Chat sonrió felinamente respondiendo.

—Me alegra tanto que preguntaras, _ma princess_ — relamió sus labios antes de continuar.

Pasaron varios segundos en silencio hasta que el héroe con traje de gato volvió a hablar.

—Quítate la ropa — ordenó sin una pizca de vergüenza en sus palabras, al contrario de la chica que lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Que te quites la ropa, princesa — repitió con calma el felino acercándose a su chica — no sientas vergüenza — la alentó de manera suave — ya te he visto antes sin ropa .

—P-Pero...

—Te prometo que te va a gustar — prometió besando sus manos para tranquilizarla — si quieres esperaré afuera — sugirió — aprovecharé para cambiarme de traje y te sentirás más cómoda, ¿estas de acuerdo?

La joven asintió con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza.

—Bien. Sólo quítate la ropa y... recuéstate en la cama — habló con naturalidad.

Sintió cómo Chat colocaba un húmedo beso en su mejilla antes de retirarse cómo lo prometió. Dejándola sola en ese gran cuarto a la espera de quitarse la ropa.

Cuando estuvo segura de que el chico había quedado fuera de la habitación, comenzó a desprenderse de sus prendas poco a poco. Deslizando su pantalón rosa por sus piernas y retirando su chaqueta y su blusa, quedando sólo en la fina ropa interior que portaba.

Menos mal que Chat estaba fuera, de lo contrario su cara podría haberse freído de la vergüenza al estar medio desnuda frente a la mirada verdosa y penetrante de Chat. Su cuerpo comenzó a tiritar de sólo imaginar el estar frente al chico en esa situación, siendo presente de su escases de ropa y con una actitud tan infantil en su opinión.

Cuándo estuvo lo más calmada posible, desabrochó su brasier y lo dejó caer con cuidado. Lo mismo pasó con sus bragas, las cuales retiró de poco a poco y resbalaron al suelo quedando completamente desnuda.

Respirando agitada y con las manos echas un puño contra su pecho, avanzó hacia la cama perfectamente tendida y se recostó doblegando un poco las piernas. Aún se sentía un poco avergonzada al saber que la vería sin ropa, aun no se acostumbraba a esto.

La puerta se empezó a abrir sobresaltándola. Una cabellera rubia asomó mientras la puerta se abría cada vez más, aumentando sus ansias y sintiendo un leve aire frío recorrer su cuerpo, a pesar de que ese cuarto no poseía ventana alguna.

—Pero bueno... que minina tan obediente — susurró caminando elegantemente al pie de la cama. — me encanta verte así... — comentó con la pupilas dilatadas al observarla en aquella cama, totalmente expuesta, lista para él.

—Espera... — dijo mostrando en sus manos el pote de helado que había traído.

—Mejor comerlo antes de que se derrita, ¿no? — sonrió enseñando su brillante dentadura a la nerviosa chica, que tragó fuertemente antes de asentir con timidez y un rubor leve plasmado en sus mejillas.

Mientras Marinette en su mente estaba extrañada.

¿Esa era su fantasía? ¿Comer helado junto con ella desnuda?

Sabía que Chat tenía ideas alocadas, pero esto era...

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron abruptamente cuando sintió algo frío asentarse contra su pecho. Regresó su mirada al lugar dónde sentía esa extraña sensación, encontrándose con que la mayor parte de su pecho estaba cubierta por helado de chocolate, mandando descargas eléctricas a su cuerpo.

Chat, sin que ella se diera cuenta, había empezado a untar un poco del delicioso postre frío por toda la extensión de su pecho, dejando en cubierto la mayor parte de sus sonrosados pezones y su inmaculada piel blanca.

—Comerlo así es un poco más satisfactorio, ¿no lo crees, _mon amour_?

La joven ni siquiera podía contestar. Estaba concentrada en soportar las altas temperaturas que estaban colocadas en su pecho, haciéndola tiritar y balbucear incoherencias que se le hicieron de lo más divertido.

—Eres un encanto... — susurró empezando a acercarse lo suficiente para lamer el dulce sabor a chocolate que reposaba en el pecho de su amada, el pecho de la chica subía y bajaba con rapidez respirando entrecortadamente y cerrando los ojos con los brazos pegados a la cama sujetando la sábana.

Con cada lamida, el héroe hacía que la chica soltara un pequeño jadeo haciendo brillar sus ojos con un toque de travesura.

Se concentró de lleno solamente en retirar el dulce que permanecía en su piel. Retirando con la lengua las pequeñas gotas de chocolate que resbalaban por su curvatura, y mordisqueando suavemente el pezón duro y enrojecido por el frío. Continuó saboreando cada parte de su pecho hasta quedar en medio de estos.

Se levantó levemente quedando encima de ella con los brazos a su costado y mirándola de manera depredadora.

—Sabes deliciosa, princesa — bisbiseó relamiendo un poco sus labios para retirar un poco del rastro dulce.

La chica luchó contra su vergüenza para no mirarlo, pero le resultó imposible. Genuinamente abrió los ojos con un ligero rastro de miedo.

Su mirada quedó atrapada contra esas hermosas esmeraldas, sintiendo su rostro calentarse al ver esa sonrisa lasciva y sus hermosos rasgos ocultos tras la máscara.

—Eres una chica curiosa — comentó estirando su mano hasta su seno derecho — eso me gusta... — con un movimiento rápido, tenía el pezón de la chica atrapado entre sus dedos haciéndola gemir y apretar los labios al darse cuenta de su abrupta reacción.

—Ahh... — la respiración se aceleró y su pulso cardiaco comenzó a elevarse. Los dedos de Chat Noir retorcieron su sonrosada aureola haciéndola chillar tanto de dolor cómo de sorpresa.

—Ahh.. Ah-Ah... C-Chat, e-esto es... ¡Auch! ¡Eso duele gato tonto! — gritó la diseñadora que se mantenía boca arriba aferrada a las sábanas blancas de la cama.

El individuo rió contra el oído de la pelinegra y aumentó la intensidad de sus caricias al apretar fuertemente su pezón con su pulgar y su dedo índice, solo para escuchar otra queja y luego un nuevo gemido removiéndose inquieta.

—Pero se siente bien ¿Verdad? — argumentó dejando su pezón para meter su pecho en su boca abarcándolo por completo y succionando con ansias su aureola, dándole otro espasmo a su cuerpo.

La belleza de ojos azules suspiró fuertemente cerrando sus ojos y frunciendo un poco el ceño sujetándose a la cabellera rubia del héroe, tenía que sostener algo para poder ofuscar sus ansias y sus choques eléctricos.

Mientras tanto, el chico continuaba con sus succiones haciendo que la chica apretara fuertemente de su cabellera, haciendo notar que le gustaba esas sensaciones.

No se contuvo, su lengua continuó saboreando sus pechos y amasándolos con sus manos aún con los guantes. Tenía que quitarse ese traje pronto. Quería sentir su piel contra la suya esta vez en todo el acto, casi podía imaginarlo

Su interior se contrajo al percibir un bulto rozándose contra su estómago, luego una mano masculina se deslizó de su pecho hasta su centro, haciendo que los labios de la chica se abrieran en protesta soltando un quejido.

Teniendo cuidado con sus garras, el felino tuvo extrema delicadeza en separar sus labios íntimos, sintiendo su centro húmedo y resbaladizo y tibio. La fricción de sus guantes de látex contra su intimidad causó un ligero espasmo en el menudo cuerpo de la chica.

—Aún hay muchas cosas que quiero hacerte, ma petit — le gruñó, haciéndola estremecerse.

Sus dedos continuaron con ese excitante vaivén haciendo tensar su estómago, y torturando su centro.

Retiró los dedos de su cálido interior haciéndole abrir sus preciosos ojos azules y formar un pequeño y adorable puchero.

Su estómago fue bañado nuevamente por ese espeso líquido frío, el helado se derretía poco a poco en su piel antes de que el gato pudiera retirar todos los restos del chocolate con su lengua, siendo una tortura sentir el frío del helado seguido de su cálida lengua pasando una y otra vez por su piel.

Sus piernas se juntaron tratando de calmar su intimidad, que palpitaba ansiosa y demandante.

La suave lengua de su gatito continuó retirando el chocolate de su cuerpo, mordiendo su cintura con suavidad y dejando marcas visibles. Su cuerpo estaba siendo devorado por Chat, todas las sensaciones se intensificaban cada vez más.

—Tus gemidos son hermosos — le dedico una sonrisa — quiero escuchar más de ellos...

La húmeda lengua se introdujo en su ombligo, dándole una sacudida a su cuerpo. Sus suaves acciones hicieron que sus pequeñas manos se posaran en la cabeza del rubio para que continuara.

Los labios masculinos besaron con delicadeza su estómago, expresando lo mucho que la amaba.

—Tienes una piel tan suave — murmuró retirando con la punta de su lengua un pequeño rastro de chocolate que se desviaba hacia sus caderas.

Su calor corporal aumento al sentirlo tan cerca de sus piernas, próximo a su intimidad.

—Tranquila... — masculló pasando dos de sus dedos por abdomen, recorriendo un camino hacia abajo.

Su miembro palpitaba deseoso dentro de sus pantalones, con toda su sangre caliente acumulándose en ese punto sensible, rogando por tener un mínimo contacto.

Y eso sería precisamente lo que haría.

Con lentitud tortuosa, tomó el cierre en forma de cascabel, bajándolo de poco a poco para dejar entrever su macizo pecho bronceado, cada músculo lucía apetecible a los ojos de la joven, sintiendo la necesidad de mordisquear cada cuadradito que dejaba al descubierto.

Rápidamente se deshizo de los guates mordisqueando el borde y jalándolo hacia arriba con los dientes, dejando su mano al descubierto.

Sus pantalones aún los traía puestos, pero con una gran erección marcada que hizo que la chica se sonrojara hasta las orejas cuándo la tomó de los tobillos para jalarla hacia él, chocando sus intimidades provocando un jadeo.

La protuberancia era acogida perfectamente por su intimidad, manchando el látex de sus fluidos. Lo sentía tan cerca, casi conectándose.

El felino apegó sus cuerpos aun más casi perdiéndose en un mar de brazos y piernas. La chica por primera vez en toda esa sesión de pasión, tomó el rostro de su pareja y unió sus labios probando en sus labios el dulce sabor a chocolate que permanecía en su paladar, ahogando un gemido cuando sus lenguas se tocaron y se enredaron saboreándose.

La chica acarició la ancha espalda de su novio con sus manos, trazando pequeñas figuras imaginarias y enredando sus dedos en su melena dorada. Sintiendo la suavidad y la calidez de su cuerpo pegada al de ella.

Rompieron el beso de manera abrupta con un pequeño hilo de saliva uniéndolos, mirándose a los ojos con amor y lujuria combinados en perfecta sincronía. Sus labios se posaron nuevamente contra los suyos en un beso casto continuando su recorrido por su hombro, su otra mano bajó de manera inesperada para bajar sus apretados pantalones color negro, su erección salió disparada clavándose en la intimidad de su chica, rozándose y haciendo la tortura más grande para ambos. Aún no era tiempo.

Las grandes y ahora desnudas manos del chico tocaron directamente la piel de su hermosa doncella, viajando desde su cintura, rozando su cadera hasta pasar por los muslos delgados, suaves y firmes que lo incitaban a morderlos como si fueran dos deliciosos y esponjosos panecillos.

Se arrodilló frente a ella admirando su entrada, deleitándose con su hermoso color rosa y relamiendo sus labios al imaginarse saboreando cada centímetro de ese lugar tan precioso.

Bajó la cabeza y rozó con la punta de su lengua el sexo femenino, recibiendo un gemido agudo que destilaba vergüenza y excitación.

Comenzó a penetrar su jugoso centro con su cálida lengua, mandando oleadas de excitación a su pequeño cuerpo. La chica presa de la lujuria, abrió aún más sus piernas inconscientemente tratando de que cumplir vagamente lo que su cuerpo le pedía.

Sus manos se sostuvieron de los muslos de la fémina, continuando con su invasión y ayudándose de sus dientes para provocar que la azabache gritara.

Sus lamidas se volvieron lentas y despiadadas, succionando con fuerza sus jugos y abriendo su boca cómo si besara apasionadamente su centro.

Todo esto provocó que la chica se perdiera en una neblina de lujuria vociferando el nombre de su amado mientras se corría en sus labios y su cuerpo se inundaba de espasmos, produciendo la risa del chico.

—Desde luego, el helado es delicioso — dilucidó el individuo relamiendo sus labios, mirando intensamente a la chica — pero... nada se compara con tu sabor, princesa.

Se arrastró hacia arriba hasta quedar con ambos pechos pegados.

Su cuello y su clavícula fueron saboreados una vez más por la lengua del héroe, mientras con uno de sus dedos volvía a estimular el mismo centro de placer de su adorada novia, volviéndola loca y provocando que se arquease hacia él.

—Chat... — suspiró la azabache haciendo sonreír al aludido — t-te necesito... —expulsando un gemido.

El felino la escuchó suspirar de manera deliciosa, sacudiendo sus instintos.

—Lo sé, princesa — comentó besando su ombligo y arrastrando su lengua por su abdomen antes de levantarse para dedicarle una sonrisa fiera.

Sus dedos se movieron más rápido estimulando su sexo y oyéndola lloriquear al sentir su zona invadida por sus dedos.

Cuando vio cómo se retorcía en la cama apretando las sábanas y emitiendo un sonoro gemido que se propagó por toda la habitación, fue cuando llegó a su límite. Se había corrido, otra vez.

Sacó sus dedos de su interior y limpió sus fluidos con la lengua, deleitándose con el sabor de su excitación y ronroneando cuándo el cuerpo de su princesa quedo lánguido sobre la cama, totalmente vulnerable.

Se acomodó entre sus muslos y frotó su sexo contra su entrada, humedeciéndolo por completo con sus jugos, volviendo su entrada más resbaladiza y mojada.

—C-Chat… p-por favor… —La voz entrecortada le arrancó otra sonrisa. Se inclinó hacia ella y tensando los músculos, la penetró de golpe. Ambos gritaron de pura satisfacción e inmediatamente el héroe comenzó a embestirla de forma rápida y fuerte, empujando cada vez más hondo a medida que sus instintos lo dominaban.

Las embestidas eran rudas, sin tregua, demostrando así cuanto la deseaba y lo mucho que adoraba poseer su cuerpo.

La mente de la chica estaba en blanco solo por un segundo al sentir como su miembro se hinchaba aún dentro de ella, las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente hasta su cuello, provocando que la fricción en sus cuerpos se hiciera más húmeda.

Las respiraciones de ambos eran cada vez más agitadas, cada beso más desesperado que el anterior, cada caricia más efusiva. Volvieron a sentir el calor abrasador adueñándose de cada uno de sus sentidos, agudizándolos.

Cerró los ojos y abrazó con las piernas la cintura de su novio.

—Ah-Ah... m-más rápido... p-por favor — un gruñido escapó de los labios masculinos mientras hacía lo que su novia le pedía. Aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas, pasando a ser salvajes y rudas. La necesidad de hacerla suya nublaba todos sus sentidos dándole paso a un deseo peligroso que corría por sus venas oscureciendo sus ojos, volviéndoles un verde más intenso.

Chat sintió como las paredes del sexo de la azabache se contraían, atrapando su miembro mientras ella temblaba y gritaba su nombre haciendo eco por toda la habitación.

Él chico cerró los ojos, notando en cada fibra de su ser el orgasmo femenino. Su sexo vibró y con un rugido de lo más animal, se dejó ir en el interior cálido y húmedo. Notando cómo la estrechez se hacía más notable y abrazaba su pene haciéndolo vaciarse en ella sin remedio.

Gimió de satisfacción mientras se derramaba en su interior, para luego caer pesadamente sobre la chica. Los dos luchaban por respirar, porque a sus pulmones les llegara el aire que habían perdido al unirse.

Con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción, el gato se recostó entre los pechos de la chica, siendo recibido por ella cómo un autentico gato mimado exigiendo caricias, ambos estaban demasiado agotados, pero satisfechos.

— Marinette… — susurró volviendo su sonrisa más ancha.

La chica rió suavemente notando los labios de su pareja hacerle cosquillas en la base del cuello con su nariz. Los fuertes brazos de su gatito le rodearon su cintura para besar el pequeño espacio entre su pecho.

—Te quiero, princesa... — susurró con voz cansada pegando su frente a su plano estómago.

La chica se dedicó a despeinar y enredar sus dedos en sus húmedos cabellos dorados, sonriendo cuando pudo sentir una vibra que provenía de su garganta. Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo.

—Yo también te quiero, mi gatito mimado — confesó la joven besando sobre la cabeza, en medio de las orejas falsas de gato. El que se las hubiera dejado puestas se le hizo un detalle de lo más adorable, pues en serio lucía cómo un gatito cansado.

—No hay nada en este mundo que ame más que a ti — murmuró con su rostro pegado a su estómago, restregándose de vez en cuando para que no dejara de acariciarlo.

Marinette sonrió y una risita corta escapó de sus labios.

—¿Ah si? ¿Y qué hay de los croissants? — bromeó acariciando la espalda del chico de manera suave.

El felino abrió un ojo observándola reír y una sonrisa brotó también de sus masculinos labios siguiéndole el juego.

—Oh, bueno. Eres lo que más amo... por debajo de los croissants — confesó en un tono juguetón recibiendo un pequeño golpe en el hombro por parte de la chica.

—Venga, que era broma, princesa — rió Chat apresando aún más la delgada cintura.

—Más te vale, gato tonto, no quiero ser la segunda opción de nadie — le regañó a modo de juego — menos de un trozo de pan — refunfuñó.

Chat dejó su lugar y se estiró hacia la boca de la chica para plantar un pequeño beso que la hizo cerrar los ojos, dejándose llevar por el momento.

—Nunca serás una segunda opción para mi — dijo despegando sus labios de los de la chica, pegando su frente a la suya, cómo toda una pareja de enamorados jurándose amor.

—Me encantó comer helado sobre ti — dijo cambiando de tema súper rápido haciendo ruborizar a la chica — creo que podríamos probar con otra clase de cosas — sugirió de manera sagaz haciendo que la chica se sobresaltara.

—¡Ni hablar! — renegó la chica — siento mi cuerpo pegajoso, es desagradable — murmuró la chica con una mueca en su rostro, divirtiendo al joven.

—Eso tiene solución, princesa — murmuró —¿quieres que tomemos un baño?

—¿Podríamos? — preguntó con ilusión en su voz dejándose llevar por los fuertes brazos de su novio.

—Por supuesto, _chérie_ — asintió levantándose de la cama con la chica en brazos — podemos ir ahora mismo, si lo deseas — murmuró contra su oído abrazando su ligero cuerpo contra él.

—Nada me gustaría más — susurró dulcemente aferrándose a su cuello.

El chico sonrió contento llevándolos a ambos a la hermosa ducha ubicada a un lado de la habitación. De tamaño prometedor, con una gran tina. Perfecta para dos personas, dónde ambos pasarían un buen rato limpiando sus cuerpos y sucumbiendo al deseo de unirse nuevamente bajo las aguas tibias y sus cuerpos cubiertos de ligera y suave espuma.

* * *

**¡Hola, hola!**

**¿Cómo estáis mis lectores?**

**¿Habéis disfrutado del capítulo?**

**Y ahora, sé qué esta pregunta no es muy común, pero sé que la mayoría de mis historias contienen lemon, y debido a los comentarios que ponen, me imagino que la gran parte seréis mayores de edad o al menos muy maduros como para leer este tipo de escenas 7u7... así qué, decidme... ¿qué edad tenéis? Me encantaría saber que edad tienen las maravillosas personas que me leen .**

**Mi intención no es incomodarlos o algo por el estilo, pero si por alguna razón personal no quieren contestar, no están obligados ;)**

**Os mando un beso enorme!**

**Y ahora...**

**Comentarios:**

**Butercup77: ¡Mi querida Butercup! Que bueno que te has unido a los comentarios! ¡Es todo un honor tenerte por aquí! Y me alegra que te este gustando la trama de esta humilde historia, espero te haya gustado mucho este capítulo.**

**morales13roxy: Hola cariño! Gracias por dejar un comentario en mi humilde historia, sé que probablemente no será la mejor que has leído pero me satisface leer que te entretiene y te agrada, mil gracias por eso!**

**Sonrais777: ¡Hola, querida! ¡Feliz Cumpleaños atrasado! Jejeje, no tenía ni idea de que era tú cumpleaños :3 así que... ¡Felicidades! Una vez más, gracias por los comentarios que dejas, y mucho amor para ti, gatita UwU!**

**Karen Agreste: Continúa la oferta de pañitos, querida! UwU... ¡No dejen de comprar! aprovechen que se agotan y luego no van a tener con que limpiarse las hemorragias nasales 7u7... ¡Muak! Un beso gigante, hermosa!**

**Y por último...**

**manu: Ok, amigo. Vamos por el primer punto. De las decenas y centenares de comentarios que me has enviado (diciéndome prácticamente lo mismo) mencionaste que el Adrienette y el Marichat están muy utilizados. En parte es cierto... pero ponte a pensar por un segundo por qué son los más utilizados...? Si están atentos a la serie, os habéis dado cuenta de que en esta tercera temporada prácticamente empezaron las confusiones con los personajes principales, y nos han agobiado con escenas Lukanette o Adrigami... en casi todos los capítulos, apenas hemos tenido escenas del cuadrado amoroso... no tengo nada en contra de los otros Ships que han formado los fans... el Adrigami, el Liladrien, el Lukanette, etc. Pero, ¿Te das cuenta de qué no todas las escritoras podemos ver las cosas cómo tu las ves? Si a ti te parece que deberían haber más historias de esos ships, esta bien. Pero no sugieras a otras escritoras escribirlas... deja que ellas escriban lo que quieran, te había dicho anteriormente que me incomoda la presión con respecto a escribir historias de otros ships... ahora piensa en las otras escritoras a las que les has exigido lo mismo...? A todas, 'repito' nos encanta recibir comentarios de los capítulos que creamos, ¿a qué escritora no le agrada? Todas procuramos ser lo más amable posible con nuestros lectores, después de todo les debemos mucho a ellos porque así es como nuestras historias son reconocidas y apreciadas. ¿Pero cómo te sentirías tú, si haciendo historias de todos los ships que dices, venga y te dice que esos ships ya están muy usados y que escribas más Adrienette o Marichat?**

**El escribir no es cosa de poner palabras por poner... es representar nuestros sentimientos, buscar inspiración y expresarlo a través de las letras... es muy fácil sugerirle a una escritora escribir algo, pero no sabes el lío que es tan sólo relatar un capítulo, se requiere de paciencia, tiempo y mucha dedicación... y hasta ahora no he visto un sólo comentario tuyo, halagando o comentándole a una escritora lo mucho que te gusto su capítulo... sólo sugerencias e ideas para historias que bien podrías escribirlas tú mismo, ya me cansé de repetir lo mismo... veo que nada hará que cambies de opinión con respecto a los comentarios. Todo esto lo digo porque veo potencial en ti. Pero lo estas utilizando mal. En vez de sugerir ideas para capítulos, crea tus propias versiones o pide ayuda para hacerlo, no busques incomodar a más escritoras, te lo digo con todo el respeto que un lector merece.**


	19. Capítulo 17

* * *

•••••

**La bomba**

•••••

**"Tú y yo tenemos orgamos pendientes"**

•••

—¿Por qué no puedo llevarte esta vez? — preguntó el joven con traje de gato haciendo un mojín cruzado de brazos.

Marinette rodó los ojos ante la actitud berrinchuda de su gatito. A veces podría resultar muy infantil.

—Porque me estoy arriesgando mucho al dejar que me saques a escondidas de mi habitación — respondió — sé que mis padres jamás entran a mi cuarto, pero tampoco estaría mal poder hacerles saber a mis padres que salí de casa...

—¿De tarde? ¿Por la noche? ¿Qué excusa vas a dar? — inquirió cruzándose de brazos esperando una buena explicación de su parte.

—Les diré que tengo que hacer un trabajo en equipo con Alya, siempre hago trabajos con ella, así que no sospecharán nada, además... si llegan a llamar, ella me cubrirá. — expresó con tranquilidad.

—¿Le contaste a tu mejor amiga sobre mi? — preguntó con horror sintiendo su rostro palidecer.

Marinette rió y lo sacó de su espanto.

—Claro que no, tonto — dijo agitando su mano en el aire — Alya sabe que estoy saliendo con un chico, pero desconoce su identidad. No tiene ni idea de que realmente eres tú. — confesó para su alivio.

Chat soltó un suspiró descruzándose los brazos y aceptando rendido la oferta de la pelinegra.

—Supongo que por esta vez te dejaré llegar allá sola — aceptó.

—Todo estará bien, gatito — lo tranquilizó la chica tomando su brazo y arrimándose a él — recuerda qué esto es cosa de los dos — susurró — quiero cooperar en algo, trasladarme desde mi casa a nuestro punto de encuentro, no es la gran cosa.

El minino asintió dándole la razón.

—¿Conoces la dirección exacta?

—Esperaba que tú me la dieras — rió nerviosamente — me llevabas siempre con los ojos cerrados, ¿recuerdas? — le recordó.

Chat se dió un golpe en la frente captando su error.

—Tienes razón, lo siento... no sé que me pasa últimamente — se lamentó, luego visualizó unos papeles regados junto a un plumón color rosa y anotó con rapidez las indicaciones para su linda novia dejándo la pluma sobre la nota encima de su escritorio — listo — sonrió satisfecho — te veo en la noche, amor — se despidió rápidamente atrayendo a la chica hacia él.

—Hasta la noche gatito — respondió la chica el devolviendo el reconfortante abrazo de su minino.

Con un último beso, ambos se despidieron prometiendo ir a la hora acordada a su lugar de reencuentro, esperando ansiosamente para cumplir otra de sus fantasías.

Marinette quedó plantada delante del barandal con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora mirando en la dirección por la que su gatito de había ido. Cada día que pasaba a su lado era más mágico que el anterior, tampoco podía olvidar que cómo Ladybug, Chat ya no tenía más detalles románticos y significativos hacia ella, seguía siendo el mismo bromista de siempre, pero las bromas que los incluían a ambos se habían evaporado en un instante. Al igual que los besos en la mano, y los apodos que había inventado, era... cómo si fueran compañeros de equipo, pero nada más.

Sonrió con amargura recargando sus codos en el metal del barandal.

Se lo merecía.

Chat había estado detrás de ella por tanto tiempo. Prácticamente, desde el primer día, y ahora todos sus cumplidos, sus chistes, sus bromas y sus miradas enamoradas iban dedicadas a su identidad civil.

Si no hubiera estado tantos años enamorada de Adrien, quizás se hubiera dado tiempo de conocer más a Chat Noir, cómo lo hacía ahora... pero, ya no podía volver el tiempo atrás, ni tampoco deshacer los sentimientos que tenía por el chico del que antes estaba remotamente enamorada.

Ahora ambos eran felices, Adrien de seguro conseguiría salir con alguien mejor, cómo Kagami. Y ella seguiría sosteniendo su relación con Chat Noir hasta que ambos revelaran sus identidades.

Esperaba que ese día estuviera muy lejos aún, pues revelar sus identidades vendría con el peso de explicar muchas cosas, empezando por cómo había sido capaz de aceptar salir con él, siendo ella quién lo había rechazado más veces de las que podía contar.

Estaba en un gran dilema, y todo gracia a qué no podía dejar de sentirse mal por ciertas cosas que habían sucedido en el pasado.

Abrió la trampilla de su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama cómo las veces anteriores, abrazando una pequeña almohada en forma de cojín mientras que Tikki llegaba hacia ella flotando, observando el aura melancólica de su portadora.

—¿Marinette?

—Tikki... — susurró débilmente — lamento haberte echo esconder otra vez.

—No te preocupes, sé que ahora que Chat es tu novio debo tener más precaución.

Marinette sonrió a su pequeña amiga, ella era tan comprensible, siendo tan fiel hacia ella y apoyándola en cualquier decisión que tomara.

—¿Te gusta mucho, no? — preguntó la Kwami refiriéndose a Chat.

—Lo amo — susurró.

—No es la primera vez que pasa algo cómo esto — informo la criatura rojiza sentándose en la almohada junto a su portadora.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De tus encuentros con Chat — explicó — hubo muchas portadoras que se enamoraron de la identidad heroica del portador del miraculous de la destrucción.

—¿En serio? — hasta ahora Marinette no era consiente que no fue la única poseedora de los aretes de Ladybug. — ¿quienes eran ellas?

—La lista es larga — enunció la Kwami — pero la historia que más recuerdo con cariño es la historia de "Tao y Xia"

—¿Tao y Xia?

—Ellos fueron los portadores anteriores de las joyas mágicas de la creación y la destrucción — dijo con su voz animada de siempre — recuerdo muy bien qué mi antigua portadora fue una importante emperatriz de china, ella pasó a gobernar a los dieciocho años después de qué su papá muriera... pero para poder conservar el trono, tenía que contraer nupcias, sólo así ella podría continuar gobernando... más ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de Hēi māo, el portador del miraculous del gato.

Marinette prestó a tención a cada palabra de su Kwami.

—¿También luchaban contra el Hawk Moth de ese tiempo? — preguntó intrigada.

—No, en ese tiempo el miraculous de la mariposa seguía protegido en el templo, lo de Tao y Xia sucedió muuucho tiempo atrás... ambos trataban de proteger a toda costa el trono de China de los bandidos conocidos cómo "Jack Langs" nadie sabía que la misma emperatriz era realmente quién protegía su reino.

—Así que Xia protegía su propio reino con ayuda de Hēi māo... ¿Cómo fue que lograron enamorarse si no se conocían en su identidad civil? Y... ¿cómo es que Hēi māo conocía tan bien a la emperatriz?

—Es mucho más sencillo de lo que crees — rió la Kwami — ambos en realidad si se conocían, y pasaban todo el día juntos sin saberlo.

—Pero... ¿Cómo...?

—Los dos se reunían cada noche sin falta, sin conocer la identidad del otro. Se hicieron promesas; y siempre se decían lo mucho que se amaban a pesar de que Xia no conocía realmente a la persona tras la máscara. Cuándo todo ese terrorismo producido por "Jack Langs" terminara, juraron que se casarían y se contarían la verdad con total libertad.

Tikki lo recordaba perfectamente, los días que su portadora suspiraba por el gato y las veces en las que se reunían para conversar.

—¿Ambos sostenían una relación tal cómo Chat y yo? — preguntó la azabache enderezándose y mirando a su Kwami con interés.

—Si — asintió Tikki — pero Xia tenía un fiel sirviente a su disposición, qué en secreto estaba enamorado de ella, pero Xia sólo tenía ojos para Hēi māo en ese entonces — continuó relatando.

**_Flash back..._**

_El antiguo portador del anillo de la destrucción tenía el cabello tan negro cómo el carbón, usaba una máscara negra sobre sus ojos con la forma de un pañuelo y un sombrero negro con dos puntas con forma de orejas. Su atuendo era una túnica y pantalones negros que le llegan a las rodillas, con armadura ploma en sobre su hombro y brazo derecho. Vestía algunas telas negras en sus piernas, de los zapatos a las rodillas y una larga cinta color negro, como la cola de un gato que se desprendía de su espalda._

_Su compañera por el contrario tenía el cabello azul oscuro largo, atado en un moño color rojo. Su máscara consistía en un pañuelo rojo largo con puntos negros y dos pequeños agujeros para los ojos, vestía una túnica roja con puntos negros y mangas cortas color gris, sus pantalones eran color rojos con puntos negros que le llegan abajo de las rodillas, también usaba dos muñequeras color negro en cada mano, completando su atuendo._

_La primera noche para Tao había sido agotadora, los bandidos qué perseguían eran peligrosos, y muy escurridizos. No debía bajar la guardia en ningún momento, debía proteger el palacio de la emperatriz. La chica de la que se había enamorado a primera vista, fue un flechazo casi instantáneo, su padre había decidido que ahora que cumplía la mayoría de edad, debía trabajar con el en el castillo, sirviendo fielmente a la emperatriz Xia Li, la legítima heredera al trono, después de que el honorable emperador Wang Li falleciera poco después del cumpleaños de la princesa, un suceso devastador._

_Sus pasos eran precisos mientras merodeaba por los tejados, haciéndole honor a su afamado nombre y a su disfraz._

_Arriesgaría su propia vida por ver a la mujer que amaba a salvo._

_Sin darse cuenta, sus pies lo llevaron directamente hacia los aposentos de la emperatriz, la ventana estaba abierta de par en par dejando ver la luz de las linternas colgadas dentro de la alcoba, iluminando claramente el lujoso cuarto, era bastante amplio, perfecto para la comodidad que se merecía la gobernante más joven de china._

_Sus ojos color marrón se desplazaron por la cálida habitación a lo lejos, admirando la figura que caminaba de un lado a otro con exasperación, sin esperar que una segunda persona estuviera observándola._

_Los labios del hombre tiraron hacia arriba formulando una sonrisa de diversión mientras apresuraba sus pasos hacia la alcoba de la chica._

_Aligeró el paso escondiéndose en un tejado de los guardias nocturnos que resguardaban los aposentos de la mujer, los guardias pasaban de un extremo al otro con unas afiladas lanzas siendo sostenidas por sus brazos. Supuestamente, la mayor seguridad en el palacio._

_Bufó con diversión ante la ironía, si eso era seguridad no quería saber cómo era la inseguridad._

_Siempre se escapaba de sus tareas con discreción para trepar por los techos para ver a la princesa, desde que entro a trabajar al palacio, esa era su actividad favorita, tan solo contemplarla a lo lejos, al menos quería poder apreciar su belleza a la distancia._

_Recargó su brazo en la parte alta del tejado para poder verla, y al mismo tiempo hallar una forma de acercarse más sin que esos guardias se dieran cuenta. Conocía los tejados cómo la palma de su mano, y podía ser muy habilidoso escalando o deslizándose por los techos, pero... con los guardias sería un problema._

_Meditó por un momento y luego sonrió con satisfacción al tener una idea. Se alejó lo suficiente del lugar dónde estaba y observó a su derecha una enorme estatua de piedra qué bien podría competir con su altura. Según lo que le había dicho Plagg, el podía usar su poder especial más de una vez debido a que ya era un adulto, así que no se destransformaría._

_Se acercó a la estatua y en un pequeño pero audible susurro, invocó su poder._

_—¡Dà zāibiàn! — dijo tocando la enorme escultura de piedra destruyéndola en miles de pedazos, llamando la atención de los guardias._

_Rió suavemente para tomar su vara y desplazarse nuevamente hacia el techo, escuchando los pasos apresurados de los guardias hacia aquí._

_De acuerdo, eso había sido muy inmaduro de su parte. Pero ya no había obstáculos en su camino._

_Con una sonrisa ladina volvió a su punto mirador para ver a la hermosa doncella observando la hermosa noche desde su ventana. Con sus refinadas orejas pudo escuchar el suspiro de melancolía y tristeza que lo dejaron mudo._

_Ella había estado en ese estado de intranquilidad cada noche desde que su padre murió, no podía verla por las noches, pero si podía oírla suspirar o sollozar, haciendo que su corazón se rompiera al escuchar los quejidos. Quería tanto poder consolarla, siempre se lo planteaba, pero desistía casi al instante. Después de todo, ella era la emperatriz, dueña de toda China, y el un simple sirviente... ¿Qué podría ofrecerle un simple criado a una chica cómo Xia? Una chica hermosa, distinguida, noble._

_Suspiró resignado._

_Sólo podía anhelar una vida a su lado a través de sueños..._

_Su espalda y sus pies lo ayudaron a la tarea de ver un poco más de cerca a la belleza de cabello media noche que miraba taciturnamente el despejado cielo con algunas estrellas pintadas, brillando con luz propia._

_Su sonrisa enamoradiza creció más mientras se inclinaba un poco más hacia adelante, la fricción de sus botas hizo que perdiera por un segundo el equilibrio cayendo de bruces hacia adelante y deslizándose por el tejado inclinado boca abajo mientras gritaba y aterrizaba de lleno en la habitación de la chica de cabello oscuro, quién grito fuertemente de la sorpresa ante la intromisión del felino._

_Estaba perdido..._

_Los gritos de la chica alertaron a los guardias qué vigilaban el palacio, llevándolos a gritar con preocupación fuera de la habitación._

_—¡Majestad! ¿Se encuentra usted bien?_

_La mujer actuó rápido y le indicó al chico con un gesto que guardara silencio mientras gritaba una respuesta para el soldado._

_—Estoy bien, no se preocupen, fue sólo un... gato que pasaba por los tejados, me asustó — dijo al guardia desde arriba — continúen vigilando el palacio de intrusos._

_—Cómo ordene, majestad._

_Sin más la joven se dio vuelta para encarar a su felino invitado, estando más sorprendida qué molesta. ¿Acaso, su compañero sabía que ella era Piáo chóng?, ¡No! Era imposible que Hēi māo supiera su identidad, había sido cuidadosa al entrar y salir del palacio, además... él lucía igual de confundido y hasta algo avergonzado de estar ahí, todo era completamente extraño._

_—Lamento tanto mi entrada, majestad — agachó la cabeza dándole una respetuosa reverencia a la hermosa chica, quién lo veía completamente sorprendida._

_—Por favor, no lo hagas... no hagas reverencia — ordenó afablemente estirando sus brazos hacia él — por lo que sé eres una figura igual de importante Hēi māo, así que no hay necesidad de tanta formalidad._

_—Con el debido respeto, majestad. Usted sigue siendo la emperatriz, y por lo tanto, la trato con la formalidad que usted se merece — argumentó reverenciándola aún más._

_Xia abrió su boca para decir algo, pero solo salían balbuceos y palabras incoherentes, no sabía cómo lidiar con alguien tan terco, se suponía que ella era la emperatriz, cualquier orden que saliera de su boca, los demás la cumplirían. Por supuesto no usaba su título para sus caprichos innecesarios, Bàba le había enseñado que cada criado y soldado del palacio debía ser tratado con respeto. La gente te trata cómo tu los trates._

_Suspiró fuertemente para evitar que su lengua se enredara al hablar._

_—Bien — bufó — pues, de ahora en adelante... te ordeno que dejes de tratarme cómo si fuera la emperatriz, sólo seré Xia, ¿De acuerdo?_

_—Pero... no sería correcto..._

_La mujer le sonrió con travesura._

_—Pero deseo que me llames así... — rebatió._

_El apuesto joven levantó levemente la cabeza observando esos hermosos ojos castaño claro, haciendo sonrojar a la emperatriz, ya que esa mirada profunda la estaba poniendo nerviosa, a su corta edad había tenido que hacerse cargo sola del trono, muchas responsabilidades, no es que hubiera convivido con muchos hombres además de su padre y los criados._

_Ambos se perdieron en sus miradas, diciéndose más de mil cosas sin decir palabra alguna, ambos sabían que sentían una fuerte atracción el uno por el otro._

_A partir de ese momento, fue imposible para ambos dejar de verse cada noche. Disfrutando de la compañía mutua, conociéndose más, alimentando su amor con cada noche que pasaba, fuera de esa fantasía, eran una joven emperatriz y un humilde servidor, pero por las noches ambos eran solamente dos jóvenes enamorados que luchaban por mantener su amor a flote, pase lo que pase._

**_Fin del Flash back..._**

—¿Qué pasó luego? — la historia había captado por completo su interés.

—Ellos siguieron con sus encuentros... fueron muy cuidadosos y discretos, nadie sabía que ambos se veían de vez en cuándo... era su secreto. — recordó — Pero, todo se vino abajo cuándo una noche, uno de los integrantes de la banda que aterrorizaba China, los descubrió... y se vieron obligados a dejar de verse por unas cuantas noches. — confesó tristemente — Cuándo ambos llegaron para luchar contra ellos, uno de los bandidos, había descubierto la identidad Piáo chóng y reveló su nombre civíl frente a todos sus compañeros bandidos... incluyendo a Hēi māo.

Marinette jadeó de horror al escucharla. Por alguna razón no pudo evitar ponerse en el lugar de Xia, si alguien revelara su identidad frente a Chat, ella...

Sacudió la cabeza de tan sólo pensarlo.

—¿Cuál fue la reacción de Hēi māo?

—Primero se sorprendió, era una reacción que ya se veía venir, pero luego se abalanzó hacia el hombre que la descubrió para evitar que alguien más se enterara, la pelea duró mas tiempo de lo esperado... pues con la identidad de "Piáo chóng" expuesta, Māo no podía concentrarse, no sabiendo que la chica que siempre ha amado era en realidad su compañera.

—¡Espera! ¿Siempre? Entonces Hēi māo era en realidad...

Tikki asintió firmemente.

—Así es... él era Tao, el sirviente leal de Xia... era en realidad Hēi māo, y era quién la visitaba todas las noches, por eso siempre se le hizo fácil evitar a los guardias y conocía la ubicación exacta de su alcoba...

—¡Eso es increíble! — dijo la chica abrazando con fuerza su almohadón color rosa — conociéndose sin saberlo, debió ser toda una odisea procesarlo.

—No tienes ni idea — rodó los ojos su Kwami.

—Y qué pasó con... bueno, tú sabes... ¿Cómo quedó su relación ante esa revelación?

—No fue fácil, pero juntos superaron cada obstáculo y lograron derrotar finalmente a "Jack Langs". La paz a China regresó... y junto con eso el anunció del compromiso de Xīa con Tao... fue una ceremonia muy hermosa — mencionó Tikki — después de tantas cosas, ambos lograron estar finalmente juntos.

Marinette suspiró fuertemente tirándose de espaldas mirando hacia el techo.

La historia de Tao y Xia le hacían tener esperanza... esperanza de qué quién sea qué este detrás de la máscara, la amara en sus dos formas, y qué si algún día lograba decirle quién era, ambos estén lo suficientemente enamorados cómo para perdonarse sus meteduras de pata, y todos los errores qué cometieron en el pasado.

Acarició la almohada con arrobo y miró a su compañera de reojo, mirándola con comprensión y dulzura.

—¿Crees que Chat y yo podamos estar juntos alguna vez? Cuándo derrotemos a Hawk Moth... me refiero...

—Chat te ama mucho Marinette — la tranquilizó la Kwami sabiendo lo que pensaba su portadora — estoy segura de qué el entenderá el por qué decidiste darle una oportunidad cómo Chat Noir, al igual que él te dará explicaciones de su identidad civil.

—Eso quiero creer, Tikki — suspiró la chica — tener una doble vida es tan complicado. — expresó preocupada.

—Todas las Ladybug's anteriores pensaban lo mismo... y cada una tenía su propia manera de ver las cosas, de entre todas... tú eres la más creativa que he tenido — dijo con voz entusiasta.

Marinette le dio a su Kwami una pequeña caricia en la cabecita manteniendo su sonrisa.

—Gracias, Tikki — agradeció a su Kwami.

Luego de escuchar aquella historia, la chica permaneció pensativa. Ella y Chat eran tan similares, recordaba vagamente cómo se presentó ante ella, con esa pose impresionante de choco encantador y galante, al principio no le dio la mayor importancia, pues su corazón permaneció fiel hacia Adrien y además, Chat era muy presumido en ese tiempo.

«Bueno, no es cómo que haya cambiado mucho de todas formas»

Se rió por su propio pensamiento.

De todas formas, era genial. Podían pasar horas y horas conversando, se sentía tan cómoda a su lado.

Respiró profundamente contra la almohada. Pronto tendría que ir con Chat a la cabaña del bosque. Le había costado un montón convencerlo de qué en esta ocasión no la llevara con él.

Sin darse cuenta, el sol estaba empezando a ocultarse, tendría el tiempo suficiente para escapar de la habitación e ir hacia el lugar de reencuentro.

Tenía qué volver a repetir una de las tantas travesuras qué hizo cuando era un poco más joven.

Las almohadas debajo de las cobijas.

Sus padres no sospecharían de su ausencia, ambos sabían que tenía el sueño pesado. Así que en caso de qué alguno de los dos decida subir a revisar su cuarto, pensarían que estaba profundamente dormida.

«Bien»

Esto no estaba ni de cerca a lo que le había dicho a Chat Noir, pero... tenía que hacerlo, era demasiado lógico que sus padres no la dejarían salir tan tarde de casa, estaban ocupados, pero no eran tontos, podrían sospechar algo, y no quería deberle explicaciones a Alya, quería que esta noche fuera tan perfecta cómo las anteriores.

Tendría que usar su comodín esta noche.

**...**

—¡Marinette! — reprochó la Kwami traspasando la escotilla, sabía lo que tenía planeado hacer su portadora.

La chica salió lentamente hacia su balcón inhalando profundamente el aire fresco de la brisa nocturna, estaba lista.

Al ver a su Kwami tan preocupada, trato de tranquilizarla.

—Sólo será por esta vez Tikki — guiñó el ojo a su kwami — llegaré allá más rápido si llego cómo Ladybug. Además, tendré cuidado. — prometió.

—¡Pero Chat podría reconocerte!

—No lo hará, Tikki — aseguró decidida. — vamos, ayúdame sólo por esta vez — suplicó.

Su Kwami suspiró pero asintió.

La chica sonrió felizmente y mirando firmemente al cielo nocturno pronunció las palabras para su transformación.

—¡Tikki, transfórmame!

La conocida luz rosácea la cubrió de inmediato y su traje apareció entallado a su cuerpo, ahora era la misteriosa y asombrosa Ladybug.

Tomó el yo-yo de su cadera y lo lanzó por los aires para columpiarse por los edificios hasta el bosque de Biére. Sólo tenía que llegar a la entrada y se encargaría de esperar a Chat.

Pasó por varias casas y edificios, enredando su arma para impulsarse y correr sobre los tejados, disfrutaba tanto de la brisa golpeando su rostro y de observar las luces de la ciudad mientras saltaba y esquivaba los postes, creo que esa era la parte que más amaba de ser Ladybug.

Tardó mucho, pero finalmente llegó a la entrada del bosque, aún estaba algo iluminado, así que podía ver con claridad.

—¡Tikki, fuera motas! — exclamó deshaciendo su transformación y escondiendo a su pequeña amiga dentro de su chaqueta.

Pasaron alrededor de unos minutos de caminar hasta que sintió cómo unos fuertes brazos se enroscaban a su cintura, asustándola un poco.

—Llegaste — murmuró en su oído la persona detrás de ella golpeando con su aliento caliente su mejilla.

—Así es, llegué gatito — se dio la vuelta para envolver al felino en sus brazos.

El héroe la apresó con fuerza para luego besar su cabeza y recostar su mejilla en ella.

—¿Tuviste problemas para llegar aquí? — preguntó con evidente preocupación.

—Negativo. — respondió acariciando su cara contra el cuello del chico — ¿Lo ves? Te dije que todo saldría bien — lo calmó respirando su colonia varonil.

—Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, princesa. — dijo Chat con diversión — ¿Creyeron en serio qué tenías un trabajo en equipo con tu amiga? ¿Eres así de escurridiza siempre, ma bella?

—Aprendí del mejor — dijo la chica esbozando una sonrisa traviesa.

Chat le sonrió de vuelta y enlazó sus dedos para caminar hacia la cabaña de su madre. Quería que ella conociera el camino a partir de ahora, siempre había querido caminar con ella.

Al momento de entrar, miles de recuerdos nostálgicos lo abrumaron a la vez que sonreía con ternura y hacía pasar a su novia, todos sus encuentros en esa cabaña habían resultado maravillosos, sin mencionar que no compartiría ese lugar con nadie más que no fuera su dulce princesa.

—Ven aquí... — dijo el zagal apartándose de la puerta para dejar entrar a la chica.

—Conociéndote ya tienes todo listo, ¿No es verdad gatito?

—Me encanta que me conozcas tan bien — ronroneó tirando de la mano de la fémina para arrastrarla en dirección a la cama.

Lo observó moverse por la habitación hasta llegar a la mesita de noche a un lado de la cama, dónde reposaba un temporizador.

—¿Para qué es eso? — preguntó con curiosidad mientras se recostaba en la cama.

—Es para ajustar la hora — respondió.

Marinette puso los ojos en blanco ante esa respuesta.

—Ya sé para qué sirve, me refería a... ¿Por qué esta aquí?

Chat lo colocó en un tiempo de 90 minutos y volvió a poner el temporizador en el buro, completamente satisfecho al ver la hora marcada.

—¿Qué planeas, gato travieso?

Soltó una risa corta antes de acercarse a la cama y rozar su nariz con la de la chica en un gesto tierno.

—¿Tanta desconfianza me tienes, princesa?

—Perdona que no me fíe mucho de ti, gatito. — dijo arrastrando las letras en un tono incitador. — pero me has dado muchas razones para creer que planeas algo malévolo — lo enfrento con una sonrisa ladeada no muy propia de ella.

—Eres una cosita extremadamente adorable — murmuró mordiendo su labio inferior mientras la tumbaba en la cama para que quedara debajo de él, sin llegar a ser demasiado brusco. Esa chica era lo mejor que le había pasado, y el estar de esta manera con ella era tan malditamente placentero.

—Estoy a punto de cumplir otra de mis tan ansiadas fantasías contigo, ma princesse, eres tan... fantástica. — dijo respirando fuertemente contra su cuello.

—Eso dices ahora — habló con voz tranquilizadora dejando que su gatito acariciara su cuello y su clavícula regalándole dulces besos — pero algún día te cansarás de mi y... me abandonarás. — trató de bromear con dicha frase, pero no pudo evitar que saliera un tanto afligida, el simple hecho de creer que Chat la dejaría alguna vez la mataba por dentro.

Intentó por todos los medios retener el sollozo mordiendo su labio inferior y torciendo un poco los labios al sentir otro beso muy cerca de sus senos, este no era el momento para pensar en ello.

Pero para su sorpresa, Chat se detuvo. Su rostro estaba hundido en su pecho mientras seguía respirando con dificultad, se movía poco, de echo, ni se movía. Sólo permanecía quieto respirando sobre ella. Al rededor de unos minutos, la mano de Marinette se posó en la espalda del chico y en un movimiento brusco y sorpresivo, el héroe quedó a centímetros de su rostro con una mirada intensa y le sonrió tan encantador como siempre.

—Dices muchas cosas absurdas — terminó diciendo para atacar sus labios con un hambre intensa que la descolocó.

Sus labios humedecidos hicieron contacto y se acoplaron a la perfección en esa húmeda cavidad saboreando su entorno, con delicadeza bordeó con su lengua la boca de la joven para ahondar el beso y enredando su lengua a la de la chica creando un sonido morboso e íntimo.

Los labios de ella eran tan suaves, tan dulces y se movía con suavidad contra los suyos queriendo tomar las riendas, disfrutando de cada pequeño toque.

La chica entreabrió sus labios para dejar que él tomara las riendas de la situación esta vez, haciéndola olvidarse de todos y continuando aquella dulce acción que los conectaba aún más.

Los dedos de la fémina se enredaron en su melena dorada tocando aquellas orejas falsas que tanto le gustaban, y su cola falsa en forma de cinturón se movía inquieta tocando sus piernas y acariciándolas, las manos varoniles la apresaron de una forma tan candente, sus dedos se fueron cerrando levemente sobre los mechones rubios hasta formar un puño, temblando ligeramente mientras sentía la lengua del gato recorrer la piel de su cuello, dando ligeros mordiscos y succionando la delgada piel con verdadero deleite.

Su respiración pesaba y los dientes apresando su piel, quemaron sus sentidos.

Los dedos de la joven continuaron acariciando el cuero cabelludo del apuesto joven felino y apretó los mechones fuertemente para acallar un gemido al sentir la mordida del felino en su cuello.

—Gatito malo — regañó entre suspiros — me costará trabajo esconder esa marca ahora — le hizo saber.

El joven la miró sin sentir una pizca de culpa y luego pasó su lengua por la marca rojiza.

—Y por qué no la dejas estar — agregó con una sonrisa vivaracha — siempre puedes presumirle a tu amiga que tu novio sabe complacerte — y para añadir su punto sopló justamente sobre su oído causando que se estremeciera.

—Cómo se nota que no conoces a Alya — emitió un quejido cuando arremetió con su cuello otra vez — es capaz de sacarme hasta las posiciones en las que lo hacemos — chilló ajustándose a la cama.

Escuchó una risita ronca por parte de él y luego el susurro para deshacer su transformación, que emitió una cegadora luz verde neón, afectándole la vista por unos instantes.

Sentía los temblores de su cuerpo, también como todo a su alrededor parecía no existir. Y el intenso calor, ese calor abrasador que parecía que incineraba su ropa, la estaba consumiendo.

Sus mejillas ardían mientras los labios de Chat tomaban nuevamente los suyos, despacio, suave, sin prisa. Sólo eran ellos compartiendo un beso nada casto que incitaba a hacer varias cosas.

—Aún no sé para qué colocaste el temporizador — habló entre besos. Pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Chat.

Este se alzó de hombros mientras los arrastraba a ambos aún más al centro de la cama, hasta quedar un poco más abajo de la cabecera.

—Sólo digamos qué... es parte de nuestra próxima fantasía... esta es muy interesante... — admitió volviendo a la tarea de darle amor a su chica.

—¿Desde cuándo un "temporizador" y la palabra "interesante" van en la misma frase?

—No es el artefacto en sí, si no lo que nos ayudará a hacer...

Se puso a cuatro sobre la chica con sus piernas a cada lado de sus caderas y sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza femenina.

—¿Qué puede ser tan interesante cómo para que hayas decidido ponerlo en practica? — suspiró.

—Una pequeña investigación en internet me hizo hallar algo interesante... — comentó con malicia — nada que no pueda con una... bomba de tiempo — bisbiseó soplando su oreja para darle otro estremecimiento.

El cerebro de Marinette de pronto encajó las piezas.

—E-Entonces... el temporizador es...

—Así es... durante ese período de tiempo, puedo hacerte de todo — rió suavemente encantado con la idea — todo, meno estar dentro de ti — informó con un beso cerca de su oído, la parte más sensible de su cuerpo — lo bueno se hace esperar, princesa.

Marinette se abandonó a sus sentidos creyendo que aquello no era muy diferente a las otras veces que lo habían hecho, pues sólo se trataba de esperar... ¿cuánto? Ya ni siquiera recordaba cuánto tiempo lo puso antes de...

Abrió los ojos con espanto.

«Maldición»

El rubio descendió lentamente su rostro hasta el de la fémina, dónde sus labios se volvieron a rozar, causando temblores y corrientes eléctricas que viajaban por toda la longitud de su cuerpo.

Comenzó a repartir besos desde su mejilla hasta su cuello, ocasionando un audible jadeo qué era difícil de ocultar.

Los dulces besos pasaron a convertirse en mordidas, las cuales se mezclaron con las exquisitas succiones a lo largo de su cuello y muy cerca de su pecho... aún traían la ropa puesta pero... ¡Dios! Ese gato realmente sabía dónde tocar para hacerla sentir bien.

Sus manos acariciaban su cuerpo con deseo, su cuerpo tonificado se posaba levemente sobre el suyo dejando que la fricción entre nosotros aumentase, y el sonido de nuestras respiraciones se acelerase.

Parecía increíble, pero no habían pasado mas que veinte minutos. Veinte minutos de abrazos, besos, caricias y leves mordidas que la llevaban al limbo. Ambos rodaban por la extensa cama tratando de llevar el control de las acciones del otro, ahondando los besos y acariciando atrevidamente sus cuerpos con las odiosas ropas y el traje falso, ambas cosas terminarían en el suelo en cuestión de segundos a más tardar.

Pero Chat quería disfrutarlo... sabía que tenía sólo 90 minutos para hacer con esa mujer lo que le placiera, parecía mucho tiempo, pero en realidad era cómo una bomba de tiempo para él, lo era, sin embargo, es más excitante si tenía límite de tiempo para entrar a esa pequeña y estrecha cavidad en la que había explorado varias veces.

Empezó a retirar primero su chaqueta, delicadamente en un movimiento suave y delicado dejándola sólo con su blusa blanca de flores. Adorable.

Introdujo sus manos con los guantes de garras falsas, pero igualmente filosas como las de su traje original dentro de la blusa de la colegiala para tocar su espalda, retirar poco a poco su sostén y tirarlo a un lado de ellos para luego acariciarla por encima de la blusa sus dos pechos desnudos.

La respiración de la chica se volvió agitada, su boca no paraba de producir jadeos y gemidos y sus manos se enredaban en la desordenada cabellera dorada de su gatito. Sintiendo la suavidad de sus rizos y reteniendo un quejido cuando sus manos se detuvieron abruptamente y le retiraron la blusa en su lugar.

Los ojos del felino brillaron al encontrarse con esos perfectos y cremosos montes con la aureola de un rosa pálido que siempre lo llamaban a saborear.

Tanteó con sus dedos la suave anatomía de la joven, disfrutando de oírla suspirar y decir su nombre heroico entre gemidos al experimentar el suave masaje de sus manos tocando sus delicados y jugosos senos. Jugó un poco con sus pezones, apretándolos entre sus dedos cubiertos de garras y apresándolos entre sus dedos índice y medio para estimularla y hacer que perdiera la razón por completo.

Las mejillas del héroe se encendieron a la vez que se quitaba sus guantes y la tocaba con mayor ardor, pellizcando los frágiles pezones y verla retorciéndose mientras sacaba su lengua y lamía toda la extensión de su seno derecho, prestándole mucha atención a su aureola color rosa que se deshacía en su boca al saborearlo, todo eso combinado con el calor de la situación y sus succiones desesperadas, hacían que la azabache rogara por piedad al joven que realizaba esas acciones.

—C-Chat...

El joven reaccionó depositando un suave beso entre sus senos y trazó con su lengua un nuevo camino por su estómago.

Los labios de la chica se abrieron para soltar un nuevo gemido y Chat gruñó capturando sus labios nuevamente en un abrazador beso, donde demostraba todo el deseo en que sentía por ella.

Con su mano libre tocó detrás de su espalda y la acarició con plenitud provocando pequeños cortos eléctricos que viajaron desde su columna hasta sus pies.

—¡Ah! — gritó cuando su boca apresó su seno izquierdo con más ahínco, haciendo que tirara la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Eres demasiado fácil de complacer —le dijo con voz ronca, ella simplemente se mordió el labio inferior excitada por su mirada que destilaba peligro y lujuria.

—Hmm... Ahh... n-no tan fuerte — pidió en un jadeo disfrazado de susurro al sentir sus pezones ser mordisqueados por su amante. Siendo ella quién posara las manos en sus cabeza y enredara sus piernas alrededor de su cadera, chocando sus intimidades con la ropa puesta.

Los ojos de Marinette se cerraron con fuerza mientras qué sentía algo burbujeante en su estómago, que estaba a punto de explotar. Algo caliente se acogía dentro de su ser viajando hasta su centro, cuándo menos se lo esperó, sintió algo cálido y húmedo viajar por entre sus piernas, las cuales apretaron aún más la cadera de Chat en un vano intento por dejar de hacer que su interior palpitara dolorosamente.

Chat se apartó de ella relamiendo sus labios, mientras veía aquellos pechos brillantes por su saliva un poco rojos e inflamados por las succiones y las mordidas, sin mencionar lo duros que estaban a la vista.

El rostro de la mujer lucía tan relajado, sus facciones lucían adorables y sus mejillas estaban por completo rojas, sus dulces labios estaban entreabiertos, tratando de recuperar el aire que perdió al hiperventilar.

De un momento a otro los bazos femeninos se enroscaron en su cuello para mantenerlo más cerca.

La mano del chico serpenteó desde su cintura hasta llegar a su cadera. Con sus dedos comenzó a desabotonar poco a poco los pantalones rosados de la chica junto con su ropa interior... cómo pudo la chica miró hacia el temporizados por mera curiosidad, indicando que llevaban ya 30 minutos. Si se lo preguntaban, ya no podía más con la necesidad de tener a su gatito dentro de ella. Se sentía incompleta sin él, quería que la hiciera sentir bien... cómo las otras veces.

Su respiración se atascó en la garganta cuándo sus manos se introdujeron dentro de sus bragas, explorando su centro y llevándola a gritar de sorpresa cuando sintió sus dos dedos introducirse dentro de ella con brusquedad.

—¡Dios! N-No pares... p-por favor — suplicó.

El joven continuó con su acción y con su otra mano terminó de quitar los pantalones dejando a la vista sus largas y blancas piernas temblorosas. Con su mano tomo la pierna izquierda de la hermosa chica y la hizo flexionarla, dejándo todo su centro expuesto a los ojos hambrientos del gato.

—Oh, créeme princesa, no pararé — confesó continuando a la tarea de estimular su centro, sus dedos los rodeaba una fina capa viscosa que le hacían más fácil su trabajo, su interior apresaba exquisitamente sus dedos, cómo si quisiera succionarlos.

Marinette estaba completamente fuera de sí, él estaba buscando la manera de hacerla rendirse por completo, estaba buscando provocarle un segundo orgasmo sin el menor esfuerzo.

Por cómo palpitaba su interior, estaba completamente segura de que se vendría nuevamente en cualquier momento.

Su vagina envolvió a los dedos que entraban y salían cada vez más rápido de su ser, acompasado con sus gemidos y sus gritos de gozo.

Dejó escapar un sonoro gemido al sentir que habían llegado a donde ambos querían, los dedos en su interior se curvearon en forma de gancho queriendo llegar hasta lo más profundo de su interior

El rubio se apegó más a ella sintiendo como sus dedos eran bañados por una espesa sustancia que mojaba toda su mano, pegó su frente a la suya tratando de regular su respiración y tirando su vaho contra los hermosos labios entreabiertos de su novia.

—¿Cómo te sientes? — preguntó sin sacar sus dedos de su interior.

—M-Me incomoda un poco — murmuró apenas audible entreabriendo sus ojos y conectándolos a los suyos — t-también siento que me arde un poco... n-no es nada, ya pasará... — aclaró rápidamente.

Chat asintió y sacó rápidamente sus dedos de ella, sentía las piernas de la chica temblaban y cómo aquel fluido recorría sus muslos y parte de su mano, llevó el líquido a sus labios para degustar cada partícula de su chica.

La joven recostada en la cama luchaba por recuperar nuevamente el control de su cuerpo, sintiendo cómo su orgasmo recorría sus piernas causándole leves cosquillas

Con la debilidad aún presente en su cuerpo, mas manos ansiosas de la joven recorrieron con lentitud sus brazo, sus hombros y su pecho acariciando esos músculos que se marcaban tanto en aquel oscuro traje.

Bajó con cuidado la cremallera en forma de cascabel y dejó al descubierto sus fuertes músculos, atrajo al felino hacia ella para dejar que sus labios se tocaran una vez mas mientras sus manos se posaban en su espalda y acariciaban su nuca.

Sus delicadas manos fueron ascendiendo lentamente por estos, acariciando sus hombros, su fuerte cuello, sus clavículas, descendiendo así a su fornido pecho, sintiendo su corazón palpitar con fuerza.

Escuchar su corazón era lo que más le gustaba. Ese órgano que latía con fuerza y que demostraba que estaba vivo.

—Te amo — susurró.

La fémina sonrió para poder abrazarse a su cuello y que sus finos dedos acariciasen aquellas finas hebras dorada.

—Ya no puedo más, Marinette — respiró hondo tratando de pensar en cosas feas para no arrancarse los pantalones y penetrarla de una sola dura estocada.

—Debes resistir, gatito —insistió la chica — solo faltan 10 minutos. — lo alentó, aunque ella tampoco podía resistir más.

Era increíble, parecía que habían estado acariciándose durante cortos minutos, y el temporizador estaba a nada de sonar, desatando así sus más íntimos deseos.

La tibia lengua de la chica hizo un recorrido desde el centro del pecho masculino hasta llegar a la punta de su oreja, mordisqueándola y tocando con sus manos sus pectorales.

Los brazos de ambos recorrieron el cuerpo del otro, saciando su curiosidad y entrelazando sus piernas con cuidado quedando enredados.

Eso no les impidió seguir con sus caricias y continuar besando los labios del otro, ambos tenían muy claro lo que querían.

Cuando la alarma del temporizador sonó, Chat pudo decir con seguridad en su mente que nunca había escuchado un sonido tan dulce.

Tomándola de las caderas y poniendo la punta de su miembro en la entrada femenina, finalmente entró de manera lenta en ella.

Las paredes de Marinette lo acogieron con ansias, envolviéndolo con fuerza y succionándolo para no dejarlo ir.

«Me esta envolviendo con fuerza»

Las embestidas eran lentas, pero el ritmo no tardo en acelerarse. Gimiendo y sintiéndose en la gloria, como las paredes internas lo apretaban y se amoldaban alrededor de su sexo.

—¡Mierda! — gruñó casi de manera salvaje distorsionando su voz — si sigues apretándome de esa forma, yo...

Su autocontrol terminó echo pedazos junto con su cordura y la embistió ahora con fuerza agarrándose de su cintura para tomar impulso.

Golpeó furiosamente el interior de la azabache haciéndola gritar y sostenerse de sus hombros con fuerza.

—¡Ah! ¡C-Chat! M-Más... — pidió entre gemidos sujetándose como pudo al grande cuerpo del chico.

Los dulces gemidos de su princesa lo llevaron a tomar sus delicados muslos para embestir con mas intensidad su centro, los sonidos acuosos que provocaron al chocar los hicieron gemir con descontrol.

—N-No puedo aguantarlo más... me corro... — ancló las caderas de su chica para depositar toda su semilla dentro de ella.

Le dio una última succión a su botón color rosa antes de soltarlo y apoyar su frente entre el valle de sus senos entre leves jadeos, dejándose acariciar por la chica que amaba.

Las respiraciones de ambos eran entrecortadas y a penas podían moverse, sus músculos estaban agarrotados y sus cuerpos tenían una ligera capa de sudor que perlaba su piel.

Las penumbras de la habitación y el cansancio les impidieron soltar más que simples balbuceos y palabras incompletas.

De todas maneras, ellos ya habían esperado mucho por cumplir esa alocada fantasía, fue una tortura. Pero ambos lograron llevar sus expectativas más allá de lo simple y lo normal.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!**

**¿Qué tal el capítulo de hoy? ¿Valió la pena la espera?**

**Si es así, no olviden comentar y dar su opinión acerca del cap, cómo podrán ver... la pareja mencionada fueron los antiguos portadores de miraculous de la destrucción y la creación. Los portadores de origen chino, no me sé sus nombres, así que los inventé... espero les haya gustado ese pequeño detalle que incluí .**

**Ahora a continuación... ya qué no tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer debido a esta cuarentena, había pensado hacer un pequeño directo en Instagram . La verdad es que sería mi primer directo en la vida jamás he hecho uno y pues... he visto que muchas escritoras lo hacen en Wattpad así que, ¿Por qué yo no? Jeje... si están interesados en unirse, síganme en Instagram... estoy como angiejimenez0980.**

**Los esperaré en la mañana para hablar si quieren sobre mis historias, si hay algo que quieran saber de ellas, para hablar sobre los Collabs que tengo con Dreamy, o si quieren para distraernos un poco. ¡Venga chicos! Los estaré aguardando... espero y no me dejen hablando solita :"v. Claro que tampoco es una obligación unirse pero... me encantaría hablar con mis lectores sobre algo .**

**¡Un beso enorme!**

**¡Los quiero a todos! Y nos vemos mañana en el directo para que me conozcan .**

**¡Bye, bye!**


	20. Capítulo 18

* * *

**•••••**

**Juego para ciegos**

**•••••**

**"Las mejores historias comienzan con los ojos cerrados"**

**•••**

La mañana daba comienzo y los cálidos rayos de sol traspasaron la ventana de su habitación propagándose sobre la cama e iluminando levemente el oscuro cuarto, haciendo que al estar en contacto con su piel esta sintiera un agradable calor.

Entreabrió los ojos notando que cómo cada mañana, estaba recostada en su cama, cubierta con una de sus batas de seda y despertando con una sonrisa dichosa. Los acontecimientos de la noche anterior la habían dejado un poco adolorida, pero nada que un relajante baño de burbujas no pudiera curar. Tenía algo de tiempo, exactamente media hora para consentir a su cuerpo cómo se debía.

Sus pies descalzos tocaron el frío metal de las escaleras que conducían hacia el piso inferior de su habitación, después de restregar sus puños contra sus ojos para deshacerse de todo rastro de sueño, estiró sus brazos para bajar con cuidado de la cama.

En seguida se topó con su reflejo tras dar un pequeño bostezo denotando cansancio. Había dormido pocas horas, pero estaba rebosante de felicidad, la sonrisa soñadora en su cara lo confirmaba.

Bajó con cuidado las escaleras para llegar al baño y poder asearse y relajarse un poco. Cuándo colocó el seguro se dirigió directamente a la bañera y colocó el tapón para llenar con agua tibia la tina blanca. Con cuidado tomó de entre las cosas de limpieza unos pequeños sobre de sales con aroma a lavanda y un poco de jabón para crear espuma. El aroma floral invadió sus fosas nasales y lentamente empezó a retirar su delgada bata de seda color rosa para dejarla caer al suelo.

Cerró la llave y se introdujo en la bañera con sumo cuidado mientras cerraba sus ojos y suspiraba contenta dejando el agua tibia hiciera la tarea de relajar sus músculos adoloridos y de limpiar todas las impurezas de su cuerpo.

Sus manos comenzaron a viajar por su cuerpo desnudo, tomando un poco del jabón líquido con aroma a rosas y untándolo en todo su cuerpo creando a la vez un masaje que sus extremidades agradecieron enormemente. Le dolían un poco las caderas y los muslos.

Cuando terminó de lavar por completo su cuerpo, se recostó en la bañera relajándose y recordando a plenitud las caricias proporcionadas por su minino. Al pasar sus manos por su cuerpo levemente comenzó a imaginar que era él quién la tocaba, quién la arrimaba a su cuerpo atlético y le susurraba dulces palabras al oído. En su ensoñación se dió cuenta de que el agua de la bañera estaba un poco más fría que antes, así que terminó de aplicarse un poco de su shampoo y quitó el tapón de la bañera.

Con ayuda de una pequeña bandeja con agua limpia se quitó los restos de jabón de su cabello y su cuerpo, pasando después sus manos por su espeso cabello negro para escurrir el agua.

Cuando no quedó ni una partícula de jabón o de espuma en su cuerpo, alcanzó la toalla que estaba colgada en el gancho y secó su cuerpo con cuidado, para luego colocarse su bata de baño y salir directo a su cuarto.

Una vez que terminó de colocarse un poco de crema en todo su cuerpo, se secó con cuidado su cabello mientras escogía la ropa que usaría hoy. También debía tomarse la pastilla del día después al bajar a desayunar. Aunque le daba vergüenza admitirlo, desde la vez en que Chat y ella intimaron la noche de su cumpleaños en el hotel, ella ya estaba tomando anticonceptivos para poder estar con su gatito sin preocupaciones. El tratamiento era un 98% efectivo, según las indicaciones de la ginecóloga, pero nunca estaba mal visto protegerse de más.

Al pasar sus manos por su cuerpo un choque eléctrico invadió todos sus sentidos recordando como las fuertes y masculinas manos de su novio pasaban una y otra vez por su cuerpo desnudo, todo para terminar siendo llevada al paraíso en cuestión de segundos.

Sus manos cobraron vida propia y se dedicaron a acariciar sus senos tal y cómo lo había hecho Chat Noir la noche anterior, mordiendo su labio inferior y sintiendo sus mejillas calientes. El recuerdo era tan realista, esas calientes y grandes manos pasando por su cuerpo, tanteando los lugares más sensibles y excitándola de una forma tan encantadora.

Dejó sus fantasías eróticas con Chat para otro momento y con la respiración acelerada, tomó su ropa interior para colocársela de manera lenta. Al momento de abrocharse el sostén un sonido vibrante hizo que volteara de manera brusca hacia su escritorio, donde su celular reposaba y provocaba ese tintineante sonido que enseguida reconoció como una llamada. Su mano se extendió hasta tomar el artilugio y al ver que era Alya tratando de hacer una video llamada ni se molestó en colocarse la blusa y contestar la llamada, ya que ella y Alya eran chicas y de paso, las mejores amigas, así que no tenía nada que ocultar.

Su dedo presionó la tecla de "contestar" y enseguida apareció la imagen de la bloguera mandándole un efusivo saludo.

—¡Hola, niña! Creí que no me contestarías jamás, últimamente te levantaste muy temprano, no es algo muy común en ti.

—Estamos por acabar el instituto, Alya — respondió la joven — simplemente quiero ser una buena presidenta y dar el ejemplo, el baile está muy cerca y no quiero quedar mal con nadie, todos confían en mi.

—¿Significa que ya no tengo que gastar mi mesada en nuevos despertadores? Uff, finalmente un alivio para mi cartera — se burló la morena.

—¡Alya!

—¡Que genio! Era una broma, chica... en parte — susurró haciendo que la mirara con los ojos entrecerrados.

Cuando Alya se acercó a la pantalla mirando algo con ojos desorbitados, supo que algo andaba mal, y no se equivocó al verla soltar un chillido de emoción y mover el celular con rapidez a causa de los saltos.

—¡Marinette! ¿Eso que tienes en tu cuello es un chupetón? — inquirió la morena de modo picaresco mirando emocionada acercando su ojo a la pantalla para observar mejor.

—¿Q-Qué?

Marinette enseguida se dio cuenta de que lo que su amiga decía era verdad y se cubrió la zona de su cuello maldiciendo la alta resolución del celular de Alya y a ella misma por ser tan descuidada. Ahora sería toda una Odisea aguantar las preguntas explícitas y vergonzosas.

—N-No... yo... ¡Puedo explicarlo!

—¡Ya lo creo que lo harás! Te paso viendo en 5 minutos para ir juntas al instituto, ya estoy muy cerca de tu casa... no te escaparás de mi esta vez, me lo tendrás que contar todo.

Sin darle tiempo a contestar la morena colgó dejando a la diseñadora con la boca abierta y el teléfono suspendido en el aire frente a ella.

—¡No puede ser! — gimió frustrada tomando su blusa rosada y colocándosela con brusquedad abrochándose los botones delanteros y desplegando el cuello de la blusa para cubrir su cuello.

—Tienes que admitir que Alya es bastante persistente... está dispuesta a todo con tal de descubrir tu romance con Chat Noir —respondió Tikki.

—Más bien es peligrosa, se supone que la relación de Chat y yo es un secreto. Además... ella y Chat no es que se lleven muy bien que digamos — habló refiriéndose a Rena Rouge, Alya en su forma heroica, no se comportaba muy diferente a su forma civíl, sin embargo, había resultado ser muy competitiva con Chat Noir, a menudo se y gritoneaban en plena pelea haciendo que ella tuviera que intervenir varias veces, o simplemente se dirigían miradas de odio. Suspiró tratando de mantener su mente en orden. Alya no podía saber que estaba saliendo con Chat Noir, apenas y podía dejar de sentirse culpable de tener que ocultarle a su mejor amiga sobre su doble vida, otro secreto de ese impacto podría arruinar una amistad de varios años, y no quería perder a Alya.

Dejó de pensar en eso cuando escuchó el grito de su madre anunciando la llegada de alya.

—¡Enseguida bajo! — vociferó colocándose los pantalones tomando su mochila y su bolsa. Evidentemente debido a la presurosa llegada de Alya, tendría que comer su desayuno de camino y se le complicaba mas el tener que tomarse la condenada pastilla, tendría que llevar una botella de agua y distraerla de cualquier manera para lograr tomársela.

No pensó en nada más y bajó las escaleras encontrándose a su madre charlando animadamente con su mejor amiga.

—¡Hola, Marinette! ¿Lista?

—Dame un minuto — insistió tomando una pieza de pan y cogiendo una botella de agua del refrigerados para sonreírle a su madre, con disimulo escondió la pastilla en su mano cerrada y salió junto con Alya.

Dio el primer mordisco a su croissant sintiendo el queso y el jamón deliciosamente en su paladar haciendo bailar sus papilas gustativas.

—Y entonces... — dijo Alya de manera misteriosa escondiendo sus manos detrás de la espalda mirándola pícaramente.

—¿Qué pasa? — preguntó dando otro mordisco a su bocadillo.

—¡Deja de jugar! Estoy hablando de tu chupetón... lo hiciste con tu chico misterioso ¿Verdad? ¡Venga, cuéntamelo! — gritó impaciente.

Marinette se atragantó con el bocado y aprovechando el diminuto tamaño de la pastilla, se la metió rápidamente a la boca bebiendo un trago de agua para luego respirar agitadamente en cuanto terminó de tragar.

—¿Estas bien? — habló Alya preocupada mirando a su amiga golpearse un par de veces el pecho.

—S-Sí — respondió dificultosamente.

—¿Qué te metiste a la boca? — inquirió con autoridad poniendo los brazos en jarra y mirándola acusatoriamente.

—P-Pues fue un poco de croissant, ¿lo olvidas? — respondió nerviosamente mostrándole el resto de su desayuno en mano.

—¡Mientes, tomaste algo más!

—¡No es mentira! Acaso olvidaste que por culpa de alguien, no pude desayunar — recalcó mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados y un marcado puchero.

—¡Ya deja de manipular mi mente! Dime ahora mismo lo que tomaste o empezaré a pensar que estas tomando drogas o algo así.

—¡Cómo te detesto!

—Sabes que me adoras a pesar de todo — se jactó sin sentir algo de remordimiento — empieza a hablar.

—F-Fue una pastilla para la jaqueca — se excusó — debe ser porque anoche me dormí muy tarde — objetó.

—¿Y qué hay del chupetón? ¿Me dirás que es una picada de mosquito? — dijo cruzándose de brazos no dispuesta a abandonar su interrogatorio.

La chica no viendo otra salida, se dedicó a gritar señalando detrás de ella.

—¡Mira!— señaló con el dedo sí enfrente —es Nino, vamos que se nos hace tarde — corrió dejando la morena con la palabra en la boca.

—¡Marinette, espera vuelve aquí!

...

Ni bien llego al salón dejó su mochila en el suelo y soltó un suspiró de alivio por deshacer de manera exitosa las indagaciones de su mejor amiga. Por muy buena que fuera su amistad, no le parecía de lo más cómodo ventilar su intimidad, y menos sabiendo que no le podía dar ciertos detalles cómo: la identidad de su amante o las cosas que hacían a solas.

Dejó escapar el aire de sus labios y se sentó a la espera de su mejor amiga, de seguro debía estar saludando a Nino en la entrada. Descansó uno de sus brazos en el escritorio mientras que el otro permanecía sosteniendo su mejilla para observar el pizarrón pensativa. Haber llegado temprano si que tenía ventajas, a penas estaban en el salón Rose y Juleka junto con Max. Y ambas junto a Max estaban demasiado ocupadas en su conversación o adelantando tareas como para prestar atención en lo que estaba haciendo su presidenta.

La chica por otro lado se mordió levemente el labio inferior tratando de poner sus pensamientos en orden, a penas pudiendo creer que esta noche también tendría su encuentro nocturno con Chat Noir. Ansiaba mucho poder ver que es lo que el felino tenía planeado para esta ocasión, las veces anteriores fueron tan maravillosas como la primera vez, y no dudaba en que esta noche su gatito pondría el mismo entusiasmo por complacerla.

Si tan solo no fuera tan impaciente.

Suspiró profundamente deseando que el día pasara rápido, algo imposible de obtener.

—Hola Marinette — dijo alguien muy cerca de su oído que casi se cayó para el lado derecho de no ser porque se recompuso rápidamente, solo para ver el rostro de Adrien muy cerca del suyo con esa sonrisa amistosa que siempre le dedicaba a todos y sus ojos verdes sin una pizca de malicia la miraban con absoluta diversión por su repentina reacción.

—¿Estas bien? Lo siento mucho, no quise asustarte — dijo con preocupación acercándose a su compañera.

—No te preocupes, Adrien. No fue tu culpa, era yo la que estaba distraída — respondió con una sonrisa calmada sosteniendo su pecho para calmar un poco sus corazón debido al susto que se llevó. Culpó a Chat Noir mentalmente por hacerla ver tan vulnerable ante los saludos sorpresivos de sus compañeros.

—Lamento haber llegado así, te saludé antes pero al verte tan pensativa decidí acercarme — dijo el rubio pasando su mano por su peinada melena dorada.

La chica se sonrojó tratando de ocultar su vergüenza. ¿En serio había estado tan ausente de la realidad?

Se disculpó rápidamente con Adrien y este le devolvió una dulce sonrisa que si no fuera porque Marinette había superado por completo su tartamudeo con Adrien, esta abría colapsado.

Se sintió muy cómoda charlando con él antes de que iniciaran las clases. Adrien era un chico encantador, y sin ese tartamudeo que en el pasado siempre le provocaba problemas para dirigirse a él se le hizo fácil entablar conversaciones de todo tipo.

Tenían tanto en común y ahora se daba cuenta que hablando normal había sabido de cosas que le gustaban a Adrien que no conocía ni cuando lo espiaba rigurosamente por las tardes en sus actividades. Realmente lamentó no haber perdido su timidez antes y poder hablar con total libertad sobre cualquier tema con Adrien, pero ahora que su corazón eligió a Chat cómo el único dueño de su corazón, bien podría darse una oportunidad para ser una simple amiga con la que el chico se sintiera cómodo y confiable.

Realmente era agradable tener a Adrien como su amigo.

—Y entonces, ¿Qué tal vas con los estudios de química? ¿Estudiaste las fórmulas que te recomendé la vez pasada? — preguntó el rubio recargando su mano en su mejilla para observar a la linda chica a su lado, admirando como sus adorables hoyuelos se marcaban al sonreír y esa refrescante risa que brotaba de sus labios al contarle experiencias graciosas que había tenido con sus fans en el pasado.

—Oh, pues... la verdad no he repasado mucho últimamente si te soy honesta — admitió mordiendo adorablemente su labio y mirándolo con ojos de disculpa — me serviría mucho tener un repaso de los últimos ejercicios ¿crees que puedas ayudarme?

—Por supuesto — sonrió — saliendo de clases no puedo por una sesión de fotos, pero sin duda puedo ir a tu casa hoy en la noche — sugirió.

¿Hoy en la noche?

Los ojos de Marinette se abrieron de pánico y gritó fuertemente.

—¡NO!

El joven la miró confuso y ella apretó sus manos contra su boca regañándose para sus adentros.

—Q-Quiero decir, esta noche no podré, lo siento. Tengo un compromiso y no puedo faltar a ello.

—Oh, no te preocupes, lo entiendo perfectamente — dijo encogiéndose de hombros — quizás prefieras un fin de semana, crees que puedas estar libre para ese entonces.

—Seguro que sí — asintió alegremente.

—Perfecto — sonrió — ya esta dicho entonces.

...

Las últimas clases sin duda fueron la gloria, en cuanto acabaron de despidió de Alya y los chicos argumentando que sus padres la necesitaban para esa tarde, evitando así las futuras preguntas incómodas de Alya, y visitas inesperadas. Iba tener que ser muy paciente para no impacientarse en cuanto llegara la noche, sus manos sudaban y su interior estaba revuelto, no quería pensar en nada más que en las horas que faltaban para su encuentro con Chat.

Faltaba menos.

En unas cuantos minutos, el felino llegaría y la tomaría en sus brazos cual doncella indefensa para dirigirse hacia la cabaña donde lo habían bautizado como su nido de amor. Moría por descubrir cual era la siguiente. Sus ojos pardearon rápidamente cuando escuchó el conocido ruido encima de su trampilla.

Extasiada se enderezó en la cama y con emoción le quitó el seguro a la trampilla para recibir a su gatito entre sus brazos, aspirando el maravilloso olor de su traje de héroe y sintiendo su cabellera suave contra su nariz y su frente.

—¿Estas lista, Princesa?

Marinette asintió varias veces mordiendo su labio con anticipación antes de que el felino pasara sus manos por detrás de sus rodillas y la cargara al estilo nupcial para saltar sobre los tejados hasta el bosque, esta vez el viaje se hizo más corto que antes, y aunque le encantaba estar en los brazos de su gatito, sabían que tenía que bajarse para entrar a la cabaña.

—¿Qué tienes planeado ahora, gatito travieso? — preguntó insinuosa caminando junto al hombre que cerró la puerta de la cabaña para mayor intimidad.

—Esta noche es especial, princesa — aclaró el felino empujando suavemente la espalda baja de su compañera para que esta se sentara en el borde de la cama.

—¿No todas las noches son especiales? — inquirió curiosa reposando su mano tras su espalda para verlo tomar una venda color roja y dirigirse hasta ella.

—Esta es aún más especial, princesa — agregó colocando ahora la venda sobre los ojos obstruyéndole la vista.

Una vez que ató el pañuelo correctamente puso una mano frente a la chica y preguntó.

—¿Cuántos dedos te estoy mostrando?

—Emm, ¿dos?

El felino al ver su palma abierta sonrió al comprobar que su princesa no veía nada en absoluto.

—Perfecto.

En cuanto estuvo lo suficiente cerca, el joven posó sus labios en los de la chica sosteniéndola de su cadera para ahondar así el efusivo beso que se presentaba.

Cuando lo cortaron, la chica se rió cuando la cabellera del felino rozó su frente, haciéndole cosquillas.

—Pensé que tendrías algo más de imaginación con respecto a tus fantasías, gatito...

El felino sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Puede que sea un juego muy común entre parejas... pero eso no quita lo excitante — bisbiseó lamiendo su lóbulo.

La chica se dejo mimar hasta que los besos del felino la hicieron caer en la cama con suavidad entre suspiros y roces de tela.

No podía ver nada, pero podía sentir la respiración caliente de su novio y los toques suaves de sus besos recorrer cada parte de su rostro.

Sintió una presión en sus labios y no tardó en empujar con ayuda de sus manos la cabeza rubia de su gatito un poco más hacia ella, saboreando sus cálidas bocas hasta degustar por completo ese elixir que ambos clasificaban cómo ambrosía. Poco a poco el gato la fue arrinconando contra la cama sin dejar siquiera un pequeño espacio donde la chica pudiera movilizarse.

Poco a poco la ropa fue desprendida de sus cuerpos quedado la chica totalmente expuesta a la espera de que el chico se quitara el traje para poder sentir su piel contra la de ella, más eso no pasó esta vez.

—Plagg, Destransformación.

Pudo sentir la cálida luz envolver el cuerpo de su chico y pronto sus piernas envueltas tocaron la tela de mezclilla y sus manos que sostenían sus hombros ahora se encontraban tocando tela, sentía la tela de su chaqueta y su camisa pero no podía verlo. Solo ahí se dio cuenta.

Esta era la forma civil de Chat Noir. Había dejado ir su transformación y ahora estaba con un chico común, el chico que había sido elegido para luchar contra los Akumas junto a ella.

Ni siquiera pudo pronunciar palabra, dejó que las cálidas manos del chico recorrieran suavemente su cintura y parte de su cadera soltando suspiros y jadeos, el no poder ver nada lo hacía todo tan sensitivo. Los besos que daba contra su cuello se sentían más pasionales y sus caricias eran como fuego sobre su piel, deslizándose por su carne desnuda y siendo probada por la boca de su compañero.

—¿Puedes sentirme, cierto? — le habló al oído — al chico ordinario detrás de la máscara.

Cuando sopló levemente en su oreja luego de decir tales palabras, se estremeció y se apretó más a su cuerpo vulnerable.

—S-Sí... te siento... eres tú...

—En efecto, soy yo, princesa — concordó — ¿No quieres saber quién esta detrás de la mascara?

—Y-Yo...

—Solo tienes que quitarte la venda... y podrás conocerme — continuó susurrando dando pequeños besos alrededor de su oído — ¿No tienes curiosidad?

—M-Mucha... — admitió — p-pero, no quiero saber tu identidad — dijo para sorpresa de Chat — estar contigo en incognito lo hace todo más emocionante.

El felino rió acariciando con fuerza la espalda de su chica, descubriendo sus traviesas manos deslizarse por su pecho tirando de su chaqueta para dejarlo solo con su camisa y sus pantalones. Mismos que no tardaron en desaparecer junto con su ropa interior para estar en las mismas condiciones que su princesa.

Los besos desesperados y los arañazos en su espalda no se hicieron esperar, los tirones de cabello hicieron que ambos soltaran alaridos de placer mientras sus manos tendían a acariciar todo a su paso, disfrutando de la compañía mutua del otro y el de sus cuerpos unidos.

De un momento a otro el chico de cabellera rubia se separó de la belleza que tenía recostada en la cama ignorando su gemido de protesta mientras buscaba algo a un lado de la cama, más precisos, en el suelo.

Cuando contó con ello, se dirigió hasta su hermosa dama y con la punta del suave objeto comenzó a pasarlo contra la piel de su princesa, disfrutando de los espasmos que le provocaba el pasar la pluma de manera lenta sobre su cuerpo, dibujando corazones invisibles sobre su tez y continuando hasta su rostro, provocándole ligeras cosquillas.

—¿C-Chat? ¿Q-Qué estas haciendo? — gimió la chica retorciéndose al sentir un delgado y suave objeto pasar sobre su tersa piel, dibujando figuras y contorneando sus senos de manera sugerente. No podía ver lo que tenía entre sus manos su gatito, pero podía apostar a que sabía lo que era.

—C-Creí que eras tremendamente alérgico a las plumas...

El gato dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo por un segundo y la miró con intriga.

—¿Cómo sabes que soy alérgico a las plumas?

La chica se tensó por un momento cerrando los ojos por debajo de la venda.

—Las entrevistas de Alya en su blog.

El gato sonrió felinamente y se acercó a su oído pasando la pluma entre sus pechos provocándole un sobresalto.

—No sabía que te gustara tanto como para que estuvieras tan al pendiente de mi, princesa...

La chica tembló cuando la suave punta de la pluma rozó un lado de su cadera, se estremeció cuando volvió a sentir el roce ahora muy cerca de su intimidad.

—S-Siempre...

—Es interesante que investigues tanto sobre mi —murmuro con deseo besando su cintura y acariciando con dos de sus dedos la cadera femenina — incluso podría apostar a que sabes más de mí que mi compañera.

Marinette respondió a su indagación con un gemido de sorpresa flexionando un poco las piernas notando cómo las suaves cerdas de la pluma habían rozado su desnuda intimidad poniéndola sensible y vulnerable. Le encantaban las cosas suaves.

—No soy la única que anda tras de ti mon chaton — decretó Marinette sintiendo como la pluma falsa recorría sus piernas y luego se detenía por su muslo — hay cientos de fans tuyas en París, supongo que todas recolectan información sobre ti más que cualquier otra persona.

—Lástima que sólo tengo ojos para una chica — susurró Chat dejando que el vaho que salía de sus labios golpeara el rostro de la chica — y ella esta justo ahora gimiendo mi nombre heroico mientras disfruto de tenerla a mi merced.

—Suena cómo alguien muy especial para ti — habló como pudo al tener al chico entre sus piernas recargándose contra su estómago mientras este se dedicaba a besar cada parte de su rostro.

—Oh, lo es — habló deteniendo sus besos por un instante — tan especial que logra hacer que piense en ella cada momento del día.

La chica rió al escucharlo decir eso y luego mordió sus labios fuertemente cuando comenzó a chupar uno de sus senos. No estaba atada como aquella vez, pero teniendo los ojos cubiertos podía sentir a mayor plenitud la pasión con la que succionaba sus atributos y el cariño en sus acciones al acariciar su cintura y vientre.

Los dedos de la chica se posicionaron en la cabeza del joven héroe y soltaron un grito al sentirlo succionar con más fuerza su otro pecho, dejando un rastro de saliva brillante y una sensación agradable en su pecho.

Los dedos de la fémina se aventuraron a viajar a la espalda del chico, acariciando esa parte de su cuerpo con amor y encajando las uñas cuando sentía otra fuerte succión del chico.

Su cuerpo se calentó cuando el joven abandonó su pecho y recargó su frente contra el mismo respirando agitado. Sus manos serpentearon por el cuerpo de la joven y realizó un recorrido con su lengua desde el valle de sus pechos hasta su ombligo y luego hacia mas abajo, dejando a la chica removiéndose impaciente sobre la cama.

El chico sonrió con malicia tomándola con firmeza de su cadera y abriendo su boca para ponerla sobre sus pliegues, haciendo que la chica soltara un gemido desesperado. Sus tiernos labios, tan húmedos y rosados, lo invitaban a beber de ella, sus mieles resbalaban por sus piernas como un torrente de excitación que le hicieron agua la boca.

Con desesperación, hundió su lengua en ese estrecho lugar, sus paredes apretaban deliciosamente la lengua, y su humedad hacia que todo fuera más fácil de sentir.

—¡Ngh, C-Chat!

La chica soltó un fuerte gemido arqueándose y acercando su cadera aún mas a la boca del felino.

Las lamidas eran constantes, saboreando cada rincón de su sabroso centro y ayudándose de su manos para conseguir un sabor más intenso, sonriendo cada vez que su princesa tironeaba de sus cabellos cada vez que la mordía suavemente o succionaba su núcleo.

La mente de la chica quedó anestesiada por el placer y su centro empezó a calentarse y a burbujear sintiendo que algo cálido comenzaba a salir de ella, manchando la boca del felino y provocando que ella gritara de éxtasis.

Su cabeza quedó aplastada contra la almohada mientras que su mano izquierda estrujaba la sábana y apretaba sus piernas conteniendo otro grito de placer que amortiguó con su otro brazo quedando sumida en un estado de relajación debido al orgasmo.

De su vagina empezó a emanar un líquido transparente que el joven lamió gustoso disfrutando del temblor incontrolable de las piernas de la muchacha que seguía concentrada en respirar agotada sin poder ver más que la venda roja y escuchar los sonidos que hacía su novio al succionar y lamer su intimidad.

—Sabes delicioso, princesa. Quiero que también lo saborees tú misma — se acercó a su boca y besó los labios enrojecidos y jadeantes de su chica acariciando despacio sus brazos y sus hombros mientras compartían de un momento íntimo y real con la persona que más amaban, y haciéndole probar a la vez el sabor de su excitación.

El joven rubio tomó los muslos de la chica y los alzó de modo que su intimidad quedara totalmente descubierta. Haciendo que esta soltara un jadeo y lo siguiente que realizó, fue introducir su endurecido miembro al interior de la fémina, logrando que soltara un suspiro entrecortado y luego un quejido ahogado con fuerza al introducirlo de golpe hasta la base.

Un gruñido quedó atorado en la garganta del chico al ser reemplazado por una respiración agitada y luego se lanzara a devorar su pecho nuevamente mientras daba intensas estocadas en su núcleo y la sostenía con fuerza de su cintura.

—C-Chat... hmm... y-yo... mhm... q-quisiera saber a que se debe esta... — un gemido interrumpió su argumento mientras sus dedos apretaban la sábana con fuerza mordiendo su labio inferior — esta actitud tan... apasionada.

Una opresión alrededor de su cintura acompañado de una embestida aún más profunda que la anterior fue lo que la hizo callar. Era la mitad de lo apasionado que podía llegar a ser, sólo por el simple hecho de ser Adrien quién la estaba poseyendo, era su identidad civil quién saboreaba la delicadeza de su piel y recibía sus apasionadas caricias, quién mordía su cuello y regaba dulces besos por su mejilla y su oreja, por primera vez se había desecho de ese disfraz y podía intimar con su novia sin preocuparse por su identidad, esto para el significaba mucho. Significaba el hecho de que más adelante, quizás ellos podrían formalizar su relación hacerlo cómo cualquier pareja normal, sin secretos.

—Estoy recalcando algo — jadeo sin parar su movimiento de caderas sosteniendo con fuerza su delgada cintura ahogando un gemido en el hombro de la pelinegra — recalcando que eres y siempre serás mía — aplacó otro gemido mordiendo el hombro de la chica y cerró los ojos sin dejar de embestir su cálido centro. Esa chica era la tentación encarnada.

—Eres un gatito posesivo — rió Marinette tirando la cabeza hacia atrás y abrazando sud piernas a la cadera del chico arañando su espalda al sentirlo aumentar el ritmo de las embestidas.

—Hmm... Ahh... n-no pares — suplicó.

Los suspiros y las mejillas enrojecidas de la chica hicieron que sus ojos brillaran con intensidad y lujuria, al estar poseyendo un ángel tan puro y hermoso. Profanándolo y alimentándose de su aura angelical mientras tomaba esos deliciosos labios de cereza y abrazaba con fuerza ese cuerpo cálido y acogedor.

Necesitaba más de ella.

Pasó sus brazos por debajo de los muslos de Marinette y tomó sus muñecas dando una dura embestida que le sacó un grito ahogado, mientras entraba en ella repetidas veces tomando impulso del agarre de las manos femeninas con más facilidad.

Su cabello estaba completamente alborotado y el sudor de su frente se había encargado de pegar los cabellos a su sien. Pero a él lo único que le importaba era seguir probando la gloria por medio de Marinette. Mancillando su piel con sus labios, susurrando palabras al oído, fundiéndose con ella y amándola con todo su corazón y su vida. Esa clase de amor que jamás tuvo en su solitaria y fría mansión y que ahora tenía de sobra con la chica en su cama.

—Marinette — jadeó su nombre — te amo...

—T-También te amo, Chat.

Su nombre heroico. Ella dijo su nombre heroico junto a la palabra 'te amo' de nuevo. Por un lado era excitante jugar con las identidades, pero por otro lado era frustrante no poder decirle quién era en verdad.

Se resignó a aceptar que hasta que no derrotaran al villano. Su identidad seguiría siendo un secreto. Y no podrían hacer todo lo que hace una pareja normal, llevarla al cine, a cenar, jugar videojuegos o pasear por la ciudad. No podían hacer nada de eso, a veces envidiaba y deseaba un poco tener una relación como Nino y Alya. Ellos podían hacer todas esas cosas, sin miedo a que alguien llegara de improviso y les tomara una foto subiéndola a la red.

Sus dos identidades eran públicas y no quería que la vida privada de su princesa corriera peligro por su culpa. Disfrutaba de estos pequeños momentos y este juego que habían iniciado días atrás. Le encantaba tanto tener la oportunidad de disfrutar de su dulce princesa, amándola y cuidándola.

Su corazón bombeó a mil ante el pensamiento de pasar el resto de su vida con ella, ayudándola a cumplir sus metas, sus sueños y amando cada parte de ella.

Dio un gruñido y luego un alarido ante la proximidad de su orgasmo. Las muñecas de su novia tenían las marcas de sus manos y estaban enrojecidas, el sudor recorría du sien y las mejillas rojas dejaban en evidencia el cansancio y la agitación que había presentado su cuerpo.

—Estoy cerca, princesa — hizo saber con un gemido aumentando sus embestidas y apretando los dientes ante la suavidad y la estreches del húmedo centro de su novia envolviendo su pene y estrujándolo deliciosamente mientras explotaba dentro de ella y soltaba sus muñecas y reposaba encima de ella colocando ambos brazos a los costados de su cabeza. Escuchando de cerca su agitada respiración y los latidos fuertes de sus corazones sincronizados.

No importaba cuantas veces lo habían hecho. Siempre se sentía cómo la primera vez y no dudaban que cada vez aprendían juntos cosas nuevas del otro e iban aumentando su apetito sexual en lugar de desvanecerlo. Eran jóvenes y como tal las hormonas actuaban y sacaban a relucir sus anhelos y deseos más profundos. No por nada habían inventado este juego de las fantasías. Les resultaba tan excitante el saber que tenía preparado su compañero para el siguiente encuentro, disfrutando e el proceso un hermoso momento íntimo y ansiando uno igual cada noche.

Su respiración fue calmándose poco a poco y su cuerpo se enfrió dejándose caer a un lado de su novia atrayéndola hacia sí sin quitarle la venda de los ojos aún.

—Tuviste una fantasía muy arriesgada, gatito — murmuró cansinamente la joven quedándose abrazada a su pecho — si no respetara tanto esas normas de súper héroes, me hubiera quitado la venda de los ojos para poder mirar tu hermoso rostro de civil sonrojado.

—Y estoy seguro de que habrías quedado aún más enamorada de mi, princesa — comentó besando su frente y recargando su cabeza contra la suya escuchándola reír.

—Eres un presumido — dijo golpeándolo juguetonamente en su costado débilmente.

El rubio suspiró y tomo la mano de la chica para entrelazarla con la suya. En el proceso miró su anillo en su estado de camuflaje. De no ser por su miraculous, tal vez jamás habría conocido esta parte de Marinette. Jamás habría podido entrar a su habitación, y no podría haberse enamorado de esa chica dulce, bromista, considerada, generosa y auténtica. Sabía muy en el fondo que Marinette siempre había sido muy especial para él, pero jamás la consideró algo más al no saber más cosas de ella, cosas privadas y personales que sólo sabían sus seres queridos más allegados. Y aunque en su identidad civíl ella y él fueran amigos, sabía que había muchas cosas que Marinette no le diría a menos que fueran amigos íntimos.

Apretó la mano de Marinette y depositó un beso en su dorso escuchando el suave respirar de la joven.

No quería pensar en el 'quizás sí...'

Las cosas llevaban su propio ritmo. Marinette era una chica asombrosa de la cual él se había enamorado y no quería dejar ir. Ese amor enfermizo por la asombrosa Ladybug se había ido y ahora se había dado la oportunidad de compartir su corazón con una mujer perfectamente increíble a su manera.

Cerró los ojos estrechando el cuerpo desnudo de Marinette contra él, sintiendo su respiración tranquila y su pecho subir y bajar ante el suave respirar. Quitó un par de cabellos húmedos de su rostro y besó por última vez sus sonrosados labios antes de acurrucarse aún más contra ella y apuntando mentalmente la hora en que debían levantarse ara poder regresar a la princesa a su castillo.

Prometiendo una vez más escalar su torre para poder raptarla entre sus brazos una vez más y tomar de ella su agradable calor y cariño. Estaba tan ansioso de cumplir su última fantasía.

* * *

**¡Hola bichitos! Y bichitas UwU.**

**Los he tenido abandonados por mucho tiempo esta vez ¿Me extrañaron?**

**¡Lo siento! En serio pasé por mucho estos meses y sepan que inició con desconectarme un poco de la escritura como mencioné en mi tablero. Quería volverme solo una lectora por un tiempecito, pero ese tiempecito se volvió muy largo . Y sumado a que me mudé y que pues he tenido que ayudarle a mi mamá con algunas cosillas, comenzando con su trabajo ya se imaginarán. Y sé que quizás no es la excusa perfecta para explicar mi ausencia, pero trataré de estar más activa por ahora .**

**Por cierto, ¿Han visto Hazbin Hotel? . Yo comencé a verlo hace poco y debo decir que me ha cautivado por completo y es en parte la razón por la que me he distraído tantito jeje.**

**Tiene una animación asombrosa y trata temas muy fuertes como el sexo, la orientación sexual de los personajes, drogas y más temas de contenido adulto. Cosas así no se ven mucho en las caricaturas. Y a mi en lo personal me fascina mucho cada personaje y el como se desenvuelven en el infierno, cabe decir que me enamoré de una parejilla 'no Canon' pero que de igual forma vive en mi corazón .**

**¡El Charlastor! CharlieXAlastor (Solo los que han visto el piloto sabrán de que hablo, pero en serio, la interacción entre estos dos me encanta y ojo, no estoy en contra de las parejas LGBT, simplemente son mis gustos)**

**Pero en fin, sabrán entonces que en este hiatus he estado viendo varias series para pasar el tiempo mientras que sale la cuarta Temporada. Y pues a los que son mayores de edad, les recomiendo abiertamente ver Hazbin Hotel, a pesar de tener solo 1 episodio, está súuuuper bueno jeje. Sobra decir, que para apoyar tanto a la serie, como al fandom de la pareja "Charlastor" quise aportar mi granito de arena creando la historia:**

**"Un ángel en el infierno"**

**Los que me conocen sabrán que siempre trato de mejor mi escritura y mi manera de narrar con cada proyecto que hago y me pareció una buena oportunidad para ponerme a prueba y saber que puedo hacer una historia que trate de temas fuertes, tales como: el sexo, violencia, drogas, entre otras cosas.**

**Ésta y mis demás historias junto a las colaboraciones con mi Bichita Dreamy seguirán actualizándose, no se preocupen ;)**

**Posdata: Estoy muy cansada TwT estoy publicando esto a las 4:34 a.m.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto! ¡Los amo!**

**¡Bye, bye!**


End file.
